100
by Dhampir72
Summary: LaviAllen. 100 stories about Allen and Lavi for the 100Themes challenge. Chapter 37: Lavi says Allen’s eyes are beautiful. Allen thinks Lavi’s eyes are different.
1. Introduction

**Story**: 100

**Chapter One**: Introduction

**Summary**: Allen and Lavi meet for the very first time. Slightly AU

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Content**: Cuteness.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**pqpq**

The first time he met Lavi Allen couldn't help but think there was something odd about him. Although he wore the clothes of an Exorcist, his bright red hair and clashing orange scarf made Lavi look ridiculous, and his green headband was a glaring distraction to all those who tried to look at him. The somber uniform was nearly drowned out by uncharacteristic colors. Allen wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but rather decided that it was very strange indeed and did not comment at all.

It was only when Lavi turned to look at him fully that Allen saw the eye patch, like an angry black mark on his smiling face. Having a strange eye himself, Allen couldn't help but wonder what had happened. But just as before, he remained silent about the situation and took on introductions as normally and gracefully as possible.

Despite learning who this person was and why he was there, Allen was still a little wary of Lavi for some reason he couldn't name. It wasn't that he distrusted the brightly clad Exorcist—or was he a Bookman, or both?—but more like Allen was shy and didn't quite know how to approach someone of his nature.

But it seemed that fate pushed him toward the redhead and Allen soon found himself outside building a snowman with Lavi. He was a talker (that was for sure) but appeared genuinely kind. Allen didn't have much social skill and he could tell that Lavi was taking care of the conversation so it didn't fall awkward between them. How he knew, Allen wasn't sure, but he appreciated Lavi for it nonetheless.

It was only when he could tell that Lavi's smile didn't quite reach his eye and when something borderline cruel came from his lips that Allen had to leave. How strange that someone could shatter his perception of them so quickly.

Lavi tried to lighten him up a little, but the damage had already been done and Allen would have no more of his teasing. Stalking away, he left Lavi behind in the snow and didn't look back. It was strange to have someone try to call him, pleading for his return, but Allen moved forward nonetheless.

It was only when he was in the middle of a crowded street that Allen came to the sudden realization of how dark it was. He felt a chill run up and then down his spine. Never before had he felt so…frightened. It was like being alone out at sea, completely open to an enemy he couldn't see or hear coming. They all wore human faces but, who was to say that there wasn't another face underneath? He suddenly wished he was back with Lavi, back with those bright colors and that smile, no matter how fake it was.

It was only when he heard the muffled words of "Die, Exorcist" and then an explosion that made him nearly fall over which caused him to come back to reality. There were screams and the sounds of people running. But when the smoke cleared, there wasn't an akuma there. It was Lavi standing on what looked to be a huge…hammer?

Allen blinked once, then twice at the redhead. Even with his bright hair and colorful accents to the normally somber uniform, he truly looked like an Exorcist. But there was something else there, his eye strangely dull when someone cried out that he was a murderer. Sadness, if only for a flicker of a moment. Forced cheeriness for the rest, as if he were some sort of weary actor in a long-running play. Allen didn't know what to make of it, but Lavi was a familiar face and his bright red hair was like a beacon of comfort in the gray landscape around them.

Then began the fighting, something that Allen knew all too well. At least it wasn't as foreign as all these feelings, thoughts, the smile that didn't reach that single green eye…

He and Lavi made a pretty good team. Allen was surprised to see how Lavi fought, as each equipment-type user was different and Lavi's Innocence was something to behold. It was also frightening, to see how Lavi tore through his enemies without even so much as a second thought. He didn't think twice or feel remorse as he eliminated akuma. Allen wondered how he could do that, when some of the akuma still wore human form. What kind of person could not feel a flicker of hesitation before swinging a death blow when they saw a human face before them?

"Lavi…how did you know?" Allen asked, glancing over at his companion as they ran through snow covered streets.

"I didn't. I just suspect everyone who comes close to me. Someone I knew yesterday could be an akuma today," Lavi said, for a glance looking so much older than he should. Allen wondered if he looked like that too: a child thrown into a war too young, dealing with the death and destruction with a false wall of confidence and happiness. "That's the kind of war we're in right now; the kind of enemy we're fighting."

_That's why I wear this coat: it's a challenge._ Allen heard his master's voice in his head, the image of another red haired man coming before his mind's eye. _A challenge to an enemy that we can't see…_His eye was the same way as Lavi's. It was the look from too much war, too much fighting…._But then again, you have it easier, don't you? Allen…?_

They exposed themselves, became decoys, bait. They had eyes that were hard and lonely, suffered, but they wore the coat to do their job. To save the very humans they distrusted…

"How many did you get?" Lavi asked, from somewhere below him, lying on a broken piece of concrete.

"About…thirty," Allen answered.

"I won. I got thirty-seven," Lavi replied.

"I don't really count," Allen said, finding it almost inhumane to do so. Lavi started to move from his spot, and Allen could hear his boots scratching on debris as he climbed up over them.

"I keep a mental record of everything," Lavi explained, and his red hair lit up the white sky in front of Allen's eyes when the other boy leaned over him. Allen didn't know how to reply to something like that and kept his silence, staring at the snow falling down on them. Flakes landed on him, his cheeks and lashes damp when they melted. "Hey, are you all right?" Allen turned his head towards Lavi, good eye taking in his roughed up appearance. A part of him thought it suited him, while the other preferred him cleaner, as his vibrant colors were muted this way.

"Fine," Allen said, his arm sore and hurting as he rubbed it with his right hand.

"Still hurts, huh?" Lavi asked, his eye softening for a moment. Allen wondered beyond wondering what happened to his other eye. Black was such a harsh color on Lavi and Allen knew it didn't compliment him one bit. "I think that attack right now was trying to get the jump on you and Lenalee, since you're both injured now." Snow fell in Lavi's hair, beads of wetness clinging to red strands. It might have been the angle, but there was a dark shadow under Lavi's left eye. Tired and weary, it seemed to whisper, but only quietly so. Allen fought the urge to touch him, run his fingertips down his cheek. But the urge was quickly tucked away and Allen felt his face heat up slightly that he had even thought of something so inappropriate. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You're all red."

"F-Fine," Allen repeated, a little nervously. Hopefully Lavi hadn't been able to see the thoughts that passed through his mind. Hopefully he hadn't noticed the emotions that surely would have reflected in his single silver eye.

"Sure? You look like you have a fever," Lavi said, brushing the back of his hand against Allen's forehead like a gentle caress someone would give their lover. Allen held back a shiver. Lavi's hand was like ice, and he must have realized this and removed it. Glad to have his personal space back, Allen closed his eye and let out a sigh. His relief was short-lived, however, because there was a light pressure against his forehead, something warm and soft. Opening his eye, Allen could only see red hair and beneath it, dark lashes against smooth, pale skin. His heart stopped for a few beats, and then began pounding frantically. He'd never been this close and intimate with someone before…But then as quickly as it began, it was over and Lavi was back to leaning over him again, his headband around his neck. "You're probably just overheated from the fighting," Lavi said, but he didn't really make any move to put any more space in between the two of them. In fact, he was leaning a little closer than he was before.

"Probably," Allen agreed, slightly breathless, wondering what exactly was going on with him and why he was reacting this way. Maybe it was the proximity, or the way the emptiness was no longer in Lavi's eye anymore, or the feel of the other boy's warm thigh next to his… "Lavi…"

"C'mon, _moyashi_," Lavi said, flashing a grin as he extended his hand.

"My name is Allen!" Allen retorted, the moment broken. Maybe it really hadn't been anything to begin with at all. He refused help from Lavi and painfully rose by himself, his arm still not fully healed yet, causing him to sway upon standing. Strong hands on his shoulders steadied him.

"But when I call you _moyashi_ you get all huffy and it's funny to watch," Lavi replied, still grinning. The expression behind his eye wasn't as open as before, but it was better than nothing at all, even though the emotion there was because of amusement.

"It's not funny," Allen said, but he was most likely pouting, which made Lavi laugh a little.

"You're right, but you're cute," Lavi answered, not looking ashamed or surprised at what he had just said. Allen, on the other hand, turned bright red.

"C-Cute?!" Allen managed to sputter out, and Lavi nodded, smirking at him. There was something sly about his countenance mingled in with teasing while another unnamable emotion sparked in his green eye Allen couldn't identify. "I-I'm not cute!"

"I think you are."

And then Lavi's lips were against Allen's, surprisingly warm despite the cold weather around them. Allen's mind blanked and he felt his knees go weak, hands gripping at Lavi's coat to stay upright. Lavi must have felt this because his arm moved more securely around Allen's waist while the other gently cupped his cheek. It was so improper, kissing another person when they had just met, even more so inappropriate when that other person was another boy. But that thought fled his mind almost as soon as it appeared, Allen too focused on Lavi's lips and hands and his warm chest. It whispered safety and love and understanding all at once, like honey and sunshine and a warm blanket on a cool autumn day.

"I think you're cute," Lavi said again, when they pulled away. Allen's lips were cold without his. "_Moyashi_."

"Don't call me that," Allen pouted, pushing at his chest, although not at all forcefully, his cheeks burning. There was laughing amusement in Lavi's eye, his smile actually making it there, so that the green was lit up to a beautiful emerald.

"We should head back," Lavi said, pulling out his hammer, sticking the cross spire into the ground between their feet. It grew to about human height. "Hold it here." Allen complied, stepping closer to do so. "And hold on tight." Lavi's arm was around his waist, holding him tightly, Allen's cheeks warming plesantly. He gave the command for his hammer to extend, and then they were flying through the sky together, Lavi's arm snug around his waist.

And it might have been the distraction of their lips pressed together again that caused them to crash hammer-first through the ceiling of the building everyone was staying. Lips still tingling, Allen had a feeling that someone like Lavi was just full of surprises.

**pqpq**

If you liked, please leave a **review** as I would appreciate it.

The more feedback I get, the more chapters you shall receive :D

I'm planning at least three times a week, maybe four.

All the way to 100 chapters.

Help me do it to support this wonderful pairing.

Lavi/Allen forever, bitches.

**Dhampir72**


	2. Love

**Chapter Two**: Love

**Summary**: Lavi finally realizes what love really is. Ficlet.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Mentions of bisexual relations and homosexual relations. Sexual situations and dialogue. Allen and Lavi naked in the same bed :D

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Thank You To:**Akichan323, ShinigamixGirl, Akwon, Kelly, Sephant, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, Ashe Seraphim, Nella-from-the-batcave, light within the shadows, xplacebo, shadows.salvation, Laven Walker, Bluefox of the Moon, Ishikawa Yui, Saimilli, Feathery Fear, Lala to the power of 2, SharinganJ, Bitchmuffin, and sweetpotato1992. Also thank you to everyone who alerted/favorited this story. I appreciate all your support :D

**pqpq**

Lavi's POV

**pqpq**

As a Bookman, I am not allowed to have any emotions. Emotions lead to biases, which lead to inaccuracies when recording history. Therefore, I was trained to never let the emotional side of me rule over my conscious self. Feelings were to remain dormant and untouched, never to be used and only to be released during the brief moments in which a Bookman was allowed to relieve himself from his duties and partake in joining with a woman. But even during this joining, it was to be distant. Not for love, but for pleasure and the physical needs that the body has. Once these physical needs were sated, then it was easier to keep the emotions locked away.

That is the theory. I won't lie and say that I never partook in the action of joining. I did so with many men and many women during my travels. I am an impartial historian, and also an impartial lover. Whether my bed partner was male or female, it didn't matter to me, and I reaped in the pleasurable benefits that both sexes had to offer me.

But there was nothing there. I felt nothing for these people I had relations with. I just went and relieved my cravings and then moved on. It was easy to record after that. It was easy to not have emotions-to bring oneself to the level of almost being superhuman because of the ways that our brains can organize the most passionate of human existence.

But we are not superhuman, or Gods, or deities. We are men. I am a man. And I fell in love, for the first time in my life, while wearing the name "Lavi".

**pqpq**

"Mn, Lavi…" Allen breathed from next to me, a small sigh of content.

The both of us were coming down from our euphoria, tangled in the damp sheets of Allen's bed. My arm was around Allen's waist, and I kissed the back of his neck and shoulder, pulling my lover against my chest.

"Enjoy it, Allen?" I asked, a little teasing tone in my voice as I gently scraped my teeth over his ear.

A shudder of desire went through Allen's still recovering body. He rolled over next to me and pressed his chest to mine, tilting my chin down for a kiss.

"Of course," he answered, his fingers trailing down over my chest, making _me_ shiver with want.

We kissed again and it got a little too hot for us to just lie back after that, so we went at it again, this one somehow better than the first. Panting, we laid still together afterwards, exhaustion finally coming to take its toll on us.

"Hey, Lavi," Allen said sleepily, his eyes beginning to flutter closed, like butterflies against my shoulder.

"Hmmm?" My left eye was already shut, but my hand was gently rubbing Allen's back in small, lethargic circles.

"I—never mind," Allen sighed, curling up against my chest.

I could sense it, that Allen wanted to say something, something he wasn't sure how to say or how it would be received. I had a feeling I knew what it was. We had been together for a long time now. It ran deeper than just sex, that was for sure, both of us protecting each other in battle, holding hands when the brief moments of privacy came, the way we'd so chastely kiss hello and goodbye and how we would curl up in the biggest chair in the library to read together. This wasn't just physical. We both knew that.

And that's why I knew Allen would be thinking about it. He'd be thinking about saying that word: the L-O-V-E word. After all, weren't people supposed to say that afterwards when they _felt_ that way? We had never said it to each other. I could tell by the lonely aura practically radiating off my lover that he felt incomplete without _knowing_ if I loved him as much as I did.

"Allen…"

My voice was tired and it had that sort of slur people get when they're completely exhausted, but fighting sleep, much like I was at that moment. This always happened, my body getting tired before my brain. It was something that had always annoyed me, but now…now being tired meant just laying in bed with Allen all night next to the person who meant more than the world to me. It made me _happy_ and so complete. And it wasn't only after sex that I felt this way. Just being with him everyday and seeing his beautiful smile and hearing his voice saying my name—the name I've come to love so much—was something I knew I never wanted to live without.

I knew the consequences of my actions. I knew what vocalizing my feelings meant. I knew what would happen if it were to ever leak out that Lavi—Bookman Junior—had a heart. A heart I wasn't supposed to have. But how was I to know any better, when love was just a word written in ink on paper? And how was I supposed to react, when this heart I wasn't supposed to have was stolen by the boy that now lay in my arms?

I knew that I should say it. Those three little words "I love you" and I felt so terrible that I never said it before now. I couldn't help it. Love was something new to me. These wonderful feelings that had completely taken over my conscious self were so foreign. I knew what the words meant in theory, but I did not know what they truly meant in practice. I felt bad that it was _my_ fault that Allen was feeling so sad because I never said it. He deserved it and I knew it. And that wasn't the only reason I thought about saying it. It was the concept that the heart I _did_ possess wanted to tell him.

And for Allen's sake, I prayed that what I felt for him really was this so-called love and that the phrase I was about to say was not an empty promise.

"Hmmm?" was his answer.

I knew Allen too well and I knew right then that he was only trying to pretend that he was asleep. But his shoulders were too tense and his breathing not even enough for him to be succumbing to tiredness, so I continued with what I was about to do.

My arms were around him already, but I pulled him closer to me in a true embrace, breathing in the scent of his hair that was becoming so familiar and comforting to me.

"I love you, Allen," I murmured, holding my breath for the reply.

The words were said and I looked down to find Allen staring up at me, his beautiful blue-gray eyes shocked and somewhat glassy. But he smiled despite the tear that rolled down his cheek and he kissed me.

"I love you too, Lavi."

And in that moment, I finally understood the true meaning of "love", not as a theory, but as an emotion that rang true inside of me. I smiled and all of the people I had been before breathed a sigh of happiness from within the hidden parts of my psyche.

So I kissed him back.

**pqpq**

Sorry for the shortness, the next few are going to be longer, I promise :)

Thanks for reading.

**Dhampir72**


	3. Light

**Chapter Three**: Light

**Summary**: Allen is the light of Lavi's world

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Overall cuteness through some dark memories.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Author's Thank You** **to**: Shadows.salvation, Bluefox of the Moon, Dgm-yoai-lover, ShinigamixGirl, AkiChan323, Nella-has-a-clever-penname, P.A. Lovas, Feathery Fear, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, KHtrinity, Kiminaru and everyone else who has sent me their love in the form of alerts/favorites.

**pqpq**

Lavi's POV

**pqpq**

The life I've lead has been dark and dismal. Ever since I was taken under Bookman's wing at the age of six, I've only seen hardship, struggle, and war. Years and years of seeing the same things hardened me: made me bitter. I hated watching humans destroy each other day after day, year after year, over the same stupid, petty reasons as the millions of other times before. I hated watching them tear apart the Earth for their own selfish reasons. I hated watching them hurt innocents who sought peace in a war-torn world. I hated the smell of bodies burning, the sound of men pleasing themselves with women by force, the sight of the human body undergoing torture and plague. I hated it all. And I hated having to write it down the most.

As I got older, I didn't have to wait until Bookman went to sleep so I could crawl into a dark closet to cry about what I had seen. I just stopped shedding tears all together. It was like they had all dried up and I couldn't cry anymore. I became so cold that I didn't feel anything any longer and kept the hate locked away inside somewhere deep inside me. It made my face blank like a marble slab and I don't think I ever gave any feeling so freely away after that. I never thought about it—those things I so obediently watched and recorded without bias or feeling—except for in my dreams. And sometimes I'd feel a flicker of remorse and other times guilt, but then I would wake and the mask would be back in place before anyone saw it. Doug once told me that my only eye was like glass: a dark piece that could not be seen into, but saw everything, the images that I witnessed reflected in my empty gaze. I wondered when my only eye had turned to ice, but didn't dwell on it much. I was too busy playing my part. My forty-ninth part known as "Lavi".

And in my dark and dismal world filled with war and violence and fighting, I found myself dressed as a soldier, out on the front lines in the battlefield doing all the things I hated watching and writing about. But I also began to understand why some people fought. I began to understand friendship, comradery, sacrifice. And then, when I let it happen, I began to understand love.

Because of all the terrible things in my life that I've witnessed and experienced, I stopped believing in God. I stopped believing in God the day He stopped believing in me. And when I watched what people were capable of, I couldn't believe that there would be any higher power who would allow such atrocities to happen. But then I met Allen Walker and began to wonder if maybe I was mistaken.

Because I don't believe in God, I don't believe in miracles or angels, so when I say that the day Allen Walker came into my life was a miracle, you need to understand my full meaning. He seemed too beautiful, too perfect and pale and _kind_ to be human. Every human has their darkness, but Allen _doesn't_. He's all good, all the way to the core. That's why he's an angel, and I don't doubt it one bit.

Allen brought light into my world with his smile and it was like the sun shining down on a snow covered earth. I warmed and the melting snow became water to soak into me, growing life like it never had before. Allen made me bloom; he woke me up. It was almost like Sleeping Beauty's First Kiss, because it was a kiss that started it; so chaste and innocent coming from perfect lips. Why would such an angel shed his light on me, of all people? I almost felt dirty just having him care. That's how pure Allen Walker is.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Allen asked, nudging me lightly to shake me out of my daydreaming. We were sitting in the library and Allen was hiding from Link again, who was most likely ripping apart the entire Order looking for him.

"Nothing at all, just admiring you," I said, knowing it would make Allen blush. And it did, a heavenly pink that almost made him glow.

"Stop it," he murmured, embarrassed.

"I can't help it," I said, because it was true, and I scooted over a little more so that we were closer. "I just…I'm glad we're both okay." The ark incident had taken its toll on the both of us, but at least we had all come out alive. For a while there, it didn't look like we would have. Allen smiled at me and moved his arms around my middle, being tender so that he didn't jostle any recovering injuries.

"I am too," Allen said, nuzzling my neck. I smiled and put my arms around him too, just as gently, resting my cheek on his shoulder as I buried my nose in his sweet-smelling hair. In my arms I held the light of my world: my angel. The thought of him disappearing was more than I could bear. The mere prospect of sitting alone on this couch and never seeing his smile again nearly broke me inside. I could never let that happen. I would never let that happen. My arms tightened around Allen minutely. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" I said, not letting go. I just wanted time to stand still for a moment so I could commit everything to my perfect memory: the smell of Allen's hair, the warmth of his body next to mine, the feel of his arms around me, the even breaths that he took, the feel of his lips against my neck, the way his slight shoulders felt like he could sprout pure white wings right there. "I'm just really, really glad we're both okay." I leaned back on the couch and took him with me, taking in the soft plush of the sofa and the comforting smell of the library books surrounding us and the almost distant sound of rain pattering on the roof. Pages fluttered to the floor unnoticed when our lips met for a kiss.

"I'm really, really glad too," Allen said, and smiled so bright that the room lit up.

My happiness I hope lasts forever, but I knew history too well. I knew how things started and how they went and then how they finally ended. I knew what would happen, and my heart nearly stopped at that harsh truth: we would not make it through this war. We would die, one way or the other. And it was so sad, to me, my lips pressed against his again, so sweet and so unfair. I knew it would be Allen to go first, my guiding light in this dark place. It was always the good and the kind that were quickly taken. Knowing that, my heart grieved and ached with the mere prospect that Allen would no longer be beside me in this world. I knew then, that I would follow soon after.

Because once my light was gone, I could not go back to such a dark place ever again.

**pqpq**

Sorry for the shortness of this one as well, the next ones are longer, I promise.

**Chapter 4: Dark**

Summary: A blackout at the Order only gives Lavi and Allen an excuse to not know what they're touching :)

Love is always welcome!

**Dhampir72**


	4. Dark

**Chapter Four**: Dark

**Summary**: A blackout at the Order turns into something more…

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Humorous romance, in which Lavi and Allen use the darkness as an excuse to not know what they're touching. XDD

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Thank you to:** shadows.salvation, Dgm-yoai-lover, ShinigamiXGirl, Nella-has-a-clever-penname, Kristin Bates, AkiChan323, Laven Walker, Kiminaru, Feathery Fear, BlueFox of the Moon, Ishikawa Yui, xplacebo, sweetpotato1992, and everyone else for your love and support!

**pqpq**

"You've got to be shitting me," Lavi muttered, looking up at the ceiling from his seat when the lights flickered for the third time that night, before finally giving way to darkness. People around him in the cafeteria started raising their voices in the blackness, wondering what was happening and why there suddenly wasn't any power. It probably had something to do with the huge thunderstorm outside, but everyone had relied way too much on the knowledge that there were generators that should have taken care of everything. But they weren't kicking on for some reason and Lavi could hear a bunch of people already complaining.

"But my ice cream cakes are going to melt!" Jeryy was crying from somewhere close to the kitchen.

"I don't care. Get me soba. Now," Yuu growled over Jeryy's angst.

"I'll go ask Brother what's going on," Lenalee was assuring some Finders who were anxious a few tables over. Lavi listened and heard her boots click on the floor a few times before she collided with something. Someone.

"Ow—oh! Sorry!" she said.

"L-Lenalee? I-I'm sorry too!" Allen's voice came from near hers. That alone made Lavi perk up a bit and turn his head toward where they were.

"Don't worry about it, Allen-kun. I'm going to check on the power," Lenalee explained, and her boots were click-clacking on the floor again toward the door, this time at a slower pace so she didn't run into anyone.

"O-Okay…" Allen said, but she was already gone.

There was angry walking that passed Lavi and an even angrier wind that followed the footsteps, which collided with Allen not long after Lenalee had left.

"Ow!" Allen cried, sounding like he fell into a chair.

"Out of my way, beansprout," Yuu growled as he stalked off.

"Jerk," Allen muttered, making Lavi laugh despite himself. "L-Lavi?!" he sounded surprised. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Lavi said, and he heard Allen's hesitant footsteps coming closer. "Yeah, keep coming. Take a step over to the right. That's it, keep coming. More to your left…" When Allen was within arms reach of him, Lavi reached out and touched his hand to pull him to sit down next to him on the bench. Allen sat, but Lavi could feel tension in his entire body. He realized that it was because he was holding Allen's left hand and Lavi knew the other boy was shy about it. Releasing him, Allen quickly pulled away from him, making Lavi frown a frown no one could see.

"Can you see in the dark?" Allen asked, probably to change the subject.

"No, why?" Lavi replied, cocking his head to the side.

"How'd you know…where I was?" Allen inquired.

"I listened to your voice," Lavi answered, turning toward where he assumed Allen would be facing him. "And your footsteps and then I just judged how far you were from me. I was also trying to factor in chairs and tables into that too, but you did pretty well not running into anything."

"Is that a Bookman thing?" Allen asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Is what a Bookman thing?" Lavi asked.

"Being able to do those kinds of things," Allen elaborated.

"Well, I have a pretty good memory, if that's what you mean. And my hearing's pretty good too to make up for—" Lavi made a gesture to his eye patch, but forgot that Allen couldn't see it, "—my, erm, handicap."

"Oh," Allen said, his voice falling quiet.

"Did you just get back from your mission?" Lavi asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," Allen answered, sounding so.

"Must have been a long boat ride, right?" Lavi put in.

"How'd you know?" Allen asked. "I just gave the report…"

"No," Lavi answered, actually enjoying this. "You smell like salt water and—" he leaned forward in the small space between them, actually brushing against Allen's cheek on accident. He paused a little more in his statement though, because Allen took in a little gasp of breath by Lavi's right ear that made him tingle. "—like fresh air and precipitation. Did it rain?" he asked, his lips just barely brushing against Allen's neck. A tremble ran through the other boy so intensely that Lavi could feel it.

"A little…" Allen replied, his voice a little lower than it had been before. If the lights had been on, would Allen's eyes be glassy with arousal? Lavi couldn't stop himself from what he was doing, and he knew he should have better control over himself. After all, they were in a public place despite the semi-darkness and there were people within earshot of them if they cared to stop bitching and pay attention. And then there was the fact that they were both guys and working for the Vatican, but Lavi didn't take any of that into consideration. He had found Allen very attractive since he first met him and now was his perfect opportunity to pursue that interest, an excuse ready in case his advances were turned down. After all, how was he supposed to know where his hands were in such a dark atmosphere?

"You didn't get too wet, did you?" Lavi asked, speaking softly right into Allen's ear, his hands moving for Allen's. They sat in his lap and Lavi very gently placed his calloused palms over Allen's gloved fists.

"N-No, not really," Allen answered, his reply almost a moan. Lavi could feel the other boy's hands tense under his, along with his thigh, which he had scooted very close to. Keeping one hand on Allen's, Lavi placed the other on Allen's knee.

"That's good," he said, gently caressing his thigh with light touches. "Wouldn't want to get sick, would you?"

"No," was Allen's soft groan. He didn't push Lavi away, which the redhead was grateful for, and when he felt Allen's hand snaking out from under his, hesitantly reaching out to touch him back, Lavi let Allen know he liked it with a soft moan in his ear.

Things degenerated from there, and pretty soon, they were locked in a passionate embrace of lips, tongues, and limbs that if they had been seen doing this, surely there would have been major consequences. But now in the darkness, surrounded by people who couldn't observe this very interesting display, their only concern was being quiet as they explored each other's mouths and bodies…

…and then the lights turned on.

**pqpq**

I'll leave the ending up to your imagination.

**Chapter 5**:

Allen seeks solace from a certain someone after _that _traumatic event.

(SPOILERS through chapter 170)

(And don't worry, it's longer than these last few!)

Thanks for reading!

**Dhampir72**


	5. Solace

**Chapter Five**: Seeking Solace

**Summary**: Allen seeks solace in the one place he can find peace. SPOILERS up to Chapter 171. Darkfic.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: SPOILERS (up to chapter 171) and some descriptions of gore. Oh, and boys kissing :)

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Thank You To: **Ghost of the Crescent Moon, sweetpotato1992, InfinityOnTheRun, Feathery Fear, Dgm-yoai-lover, Laven Walker, shadows.salvation, xplacebo, ShinigamixGirl, BlueFox of the Moon, Ishikawa Yui, fallenangel1234, Bitchmuffin, CK, and Chakolit Chip along with everyone else's love through favorites and alerts. You guys get me through life sometimes.

**pqpq**

He was running again. Why was it that everywhere he looked, people looked back at him with searching, wondering eyes? Unkind, suspicious whispers followed him, brushing against the back of his neck almost physically, reminding him of the demonic image that haunted him. _Fourteenth_ their hushed voices carried while that figure just continued to smile in silence, lurking in the darkest corner of his mind, flitting through every reflective surface, bringing with it a song Allen Walker somehow knew…

It might have been the darkness outside and the rain that continued to pour down relentlessly, but Allen felt like he was suffocating and that everyone was watching him do so. And it was bad enough that he already felt like he was going crazy, but was his scar getting bigger and was that phantom shadow getting more and more solid?

Heart racing, hands sweating, Allen dashed through the halls of the new building the Order now occupied. He didn't know where he was going, but Allen knew he needed to get away from those stares and hushed whispers and Link's incessant nagging. The inspector's footsteps were a hall behind him and Allen hurried faster, not wanting to be caught and lectured by Link again for incompetence. How was he supposed to hide his face when that man looked right at him? He wasn't crying, per say, but he was close to it, and felt badly for doing so. When had he been one to drown in self-pity and insecurity by openly crying about it?

His feet sounded harsh in the corridor he was running in, but he wasn't even half-way down the long hall when an arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling Allen into a dark alcove. The younger boy was too shocked to feel threatened and once the initial surprise wore off, Allen realized he wasn't in any danger at all and his body relaxed although his breath still came out in shaking pants.

"Where're you off to in such a hurry, beansprout?"

The voice belonged to none other than Lavi, a slant of dim light from the hall falling on his hair, the vibrant red reminding Allen of a certain General who was no longer in this world. Allen wasn't sure if he wanted to talk and didn't answer, hanging his head. The small space between him and his comrade became quite apparent when he ended up resting his forehead against Lavi's shoulder. _Safe_.

"Nowhere…" Allen at least managed to dredge up speech to reply to Lavi's question. Footsteps sounded, loudly clamoring down the hall, and Link rushed by quickly, most likely thinking maybe Allen had outrun him. He hadn't bothered to notice the shadows where Allen was leaning against Lavi and where Lavi had two, steadying hands on him, a warm anchor in the storm that raged on inside Allen.

"Running from Two-Spot?" Lavi asked once Link had turned the corner and was safely out of earshot. There was something like amusement in his voice. But when Allen didn't answer him, Lavi's tone dropped a notch and he sounded concerned: "He didn't…do anything to you, did he?" The question was accentuated by Lavi's hand gently stroking Allen's hair sending a shiver running through the younger boy's body.

"No," Allen forced himself to say. It wasn't anything Link had done, although the man was not free from blame. After all, Link's continual presence around him everyday only served to remind Allen of what he was, or what he was going to become. And it only got worse after _a bloodstain on the wall, shattered glass like diamonds on the floor, reflecting thousands of grinning faces awash with rain, a half mask staring at the ceiling_—

"Allen?" Lavi asked, his gentle hands and soothing movements pulling Allen to the present.

"Sorry, I'm just…" Allen couldn't think of what else to say, his shoulders shaking.

"Hey, it's okay…" Lavi said into the dark, and his arms moved around Allen in a hug of reassurance. Allen hadn't been hugged in a long time, hadn't been held to someone's chest in ages. But that wasn't really true, was it _Master_? And it was just like before, almost the same shade of _red hair spilling over his shoulders, an almost caring arm around him, the ashy smell of burned tobacco and the bitter smell of wine on top of a spicy fragrance_… "Allen?" Lavi's hand gently rested on the back of Allen's head _like his hand_ and the smaller boy was so confused he didn't know how or what to think.

"Sorry," Allen repeated, at a loss to what could be said.

"Come with me," Lavi said, after a moment of almost tangible thought. Allen was in no condition to say "no" but he wouldn't have had anyway even if he could have. Lavi's hand pulled him through the darkness in a way that Allen didn't notice the smiling figure that followed alongside him in the windows or the soft song that haunted a distant, snow-filled memory.

Their footsteps made soft noise as Lavi led him through a maze of hallways to an unlit corridor. With fearless ease, Lavi walked through the obscure atmosphere and then there was the sound of a door opening and Allen was drawn inside. The door closed with a soft sound, giving way to an equally dark place.

"Hold on," Lavi said, releasing Allen's hand as he moved away. Allen wanted to claw his way through the black nothingness toward Lavi again, feeling alone and lost _and like a smiling figure right behind him with hands like ice around his throat_ but then there was suddenly light and the room was thrown into a golden hue from an oil lamp on a small table. The room was tiny and cramped with furniture and books. Allen had no idea how Bookman and Lavi carried and transported all of these volumes from one headquarters to the other, but didn't ask. He was just so glad for the light and the familiar sight of Lavi's features, now shadowed with worry. "Hey…" Allen didn't know what his expression looked like and didn't want to know. "C'mere."

Lavi stood on his side of the room and Allen on the other, but the redhead's hands were outstretched toward the younger boy in a gesture that shouted comfort. Allen gratefully took it, moving closer until both of his hands were in Lavi's and he was led over to sit on the bed. And he didn't mind the hardness of the bed or the fact that a particularly sharp volume was poking him in the back, more concerned with the fact that Lavi was holding him almost protectively to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked, and began stroking his hair again. Allen's breath came out like a sigh, his eyes fluttering shut as he tried to put his thoughts into coherent order, trying to ignore the presence he could feel getting larger in the back of his mind. He tried not to shake and tried not to cry, because he was stronger than that even after seeing something like _blood smeared on the walls, dripping in fine lines down to the floor, porcelain broken and stained crimson _what had happened.

"I don't know…" Allen murmured, curling closer to Lavi. How did Lavi know to tighten his arms around him? Allen felt safe in those arms, bathed in comforting golden light. He almost felt sane again. _Solace_ his psyche whispered gratefully.

"You miss him, don't you?" Lavi asked, his tone sounding slightly forced, breath ghosting over Allen's hair, so light against his scalp it made him shiver.

"Him," Allen repeated in an almost emotionless voice. He didn't want to see that room any longer. "No, I don't." How could he miss the man that had made his life a living hell? The scheming, whoring, abusive General that _had held him so paternally before he d—_"I really don't."

"It's okay to say you do," Lavi said, his voice a comforting vibration in his chest against Allen's ear. "You were with him a long time. It would be strange if you _didn't_ miss him."

"I…" Allen murmured, gripping at Lavi's shirt as he struggled with his thoughts and feelings and _memories_. "…don't know anymore."

"That's okay," Lavi said, the helpful friend as always. He had been in that room when _Cross was_ _smirking cockily, smoking, carrying himself arrogantly yet with an almost gracious air_ so Lavi had to have seen _Cross's almost caring hand in Allen's hair, the protective arm around his shaking shoulders as a destiny he did not know he would ever have was revealed from behind a curtain of smoke and red, red hair…_

"When…he never…and now…" Allen tried to get out, but every thought was too rushed, interrupted by another and another, his speech unable to keep up. "I don't…want to miss him…" Finally, the tears came and he couldn't help it, or stop them at all. "And now…I'm not…going to be…_me_ anymore…" He could feel the presence there, unremorseful, grinning, getting larger, threatening to take over. Waiting, binding time… _What would you do, if I told you that you'll have to hurt the people you most care about?_

"That…won't happen," Lavi said, something afflicting his voice that Allen couldn't name. It was a tone he hadn't heard from Lavi before, something so pinched it sounded like pain, low in his chest like a growl of…denial? "You'll…be fine…" Lavi's hand was stroking Allen's hair again, whether for his benefit or Allen's, the younger boy wasn't sure.

"I…won't…" Allen managed to force himself to say. He knew that truth. He knew through all the confused thoughts and emotions he was experiencing, that Cross was right. There was no turning back. The song that attached itself to his soul sang quietly in the same recesses of his mind the shadow resided. _Fourteenth_ and a musical score only he could read.

"You will," Lavi said, pulling Allen closer to him, burying his nose in the silver-haired boy's neck. Surely he wasn't crying…right?

"It's…already happening…" Allen murmured, the harsh truth making his tears only increase. "I'm…so afraid…I'm going to wake up…and not be me anymore…" Allen moved his arms around Lavi's middle, clinging to him. For some reason, he was the only one who could keep the darkness away and Allen didn't want to imagine letting go.

"That won't happen," Lavi whispered to him, his voice thick as he held Allen a little tighter, almost knowing that was what Allen needed right at that moment.

"It will…and I…please…" Allen tried to move closer to Lavi's ear to speak, but only managed to reach his collarbone, as the other boy was holding him so tightly he could barely move. "…if I do _turn_…please kill me…" Lavi's body went as rigid as a board, one of his hands gripping at Allen's shoulder to the point where it was painful. "Please…I don't want to…hurt anyone…" Allen couldn't imagine being the one to end a friend's life. What if it was Lavi's life his hands took? Would it look _just like that room_? "And…it's the only way you'll be able to…save me…"

Lavi didn't say anything back, quiet in stubborn silence, but the tension eventually eased from his body and his grip. His hand was then rubbing Allen's back and there were gentle fingers in his hair again. A light pressure fluttered against his neck and Allen's thoughts halted for a few seconds to process that he had just been given a tender kiss from the other boy. And despite the demons and the conflicted feelings inside him, Allen knew he liked it. He liked the feeling of peace Lavi brought to him and his light and natural smell that was a mix of something like ash and fresh rain. And Allen couldn't help but to entertain the thought of how it would feel to have those lips pressed against his…would they feel just as wonderful as the harbor of Lavi's arms?

"Lavi…" Allen murmured, tilting his head so that he was looking up at Lavi, tears still clinging to his lashes. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Lavi, just as he couldn't bear the thought back in the Ark when Lavi _was a vacant shadow behind an empty glass eye_. Allen couldn't imagine what kind of world that would be, in which his hands were the ones that brought Lavi death…Something inside of him crumbled at the thought. It could never, ever happen. "Promise me…" Lavi's face was blurry and unfocused, but Allen could see him getting closer and closer and then they were suddenly kissing. Warm lips against his, hot hands cupping his still wet cheeks.

The world stopped and turned sunny and golden; a world with no shadows, no grinning Memory, no recollection of that room smeared with blood, and no more of that sorrowful song. It was just him and Lavi, one strand connected in time, with no past or present or future. Allen didn't want it to stop, arms moving around Lavi's shoulders to keep him from pulling away.

They stayed like that for a long while, away from the darkness and demons, for an immeasurable amount of time, until Allen was so overcome by the warmth and comfort of it that his eyelids grew heavy and began to close. He was just in that state between consciousness and sleeping when he felt Lavi lay down beside him, his thumb brushing stray tears from his cheek.

"Allen..." Lavi's lips ever-so-slightly brushed against Allen's flesh, making the younger tremble, teetering on the edge of dreams. "I can't…promise you that…" His hand stroked silver strands away from Allen's forehead, Lavi's lips pressed against his temple for a gentle kiss. "I love you too much…"

And Allen, unknowingly sleeping, did not hear the words he spoke.

"**If you truly loved him, then you **_**would**_ **kill him."**

And Allen, buried in a black and white world full of dreams and a gore splattered piano, did not hear Lavi cry himself to sleep that night.

"I won't."

**pqpq**

Wow. That was…dark .

I think my parents were right when they said I should go to therapy.

**Chapter 6**:

Break Away: Lavi chooses Allen over becoming a Bookman

Thanks for your love!

(More is always appreciated!)

**Dhampir72**


	6. Break Away

**Chapter Six:** Break Away

**Summary**: Lavi chooses Allen over becoming a Bookman.

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Content**: Cuteness.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to**: Sleeping Moon, Nella-has-a-clever-penname, Dgm-Yoai-Lover, shadows.salvation, sweetpotato1992, AkiChan323, BlueFox of the Moon, InfinityOnTheRun, RINIATURE, Laven Walker, xplacebo, Bitchmuffin, and everyone else who is showing me love.

**pqpq**

Normally, Lavi liked to think he wasn't afraid of anything. He was a pretty level-headed guy by nature, somewhat airheaded (but only because his persona called for it) but normally not characterized by being fearful of something. Sure, there were the usual fears that one in his profession had, such as dying a terrible death due to Akuma blood poisoning along with the looming possibility of being caught and most likely tortured by a Noah or multiple members of the Noah family, along with the Earl himself. Lavi liked to think that everyone was afraid of those, deep down somewhere inside them. But since it was a collective fear, most likely planted by hate and anger, Lavi didn't think it counted much. So Lavi could easily say that he wasn't afraid of anything. Except what this current situation brought about.

Yes, Lavi was normally not afraid, but today, he very much was. He would have rather taken on the Earl without a weapon, without backup, and in a body cast than what awaited him.

"Lavi, you're cutting off the circulation in my fingers," Allen murmured, dragging Lavi from his thoughts.

"What?" he said, looking at Allen, confused.

"My fingers are going numb," Allen replied, and Lavi realized then how hard he had been gripping Allen's hand.

"Oh, sorry!" Lavi said, immediately loosening his grip, but not letting go. "I didn't notice I was…doing that…"

"You haven't been noticing a lot of things, have you?" Allen asked, and Lavi stared at him again, wondering what he was talking about. Because Lavi noticed many things, it was strange when he didn't. What on earth had gotten by him now?

"Like what?" Lavi asked, his voice thick with puzzlement.

"Like the fact that you were squeezing my hand too hard," Allen said. "And the fact that your palms are cold and you're shaking like you're having seizures."

"Am not," Lavi murmured half-heartedly.

"Are you…afraid?" Allen asked, but his voice held no teasing tone in it.

"Afraid," Lavi repeated, stopping so suddenly that Allen had walked a few paces in front of him without realizing it. His hand had slipped out of the younger boy's, and it fell beside him limply, trembling just like Allen said it was. "No, I'm not." Allen didn't look like he believed it, closing the space between them when he walked over to Lavi, putting his arms around the redhead's shoulders, having to stand on tip-toe to reach.

"You're tense, too," Allen pointed out.

"I slept funny last night," Lavi used as a weak reply.

"And here I thought I kept you up all night," Allen said with a sly grin.

"Then it was from all of the not sleeping I did last night," Lavi answered, a small smile curling on his lips unbidden.

"It's about what we're going to do today, isn't it?" Allen asked, all teasing from his tone. Lavi's gaze dropped from Allen's beautiful eyes to his shoulder, so he didn't have to look his lover squarely in the face. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he had to do, but Lavi's heart was pounding so fast with hope while his mind was telling him that it was all wrong…

"No, not really," Lavi said, his voice betraying him by cracking slightly.

"Lavi…" Allen murmured, gently touching his cheek. Lavi's eye flickered upwards for a moment before returning to its place at Allen's left shoulder. He was too embarrassed by everything to do anything more. "It's okay to be afraid."

"But I'm not," Lavi protested, his tone faked.

"It's perfectly normal to be afraid. This is a…big step," Allen continued, as if Lavi hadn't interrupted him. He must have pushed himself on his toes again because Allen was the same height as Lavi, so it was quite easy for them to share a kiss. "And it means so much to me that you're willing to do that…and I know it was hard for you to make that decision."

"It wasn't," Lavi said, sincerity in his tone, his trembling arms moving around Allen. "I know it's the right one. I know that it's what I have to do to be with you. And that's why it wasn't a hard decision for me to make." Some color rushed to Allen's cheeks and Lavi allowed himself a small smile. The love he felt for Allen in the Heart He Was Not Supposed To Have exceeded everything he ever thought possible about emotion. It was so right, and Lavi loved Allen plain and simple. There was nothing that could change his mind.

And that was just the predicament he was in. Lavi loved Allen Walker, so very much. But because of that love, he became one of the things Bookmen cannot be: biased. He became involved. He fell in _love_, of all the blasphemous things. And he didn't _care_, which was the most blasphemous thing of all. And because partiality and emotional attachments were not allowed, Lavi was no longer a Bookman. He couldn't be one, and he could never go back to being one. It meant forsaking all these feelings he had for Allen, which he would never do. And by accepting that tiny fact, Lavi knew it was that time to forfeit his seat as the next Bookman.

It all sounded easy in theory, but there was a certain very irritable Bookman in the seat now, who would most likely reduce Lavi into a pile of unidentifiable pieces. But it wasn't the physical maiming that Lavi was fearful of: it was the emotional upheaval he would experience. Although Bookmen were not to get involved or show any sort of feeling toward anyone, there were two people they could have a connection with their entire lives: their master and their apprentice. And even though they didn't act like it most of the time (yet another attribute of the personas they employed) Lavi had a deep connection with Bookman. The man had practically raised him, taken care of him, taught him everything. In a strange sense, he _owed_ it to Bookman to become his successor. But Lavi never counted on falling in love. And now that he had been woken up to this wonderful new world, Lavi could not go back to the harsh world of black and white.

"But still, I know it must be hard to have to go through with it," Allen said, stroking his hair.

"_But_ it's for us, and I have to do it," Lavi replied, something that felt as heavy as lead settling into the pit of his stomach.

"You don't have to do it _now_ though," Allen suggested. "You could always wait a while if you want to think it over."

"There's nothing to think over," Lavi said, shaking his head with a good-natured smile. "Unless you're breaking up with me."

"Of course not!" Allen answered, smacking Lavi's shoulder for emphasis. His smile settled and he touched Lavi's cheek gently. "But really, you don't have to do it right now."

"The sooner, the better," Lavi replied, all seriousness in his voice. "If Bookman finds out before I tell him…it'll be _worse_." He swallowed involuntarily at the thought of Bookman finding the two of them on accident…

"Well, then let's keep going," Allen said, twining their fingers together. The skin of Allen's left hand felt like a warm heater against Lavi's palm and that comforted him somewhat. "Always keep moving forward."

A wry smile made its way to Lavi's lips, the person whose entire life it had been to live in the past. But Allen's guiding hand led him through the stone corridor, in between slants of golden sunshine, like something so pure Lavi had no name for it. And he followed, watching silver strands of silken hair sway back and forth with each step, walking toward his future to fight for the present and abandon the past.

Lavi's heart would be strong enough to break away from everything he knew, because of him: Allen Walker.

**pqpq**

Aw, they're so cute.

**Chapter 7**

A certain redheaded demon catches Allen Walker's attention. AU

Please let me know if you like this or not, as it is a big project.

Feel free to ask for _anything_: more AU, less AU, certain POVs, porn, plot, longer entries, etc.

I just want to make sure people really want me to go all the way to 100.

If not, I'll cry and waste my time on something else.

**Dhampir72**


	7. Heaven

**Chapter Seven**: Heaven

**Summary**: A certain red-headed demon catches Allen Walker's attention. AU

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Minimal violence.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You To:** KinKitsune01, Nella-has-a-clever-penname, John M. Nox, Ashe Seraphim, xplacebo, Dgm-yoai-lover, shadows.salvation, BlueFox of the Moon, ShinigamixGirl, Laven Walker, Kiminaru, RINIATURE, Sleeping Moon, Riyo-sama, sweetpotato1992, Bitchmuffin, and everyone else for your love and support. An extra thank you to **ritachi** who gave me some good advice and support.

**pqpq**

The angel noticed one day, that the same red-headed demon always sat two booths over from him in a small café he had been frequenting during his mission. Normally, Allen Walker would just read the paper and have something to eat (as their pies were heavenly) in the mornings before going about his other-worldly business. And then he began noticing the other man as the days went by. Everyday, the demon would sit at the same table across the isle and two tables further along the wall than Allen's own booth. He never made eye contact, his back to Allen, drinking his coffee, reading from one book or another while he idly picked at his croissant. And then he would always leave at the same time everyday (9:27:27; not that Allen had checked or any such thing like that).

To the human eye, he would just be an attractive male customer with longish red hair and a tall stature. Allen had never really seen his face, but since demons and angels were the same in the physical appearance department, he thought it would be accurate to say that he was handsome. And there was something sophisticated about the way he would fluidly rise from his seat, straighten his jacket, and then walk out the door.

To the supernatural eye, however, this demon was different from the others Allen had encountered. His aura was different, not dark and twisted like some. It was a tranquil and calm air, almost a soft glow instead of the normal harsh colors that would surface around creatures such as him. Allen was unsure as to what species this demon was, or what vocation he held, but he was interesting to watch. Much more interesting than other people. Perhaps it was the mystery that seemed to hover over him. After all, what sort of demon would sit two tables away from an angel and not attempt to kill it? Angel was a delicious dish to demons, so certainly he should have felt a rising lust in his demonic nature when Allen was nearby. But his aura did not change, and he did not look over at the angel at all during the time Allen spent watching him.

However, that changed one day, when the paper was just too boring and the pie went too quickly. It left Allen with nothing to do but to stare at the demon on the other side of the room. He watched his aura, observed the way one black wing was tucked under the other, and Allen was just trying to figure out what he was reading when the aura flickered brighter for a moment, almost as if in annoyance. His head turned toward him and Allen's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Not only because he had been caught staring, but because of the force of the gaze directed at him. Although the demon had only one eye (or so Allen presumed, because the right was covered by a black patch), his stare was enough to make Allen writhe in his seat uncomfortably. His lone green eye seemed to say _stop staring at me_.

But it only made Allen look even more.

**pqpq**

"Here's your check," the waitress said, setting down the plastic tray in front of him.

"Thank you," Allen answered, taking it, glancing at her name tag. "Lenalee." She smiled brightly at him and began walking away, but he called her back before she could get too far. "You've forgotten to add in my dessert." Angels did not lie, steal, or cheat, nor did they want to, and Allen had no problem pointing out this error, gladly willing to pay for such a delicious human delight like pie.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that that's already been covered," Lenalee said.

"Covered?" Allen asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, that man over there paid for it," Lenalee said, indicating the table where the demon normally sat. He was just rising to a stand as the waitress was telling him this and then he swept out the door without so much as glancing at Allen. The angel's face burned hot with embarrassment.

"Thank you," he replied, putting the exact change down on the table plus the girl's tip before hurrying out the door after the demon. The streets were starting to get crowded with people headed to work, but Allen didn't have to worry about anyone bumping into him or seeing him dashing down the sidewalk like someone was chasing him. Being other-worldly had its advantages. He could be seen when wanted to, but could also be absent from the human visual perspective if he so chose. But there were disadvantages to it as well, because demons had a similar power, so Allen was not able to stop and ask if any bystanders had seen a man with red hair and an eye patch walk by…

Through so many people, it was hard to hone in on one aura, but since the one he was looking for had a demonic nature to it, Allen was eventually able to locate him. He had stopped at a bookstore and was casually browsing the shelves that had been placed outside. Allen walked up to him and stood about a foot from him, pretending as if he were perusing the books as well.

"What was that all about?" Allen asked.

"What was what all about?" the demon asked, his blind side to Allen, although he did not appear to be annoyed by this handicap. Allen was glad that he didn't have to meet his gaze full on, and also glad that the demon couldn't see the faint color to his cheeks at the sound of his voice. Who knew a devil could sound so…alluring?

"Back at the diner," Allen answered, picking up a book at random. _Angels and Demons_ by Dan Brown. How appropriate.

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed," he said. Allen watched his long fingers touch the spines of the novels in front of them with something like awe. He couldn't pin why he felt this way, but there was something so attractive about his hands…One of Allen's wings twitched in frustration and he shoved the book back on the shelf, images of those fingers caressing his skin assaulting his mind. "My, my. Angels aren't what they used to be, now are they? I've never met such a hostile creature before. From Heaven at least."

Allen's face heated again, partially in anger, partially in embarrassment. Even while this demon admonished him, he still felt some sort of compelling emotion inside himself toward the red-headed stranger.

"Go back to the hot place," Allen muttered, turning away.

"I've never been there myself, but I hear it's lousy," he said, just as calm before. But that piece of information made Allen turn slightly toward him with an open, questioning look on his face. The demon tilted his head toward Allen so that his one, steady green eye was staring at him, a slight smile on his face and something like amusement reflecting in that emerald pool. "No libraries. Sounds hellish to me."

Allen must have had quite the expression on his face, because the demon actually started laughing. It started out soft, like a growl and then built to a louder volume in his chest. Something about that sound made Allen's heart beat faster, though he knew not why.

"Angels apparently have no sense of humor either," he said, shaking his head as he went back to looking at the shelves, moving down so he was crouching to see the ones on the bottom. Allen watched as the wings no one could see shifted, one tucked under the other again, the longest flight feathers touching the ground. He had never seen black wings before and was mesmerized by them and the way they shone with multiple colors when the sun reflected off them, like a black diamond. "At least that hasn't changed."

"What are you?" Allen asked.

"Angels have developed a new skill as well," he went on, as if Allen hadn't spoken. "They've become rather rude. Isn't it customary to learn a person's name before asking such personal questions?"

"What's your name?" Allen asked, cheeks burning at being corrected on such a thing like etiquette from a demon.

"They call me Lavi," the demon said, looking up at Allen again. He extended a hand toward him and Allen looked almost longingly at it, but did not accept it. For all he knew, this was some sort of trap. It wouldn't be the first time a demon tricked an angel and then found themselves and their powers devoured. After a moment, Lavi dropped his hand and went back to pulling books off the shelves, not looking offended. For a second time, Allen wondered fleetingly what it would be like for those hands to touch him as gently as Lavi did those books… "Would it be wrong of me to inquire as to whom you may be, or would it be dishonorable of me to ask?"

"Allen," he answered, trying not to embarrass himself further by blushing at the eloquent language Lavi used.

"Al-len," Lavi repeated, as if testing out the name to get the syntax correct. "A nice name, though not quite as bold or promising as Michael or Gabriel, but a nice name nonetheless." He glanced at his watch and put his books back on the shelves with a barely audible sigh. His aura almost felt disappointed. "Well, as lovely as this encounter has been, I have appointments to keep. Adieu."

And Allen was struck so dumb that by the time he could muster up a reply, Lavi had already gone.

**pqpq**

The next morning when Allen went into the café, he did not sit in his usual seat, instead becoming brazen enough to sit directly across from Lavi in his booth. For the first time, it seemed that Allen finally caught Lavi off guard, as he appeared rather surprised by the new seating arrangement.

"May I help you?" he asked, making a show of putting his bookmark into his novel before setting it aside next to him.

"Most people just say 'good morning'," Allen said, adopting the same sort of tone Lavi had used the day prior.

"Good morning," Lavi answered, looking up as Lenalee came over to fill his coffee cup. "Thanks, love." She blushed and turned toward Allen, a little flustered.

"The usual for you, then?" she asked, and Allen nodded. She smiled and scampered off, still blushing. Lavi grinned as she disappeared and Allen frowned, suddenly realizing exactly what was going on.

"So that's your Sin, then?" Allen asked.

"What?" Lavi asked. Allen knew he was far from innocent, judging by the way his aura spiked in a familiar color. Annoyance.

"Lust," Allen said. Just as every angel had a Gift, every demon had a Sin. While the Gifts of angels varied, there were only Seven Sins. Lavi's must have been Lust. After all, how could he inspire such feelings inside of people?

"Sometimes," Lavi answered, taking a sip of coffee.

"Sometimes?" Allen asked, not buying it.

"That isn't my Primary Sin," Lavi explained, although vaguely so. The Primary Sin was the Sin that caused the demon's death, Allen knew that much. "But it is one of my Three, I will admit." Lavi had to be very old if he had already acquired use of his Three, the ominous number that reflected the maximum number of Sins a demon could wield. They tended to be dangerous, more bloodthirsty, and hard to kill…

"Should I guess what the other two are?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess my Primary and I'll tell you the other for free," Lavi said, amusement shining in his only eye. Allen knew that Lust was not it. Gluttony couldn't be it either. Wrath and Greed were out as well, along with Sloth. That left Envy and Pride. Allen's eyes dropped to the table to look at Lavi's hands. They were just as lovely as the day prior, but because of the angle, Allen could see the insides of his wrists where faint, raised scars decorated the flesh there. Almost as if..._a dark room, the sharp blade pressed against warm skin, watching blood flowing out and out, all of the bad things, out and out, and why can't I be—_

"Envy," Allen said, his mind coming back to the present.

"You cheated," Lavi replied, amusement in his only eye. But Allen noticed the way he pulled his sleeves down to cover the marks.

"So what's the other?" Allen asked.

"The one you didn't pick," Lavi answered.

"Pride," Allen said and Lavi nodded silently, as Lenalee had come back with Allen's usual breakfast and some more coffee for Lavi. When she walked away, Allen pulled the pie closer to him, but didn't touch it, mindful of Lavi's eye on him. "So you still haven't answered my first question: what are you?"

"Rudeness is incorrigible," Lavi said, his one eye narrowing almost dangerously. For a second, Allen was sure his green eye flashed to gold, but he may have just been imagining it. "It is customary for a person to ask a question and then that person gets to ask a question in return."

"Fine," Allen mumbled, looking longingly at the pie, but not wanting to eat in front of Lavi.

"What is your Gift?" Lavi asked, his expression smoothing over to pure interest.

"Perception of Emotion," Allen answered, flicking his wing irritably. A lot of angels considered the Gift to be one of the weakest. It allowed the user to feel emotion and to sometimes see memories connected to feelings. In combat situations it was of absolutely not help. It was a useless talent, almost like a painter being forced to fight in battle.

"That's a good Gift to have," Lavi said, stirring some sugar into his coffee. Allen didn't agree, but went along with it for the sake of conversation.

"My turn then. My previous question," Allen said. Lavi wore a thoughtful face for a moment before shaking his head.

"You already know the answer to that question," Lavi said, waving it off. "Pick another." Allen was going to argue that he certainly didn't know the answer, but stopped himself.

"What happened to your eye?" Allen asked. He felt something cold wash over him as Lavi's aura turned from a soft indigo to something much darker. His friendly green eye had turned a demonic gold. It was so striking and frightening that Allen actually leaned back in his seat.

"Too personal," he said, although it was more like a growl. Allen nodded, skin prickling unpleasantly.

"What's…your favorite color?" Allen asked, feeling as though the breath he didn't truly have was being squeezed out of him from the pressure of Lavi's emotion. And then once the question was asked, it was strange how the aura changed, melting from such an ugly black back to indigo, twisting in with lavender and jade.

"My favorite…color?" he repeated, eye fading from gold back to emerald again. Allen nodded, glad he wasn't angry anymore. And while their eyes were looking at one another, Allen felt another surge of attraction run through his body. "I like green."

"Green is nice," Allen agreed, cheeks reddening.

"Indeed," Lavi said, falling quiet as he had some more coffee. But even when he had taken his few sips, he did not ask Allen the next question and merely stared into the brown depths within the cup. Allen quietly ate his pie and watched the colors around Lavi as they flitted in between indigo, lavender, and a faint rose.

"Are you going to ask me something now?" Allen asked, after he had eaten his fill. Lavi looked up at the sound of his voice, something distant in his expression.

"What's Heaven like?" he inquired.

"Heaven?" Allen repeated, and Lavi nodded. The angel thought about the place he called Home and wondered if he could put it into words. "It's…every good thing you could ever imagine all at once. Every good feeling, memory, and experience make up that place, so when you go there, you feel at peace."

"Peace," Lavi said quietly, in the same way he had said Allen's name the day before. As if he was trying it out to see if he would be able to say it again. "So is it true that…Heaven is a place where no one gets hurt or sick? And where no one dies or feels sad? Where there's no war and only…" he looked like he struggled trying to find a word, "happiness?"

"Yes, that's true," Allen replied, smiling lightly.

"That sounds…nice," Lavi said, his eye straying down to his watch. "I should be going." As he was pulling out his wallet, Allen hurried to ask his final question.

"Why didn't…don't you try to hurt me? Aren't we…enemies?" Allen asked, watching as Lavi laid the bills out on the table. When his gaze fell on him again, Allen flushed.

"I don't like killing," Lavi said, stacking the nickels and dimes on top of the quarters. "So I don't."

**pqpq**

Despite the fact that Allen had met a demon who didn't like to kill, that didn't mean other demons felt the same way. Later that evening, Allen was watching over some teens that were standing in line to get into a club. One of them was the boy Allen belonged to and was sent to protect: Suman Dark. He was with some friends, pretending to enjoy himself as they were going to sneak into the club with their fake IDs. Allen was so preoccupied watching them that he didn't feel the malicious aura behind him until it was too late. A pair of strong arms grabbed him and then another hand was clamped over his mouth. He was forced to the dirty ground, his wings crushed underneath the weight of his body. His hands were pinned in a vice-like grip above his head, someone else sitting on his middle to keep him on the ground. The dirty, clawed hand that had been across his mouth moved down his cheek and he winced when it cut him.

"Well, well, well. Whadda we have here? A little angel in the wrong part of town?" Allen looked up to see three demons standing over him, the colors radiating from their bodies so disgustingly twisted that Allen nearly retched. "Whaddaya think we should do guys?"

"I have an idea," said one of the others, an ugly fire demon with a gnome-like face. He was the one holding Allen down by his wrists. Drool dripped from his open mouth as he snapped his jaw with a sickening sound. Allen tried to move away, knowing that he would be eaten alive if he didn't escape, but the demon on top of him had its hands around his neck, claws digging into his skin. Allen emitted a small gasp of pain, but was too weak to fight them. "Let's eat him. He looks delicious..."

They were just moving in to begin devouring him when the devil on top of Allen suddenly had no head and the other two demons screamed shrilly curses as they dashed away into the night, leaving the corpse of their leader behind. Allen panted, staring up at the night sky as he tried to get his bearings. What if it was another, stronger demon that wanted to eat him this time?

"You sure know how to get yourself into trouble, don't you?" Red hair appeared in his vision, one green eye looking at him from upside down.

"Lavi…?" Allen murmured, squinting at him, a little confused.

"In the flesh," Lavi replied, before making a face. "In a sense." Allen heard the sound of his clothes shifting a little as he knelt down above him. "Are you all right?" A hand that was much different from the ones that had been on him before touched his forehead and then his cheek. And Allen tried not to blush, remembering how much he had wanted those hands on him, dreamed of those long fingers caressing his body…

"I'm fine now," Allen answered, breathless.

"Good," Lavi said, his hands moving under Allen's shoulders to help him sit up a little. Not one feather was jostled or pulled; that was how much care Lavi used when handling him. And even though Allen was resting against Lavi's chest, he didn't feel uncomfortable doing so. How strange…

"Thank you," Allen said.

"For what?" Lavi asked, his voice reverberating pleasantly through Allen's entire being.

"You know for what," Allen replied.

"I know, I just want to hear you say it," Lavi answered. Allen turned to face him, his cheeks actually growing warm at the sight of a warm golden eye staring back at him. Lavi didn't look angry; he looked…hungry. Normally that would have sent up a red flag in Allen's mind, but Lavi was holding him so tenderly and staring at him so longingly that the angel didn't find the stare to be worrisome.

"Thank you for saving me," Allen said, smiling.

"It was my pleasure," Lavi replied, smiling back; Allen could see the tip of a fang catch his lip when he spoke. The hungry look was still there and Allen felt slightly self conscious. "Here." Lavi produced a handkerchief and brought it toward Allen's cheek where he had been injured. Allen let him press the cloth against the wound, eyes downcast with embarrassment. "So what brings an angel like yourself out to these parts?"

"I was…working…" Allen answered, determined not to look at Lavi. But it was hard, as he was practically sitting in his lap, and Lavi had a very nice lap…there was something about demons wearing leather that was so attract—Allen couldn't believe he was having such lust-filled thoughts about someone, even more so a demon. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Lavi answered easily, peeling away the cloth when it had been pressed against Allen's skin long enough.

"Working?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow. But Lavi didn't answer, as he was too busy staring at the handkerchief in his hand. There was no blood on it, as angels didn't bleed the same way humans or devils did. Angels bled Ichor, a clear, sweet-smelling substance that, Allen realized, smelled delicious to demons. "I-I'm sorry!" he cried, grabbing the cloth from him while putting some distance in between himself and Lavi. It looked like Lavi was melted into the shadows from this new perspective. His aura was invisible in the dark and the only color was from that burning amber eye. He was staring intently at the Ichor-covered cloth in Allen's hand, which the angel hastily shoved in his pocket. Lavi moved closer to him out of the shadows, his hand reaching out quickly to grab Allen's wrist. It wasn't painful, it had just shocked Allen, and even more so when he felt Lavi's tongue against his palm, licking the remains of the blood from his flesh. Allen went red, his breaths coming out short as a strange sensation filled him, a warmth settling in the pit of his stomach in a pleasurable ache...Lavi pulled away suddenly, moving back into the darkness.

"I'm…sorry…" Lavi murmured, after a moment of silence in which Lavi didn't move and Allen was too afraid to move. "It's…instinctual." He stood up slowly after another moment and walked into the dim light offered from a glowing neon sign above them. At least Lavi looked a bit more human not shrouded by shadow. He moved closer to Allen and held out his hand to help him from the ground. "Come on. I'll bring you somewhere safe."

"I need to be in there," Allen said, a little breathless from the encounter. He nodded toward the club, as he took Lavi's offered hand.

"Then we'll go in there," Lavi answered, his hand moving to rest between Allen's shoulder blades as he led him toward the building. They easily walked by security, invisible to those around them. Inside was dark and loud, the music throbbing in Allen's chest but as least as they moved up a few floors, it wasn't so deafening. He could feel so much around him, sense that this was a hotbed of demonic activity. They passed several of them, all wearing human faces, mingling in with humans, whispering seductive words or promises in their ears to bring them away from God. When they passed, eyes would flash dangerously at them, hungrily at Allen, enviously at Lavi for having such a guest with him. Allen tried not to let this bother him, but it was difficult when he could feel such intense stares directed his way.

Up ahead, there was a group of humans sitting with two she-devils. Suman was one of the humans in their company, on the seat beside one of the demons. His drink was resting on the rail beside him, teetering on the edge of falling over and into the pit of people dancing three floors below. Suman did not see him or Lavi, and didn't notice when Allen insisted he and Lavi take a table across from them.

"That one's your charge, isn't he?" Lavi asked, glancing over at Suman.

"Yes," Allen replied. The she-devil looked over at them and grinned evilly, making Allen shiver. He was glad Lavi was there with him and that he hadn't wandered into the club by himself. He would have been pounced on almost immediately.

"He's a lost cause," Lavi said.

"What?" Allen asked, staring at him incredulously.

"That one's been marked," Lavi answered.

"Marked?" Allen repeated, his silver eyes wide, every nerve standing on end.

"For Death," Lavi clarified.

"Death," Allen said, leaning back in his seat with a dull expression. "So…I fail?"

"No, you do not necessarily fail," Lavi answered, shaking his head. "It just means that his Time is up."

"How do you know about this?" Allen asked, slowly forming his words, his brow furrowed.

"Because I can see it," Lavi replied, almost dancing around the subject. And then suddenly it clicked. _But you already know the answer to that question_. Lavi's Primary Sin fell into place, the scars on his wrists, how he could see the Mark…

"Because you're…"

"Death."

**pqpq**

Allen didn't go back to the diner after that night. He wanted to, but he knew that Lavi would not be there. Not after telling him such a secret.

_How sad_ Allen could only think, as he sat outside of Suman's apartment. There was no real need to be a guardian over someone Marked, but Allen had no where else to go right at that moment. _How sad that he's been cursed like that_. People who killed themselves were cursed, never allowed to enter Heaven, destined to forever walk the Earth and do Death's bidding. _I don't like to kill people_ the Reaper had said. Death had spoken and divulged that secret to him. _I don't like to kill people_. Allen put his chin on top of his knees and closed his eyes. _What's Heaven like?_

"It's not fair…that he'll never know…" Allen murmured aloud to himself.

"He'll never know, but he might have an idea."

The voice came from behind him, but Allen didn't bother to turn around. He knew it was Lavi, waiting for Suman to emerge, waiting for the right opportunity to end his life. After all, that was the only reason their paths had crossed in the first place, wasn't it?

"About what?" Allen asked, keeping his knees to his chest, arms hugging them to himself.

"About Heaven," Lavi said, closer now. Allen felt Lavi's body move behind him, his back pressed against his stomach, Lavi's arms around him in an almost protective way. His cheek rested on top of Allen's hair and he could feel the small breath of a sigh ghost across his locks. "It's every good thing you could ever imagine all at once. Every good feeling, memory, and experience make up that place, so when you go there, you feel at peace. Heaven is a place where no one gets hurt or sick and where no one dies or feels sad. Where there's no war and only happiness." He sighed again, but with something almost accepting coloring it. "At least I know that much."

"It's not fair," Allen murmured, leaning back against him.

"Nothing is ever fair," Lavi replied, his hands moving over Allen's. They were so much bigger than his; warm. How could a demon's touch be so kind? "Don't pity me. I've brought this wretched fate upon myself." Allen cracked open an eye and he could see the pale scars decorating Lavi's bare forearms.

"You didn't…know…" Allen argued weakly, his shoulders shaking.

"It doesn't matter, because that won't change anything, no matter how sorry I am," Lavi answered, his voice eerily calm.

"It's not fair," Allen said.

"It is fair. The wicked must be punished," Lavi replied, making Allen shake his head.

"But you're not…"

"Oh, but I am."

"You're not."

"Only someone wicked could make an angel cry."

Allen lifted his head when Lavi said this, feeling the other man move back slightly. His one green eye was staring down at him with an emotion Allen couldn't name. Even the colors of his aura escaped Allen's knowledge at that moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, one of his thumbs coming to Allen's cheek to brush his crystalline tears away.

"You're not wicked…" Allen murmured, touching Lavi's cheek. His eye only widened by a fraction of an inch in surprise at the gesture. "You're kind. And that's why it's not fair." He moved closer to Lavi, arms making their way around his neck. Never before had he been so compelled to kiss someone before, to taste their lips against his. But Lavi turned his face away before Allen could do that. His hand was resting on his back again and Lavi's other hand was in his hair, stroking it gently. "Lavi…?"

"I'm sorry, Allen…" Lavi said against his ear. "I can't let you Fall." Allen clung to him, shaking with want, something that he had never experienced before. He felt Lavi's lips press against his forehead, sending a warm feeling coursing through him. "Someone like me will...taint you." The door opened and Suman Dark walked outside his apartment, not seeing the two other-worldly creatures sitting on the steps in front of him. He walked down the stairs and around the corner toward the bus stop with a slow gait and an emotionless face. Allen was getting ready to follow him when he felt himself becoming very light, his body beginning to ascend. His mission was done, he realized, and Death would take care of the rest.

"Lavi!" His hands clung to Lavi's, not wanting to go just yet.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again," Lavi said, smiling sadly at him. His aura was a colorful myriad of sadness because he, like Allen, knew they would probably most likely never see each other again.

"I…" Allen couldn't hold on much longer.

"Thank you," Lavi continued, his smile so breathtakingly sad that Allen could feel tears in his eyes, "for being the closest thing to Heaven that I'll ever know." Allen's hands slipped out of Lavi's and he was moving toward the sky, toward home, toward the place where he would never see Lavi again. And he cried because by the time he could force the words out he wanted to say, Lavi was too far away to hear.

_I love you_.

His tears turned to rain, falling down on the earth relentlessly. Lavi sat a seat behind Suman on the bus going to the city. Staring out the rain-washed windows, his heart that he thought had died long ago constricted painfully at the image of Allen's face. The beautiful face he would never have the pleasure of gazing at again. Suman's iPod was turned up so loud he could hear the song playing softly behind the rain: "…_you're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later, it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight_…" In between his fingers, Lavi held a single white feather and stared at the clouds.

_I love you_.

**pqpq**

Huh. Well, that turned out different than I thought it would.

It's really long too…

I kind of like it, though :)

(Oh, and for those of you who want to know the song, it's _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls, which came up on shuffle randomly in that last part.

How appropriate.)

**Chapter 8**

Innocence: Lavi loves Allen's innocence.

Peace, love, and chocolate chip cookies,

**Dhampir72**


	8. Innocence

**Chapter Eight**: Innocence

**Summary**: Lavi loves Allen's Innocence. Almost ficlet.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13ish

**Content**: Lavi being slightly emo.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Thank You to: **Kyurengo, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, Riyo-sama, MonElisa, Sleeping Moon, KHtrinity, Kiminaru, Rheo, sweetpotato1992, ritachi, OyaSUMi-heart, InfinityOnTheRun, AirElemental101, shadows.salvation, Laven Walker, Dgm-yoai-lover, Tizenanatomy, AkiChan323, KinKitsune01, ShinigamixGirl, Nella-has-a-clever-penname, Bitchmuffin, xplacebo, BlueFox of the Moon, Azakura, and everyone else who gave me love. The last chapter holds the record for the most responses. I'm very glad you all enjoyed it!

**Sorry** about the delay on this. Midterms snuck up on me and things got a little hectic, especially considering the fact I wrote this chapter in three different ways, all of which I hated and somehow turned into porn, except this one…ahem, I'll try to be better about updating during the next week or two when I'm taking my tests.

**pqpq**

Although he was not supposed to feel one way or the other about every single thing that made up this world, Lavi found that he couldn't help but distinguish a certain affinity for things he liked and repulsion for those things he hated. As the years went by, Lavi started to find that the things he began liking outweighed the things he had grown up hating. He found that he rather liked both the sunrise and the sunset, and stargazing at night, and having ice cream on hot summer days, hot cocoa on cold winter afternoons, enjoying the smell of salt on an ocean breeze. Those were things that Lavi, as a Bookman, was required to notice, but not to feel anything associated with those simple, yet beautiful, occurrences. And, as a Bookman, there were many things that Lavi was not allowed to feel, like hope, friendship, and love.

But even though he was not allowed to have these things, or feel happy when he saw a majestic sunset over a calm sea, chocolate ice cream in his hand, Lavi _did_ experience it. His heart that he so secretly kept hidden felt lighter and perhaps his only eye grew softer in the fading light with sugar-lingering sweetness on his slightly upturned lips.

"Lavi."

He liked that name, too. _La-vi_. There was something about it that felt right. This part that he was supposed to play had become more than what he had ever expected. The shoes fit almost too perfectly, his movements too natural. When had Bookman Junior blended into this being who wore this coat and this smile…?

"Ne, Lavi?"

He also liked the person who said that name. The way he said it, the tone to his voice, the way the name sounded as full as it ever could sound coming through his lips. It fit, just like the shoes and the jacket and the smile that had become something so permanent.

"Ne, what, Allen?" Lavi asked, turning his gaze away from the setting sun to look at Allen. They were on the boardwalk, watching the sun go down in the square, the day of hunting Akuma over, their mission complete. Lavi had suggested celebrating the end of their work there by having ice cream on the pier. People were dancing and laughing about, throwing a party in the balmy summer breeze, heaps of trouble and worry now gone from their mind as two Exorcists stood leaning on the railing overlooking the Mediterranean.

"Why do you get like this sometimes?"

"Like what sometimes?"

"Like you're not really here."

Lavi stared at him for a good moment before going back to his ice cream. It was starting to melt over his hands, but he didn't mind, watching the orange light burning into the green blue sea.

"Maybe sometimes I'm not."

Allen's silver eyes were confused at this statement, the ice cream half-way to his lips when Lavi replied. Now it just hung in between two points in time and space as Allen attempted to make sense of the meaning. Delicate silver brows furrowed in confusion.

"Where do you go?" he asked, innocence ringing in his voice. Trust Allen's naivety to make him believe Lavi in the literal sense. That was another thing Lavi liked about Allen Walker. It just wasn't his flawless skin and expressive eyes, or the way he said his name _La-vi_, or that tantalizingly pink tongue that flicked out to lap up his vanilla ice cream…Out of all of those things, Allen's innocence piqued Lavi's interest the most. Perhaps it was because such a purity was a rare gem in these hard times, especially in their line of work, or maybe it was just something so purely _Allen_ that intrigued him. He liked it, and couldn't help but _want_ in the deepest part of himself.

"Somewhere that's not here," Lavi answered vaguely, going back to his ice cream. The majority of it had melted on his hand and he felt slightly disappointed as he dropped the cone into the ocean. Fish immediately swam for it, devouring the remains. It reminded Lavi of the wars he had grown up watching, writing about, and he turned away. There were some things in nature that reminded him of things he had witnessed, done, in his childhood he was not proud of. _Hyenas pick the flesh off the dead, just like the Bookman swarm to battlefields to watch destruction and write about it, so how are the two any different?_

"Oh," Allen said, his lips forming the perfect "o" with the word. Even in such a confused world that Lavi lived in, he knew what he liked and what he didn't like, and Allen Walker was on the right list for him. And in the amber glow of the setting sun, he was made all the more desirable in Lavi's mind.

"Yeah." And that was that. Lavi had never admitted so much to one person. That made Allen special _didn't it?_

"You should take me with you."

Those words made Lavi look over at the other boy, who was staring out at the horizon instead of him. The way the light hit his fair hair and lashes made him almost transparent and Lavi's heart constricted at the thought of Allen's life being so ethereal. One day, it would just be Lavi standing there in these shoes and this coat and _this name_ but what about his smile if Allen was gone? After all, his smile had become real upon meeting the silver-haired boy, _hadn't it, Lavi?_

"You don't want to go there," Lavi answered, casting his eyes down toward the blue depths of the sea. For something to do, anything not to look at Allen any longer, Lavi stared at his hands, felt them and the way they had become slightly stiff with drying dessert. He pushed himself away from the railing, the sunset, Allen, and went toward the public drinking fountain outside of a small patio.

"Why not?" Allen asked, appearing beside Lavi as he rinsed his hands. He hadn't felt this dirty in a long time. How could something as innocent as ice cream turn to blood _staining his hands vermillion that wouldn't wash off_?

"Because it's dark there." His hands were clean, he knew, despite the crimson he could almost _feel_ on them. Lavi wiped them on his coat to dry.

"But you'll be there too, right?" Allen asked, his line of questioning so inquisitive that Lavi had to look at him and wonder exactly what that emotion had so plainly laid itself bare on his face. "So I won't be afraid." His eyes were determined, but was it a determination fueled by friendship or something else?

"No," Lavi said, unable to stop himself from moving toward Allen, placing his chilled hands over the other boy's eyes. Allen, most likely caught off guard, dropped his ice cream on the ground. Lavi's eye strayed down for a moment to watch the white treat melt onto the wooden planks of the peer, dripping down through the cracks the same time as it spread outwards, like a puddle of _crimson_. "I don't want you to see a place like that." When "this place" had become an actual landmark, Lavi didn't know, but it was almost easier talking about it as such, and not as that abstract image that retained space inside of the darkest corner of his mind.

"But…I don't want you to be there by yourself." Those words hurt him as much as they made him happy. Never before had such caring words been directed at him, _La-vi_, the name he liked so much, the person he wanted to be so much. And never before had he felt hot tears against his palms; the feeling of someone crying for him.

"Then keep me here," Lavi said, moving his hands from covering Allen's eyes to cupping his cheeks as he brought their lips together. It was almost all of the things he liked at once: the sunset fading on a summer ocean breeze, the taste of ice cream on his lips, Allen Walker's lips against his own, warm, promising hope, friendship, and love, the things he thought he would never have, all while wearing the boots and the coat and the smile and the _name_ he loved so much.

"Only if you promise to stay with me," Allen breathed when they parted, a brush of innocence against Lavi's lips, his eyes half-lidded and tinged amber in the nearly absent sunlight.

"I promise."

**pqpq**

Aw.

**Chapter 9**:

Drive – undetermined story; a surprise

(A.K.A it hasn't been written yet, but I can assure you that from now on, these will get longer, when I'm not so pressed for time D:)

Love, peace, and cookies,

**Dhampir72**


	9. Drive

**Chapter Nine: **Drive

**Summary**: His Facebook status let everyone know he wouldn't be back for a while: **Allen Walker has gone for a drive**. And then the two of them stole out of the room and into the night. AU.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Boys kissing, some swearing. :)

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You To**: Dgm-yoai-lover, sweetpotato1992, Nella-has-a-clever-penname, Riyo-sama, BlueFox of the Moon, Ishikawa Yui, Sleeping Moon, Laven Walker, ShinigamixGirl, flicca, AkiChan323, MonElisa, and OyaSUMi-heart, along with everyone else's favorites/alerts. I really, really appreciate it, you have no idea.

**pqpq**

Autumn leaves were falling outside softly on shadowed sidewalks as Allen Walker sat in his room, up late to study for a test he knew he was going to fail the next day. He tapped his pencil irritably, not able to figure out the answers to his algebra study sheet, biting his lip in the steady glow of his desk lamp. Normally, Allen would have been able to study with his bedroom light on, but his Uncle, Cross Marian, was "kind of a crazy" as his friends put it. The man was controlling, and apparently didn't like Allen to be up during the evening hours, no matter what the reason. "This is crap…" Allen muttered to himself, unable to do the problem, unable to use his calculator because the lamp didn't provide enough light to turn the device on. Inside, he seethed thinking about Cross and how the older man thought he could get away with unfair bullshit just because of the forced living arrangements they were currently in. The fact of the matter was that Cross was the adult and Allen the child, and Cross made it very clear to him on many occasions that he could kick him out on the street anytime he wanted. And that was enough to keep Allen in line, especially now that he didn't have anywhere to go, now that Mana, his father, had…

The boy shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to will away his thoughts. He told himself he wouldn't be sad about his father's death, but even so, he unconsciously touched the scar that marred the left side of his face. It was an everyday reminder to him exactly what had happened and who exactly had left from this world. And because he was thinking about it, Allen could hear the sound the car made as it crashed and the look on his father's face when he died right before his very own eyes..._Al…len…I love…y—_

It definitely called for some Facebook time. Allen went to the online social network with the hopes to escape from his thoughts and memories, messing around with some applications, commenting on friends' walls and whatnot. He went to one of his closest friend's page and checked out his status: **Lavi Bookman is wondering if he can…**Allen wondered what that meant, going down to the bottom right hand corner to see if Lavi was on the Facebook chat. He was, but he was idle, so Allen couldn't ask him directly. Instead, he commented on his status. **Allen Walker: You can do anything if you try**_**.**_Allen had no idea what Lavi was thinking about, but at least he was giving him support for whatever it was. And the light-haired boy smiled, thinking about his best friend as he browsed through Lavi's albums. They were mostly of him and Lavi and the few close friends the two of them shared at their high school.

Allen looked through them with a feeling of nostalgia at the grinning faces in all the pictures. They were from plays, field trips, and just random times when Lavi brought his camera to school for the hell of it. Most of them were funny, candid group shots, but then there were the few where it had just been Allen and Lavi hanging out and the redhead had insisted on taking ridiculous photos of the two of them together. The other boy always had his arm around Allen's shoulders, always so close, close enough that he could feel Lavi's pleasant warmth against him…

Flushing, Allen's attention was distracted when he heard a _tap, tap_ somewhere in his room. Blinking, Allen looked around, then heard it again: _tap, tap, tap_. Glancing up, Allen nearly had a heart attack when the boy he had just been thinking about was suddenly outside his window.

"L-Lavi!" Allen gasped in a hushed whisper, his cheeks red as he went over to the window and opened it, letting in the October breeze. He was hoping to be quiet so he didn't alert Cross to the fact that he was still awake this late at night… "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by," Lavi said easily, quietly slipping into the room from the sturdy tree branch outside, just as he had done many times before when Allen had wanted some company but wasn't allowed to.

"At…twelve-thirty at night?" Allen asked, glancing at the clock quickly before raising an eyebrow in Lavi's direction. Lavi just grinned his usual grin and plopped down on the bed, falling backwards on it.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" Lavi answered. Allen averted his eyes from his friend, not trusting his traitorous thoughts at that moment. After all, friends didn't look at each other's abdomens when their shirts rode up so tantalizingly...Allen tried to not think about Lavi's nice stomach or the teasing bit of red hair that disappeared into his pants…

"W-Well, it's just…" Allen couldn't think of a reason why, except for the fact that he was slightly uncomfortable with the images in his head of him and Lavi doing some very un-friend like things. These images were enough to make him physically uncomfortable and he hoped that Lavi wouldn't be able to tell... "Ah, never mind…" Uncomfortable or not, Allen was just glad that Lavi was there, not realizing how much he had craved the redhead's presence until that moment.

"Studying for that test, huh?" Lavi asked, rolling over to look at Allen, his green eyes still vibrant even in the dark lighting. He was hugging Allen's pillow to his chest, and the boy could only hope that Lavi's scent would be on it later.

"Yeah…" Allen sighed, sitting down in his desk chair, breathing a sigh of relief at the shift in his mind and body back into 'Lavi-and-Allen-are-just-friends' mode.

"Fuck it, we're going to fail," Lavi said, throwing the pillow back where it had been on Allen's bed. He sat up and then stood, looking suspiciously around. "C'mon. Let's go."

"G-Go? Go where?" Allen asked, surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"I dunno," Lavi replied, scratching his head. "Let's just go for a drive." He had his keys in his hand, twirling the ring around his forefinger. Allen could see all the different keys he had: the ones to his car, his house, his bike, his gym locker, and even Allen's house. There were a few charms as well, like the one that the two of them had made at Wal-Mart some at some random two-in-the-morning trip where they paid five dollars each to make dog tags for each other. Lavi kept his on his keychain because it apparently entertained him: _**Lavi Bookman. Property of Allen Walker**_**. **Allen'ssaid the same thing, only in the reverse, but he had been too embarrassed to carry it around. He flushed again, wondering when the lines between friendship and something deeper had begun to blur…

"But…" Allen murmured, looking over at his desk where the homework he'd never do waited for him.

"Oh, c'mon, Allen," Lavi said, suddenly very close. So close that Allen could smell the faint lingering of aftershave and something cold and crisp like the air outside mixed in with warm chai tea. It was so enticing that Allen forgot how to breathe for a moment. "You need to have some fun."

"I have fun," Allen insisted weakly, his head spinning too much to make himself sound surer of himself. But Lavi was so close and Allen was right at level with his stomach, which he knew to be very nice…

"Allen…" Lavi said, putting his hands on top of Allen's, the ones that were gripping the arms of the chair to keep him from flying off into space. He kept his head bowed so Lavi couldn't see his flushed cheeks. Lavi's palms were so warm against his, Allen felt like melting. "You haven't been, not since…" he trailed off awkwardly, the worry apparent in his voice. "You just need to get out again! Be impulsive and do stupid things!"

"Why?" Allen asked, his previous mood leaking into his thoughts. After his father had died, what could he smile about? Lavi was the one to make him happy, but now when they were together, there were so many different kinds of thoughts that prevented Allen from feeling that friendship they used to share. Gods, when had it melted into such a _crush_?

"Because I miss your smile," Lavi said, crouching down in front of Allen so they were at eye-level. "And I miss your random, crazy, happy-side. I want Allen back." Lavi looked so uncharacteristically sad that Allen felt his chest get tighter because he knew he was responsible for it.

"Okay," Allen replied, his voice slightly choked. But he managed a small smile and Lavi's expression brightened considerably.

"Awesome. Let's go!" Lavi said, pulling Allen up out of his chair and toward the window.

"H-Hold on," Allen whispered, regretfully taking his hands back from Lavi so he could grab a coat and slip his shoes into some sneakers. His Facebook status let everyone know he wouldn't be back for a while: **Allen Walker has gone for a drive**. And then the two of them stole out of the room and into the night.

**pqpq**

Lavi's piece of crap car was parked around the block. The redhead had learned early on that Cross was strange, and appropriately called him a "crazy motherfucker". The few times that Lavi had come over during the night since Mana died, he was at least smart as to not alert Cross of the fact that Allen had company.

"Your door's still not fixed," Lavi told him, opening the driver's side door, which Allen habitually climbed in through, over the console and into the passenger seat.

"Your car is a piece of shit, Lavi," Allen said, and Lavi grinned at him as he got in and closed the door, shivering from the cold. Their breath rose in front of them in visible wisps of smoke.

"Yeah," he agreed, turning the key in the ignition, where it made a sad sound as the beaten Chrysler forced itself to start. "But as a person who doesn't have a piece of shit car, you can't insult my piece of shit that takes you places."

"True dat," Allen said, fiddling with the heat to see if it felt like working. The Sundance was almost as old as they were and was extremely temperamental. It was an ugly thing, with peeling white paint and a horridly blue interior. Lavi kept it pretty clean for a guy, and he had been known to sleep in the back when times got too rough at his place. It smelled like air freshener, coffee, and something that could have been marijuana. There was an underlying smell as well, pleasantly old, like the ancient books Lavi loved to read so much. "Where're we going anyway?"

"Wherever we want," Lavi answered, grinning as he held his hands up against the heater.

"Where do we want to go?" Allen asked.

"I dunno. Any place in mind?"

"Not really."

"Then let's just drive."

"Drive?"

"Yeah, just for the hell of it."

"But we have nowhere go."

"Do we need somewhere to go?" Lavi asked, looking at Allen with an intense expression. It wasn't a glare, per say, but just as forceful, as if he were studying Allen closely.

"Well, I guess not,'" Allen said, looking down at his lap where his hands were curled up against the cold. How would they feel in Lavi's, being held like the couples they saw everyday at school?

"Sometimes it's how you get there that matters. You know, the journey and not the destination, and all that jazz," Lavi said, flicking on his headlights. As the lights turned on, illuminating the street before them, Lavi smiled, as if something just turned on like a switch in his brain. "I have an idea."

**pqpq**

"I didn't know Dunkin' Donuts was open this late," Allen said, looking at the box on his knee full of delicious pastry.

"I'm so glad it was," Lavi answered, eyes on the road, but his hand was creeping toward the box. "I've been jonesing for a Kruller for days now." Allen handed him the donut so he didn't veer off the road any more than he was doing.

"I don't think the car should be driving like this…" Allen said, indicating the way it was moving and the sounds it made as it groaned down the highway.

"Yeah, it needs to go in for realignment and everything soon. I just don't have the cash for it now," Lavi replied, in between bites of his Kruller.

"I can front you the money if you need it," Allen said, picking at a glazed donut as he drank some hot coffee.

"I'm not taking your money," Lavi said, picking up his own cup of coffee for a sip after he was done with his food. Lavi was prideful like that, refusing any help anyone wanted to give him, especially when it came to money. To put it nicely, Lavi was poor and spent most of his time taking care of his elderly grandfather. When he wasn't doing that, he was working one of his two jobs, or going to school, or bouncing back and forth between two parents that didn't give a damn about him at all.

"But you're driving a death trap, Lavi," Allen replied, slapping the console.

"Shhh!" Lavi admonished Allen, stroking his steering wheel. "It's okay, babe, he didn't mean it." Then he looked back at Allen almost accusingly. "Don't say stuff like that! She'll get angry and won't run anymore!"

"It's a car, Lavi," Allen replied, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, babe, he really doesn't mean it…" Lavi said to his car, as if it were his lover. Allen wondered fleetingly what it would be like to be Lavi's lover…

"Where are we going, anyway?" Allen asked, not wanting to be lulled into strained silence.

"It's a secret!" Lavi said cheerfully, leaving Allen to munch on his donuts with a pout. It didn't take very long for them to get off the lit highway and to a dim off-ramp, which led them to a quiet neighborhood. A few turns here and there and then they were on a winding road of dark trees and scarce houses. When the car finally came to a stuttering halt, Allen looked around at where Lavi had pulled off, not quite understanding what was so great about the spot that looked like all the others.

"What're we—" Allen tried to ask, but before he could get his question out, Lavi had put the car into park and thrown the emergency brake down before he was climbing over the console and into the backseat. He flipped the seat down, exposing the long space in his hatchback.

"C'mon back here," Lavi said, waving him toward the trunk. "Bring the donuts, too." Allen complied, moving into the back of the car, which was padded with something he figured out was a thermal sleeping bag spread out. There were a few pillows and some blankets as well.

"What are we doing, Lavi?" Allen asked, glad that the only light was from the moon above them so that Lavi couldn't see the red blush that threatened to overwhelm his body. He and Lavi were somewhere private in the back of his car and they were so close and how easy would it be to say that one of them was cold so could they put their arms around one another?

"Lay back and look," Lavi said, stretching out on his back, his top half in the trunk, below the waist out in the backseat. There was enough room for Allen to do the same beside him, so he did, lying down. Lavi threw a few blankets over them and Allen wondered exactly what was going on.

"Look at what?" Allen asked, wanting to only look at Lavi.

"Up," Lavi said, and Allen turned his head to stare straight up. Through the curved glass of Lavi's hatchback trunk lid, he could easily see an indigo sky filled with twinkling stars. He took in a gasp of breath at how beautiful it was.

"Wow…" Allen whispered, staring at the night sky with awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lavi asked, so close to Allen that he could feel the warm length of his body against his, hear the brush of his hair against the blanket.

"It's amazing…" Allen said.

"I'm glad you like it," Lavi murmured against Allen's ear. So distracted by the stars, Allen didn't realize that Lavi had turned on his side until he felt the redhead's cheek against his shoulder.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, his heart beating so madly in his chest, he worried Lavi could hear it.

"Sorry," Lavi said, but didn't move away. In fact, he snuggled closer, moving his hands under the blankets to wrap around Allen's body in a sort of embrace. "'m cold."

"Are you?" Allen inquired, letting teasing disbelief color his tone.

"Yes!" Lavi answered, finding the hand Allen had hoped Lavi would hold and clasping onto it. His fingers were like ice.

"You are cold," Allen said, all teasing leaving his voice.

"Warm me up, then?" Lavi asked, still playful. Allen squeezed Lavi's hand before bringing it under his shirt, shivering in delight as the chilled flesh brushed his abdomen and rested on his chest. "Allen…?" Lavi's words didn't reach Allen's ears, as the boy was too busy feeling and touching, moving his hands under Lavi's shirt to feel the warm skin under his thermal. He felt Lavi shiver against him. "Your hands are cold too…" Lavi murmured, lips brushing against Allen's throat and fingers dancing over his nipple in a way that made the smaller boy arch into him.

"Warm me up, then," Allen said, opening his eyes half-way through the haze of pleasure he was experiencing. Above him there were the stars, so beautiful, and red hair beside him, belonging to the person that he had jumped over the line between "just friends" with. Lavi made a sound something like a whimper against Allen's throat and then his hand was gone from Allen's chest and rested against his scarred cheek.

"We…can't go back…to the way we were before if I do…" Lavi answered, his face still hidden, his tone sounding conflicted. Allen dragged his fingertips down Lavi's spine, reveling in the way he felt the redhead's skin tremble under the touch.

"I don't want it to," Allen whispered, and in the light of the moon and the stars their lips met for the first time. It was better than Allen could ever have imagined it: the feel of such warmth from another person, a hand cupping his cheek, the other holding him. And even when they parted, it was vertigo: the brush of Lavi's lips against his fluttering eyelids and Allen's cheek that had been scarred in the accident and then to his mouth again with an almost hungry intensity that continued to burn long into the morning hours.

When Allen awoke the next morning, it was in Lavi's arms, underneath a pile of warm blankets, to a car that was cold in the dawn. It smelled like donuts and coffee and fresh trees and something that attested to how Allen and Lavi had spent the better part of the morning. But it was all comforting and soothing, and Allen was perfectly content to wake this same way for the rest of his days, even if it meant being slightly sore and spending the nights on slightly damp sheets.

Lavi was asleep beside him, eyes closed peacefully in slumber, his red hair tussled and wild, the smooth arch of his bare shoulder peeking out from under the blanket. Allen smiled and pulled the covers over him a little more so he didn't freeze. Leaning forward, Allen gently kissed Lavi's lips overjoyed that this was real and not a dream after all…One of Lavi's eyes cracked half-way open to regard him.

"G'mornin'," he murmured, smiling sleepily. Allen smiled back, mussing up his hair affectionately before curling up against him for warmth, sliding his arm around Lavi's waist.

"Good morning," Allen said, nuzzling against Lavi's collarbone. He felt Lavi kiss the top of his head adoringly and he thought his heart might melt with happiness. Lavi settled back down after a moment, hugging Allen to him for a moment before he lifted his head tiredly and looked around.

"W'time izzit?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Allen replied, keeping him from moving any further by holding him tighter.

"School…?" Lavi wasn't one to easily be able to form sentences early in the morning apparently.

"We were going to fail that test anyway," Allen said. "Besides, we deserve a day off…" Both Cross and Lavi's grandfather would be pissed, but everything was so perfect and Allen didn't want it to end.

"Agreed…" Lavi yawned and then sighed, twining their legs together for more heat. His arm was around Allen, Lavi's fingertips tracing lethargic shapes on his shoulder blades and the curve of his spine.

"Lavi…" Allen said, his eyes closed, purring contently at their position and the way Lavi was so lovingly touching him.

"Hmm?" Lavi replied, his breath ghosting over Allen's hair like a caress.

"Thank you," Allen said, looking up at him with a smile. It felt like the first time he had truly smiled since Mana's death. Lavi smiled back at him adorably, still half asleep.

"For what?" he asked.

"For the drive," Allen replied, kissing Lavi gently on the lips again. He smiled and stroked Allen's cheek, leaning forward to return the kiss only this time it was deeper, more meaningful, like Lavi was trying to speak to him through such sweet contact.

_Anytime._

**pqpq**

**OMAKE**

"Lavi."

"What?" Lavi asked, looking up when his name was called. Lenalee Lee was standing there, looking at him strangely. Allen glanced up from his book at her as well, wondering why she appeared so confused. Certainly she hadn't seen his and Lavi's clasped hands underneath the library desk?

"Aren't you hot?" she asked, indicating the scarf around Lavi's neck. He colored a little, but shook his head with a smile.

"Nah, not really," Lavi lied, the tone obvious in his voice. Truth was, Allen and Lavi hadn't gone to school the day after their drive. They had spent most of that Thursday doing some very un-friend like things that made it hard for Allen to sit properly in class the following day. And because of that, Allen retaliated by giving Lavi a hickey. It was fairly large, but Allen thought it was beautiful, feeling some sort of pride that he had marked Lavi in that way. Lavi was _his_ and his heart was warmed by the thought.

"Allen?"

"Yes?" Allen asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts to look up at Lenalee again.

"Is that a…collar you're wearing?" Lenalee asked, making Allen go as red as Lavi's hair. He _was_ wearing a choker-like object around his neck, but it was to cover up _his_ hickey that he had been given by his boyfriend earlier that morning. Lavi had cornered him in the bathroom, pouting because he had to wear a scarf all day, and proceeded to snog the hell out of Allen, causing them to miss much of study hall. And then after the mark materialized, Lavi conveniently pulled out a small cat collar from his bag.

"N-No…"

But Lenalee didn't believe him, he could tell as she walked away, glancing over at them suspiciously. Lavi was laughing quietly beside him and gave Allen's hand a squeeze. The smaller boy's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, the silver tag around his neck shining in the afternoon sunlight: _**Allen Walker. Property of Lavi Bookman.**_

**pqpq**

(Random ramble)

I love how my craptastic car had a cameo in this chapter. For those of you wondering, yes I do drive a POS Chrysler Sundance and it looks and acts exactly how it's described in this story. But if she asks, I love her to death. If anyone tells her that I've been talking bad about her, she won't work. And when Romilda gets mad, I don't get to drive anywhere…

Anyways.

Cuuuuute :D I love writing AU.

**Chapter 9: Breathe Again**

Allen nearly drowns, but Lavi helps him to breathe again.

Peace, love, and muffins, everyone.

**Dhampir72**


	10. Breathe Again

**Chapter Ten: **Breathe Again

**Summary**: Allen nearly drowns. Lavi helps him breathe again.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13/R

**Content**: Lavi swearing in fear that Allen may be dead. Partial nudity and heavily implied sex.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to**: Nella-has-a-clever-penname, Tizenanatomy, AkiChan323, Nusku, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, Kiminaru, PheonixShadow, BlueFox of the Moon, Aion Laven Walker, KinKitsune01, Dgm-yoai-lover, Ghost of the Crescent Moon, sweetpotato1992, OyaSUMi-heart, shadows.salvation, ShinigamixGirl, MonElisa, and everyone else for their favorites and alerts.

**pqpq**

"We got gypped."

"Lavi…" The mutter from behind Allen made the silver-haired boy shake his head with a sigh of his companion's name.

"No, we did, Allen. Gypped, cheated, scammed, whatever other word you want to use," Lavi answered bitterly, kicking a huge lump of snow. "While Yuu-chan and Lenalee are off in the tropics, we're stuck here in bum-fuck nowhere…"

"It's not that bad…" Allen said, trying to get Lavi to lighten up. But the desolate landscape wasn't very cheerful at all and the cold wind was doing a very good job of reminding them that they _were_ in the middle of nowhere.

"Not that bad?" Lavi repeated, his turn to shake his head. "Allen, we're up to our knees in snow and it's cold out and we could be getting suntans _right now_, but we're _not_ and that sucks more than anything."

"You'd just burn and then complain about it," Allen said, looking over at Lavi teasingly: "Like that one time you—"

"Hey! You were supposed to wake me up!" Lavi whined, but he went a shade similar to that of his hair probably when he recalled the incident that Allen was referring to. They had been on a mission in Gaul and while waiting for their train home, they'd had a day to kill. Lavi had lain out on their patio shirtless and fallen asleep. And Allen had been too busy staring at the other boy's body—the smooth dip to his back, broad shoulders, narrow waist, made all more alluring by the glisten from beads of sweat on tantalizing flesh—that he'd lost track of time. Though Allen would never admit to the real reason why he hadn't woken Lavi, he still liked to bring up the incident to tease the redhead, because the consequences of those actions had been hilarious. "That was the worst burn of my life. I lost a few years to that one, no doubt."

Allen laughed and Lavi even chuckled at the memory. At least things had gotten a bit more relaxed and the apprentice Bookman wasn't in such a bad mood any longer. He even fell back into his usual prankster habits and threw a few snowballs at Allen, who threw more than a few back. At least Allen wasn't thinking about that sunny day in that hotel room looking over the beach, watching the rise and fall of Lavi's strong back as he breathed evenly in sleep. And at least Allen wasn't recalling the dreams he had been having of late, of him and Lavi doing some very un-friend like things that included the two of them back in that hotel room in Gaul, only then Allen was gripping at Lavi's strong back as the older boy moved inside him _Allen, Allen, Al-len! _

A snowball landed right in Allen's face, ripping the silver-haired boy from the thoughts he tried so hard not to think about. Lavi laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"Lavi! Not in the face!" Allen whined, trying to wipe the snow from his hair and eyes, wondering why his blush didn't just melt it off.

"I-I-It was so f-f-funny!" Lavi answered through shuddering breaths of laughter, gripping his sides.

"It's not funny!" Allen said, although he was in good humor about it. It was so good to see Lavi laugh like that, because never before had Allen seen him act like he was having so much fun before. It sometimes felt that Lavi wasn't doing things for the fun of them, but as if he was just doing them because that was what was expected of him. Now it was true, undiluted laughter; something that Allen had brought forth, and he felt some kind of secret pride that he could make Lavi feel that way. Allen was just about to make another snowball to see if he could land it on Lavi's head when suddenly, his laughter stopped like a train screeching to a halt. A dial had appeared over his left eye and he could suddenly sense demonic presences nearby.

"Akuma!" Allen said breathlessly, his mood turning from innocent and happy to a determined one in a fraction of a second. They had been their age, if only for a little while. But now it was back to business it seemed, and Lavi invoked his hammer as Allen did the same with his arm. Two akuma emerged from the snow, one from the trees, and advanced upon them. They were Level Two, so the fight was definitely going to work up a sweat.

Allen attacked the biggest of them while Lavi took care of the one closest to him. The silver-haired boy backhanded the third akuma that had appeared behind him in an attempt to get the jump on him. He sent it flying into a nearby tree before going back to the demon he was fighting, keeping Lavi in his peripheral the entire time to make sure he was all right. The redhead was doing a good job of keeping the akuma at bay, but he could barely get an attack in. It was so fast, not to mention the snow was slowing Lavi down considerably. A scythe-like arm fell on the handle of his hammer, not far from his face, and Allen could see he grit his teeth, trying to keep the limb away from him.

"Lavi!" Allen called, sending the big akuma crashing in the opposite direction. "I'm coming, just hang—!" His words were cut off when the third appeared from the trees and knocked him off course. Allen fell into the snow near to where Lavi was fighting and got the wind knocked out of him.

"Alle—!" Lavi's shout was silenced toward the end and Allen heard a crunching sound, causing him to sit up quickly, his vision swimming slightly. Lavi must have gotten distracted for a moment trying to see if Allen was all right, giving the demon the chance to throw him several feet from where he had been standing. He was lying at an awkward angle against a natural bolder where he appeared unconscious.

One of the akuma appeared suddenly in his sight and Allen quickly destroyed it with a well aimed Cross Grave. He did this just in time to see that the akuma Lavi had been fighting was getting closer to the prone Exorcist. Allen's heart caught in his throat and he began running towards him.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, almost there when the giant akuma he had been fighting earlier appeared and sent him flying through the air. But instead of cold snow, Allen fell through something hard and into cold water, his lungs freezing almost immediately at the subzero temperatures. In the blackness, there was only one point of light—the hole he had fallen through—but Allen couldn't make his limbs move, couldn't swim, couldn't breathe…

_Lavi…I…_

Falling, falling…down, down, down…

…_love…_

Further, further into blackness…

_...you…_

**pqpq**

"A-Allen!" Lavi cried, as he watched Allen crash into the lake, breaking through the thin layer of ice that covered the previously unseen body of water. Two akuma were before him now and he parried a blow from the one he had previously been fighting, trying to keep the other demon in his sight while watching the lake for signs of Allen resurfacing. But after a few moments, Lavi realized that Allen hadn't come up. How long had he been under? Lavi's heart clenched and his guard dropped for a fraction of a second, the akuma taking this opportunity to punch him in the stomach, sending him crashing into a nearby tree with a painful sound.

The situation was moving from bad to worse, Lavi cornered with blood blurring his already limited vision and with Allen still under water and with two akuma advancing on him maliciously, chatting to each other about how they could go about killing him. Lavi's hands trembled on his hammer. Allen had been under too long. Had he been knocked out? Lavi was sure his heart was going to burst from his chest it was beating so fast, thinking of all the possibilities why Allen had not come back up for air yet. His knees were weak, head turning light at the thought that maybe the kind Exorcist had…

That couldn't happen. Allen couldn't die. Lavi wouldn't let that happen to Allen, the boy who he had begun to care more and more for as the days went by. He couldn't let such a bright ray of light be snuffed. He wouldn't let go of Allen without a fight, because that boy was worth fighting for. Worth _dying_ for.

"Get outta my way!" Lavi shouted, anger and fear powering his Innocence enough to take down one akuma with the sheer force of one swing. The other that managed to escape, came rushing toward him and Lavi summoned all the power he had within himself to form a fire seal strong enough to take down the demon. Opponents gone, Lavi rushed through the clearing smoke toward the lake. Fear gripped him like an icy hand around the rapidly beating organ in his chest.

The water was still, ice broken and floating around on the surface in big chunks. Not even thinking properly, not feeling the effects of his injuries or exhaustion, Lavi strapped his hammer to his thigh, kicked off his boots, and jumped in. Almost immediately, his mind blanked from the mere temperature of the water. The coldness crept into his flesh like needles and his body screamed to return to the surface, shouted for warmth, anything but to be immersed in such torment. But Lavi couldn't go back now, forcing his numb arms and legs to swim down, deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Luckily the lake wasn't that deep and Lavi was able to find Allen rather quickly. Even in the obscure water, Lavi could see him, lying on the bottom, pale and ghost like. Lavi, his mind on the verge of shutting down from the freezing temperatures around him, grasped Allen's wrist and pulled the other boy to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He tried to swim toward the small bead of light where he had jumped in, but Allen's added weight to the already failing functions of Lavi's limbs made the trip an impossible feat. His lungs were beginning to burn with the need for oxygen and Lavi's vision was beginning to tunnel dangerously, his grip loosening slightly as he felt maybe it wouldn't be so bad to rest for a minute…

The survivalist part of his mind woke him to the reality of the situation, and Lavi knew he had to get out of the water. Allen had been in longer than he had and needed medical attention. But, the way was so far...Lavi grasped his hammer and prayed to whatever God would listen that this worked. He willed the last bit of his strength into invoking his Innocence one more time. 

_Extend._

Immediately, he and Allen went shooting at an alarmingly painful rate out of the water. They broke through the icy depths and rushed into the cold December air around them. It hurt to breathe in, but it was still a relief to Lavi's oxygen deprived lungs. He somehow managed to get to the white shore all while keeping a strong grip on Allen's waist. Shivering as they landed in the thick snow, Lavi knelt beside Allen, laying him on his back.

"Allen!" Allen matched the white beneath him, only he was tinged with blue and purple. Lavi's fingers were too cold on Allen's wrist to tell if there was a pulse. No breath escaped him. "Fuck, Allen!" Lavi hastily tilted Allen's head back with shaking hands. Making sure that Allen's airway was clear, Lavi began resuscitate him. One, two, three, pulses against Allen's chest and then Lavi leaned over and pressed his lips to Allen's blue ones, breathing life into the still boy.

He did this once, twice, three times. Then four and five, but still no reaction from the frozen Exorcist under his numb, shaking hands. Lavi wouldn't stop, though, going about it with a renewed vigor.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted again, his voice sounding strained as it echoed in the empty landscape around them. It felt so unreal, that Allen was lying under his hands, not moving, when only a few moments ago they had been laughing together, Allen's face so full of life. "Allen! Wake up, dammit!" His breath did nothing for Allen, his hands pumping repeatedly at the younger boy's chest did not rouse him, and Lavi's cheeks were so numb he could barely feel the hot tears that slid down the left side of his face. "Breathe!" he cried, before leaning over again to lend Allen his breath. Would he ever be able to kiss those lips when they weren't frozen?

He put more effort into his weak arms in hopes that maybe one day he and Allen could laugh like they had earlier and Lavi could put his arms around Allen's waist, for once not _saving_ him, but holding him. And maybe one day Lavi could actually kiss Allen with love and not with life. The feelings he shouldn't have had were fueling his motions and the sight of Allen as pale as winter made his exhausted body move faster.

In the middle of a silent prayer, Allen choked and gasped, rolling to the side to cough up whatever water he had inhaled. Lavi felt the tension leave his body, relief crashing over him like a smooth wave and he put his hands on Allen's back, gently rubbing to help him get it all up out of his lungs.

_Thank God._

**pqpq**

The first thing he felt was cold and then sick. As he half-coughed, half-retched, Allen could feel hands on his back, comforting him through the soaked fabric of his Exorcist uniform. He couldn't figure out why he was in this state and then he remembered the fight: being thrown into the water, sinking into the depths with Lavi's name on his lips.

"L-L-Lav-v-v-i…" Allen said, his teeth chattering. He shook unconsciously, every part of him painfully frozen. His lungs hurt to breathe and his extremities were beginning to numbly sting, but Allen was alive and he let out a shaky few breaths.

"I'm here. I-It's okay. You're o-okay…" Lavi was saying, his hands moving from Allen's back to around his waist, so that Allen was leaning back against him. Lavi was wet too, and Allen figured it was because it was the redhead who pulled him out of the water. Lavi had jumped in and saved him. Allen wanted to kiss him, his heart beating fast; whether it be because of the feelings he harbored for the redheaded Exorcist or because his body was trying to pump blood throughout his body, Allen didn't know. All he knew was that Lavi had saved him and brought him back from death and was tenderly holding him now, sighing against Allen's neck with a sweet tremble to his voice. "I'm s-s-so g-glad…" he whispered, and Allen almost missed it over the audible sound of their teeth.

"L-Lav-v-vi?" Allen asked, his brow furrowing when he felt suddenly felt wet lashes brushing against his chilled neck. "A-Are y-y-you c-c-crying-g?"

"N-No," Lavi answered thickly, obviously speaking falsely, as Allen could feel the hot tears on his throat. "M-M-Moyashi-i-i."

"S'A-Allen," Allen replied, turning around in Lavi's shivering hold, moving his arms around the older boy's shoulders. "And…t-thank you."

**pqpq**

"…which is why we should have gone to the Tropics," Lavi finished, folding his arms in front of his chest as if that was the end of that. They had warmed up a little with Lavi's Fire Seal and had then traveled by hammer through a strong blizzard to their destination: a small inn nestled in the snowy mountains of --. Upon arriving, the two of them had collapsed in a frozen heap by the door, leaving the innkeeper and a few other locals to bring them inside. They were given a hot bath and a few clothes and were allowed to stay in one of the bigger rooms with a fireplace to keep them warm throughout the cold night. It was the "honeymoon suite" so there was one big, ornate bed before the fire, leaving the two boys to have to share.

Allen was stalling by the fireplace, pretending to be seeking heat rather than getting into bed with Lavi. He wasn't sure what he would do, not trusting himself at this time. The younger Exorcist wanted to thank Lavi again and wanted to admit to him—finally admit—that he liked Lavi more than a friend. The experience he had just had woke him up to the reality that his life was going to be short. Could he at least know what love felt like? What it felt like to be loved and held in someone else's arms?

"C'mon, Allen," Lavi said, when Allen had been obviously standing for too long without saying anything. Allen blushed a little when he saw Lavi patting the empty side of the bed next to him. "You're gonna get sick." Allen bit his lip and nodded, slowly going over to where Lavi already was lying in bed. "Well, don't just stare at it." Lavi moved the blankets back in invitation and it took all of Allen's willpower to slide underneath them. He hadn't even been in bed for more than a few seconds when Lavi was suddenly very close to him, an arm snaking around his waist, pulling Allen against his warm chest.

"Lavi…?" Allen asked, his voice a little high. He could feel the entire length of Lavi's body behind him, molding against his figure. Now, Lavi was so warm and Allen felt like he might melt at the contact they were sharing.

"Are you okay?" When Lavi asked this, his breath ghosted across Allen's neck pleasantly and the younger boy had to resist wondering what it would feel like over other parts of his body, brushing against his heated flesh as Lavi pleasured him, hot lips moving down his chest, a wet tongue licking him in all the right places…Allen had to put a halt on his thoughts because he was going to have a very problematic physical reaction if he didn't.

"Y-Yeah…" Allen answered, somewhat breathless and with a small shiver. Lavi's arm tightened around Allen and he scooted closer.

"Cold still?" Lavi asked, this time against Allen's ear. He trembled again with want, an ache settling itself between his legs. Not trusting his voice, Allen nodded. "Me too," Lavi answered, shifting a little behind Allen; the younger boy could feel Lavi's chin resting on top of his head now. He could feel when Lavi breathed, the rise and fall of his chest against Allen's back, the tickle of Lavi's breath against his hair. "Which goes back to the Tropics. We should have been there. Sunburns would at least keep us warm."

"You know…" Allen said, before his mind could catch up with what his mouth was doing. "I let you burn that day." It was strange, because when Lavi was joking, there was this certain atmosphere around him and when he was serious, there was a different kind. The cheerful air in the room dissipated into something somber now, and Allen felt that shift as if it were something physical.

"Why?" Lavi asked, making Allen blush. He couldn't believe he even brought it up. But once again, his words were coming before processing through his brain and his hand was moving to rest on top of Lavi's.

"Because I lost track of time looking at you," Allen answered, so flushed that his ears were probably red. He couldn't believe he finally said it, having promised himself he _wouldn't_ ever tell.

"At…me?" Lavi repeated, his voice sounding strange to Allen's ears. Was it that Lavi was disgusted with him and his perversion? What if Lavi didn't want to be his friend anymore when he found out Allen was having queer thoughts about him? "Why?"

"Why?" Allen asked, thinking that it was obvious. But Lavi hadn't pushed him away or called him some horrible name at the news, so that had to be a good thing, right? "Because I…like looking at you."

"Really?" Lavi asked, something that could have been hopeful disbelief in his voice. Then there was a deep rumble behind Allen, a vibration against his back: the sound of Lavi laughing quietly. Maybe he was making fun of Allen now that the younger boy had said it aloud. Allen wanted to hide if that was the case. He might have even chosen the bottom of that lake rather than get rejected and made fun of for his feelings. "What a crazy, random happenstance." Allen went slightly rigid under Lavi's arm, waiting for the cruel words that would most likely break his heart. "Because I like looking at you, too." The silver-haired boy felt his eyes grow wide at those words and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. "In fact, it's most of the time damn hard to _not_ look at you." Heat bloomed in his face when Allen felt Lavi move to kiss the back of his ear. "But it's more than just that, you know?" Lavi's wrist turned under Allen's so that they were holding hands. "Every part of you, everything you do and say…I really like those things too."

"Lavi…" Allen was smiling, his heart light and warm, hand holding Lavi's. It felt so perfect and he ignored the fear in his heart that it just might be a dream.

"I don't know when it started," Lavi admitted, softly now, nuzzling against Allen's neck. "But today made me realize how precious you are to me." Allen heard Lavi take in an almost painful sounding breath at the memory. "And, yeah, I cried. 'Cause I didn't think I'd ever get to tell you…and then I cried again 'cause I was so happy you were alive." Allen turned around in Lavi's arms so he could look at the older boy and he smiled, tracing his fingers down Lavi's cheek and jaw, then over his lips.

"Thank you," Allen said, looking right at Lavi to express that he was just as serious in the words he would say. "For saving me." A shy kiss to Lavi's lips. "For crying for me." Another tender kiss. "For everything…" Lavi's lips met his the third time and they were kissing for real, so much better and hotter than any dream. It was a little shy at first, somewhat unsure, but then they got the hang of it quickly and soon it was more than just lips: tongues and hands and no denial that the both of them were reacting physically to the loving stimulation.

It wasn't long before the fire became too hot and Allen was gripping the headboard to keep himself from falling uncontrollably into a pleasurable abyss and Lavi was holding him as their hips moved in perfect rhythm. Upon sweet release, gentle sighs across damp flesh as hands tangled into hair and lips met again. Arms around one another, sliding into sleep as loving words were exchanged, like Lavi's breath had given life to Allen earlier.

I love you.

I love you, too.

**pqpq**

Sorry about that delay again, guys. Midterms hurt me everywhere, apparently (like my head).

**Chapter 11**

Memory: "Do you remember that day? …That was the day I fell in love with you." AU

Thanks for all your love guys. So much support really makes me work faster :)

Peace, love, and donuts, peeps.

**Dhampir72**


	11. Memory

**Chapter Eleven**: Memory

**Summary**: "Do you remember that day…? That was the day I fell in love with you." AU

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Content**: Cuteness.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You To: **Kiminaru, Nella-has-a-clever-penname, Nusku, SharinganJ, xmystorytime, ShinigamixGirl, BlueFox of the Moon, Sleeping Moon, sweetpotato1992, Dgm-yoai-lover, Aion Laven Walker, Ishikawa Yui, AkiChan323, OyaSUMi-heart, MonElisa, InfinityOnTheRun and everyone else who has favorited/alerted this story.

**pqpq**

Do you remember that day?

The day when everything was gray outside and cold and raining? Your hair was red against the sky, so red, like something exotic and yet familiar. Like the silk of a Japanese kimono or the glaring vibrancy of a stop light in rush hour. An umbrella was above us, shielding us from the rain and it made a _pitter patter_ sound similar to that out of a children's book. Your scarf was around your neck and mine too, keeping the chill away, an orange tiger of fierce protection and loyalty to bind us together despite the inevitable outcome of today. Our hands were close to touching, until my pinkie was wrapping around yours. Yours returned the gesture and you smiled like a rainbow so I did too. I remember the feel of my hand brushing against my scratchy coat pocket, the warm flesh of your skin against mine, the smooth cold of the ring around your finger.

I can recall the sign said _Station_ and that we walked down stairs until the rain didn't hit us anymore. Your pinkie was gone from mine when you wrapped up the umbrella and then you carried it by your side. I was too embarrassed to seek out your hand again.

It smelled like dark and tasted like sin, dirty tiles under our feet beneath yellowed fluorescent lights. People were staring but they didn't have faces. I could only see yours and how your eyes were looking at me almost questioningly: waiting for an answer I didn't have, to a question I did not know. Your eyes were sad, sad emerald, like the stone about to be cut from its mother earth and your skin was like something pure in this awful place. I felt like crying at how unfair it was.

The train came, loud, screeching with a burst of sound as lights from the interior stretched out across our faces in shapes of tombstones. Your eyes turned down as people walked by us and we stood there, not quite knowing what to do. The space between us was far: an ocean, a continent, a world between us. You stood on your side and I stood on mine. I still couldn't reach for your hand and I still felt like crying, a hot burn engulfing my eyes.

_I…_

You looked at me expectantly, almost hopefully, your body poised to near me. I wanted that to happen even though I couldn't let it occur. So many things I wanted to say in that fraction of time of light and sound and your eyes trying to pull me inside them. I wanted to say I was sorry, I wanted to say that I would miss you, I wanted to tell you that I cared for you more than anyone else.

I wanted to ask you not to forget me.

But the words wouldn't come and people were gathering again, shadows around us moving toward light, and I moved with them, away from you. Swept away by the crowd, I entered and the doors closed. By the window, I could look out at you, still standing there with that look on your face that held the question I couldn't answer. You looked so hurt, brow furrowed in confusion, sadness, loss. And then I could see me looking back at you in a dim golden reflection. I didn't recognize myself with the tears on my face and with my eyes so far away.

Your hand was before me, pressed against the glass, your tortured expression behind it, begging without words for me to stay. Despite my better judgment, I placed my hand against the glass as well. My hand was so much smaller than yours and I shook with fright and sorrow when I realized I would probably never hold yours again.

_Don't leave_.

Your words didn't reach me, but I read your lips. The lips I so wanted to kiss and have kiss me back under that silk umbrella out in the rain.

_I'm sorry_.

I couldn't stop crying. I wanted you and your hands and your lips and every part of you, but I couldn't. And I was so afraid to be in this cold world without you.

_Stay_.

You begged with your wordless lips and your eyes, so green and sad from behind fogging glass. The train was getting ready to leave and I could feel it humming under my feet.

_I…_

The fogged glass before my eyes turned gray and then your finger was pressed against it, drawing a picture out for me: A heart and then _forever_ beneath it, making my physical heart clench and my emotional heart weep.

_Forever_.

Your lips whispered that to me and I felt like I could hear them, even in the loud cabin around me. Hot tears fell from my eyes as the train began to speed away from the platform. You ran to keep up, but couldn't go far. My last memory of you was the picture of you standing there on the edge, looking abandoned and lost and so _broken_ it would haunt me until the day I died.

_Forever_.

I touched the glass where your words still remained, watching as it turned several colors as we passed by other stations. Green, orange, yellow, red, blue…and then the message faded away. I gripped the railing near me to steady myself, crying uncontrollably as the train rattled into the dreary raining day.

Do you remember that day?

The day I left, and you and I could do nothing about it?

The day I couldn't get those words out to tell you how I felt?

Do you remember that day?

I hope you do, otherwise, I think everything might be meaningless and in vain if you forgot me and your words against that harsh glass in that dark subway.

Do you still remember that day?

I hope so, because…

That was the day I fell in love with you.

**pqpq**

"You have to get those reports done by Monday, Walker."

"Yes, sir," I sighed, leafing through the first file folder on top of the stack I had been given. Another long weekend doing work made me crinkle my nose in displeasure. As my manager stalked away to go heckle someone else, I found myself staring out the window of the office building I had worked at for five years now. It was raining, cold and gray outside, the water washing over the pane in lazy waves. It reminded me of the day I left _him_ behind.

"Lavi…" I murmured, mostly to myself. We had only been children then, and those childish feelings I had harbored for the other boy should have long since passed. But they hadn't gone yet and I could clearly remember everything about that boy and that day I so unfairly left him. Guiltily, I looked down, not knowing why I felt such a twinge in my chest. The pen I had been twirling in between my fingers was doodling on a nearby piece of scrap paper: a heart with the word _forev—_I shoved it away from me, not wanting to think about it any longer. It made me feel empty inside, like an abandoned glass on a dusty shelf.

"For…ever…" The thoughts came unbidden, and I was back to being just fifteen and forced into a life I did not want. I never was able to contact him after that. Even if I would have had his phone number or his email or his address…what could I have said to him? _Forever_. Could I have said it back? Maybe not then, not knowing the full meaning of the word, but now…now I could understand how much it meant to the boy who was left waiting for me.

I wanted to find him, but at the same time I feared it. Shaking my head, I got up to leave, packing away my files neatly and unhurriedly into my briefcase, shrugging on my coat with practiced grace before exiting the office. The elevator took me to the main floor where I exited into the cold evening, my black umbrella shielding me from the rain. It made a _pitter patter_ sound just like before and my hand was brushing against my scratchy coat pocket. But there was no warm hand beside me or protective scarf around my neck and no one to smile at me. And no one for me to smile back at.

"Mr. Walker!" A female voice called out to me and I turned to regard the owner of the sweet tenor. It was Lenalee Lee, a coworker of mine, who had always been kind and cheerful. She had run special errands for me when I needed them and even made me chicken soup one year when I was sick. A nice girl and someone to smile at, but she would never be like _him_ and I could never hold her hand like I did his, or give her the same expression of happiness I had lost so long ago. But I did manage to tilt my lips upwards a little and that was at least enough for her.

"Ms. Lee," I responded, proper as always. She flushed, like many other women had, at that sound of my voice. After spending the majority of my life in England, I had a rather obvious accent. The cold streets of London before I came to America were still there when I was forced on that plane back, leaving behind a heartbroken boy in a dark subway station, carrying my own across an ocean.

"You know you can call me Lenalee," she said, moving closer to me, our umbrellas bumping.

"Lenalee," I said, and she turned a darker shade. I was going to give her permission to call me by my first name, but my thoughts were spinning back into the past and I could not form those words that tasted like bitter betrayal on my tongue. She didn't seem to mind, however, or at least she hid it well, and we walked side-by-side down the crowded street.

"I'd hate to ask you, Mr. Walker…" Lenalee said, looking down at our feet. "But would you ride the train home with me? I've just moved to a new part of town and I'm a little afraid to be out by myself."

"Surely," I answered, following her toward the station. I hadn't been to a subway station in America since _that day_. I even saw a sign that read _Station_ just like that day when a redheaded boy gave me his heart, but I did not grasp it fast enough.

"How have you been? Do you like your new place?" I asked her, before she could ask me anything. I didn't think I'd be able to form words together into coherent sentences; even my simple questions sounded forced and jumbled, but she didn't seem to mind. As her voice filled my right ear, my mind wandered. _How have you been, Lavi?_ I wanted to know: had he moved on? A part of me hoped so and another selfish part of me hoped he hadn't, so that if we ever met again, maybe I'd be able to return that word _forever_.

"…and it's a very nice apartment. At least my neighbors are nice. I even joined a book club at the library across the street…" Lenalee was saying as I tuned back in, the two of us walking down slick stairs. I folded up my umbrella and she did the same before we paid our fares and walked through turn stalls. On the other side, there were many people waiting for their train. I could see all their faces and the light was bright, so we weren't cast in darkness. I was thankful it wasn't like last time.

"…and I'm reading this book right now that's really good," Lenalee continued as we waited, pulling a book from her purse. It was a small, blue paperback. Normally, something like that wouldn't have caught my attention, as I wasn't as avid a reader as I had been, but this book made me stop, my blood freeze in my veins, breath catch in my throat.

"Can…I see that?" I asked, pointing at the novel with a shaking hand. She didn't notice my tremble, or if she did, attributed it to the cold. Lenalee handed the book to me, our hands brushing, but I barely felt it, though she blushed crimson. I was too busy staring at the cover to notice much else, trying to remember how to breathe. There was a graphic on the front of fogged glass, little droplets of condensation in the image. On the glass, it looked like someone had taken their finger and drawn a heart with the word _for_—

"M-Mr. Walker! Are you okay?" Lenalee asked, concern evident in her voice as one of her soft hands touched my arms. I had dropped the book in shock and it was by my feet in a small puddle.

"I-I'm fine," I answered, bending down to pick up the novel from the gritty ground. I couldn't look at the front, so I pretended to try drying off the back. As if the front was bad, the back was worse: a medium-sized photograph of red-haired man that looked just like…Upon closer inspection, I could see that there was no mistaking that man as Lavi: the boy who had fallen in love with me; who I had fallen in love with as well. "I'm sorry I dropped this…" I offered as a hollow apology, trying to keep my fingers from touching that picture affectionately. "Please, let me buy you a new one."

"You don't have to...!" Lenalee said, but I was adamant and she eventually relented. The train came and we boarded. I stood and let Lenalee sit. Sometimes I caught her glancing up at me from underneath dark lashes, but only sometimes, as I was too busy staring at my reflection in the glass that I could have sworn was fifteen and backlit with grungy yellow light, tears rolling down my cheeks. But then the image was gone and it was the twenty-three year old me with a haunted look in my eyes as I held the soggy book to my chest.

When we got off the train, we were in Lenalee's neighborhood, close to my own home. I went into the nearest bookstore and found the novel in question and bought a pristine copy to return to Lenalee. I was surprised how many of them were in the store and at the sign that said "Hot New Author" and "National Bestseller". I felt badly for wanting to get Lenalee home as fast as possible so that I could hurry home to read what was inside, as if the words were written for me and only me.

I brought her home and she insisted on showing me around her apartment, although I had no particular interest in it, as it looked like every other apartment in the city. After that, she wanted me to stay for dinner, but I replied that I had prior engagements and left her. The moment the door was closed, I was all but running down the stairs, hurrying to get to my flat.

"Hey, Timcanpy…" I murmured, as I entered close to seven that night. My old cat trotted up to me, rubbing against my leg with his golden fur, wanting food. I hastily complied and fed him, shrugging out of my clothes for something more comfortable before going to the couch to sit down and read. I looked at the back first, past all the reviews about the book, toward the picture. I could see the boy Lavi I remembered, now looking older and maybe a little sadder, his hair a little long, falling around his shoulders the same way as the cruel uncle that forced me to move away…

I opened the book to begin reading. The title page read: _forever._ The second page was the dedication that made my breath catch painfully as my hands gripped the pages so tightly I thought I might rip them. _This book is dedicated to that one person in my life I promised to wait for forever. This book is for you and holds all of my feelings for you with the hopes that you might one day read this and know. Or maybe if you've forgotten me, this will help you remember. And I'll keep waiting in the place we parted for you to come home._

I shook as I turned the page and started. As I became immersed in the story, the more I realized that this wasn't really a "story" at all. It was almost a diary of Lavi's life after I'd left. My heart clenched with the realization that some of these events might be true: that Lavi hadn't engaged in another relationship; that he had despaired so much he nearly turned to suicide; that he went through life waiting and searching, until one day he…The book stopped there, the last chapter completely unreadable because of the puddle I had dropped it in earlier, the pages sticking together like glue.

Sitting there, I stared with disbelief. What was the ending like? How did it end? The clock said it was four in the morning and Timcanpy was curled up beside me sleeping. It was quiet despite the tempest of emotion inside me. I felt as if an invisible string was pulling me to my feet, making me dress in my rumpled business clothes, leave my apartment, walk to the nearest subway station where I began heading west, towards _that place we parted_. It took two hours to get there, me curled up on the plastic seat, staring out of a dirty window. The rain had stopped, but it was cold and my breath rose before me in small puffs.

Upon arriving there, I stepped off the train and stood on the platform. A few people were out, catching early trains to work or school. Lavi wasn't there among them and I felt disappointed, my heart dropping to my stomach where it quivered and wept. But I also felt like I deserved this outcome. What kind of horrible person was I to think Lavi would have waited and was _still_ waiting for me?

I looked down at the tracks and then at the platform across from the one I stood. Some people were there as well, waiting to catch the train back east. And that was when I saw him: that red hair unmistakable, even at our distance. Even from so far away, I could see the smooth paleness of his skin, just as it had been all those years ago, the delicate appearance of his fingers that held a pencil, which he scribbled with in a small notebook, the beautiful color of his eyes that were looking right at me…

_Allen_ his lips said, but if there had been any sound, it was stolen by the screeching of a train speeding between their platforms. When the last car had rushed by, Lavi came into view more clearly. He was standing as close to the edge as possible, hope coloring his features like a spring day on a winter landscape. I smiled for what felt like the first time in ages and pulled the paperback out of my pocket so that he could see it, holding it directly over my chest where the heart he had drawn for me all those years ago manifested itself on the cover.

_Forever_ I said to him, finally said, and his smile was so bright it nearly lit up the room. It felt as if I had been sleeping for so long and his smile brought the sun to wake me, a warm caress against my heart as a hot tear made its way down my cheek in happiness. I wasn't the only one who was affected this way and I watched as Lavi wiped his eyes on his sleeve to hide this fact.

When the next train came and stopped, the doors opened on both sides and we were both standing there across from each other, wondering _what next?_ Lavi took a small step into the car and so did I, and then we moved a little closer, shuffling our feet awkwardly in the middle of the aisle. Soon, we were so close I could practically feel Lavi's body heat and that made me flush. I'd never dreamed I'd find Lavi again, so the reunion between us wasn't something I had rehearsed or thought about. A warm hand touched my cheek and I leaned into it, my heart beating rapidly. I had never been touched so tenderly.

"Allen," Lavi said, although there was some questioning in his voice, as if he didn't know what to make of the situation; if it was real or not. I was having the same difficulty. Maybe I'd just fallen asleep on the couch at home and I would wake up to find it was only a dream…

"Lavi," I answered, placing my hand on top of his, closing my eyes to enjoy the feel of his palm against my cheek. After a second, though, I opened them again and gazed at him with a confident intensity I didn't know I had. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Lavi replied, and I realized how different his voice sounded now that he'd matured. It was deeper, more sensual, and when he was leaning towards me as if he wanted to kiss me, I found myself moving toward him. But he stopped at the last moment, dropping his eyes. "Did you like it?" he asked, his tone turning soft. I looked down and saw he was staring at the book in my hand.

"Yes, and no," I said honestly, moving a little closer. "You shouldn't have gone through all that."

"But I promised," Lavi answered, as it were the most simple thing in the universe. "Because I love you enough to wait for forever." I smiled, eyes stinging with tears.

"And that's why I loved it," I said, glancing up at him shyly for a moment before looking down again. "But the last chapter…it's ruined so I couldn't read the end…"

"How do you think it ends?" Lavi asked, his green, green eyes staring right at me.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. We were pressed together and my hand dropped from his to rest against his chest, over his heart. His fingers were brushing through my hair. And in that span of time, I felt everything about him and me and us together and no one else mattered at all.

"How do you want it to end?" Lavi asked me, his voice a little lower than before. My arms moved around his neck.

"I want a happy ending," I said. And the moment our lips met, the earth moved as the train sped up and away from the platform. Only this time we were both on the same train, going to the same place, together.

"And they lived happily ever after," Lavi said and I smiled.

"Happily ever after…"

And I will remember that day for as long as I live: how chaste that kiss was that seemed to stretch into eternity, with all the hoping and waiting and lonely nights poured into it. That memory will stay with me forever.

**pqpq**

Aww. For some reason, this hurt me to write. I'm not sure why. But it took forever.

Ha, _forever_, get it?

Ahem.

**Chapter 12**

Torture: Allen is tortured into insanity by the Noah Clan. Lavi tries to bring him back. (Post-war)

Thanks for reading and be gentle in reviews at the crappiness.

It would make me not cry, thanks!

Love and peace,

**Dhampir72**


	12. iNsAnItY

**Chapter Twelve: **Insanity

**Summary**: Allen is tortured to insanity by the Noah Clan. Lavi tries to bring him back. Post War

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Rating**: PG-13/R

**Content**: Flashbacks of torture, disturbing themes, swearing, death, etc.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You To**: Sleeping Moon, Nusku, OyaSUMi-heart, wrymon, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, InfinityOnTheRun, MonElisa, sweetpotato1992, Dgm-yoai-lover, Ishikawa Yui, AirElemental101, Aion Laven Walker, AkiChan323, Ghost of the Crescent Moon, , BlueFox of the Moon, ShinigamixGirl, xmystorytime, Jay-Jay51, Uzumaki-Angel-15, Jen Harper, and everyone else who alerted/favorited this story.

**An Apology**: I'm sorry these updates have taken so long. A close friend of mine lost her grandmother, who was practically her mother. She's been needing friends close by, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I wanted to apologize to all of you for the delay on this story, among others, as this is a rough time for everyone. I hope you can understand.

**pqpq**

Allen was insane.

And not the good kind of insane either; the kind that has the hope that perhaps one day it would go away. No. It was the un-fixable, irreparable kind of insanity that grips someone to their very core and slowly eats away at them. Day after day after day, I had to watch this insanity plague the one person I cared most for.

Allen Walker had once been so full of life, smiles, caring. Even during the war, Allen had smiled through the blood and the pain and the unfairness of everything because he was that kind of person. But then, that all changed towards the end of the war when we thought we might just make it through with all our friends and limbs in tact. Allen was captured by the enemy during our last battle, tortured in every way imaginable for a two week stalemate between the opposing sides. Finally, everything had been destroyed in a burst of power too great for any one person. _It was God. God saved us_! everyone said.

Everyone was wrong.

If God existed, He would never have let something so awful happen to one of His children, as He had let the things that happened to Allen Walker. There was no God, I was sure, when I saw what was left when they were through. It still haunts me sometimes—all the time—in my dreams; such a consequence for having a perfect memory. Allen was there in the middle of the wreckage: shaking, bleeding, and naked, lying on the ground in a broken heap. He didn't even look like Allen anymore, his face a mask of fear, anguish, and a shadow of hate. His left arm was gone, leaving behind only a raw, bleeding stump and his left eye had been blinded so badly it had turned white. Mad with pain and psychological torment, Allen hadn't recognized me, or any of his friends. But what hurt the most was when I tried to touch him: he recoiled from my hand like an abused animal. My own lover was afraid of me and I hated myself so much for letting this happen; for letting him get hurt so badly.

After this incident, the war was "won". They tried to fix Allen, but they couldn't possibly understand what he went through to make him better. They didn't know if it was the actual torture that had broken Allen's mind, or if it had anything to do with the unexplained, God-like power that had ended the war. They only scared him further, hooking him up to all those machines and wires. _His brain is beyond repair_, the science department had explained with grim faces. All of us were on edge, listening to Allen's screams from inside the room they locked him inside to keep from hurting himself and others.

_And there's nothing that can be done? _

_Nothing._

_There has to be something that can help…_

_There…isn't. Perhaps after the initial shock wears off he'll calm down. But even then, it won't improve this condition. The best choice now would be…_

_What?_

_Institutionalization._

_You want me…to abandon him in a mental hospital?_

_It…would be the best situation for him. He needs to be cared for by trained professionals._

_What he needs is me. I'm going to take care of him and no one else._

And that's exactly what I did. It was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make, stealing away in the dead of night with Allen, drugged and unconscious, over my shoulder. I had left everything behind: whatever remained of the Order, the vacant seat left by the previous Bookman, all my friends, including Yuu, who had been badly injured in the last battle and Lenalee, who would spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. Everything that I had ever put faith in, ever cared for, had begun to crumble away and fall apart. I just couldn't let another piece of my world fade away. And all that remained was Allen. Even if it was wrong and unfair, I couldn't be parted from him after all we had been through. And I couldn't just leave him behind to be cared for by cold hands and condescending words for the rest of his life.

It was a hard journey, but we eventually settled them down in a small village nestled in a remote location. We were surrounded by nature, dwelling in a peaceful home. The change of scene from the cold walls and constant rain of the Order seemed to help Allen. He didn't scream as much anymore, which was good, but he didn't do much of anything besides stare after that. It was as if he became an empty shell and that hurt me as much as the occasional piercing cries did.

But life went on. I got a small job that I could work at from home: hand-writing pamphlets for the local church or other organizations, as they did not have access to a printing press in their isolated location. It was fine by me, as my writing was neat and straight, and it provided the roof over our heads. I normally did this when Allen was asleep. I didn't sleep much anymore anyway.

We fell into a routine, in which I would wake Allen in the morning and make breakfast. After that, if the weather was nice, I would take Allen outside. There was a trail around the house in the woods and through the meadow that he seemed to like. Then we would return for lunch. Afterwards, while Allen took a nap, I would take care of some household chores. When he awoke, we would go the village or just stay near our house doing this or that. Then it was dinner, a bath, and to bed for Allen, leaving me to do my work until the early morning. I would grab a few hours of sleep and then the entire thing would start over again.

"Good morning, Allen," I said, keeping my voice quiet. I had to, as the morning was a dangerous time for Allen, coming from the world of dreams to reality. If awoken incorrectly, it could affect Allen's entire mood for the rest of the day. Some days, he was almost lucid, but other days he was so far gone I couldn't even get near him. "Did you have a good rest?" As I spoke, I took a step closer to his bed. The silver-haired boy was still asleep, but beginning to wake and I continued to speak in a calming sort of voice. "It's a beautiful day outside." The sunlight spilling in through the window testified to that, but inside me I could feel a dark storm being stirred up again when Allen's eyes opened. No recognition. Every day I got my hopes set so high that he would finally be able to remember who I was… "I made your favorite for breakfast…" My voice turned a little weak toward the end as I tried to smile, my uncovered eye hot with tears I couldn't cry, no matter how my heart wrenched at the sight of Allen moving away from me: warily, afraid. And no matter how damn much I wanted to reach out to caress his cheek, his hair, tell him that it was okay because it was _me_, Lavi, and that I wasn't going to hurt him, I couldn't. I could never touch him.

That was my punishment.

The routine went through another day and another month and then another year, another two years, three years. Allen needed the structure of it, I think, but for me it got tiresome. After a while, I began forgetting what day it was and sometimes I couldn't think of the words I wanted to use because I didn't engage in conversation much anymore. My hair got longer as my eye turned duller and my heart grew heavier day by day. I knew I was depressed, because who wouldn't be?

But it took me a while to realize I was dying.

At first I thought it was just a cold that turned into bronchitis. But then it didn't go away and my chest hurt constantly. It was only when I began coughing up blood that I knew things weren't going to end well.

Allen didn't know and even if he found out, he probably wouldn't remember the next day. So I continued with the routine, no matter how much it hurt to move around and breathe, coughing until white cloths turned crimson when the younger boy wasn't in the room. But one day, Allen caught me vomiting blood in the bathroom and he screamed so loudly I nearly choked and thought the glass might shatter and that I was going to have a heart attack all at once. I wiped the blood from my lips and went after him, following into his bedroom where he was hiding, curled in the corner. When he saw me, he screamed again, something that tore right through the flesh and muscle and even the bone of my entire being.

"Allen, it's okay…" I tried, my voice weak and raspy. But he would hear none of it, moving back against the wall like a cornered animal. I attempted to get closer, but his protests just got louder. My fucking heart was just about breaking when I thought back to the old Allen _"Lavi, are you okay?" Warm words of worry, a hand moving through my hair, down my cheek _and I felt so damn selfish _I_ nearly cried. Allen didn't ask for what happened; he didn't _want_ to be like this any more than I wanted him to be like this. "I'm sorry," I apologized for my traitorous thoughts, moving to my knees, a little bit away from him. His screaming eventually stopped, but his eyes were terrified: one so white it looked wild. "I'm sorry." I couldn't help but move closer despite his obvious terror. "I'm so sorry, Allen…" I reached out to him, wanting to comfort him, wanting to comfort _me_, but his hand slapped mine away and I pulled back, my chest hurting from more than just whatever disease I was wasting away from. "Please…don't hate me…" I reached for him again, only to get slapped away once more. "Please, Allen…I'm sorry…so sor-ry…" Then the room tilted sickeningly and I felt myself falling into blackness.

_I'm so sorry_.

**pqpq**

I didn't know what was wrong with the man with the red hair.

The man with the red hair was always there, everyday. He was familiar, but I didn't know him. Or at least I don't think I did. I don't know, but he was always there. He talked nice to me and he always smiled at me, even when I could see the gray around him. There was always gray around him. I think it was because he was sad, but I didn't know why. I felt bad for the man with red hair, because he was gray all the time. Then I started feeling even more badly for him because the gray started turning black and black was a bad color. It didn't look good with his hair. He looked nice in green, or so I imagined because I'd never seen him in green ever and that was depressing. The black was scary and it hovered around him all the time. Recently, though, he'd been walking like he had a stone on him; he walked like he was carrying something heavy. I felt bad because I don't think he could see the black rock like I could.

I knew that the black was bad because the times were different. The sun had been going different places when we did things and it wasn't right. I knew he was tired from carrying the rock, so that was the reason, right? I watched day after day as the black got darker and darker until I could barely see his hair anymore. It was red, red hair and it was like the red that ended up in the sink. That red reminded me of that time with _golden eyes and bleeding crosses, hurting with blood smeared across the walls, cold and naked bruises on abused flesh, hot tears that did nothing but bleed down scarred cheeks onto a missing arm _and I screamed, remembering the pain. Every part of me hurt like that time and I felt things tearing into me, ripping me apart.

I wanted nothing but to hide. It couldn't happen again. The men with the gold eyes and the cruel instruments and _please, don't, STOP IT! _The images came, making no sense, making too much sense and a boy with an eye patch crying over me, a slanted picture I couldn't remember. _Who…?_ The man with the red hair came and I screamed again because there was still red on his lips and his eye was almost as black as the stone on his shoulders. But even though he was talking with his nice words and trying to smile, it just made me more frightened, watching as his hand reached out to me like the _hands that grab me and hold me down while he's moving inside me and the knives are cutting, cutting, cutting me and I'm crying but no one is stopping and no one is coming to save me_ and I moved away from him as far as I could, still screaming as I had back then, until finally he gave up. I could see that the weight of the stone nearly crushed him and it made him fall down on the ground. But he didn't get back up again.

I didn't know what was wrong with the man with the red hair. Even when I moved closer to him to push on his arm, he didn't wake. His skin was hot, like the pots we washed in the kitchen after eating. But even though he was hot, he was shaking like he was cold so I pulled the blanket off the bed to put on top of him. Sometimes, when I couldn't sleep, I would listen to the man with the red hair move around and do things at night. He would come in and stand by the door for a while, I could feel him, and I'd go really still so he wouldn't hurt me when he found me still awake. But had the man with the red hair ever hurt me? No, I can't remember if he did, but I don't think so. Because sometimes when I was still awake, I'd keep my eyes closed and he'd come in and put the blankets over me gently. He wouldn't touch me and I was glad, but a part of me was also strangely sad.

So, since he was nice to me when I was sleeping, I would do it too and I straightened the quilt over him to keep him warm. The man with the red hair had fallen asleep funny, so I got a pillow too and put it under his head so it wouldn't hurt when he woke up. Then there was nothing to do but kind of sit there until he got up again. I watched as the sun changed and then the rain came as it got dark outside. My stomach growled because we normally ate now, but we weren't because he was still sleeping. He must have been really tired.

"_Hey, Allen. You look tired…" the other boy smiled at me, caressing my hair._

"_I'm fine…" I murmured stubbornly, eyes beginning to fall shut. His arms were around me, comforting and heated skin against mine. His lips brushed against my forehead and he laughed warmly._

"_Let's take a nap for a while. We don't have to go for another hour or so," he said and I frowned a little._

"_But…" I protested, weakly._

"_Shh. Let's just enjoy this. We might not…" he stopped, sounding troubled._

"_I know…" I sighed_ _and moved my arms around his neck. "I'm…afraid."_

"_Me too," he said, pressing his forehead against mine. "But remember: we're going to make it through this."_

"_I promise," I said._

"_I promise, too," he answered, pressing his lips against mine._

"_Lavi…" I said. "I love you." The boy next to me smiled, his green eye warm and loving behind a curtain of red hair. Red, red hair like…_

"La…vi…?"

**pqpq**

I awoke in the evening to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. Allen was still there, curled in the corner, staring at me. In the faint, bluish illumination, he looked almost sane.

"Al…len…" I breathed weakly. The pain in my chest was frighteningly apparent now that I could barely draw breath, but I was more concerned with the fact that my head was on something soft and a warm blanket had been draped over my body. I had been taken care of while I was unconscious and I looked at Allen again with a feeble smile. "Did…you…?" But Allen didn't answer, because he never answered. And that was okay, because the simple action that had been performed let me know that Allen was still in there somewhere. "Thank you…" I murmured, trying to reach for him again. He looked at my hand as if he didn't know what it was or what it wanted. But it was better than him slapping it away.

I nearly fainted again when I felt warm fingertips against my palm. I let my hand relax lying open so that he wouldn't feel I was trying to grab him, my heart pounding rapidly. In three years, Allen hadn't voluntarily touched me. Three whole years and now he was willingly doing so. My heart was beating fast and I tried to keep my jerky breaths quiet so I didn't startle him. After a moment of exploring my hand with his fingers, Allen put his palm against mine. I moved my thumb slowly to gently rub small circles on the back of his hand, threading my fingers through his loosely. He didn't pull away and I felt like crying in happiness. We stayed like that for a long time and I fought tears as my eye closed and I imagined it was like it used to be with the two of us curled up in bed, our bodies intertwined, holding hands, lips brushing ever-so-gently… I felt a shiver run through my body. When was the last time I had felt Allen's warmth?

But my moment was ruined when Allen pulled his hand away and left the room, leaving me on the floor alone and confused, my chest feeling like it was on fire. But I didn't remain solitary for too long, because Allen returned, holding a pan in his hands, looking at me almost expectantly. I was so shocked at the amount of progress he was making that I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, managing a small smile at him. He looked confused for a moment, like he was searching for something in my expression before he repeated: "Hun…gry…" and it was accentuated when Allen put a hand on his stomach. I could have cried. Maybe I was still asleep and this was a cruel idea of a dream.

"Okay. I'll make you something," I said, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Allen seemed to get better after that. Perhaps I had fallen into a coma? A coma where Allen was learning to speak again and occasionally let me touch his shoulder or the top of his head encouragingly. The only thing was that no matter what, I couldn't get Allen to say my name. That hurt, almost as much as the pain that was becoming a constant part of my life. But I was just so thankful for the little progress that had been achieved that I couldn't complain.

Unfortunately, the walks through the woods lessened as I became unable to make such a journey. Even trips to town were draining. My work suffered as my health declined. I don't know if Allen knew I was sick or not, because I tried to keep the bloody handkerchiefs out of his sight. But soon it got to the point where I could barely get up out of bed and Allen was the one trying to wake _me_ in the morning. I had to call on the doctor after that because the break in routine was upsetting Allen, I could tell, just by the way he would wander around the house, making distraught gestures or sounds.

"I've never seen anything like this," the doctor said after he had listened to my chest through a stethoscope. "The only thing I can make an educated guess about without further tests is chronic pneumonia." I nodded mutely, looking down at my hands. Allen was sleeping in the other room and I wanted to keep it that way.

"How…bad is it?" I asked and the doctor looked uncomfortable.

"I would…start making arrangements," he answered, putting his instruments away. I blinked and sat down in a chair, feeling heavy and exhausted.

"That bad?" I asked, voice hollow.

"If you've been coughing up blood for as long as you say you have and in the amounts you told me about, I would say that, yes, it is that bad," the doctor said, and I nodded again. He pulled out a few bottles from his case and set them on the counter. "This might ease your pain a little. Make it easier."

"Okay…thank you…" I answered automatically, taking in a shuddering breath.

"You should be admitted to the hospital," he said, but we both knew I couldn't afford it. And we both knew I wouldn't go even if I could.

"Thanks, doc. I'll be fine dying right here," I replied, and he left with one last pitying glance sent my way. I was left there in the dark for a while, staring at the walls, wondering who to call about this. Was the Order still around? Who would take care of Allen if I…? Soft footsteps came from my right and I turned my head to see Allen standing in the doorway to his bedroom, looking somewhat puzzled.

"Hey, Allen. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Okay?" he asked in response. Now that I thought about it, he had been saying that a lot, as of late. _Are you okay?_ is what it meant and I felt badly that he had to worry like that.

"I'm okay," I said with a nod, but he still looked bothered. "Come here." I said it gently so it didn't come across as a command. I kept my arms on the chair, but moved my hands in an inviting gesture. He hesitantly came over.

"Not…okay…" Allen said, looking at me. I tried smiling, but I couldn't make my lips move that way.

"Not okay," I repeated with a small nod. He looked pleased, but probably because he was glad he got it right and not because I wasn't doing well.

"What?" he asked, as in _what's wrong?_ I reached for his hand, but he held it out of reach and I let mine drop to the arm of the chair, too exhausted. I felt so selfish for just wanting to hold his hand for a few moments; to have _him_ take care of _me_ like everything was going to be all right.

"I'm going to die," I said, knowing Allen probably wouldn't understand the full meaning of that.

"Die," Allen repeated the new word with a furrowed brow, almost as if he remembered what it meant and didn't like it. I nodded and he shook his head. "Don't." I wished it was that simple. I forced my tired lips to smile, remembering the promise I had made all those years ago, before the battle. _I promise I won't die. I promise I'll come back to you. _I had to keep that promise no matter what.

"I'll try."

**pqpq**

I still didn't know what was wrong with the man with the red hair.

Maybe he finally realized the stone was there and got tired of it. I don't know. We went places, loud places inside moving boxes and then in other boxes drawn by horses until we were somewhere I didn't know. When we got there, the man with the red hair was taken away to a white room inside the black tower where I sat for a long time. I stayed close to him because everyone else was a stranger and, for some reason, they all reminded me of bad things. But I remembered that the man with the red hair was more important than being afraid because he said he wasn't okay, so that meant he needed me.

He looked just like the sheets, but his hair wasn't and his eye was kind of like the color of the see-through glass that a drink had been in. He had bought it for me when we stopped driving in one of the boxes for a while and I was thirsty. I remember that his hands shook when he patted my head. He was shaking now and his chest was moving quickly, his breath sounding like the rattling window we had heard on the way here.

"Okay?" I asked, but even though his eye was half-open it was like he couldn't see me. "Okay?" I asked again, shaking him. His eye didn't move. The blackness around him was getting darker and he looked like he was hurting. I tried to find someone in the room to make him better, but no one was there.

"Al…len…" the red haired man was calling me and I went to him. He was on his side now and coughing. There was red all over the white and I felt like crying at the sight of it. Or running or screaming, because I didn't want to go back to _that place_—but his hand moved over my eyes and blocked out the sight of it and the memories. "Don't…look…" he gasped at me. I couldn't see it now, but I could still hear him coughing and feel his arm shaking as he did so.

"O-Okay?" I asked. I couldn't see much, but I found his hand and put mine on top of it. His shaking stopped a little, I noticed, so I tried to do that thing he always did to me with his thumb moving on the back of my hand and then putting his fingers through mine. I did it and his coughing began to slow and then stop. I felt him weakly grip my hand back and I asked again: "Okay?"

"O…kay…" he murmured back at me, letting our hands drop. The red had gotten covered up with a towel so I couldn't see it. There was some on his lips, but he licked it away and I wasn't so afraid anymore. "Al…len…" He said my name again so I looked at him with full attention. His chest was still moving badly, worse than before, but his face didn't look so hurt like it had before. Maybe the coughing made him feel better and our hands together were making him get better too.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"La…vi…" he said, looking at me with a pleading sort of gaze. I didn't know who that was, did I? The name sounded familiar, but I didn't know how.

"No," I said, because I didn't know where this person was. His expression turned devastated, tears falling down his cheek. I didn't know why he was crying. "Okay?" I asked and I think he was trying to smile, but he couldn't, his shoulders shaking.

"Yeah…" it came out like a sigh. "A…llen…I…love…you…" I didn't know what that meant, but he looked happy saying it. Why was he happy when the black was so black and he was still crying? "Al…ways…" I realized then how cold his hand was and I gave it a squeeze. His shoulders relaxed with a small breath, and then he went still.

"Okay?" I asked, but I received no reply. He looked like he was sleeping, long red hair lying limply over his shoulders, eye closed. The line that was always between his eyebrows was gone too. I pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm and then I just sat there holding his hand, because he liked it and I didn't mind, and he really needed to sleep because he was tired.

I stayed there for a long time until some people came inside and started talking. They came over and I wanted to run away from them, but I didn't want to leave him there, so I stayed, watching as the other people looked at the machines close to the bed and then at the red haired man under the blanket, murmuring amongst one another.

"Shh," I said to them, and they all looked at me. "Sleep." When I said that, I looked at the red haired man, so they knew who I was talking about. I hoped they would know that meant to be quiet, but they started talking and looking at me now with kind of the same face the red haired man was wearing before he fell asleep.

"No, I'm sorry. He's dead," one of the men in white said to me, trying to make his voice gentle like the red haired man, but he didn't do it as well. A girl in a wheelchair was crying, her black hair like silk. The man looked away from me and at her: "We couldn't do anything. The akuma gas he inhaled over the years was just..." I didn't know or care what they were talking about. I just wanted them to leave so the red haired man could sleep a little more.

"…not fair. First Kanda-kun, then Lavi, too…" the girl in the wheelchair was still crying and I looked up when I heard that name. Who was this person who suddenly was so important? I didn't know, choosing to stay with the man still sleeping on the bed.

"_Ne, Allen," a red-haired boy asked me._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_What would happen…if I died?" he inquired, looking at me._

"_You won't," I said, looking down._

"_But, if I did," he said._

"_You won't," I repeated. "Because you promised you wouldn't."He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_You got me there," he replied, moving closer to me, taking my hand in his and kissing it. "I won't die, then."_

"_Good," I said, smile curving at my lips. He leaned down and kissed me and I stood on my tiptoes to receive it. "I love you, Lavi."_

"_I love you more," Lavi answered teasingly._

"I love…you…" I murmured, touching my lips in the dark. I had woken up from that dream—memory?—disoriented. Sitting up from where I had fallen asleep, I realized that the man with the red hair was gone. I moved the blankets off the bed as if he was hiding under there, then I looked under the bed and on the other beds, but he wasn't anywhere. I was so afraid that he left me I felt like crying, my breaths coming like his had earlier so that my chest hurt with every inhale. What would I do? Where would I go?

I didn't even know who to call out for.

I ran down dark corridors and empty rooms out into a sunlit day that startled me, making me fall forward. My head cracked against the stone stairs as I tumbled down them and into soft grass. I didn't register the pain, though, hurrying to a stand. There were people out on the green lawn and I ran towards them. The green reminded me of the red haired man whom I couldn't find. Maybe they could help me find him? The girl in the wheelchair saw me first and she pulled on my sleeve to make me stop running. She looked familiar but I couldn't figure out who she was.

"Are you all right? Allen, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed, but I ignored her. There was a big box on the ground, big enough to lie in. The top was open and I went to look inside. The red haired man was there, sleeping with his red hair combed over his shoulders. He looked sadder than the last time I saw him; maybe because I wasn't holding his hand and they had taken him away from the comfy bed in the white room? I put my hand on top of his. He was so cold; why hadn't anyone covered him up? He would get sick if they didn't.

"Okay?" I asked, squeezing his hand. But he didn't wake up. He must have been really tired, but even so…why wasn't he moving? "Okay?" I asked again, raising my voice a little as I shook him with my only arm.

"Allen…" the girl in the wheelchair had gotten closer to me and she had put a hand on my back. I flinched away from her, wanting nothing more than to get away from all these people. I wanted to go back to our house, just me and the man with red hair. "Allen, listen to me. Lavi's...dead…"

"La-vi?" I repeated the name, trying to put the pieces in my head together. Before the bad things, there was a boy with red hair just like the man lying in the box. The boy with red hair had hugged and kissed him and we had said _I love you_ to one another. Everything slid into place frighteningly fast in my scattered mind. "Lavi…_my _Lavi…" The man who had taken care of me all those years had been...the boy who loved me. They were the same person. It was Lavi, why didn't I realize? And all Lavi wanted before he fell asleep was… "Lavi."

I was too late.

And when they closed the box and lowered it, something in me snapped further than what I knew was already broken inside me. I fought the hands that tried to keep me down, the same hands that had _held me down inside that dark place with the blood on the walls and gold eyes that moved with shadows_. I couldn't tell the difference between anything at that moment, only able to see the blood and the green grass and a red-haired boy in a black uniform smiling at me in the snow, holding his hand out to me _Allen! Welcome home!_

The next thing I knew, I was inside a white room with soft walls. My head hurt so badly I felt like crying. And then everything that had transpired came back to me too and I did cry.

"La…vi…? Lavi…Lavi!" I cried, chanted. I couldn't move because I was in a strange jacket, so I rocked side to side and forward and backwards, weeping at the unfairness of it all. "Lavi! Lavi! LAVI!" I fell to the side and my head exploded with pain. Pain I felt I deserved somehow. The boy who loved me, all he wanted was for me to say his name and I couldn't and now…all I could do was call out for him. And I kept crying out for him until my throat was so raw I started coughing up blood like Lavi had been. Oh, God, had it hurt like this? Lavi, Lavi, _my_ Lavi had hurt like this and I hadn't even held his hand when he wanted...

"_Good morning, Allen."_

The white room was gone and I was suddenly back in the house in the mountains. Everything was quiet, bright, comfortable. It smelled like home and pancakes and fresh leaves outside. Lavi was there, his long red hair in a braid down his back.

"_Did you have a good rest?"_

He turned to me and smiled, the sunlight illuminating his healthy features. There was no more black or gray, only golden light.

"_It's a beautiful day outside."_

"Lavi…" I murmured, wondering if I was dreaming. My jumbled thoughts had straightened themselves out and everything made perfect sense. I reached out for him and he smiled again, moving away from the window. He came and sat on the bed next to me, so close I could smell his comforting scent, like the clean autumn outside. "Lavi, I'm sorry…" I moved my arm around him, holding him close and then I was cocooned in warmth when he hugged me back.

"_There's nothing to be sorry for," _he said. _"I'm the one who broke my promise."_

I wanted to argue. I wanted to argue because now it was so clear how all of this was my fault. I had killed him because I hadn't taken care of him. But I couldn't muster up the energy to do so, my mind lulled into a strange sense of security and…peace.

"Please, don't leave me alone again," I begged, clutching onto him. It felt like I had just broken through the crashing waves to a clear day on a smooth bay. Everything in my troubled self had quieted, enough for me to be aware of what happened; to know that Lavi was gone and never coming back. I didn't think I could go through life knowing that.

"_I won't."_

His lips pressed against my forehead and then my eyelids, and then finally my lips. It felt like it had been an eternity, a lifetime, since that night before the final battle, held in each others arms as we waited for the sunrise. The memory came to me in such sweet clarity that felt every part of me warm with emotion.

"_I love you, Lavi."_

He smiled again, taking my hands--both present and perfect--in his as he gently pulled me to a stand. And then Lavi's arms were around me again as we shared another kiss.

"_I love you, Allen."_

**pqpq**

I thought that it couldn't get any worse.

After seeing what the madness had done to Allen, I didn't think it could sink lower than that. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw Lavi inside that coffin. The devastation on in his expression was so intense it was almost tangible. It was as if, in that moment, the insanity had relented enough and Allen broke through. But the sight of his lover in that casket pushed him back into the darkness of incoherent screams and locked, padded rooms.

I didn't think it could get worse than that: until we found Allen the morning after the funeral. He was so pale, lying on the floor, curled on his side. There was blood on his lips, on the floor.

"He wouldn't stop screaming," explained one of the nurses, and I felt so angry that I thought I could have gotten up out of this wretched chair and kicked her in the face. But my legs were like lead and I remained as emotionless as I could as some hospital personnel examined Allen.

"Cause of death?" asked the doctor behind me.

"Hemorrhaging, most likely," replied one of the men on the floor. He was cradling Allen's head in his hands, showing everyone the bandage on his right temple. The bleeding hadn't stopped, inside or out, it seemed.

"Was it painful?" I asked, because that was all that mattered. Kanda—my Yuu—had suffered: throwing away his pride to clench onto my hand in his last moments. Lavi had suffered: trying to take care of himself and Allen as the disease slowly killed him, only to have his lover not recognize him for almost four years…if Allen suffered too, I wouldn't be able to take it.

"It's possible he went in his sleep," replied the man, most likely observing the look on my face. I hoped he wasn't lying to me, because that would hurt even more.

"He did get quiet after a while," said the nurse. "After…the screaming…he was talking quietly to himself for a while and then…nothing."

"Did he say anything…coherent?" I asked, hating to use that word, but I couldn't think of any other at the moment.

"I think he was hallucinating," the nurse answered, looking down at her hands. "He was talking to Lavi-san."

I looked at Allen one last time. His face was peaceful, as if he had been sleeping serenely the entire time. I allowed myself to smile as I wheeled myself out of the room.

"He wasn't hallucinating," I said, but missed everyone's faces of surprise at this news because I had already been moving out of the hospital wing and down the hallway. Lavi and Allen had always shared a close bond, so it wasn't coincidence that they had passed so close in time to one another. For a moment I thought I saw their images walking hand and hand before me, but it must have been a trick of light.

Right?

"Wherever you are, I hope you're both happy," I said, to no one and nothing in particular. And in a certain slant of sunshine, I saw Yuu waiting for me with his usual look of impatience. I smiled at him, tears of relief in my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll _be there soon_._"_

And my legs suddenly felt like air as I moved from the chair to the window where his arms were waiting for me.

**pqpq**

Wow, I should be shot. That was really long and really awful. I killed everyone.

Please, don't let me go to funerals anymore. They apparently make me suck even more than usual by making me overly sentimental in incoherent.

**Chapter 13**

Misfortune: "What a misfortune it rained. Perhaps we can find something else to occupy the time?" Humor (thank God, right?)

Thanks for suffering through this!

Hugs, love, and bagels.

**Dhampir72**


	13. Misfortune

**Chapter Thirteen: **Misfortune

**Summary**: "What a misfortune it rained. Perhaps we can find some other way to occupy the time?"

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Sexual innuendo, sexual references, sex, stuff to make you lol, etc.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You To: **Anonymous, Nella-the-Yaoi-Fangirl, Withering Soul, Kyurengo, Jen Harper, yuki-tenshee, Kiminaru, Ghost of the Crescent Moon, Jay-Jay51, Nusku, Sleeping moon, Ashe Seraphim, Dgm-yoai-lover, sweetpotato1992, BlueFox of the Moon, Azakura, Aion Laven Walker, , Gee, Hanapple, OyaSUMi-heart, ShinigamixGirl, Ice Silverwind, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, AkiChan323, Nush, InfinityOnTheRun, xplacebo, Kuro Seishin, and everyone else for your continued support!

**Author's Sudden Realization and Apology**: So I have come to the general conclusion that all of you agree I should be shot dead for making you cry. Sorry, guys…hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

**pqpq**

The dark clouds outside were weeping on rooftops, an onslaught of rain continuing to fall heavily despite the fact that it had been pouring all morning without ceasing. Lavi and Allen were in the lounge watching the drops as they beat mercilessly on the windows of the Order, their beach umbrella and other seashore items left abandoned on a nearby couch.

"Why did it have to go and rain?" Allen asked, his eyes following the bands of rain as they washed over the glass.

"Beats me," Lavi pouted from his seat under the window. He had really been looking forward to seeing Allen out, shirtless in the sunshine, enjoying the last few fleeting days of summer before they were lost to cold autumn.

"I really wanted to go too…" Allen murmured. "And Jerry even made a picnic basket for us and everything…" He looked over at the humongous basket holding their lunch with a sad sort of glance. They watched the rain for a while more with long faces before Lavi jumped up.

"Well, let's not let this get us down! We have today off! Let's do something fun inside!" he proposed, smiling in such an adorably enthusiastic way that Allen found himself smiling a little as well.

"Like what?" Allen asked, making Lavi stop to think. The silver-haired boy watched as a sly smirk made it's way across Lavi's lips and knew just by that and the slight twinkle to his eye that he was thinking of something inappropriate.

"What a misfortune it rained. Perhaps we can do something else to occupy the time?" Lavi suggested, moving closer to the couch. Allen was too busy observing the other boy—mesmerized by the way his body sauntered seductively toward the sofa along with the barely restrained hungry expression on his face—that he didn't have time to react. Soon, Lavi was on top of him, pinning him to the couch, his nose just inches from Allen's, lips hovering over lips, not touching, but so very close.

"L-Lavi!" Allen said in a hushed whisper. "Anyone could see us!" It wasn't that he minded the situation all that much, but Allen wished they were anywhere else but in the open lounge, where anyone and everyone could walk through. It wasn't as if they would be hard to spot, and it wasn't as if it wouldn't be obvious as to what they were doing. The redhead above him pouted before quickly leaning down to kiss him. It was a brief, but meaningful kiss, letting Allen know what Lavi ultimately wanted, which the younger boy was all too willing to give. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease Lavi about it once they parted. "You're awful, you know. Is that all you think about?"

"Is what all I think about?" Lavi asked, playing innocent, Allen could tell, by the way his green eye was lit up with mischievous excitement.

"Getting in my pants!" Allen replied, his face turning red. He must have been hanging out with Lavi too much, picking up his phrases and bad manners like that. Lavi laughed, though, amused by the words. Who knew Allen would have said something like that aloud?

"Well, no," he answered, putting his hand on Allen's thigh as he leaned forward to whisper in Allen's ear. "I also think about you getting in my pants." That made Allen blush even redder, much to Lavi's delight and the younger's embarrassment.

"Lavi!" Allen chastised him, though not harshly, biting his lip to keep a whimper inside at the hand on his upper thigh.

"Oh, you like it," Lavi said, smirking wickedly. "And _I_ certainly like it." All this talk was giving Lavi ideas while it caused Allen to feel slightly uncomfortable in his already form fitting pants.

"You're incorrigible," Allen murmured, his cheeks and ears pink.

"Don't I know it," Lavi replied, smirking in such a bad-boy, devil-may-care way that Allen had to restrain _himself_ from leaping into his arms and kissing him senseless. "That's why I propose we play a game."

"A game?" Allen asked, a grin working its way to his own lips. Any kind of game, Allen was certain to win, even if it meant cheating to beat his boyfriend. "Do tell."

"We'll have three rounds," Lavi said, looking pleased that Allen agreed so quickly. And he truly was pleased that Allen agreed so quickly, knowing that the silver-haired Exorcist's drive to win would make the game more fun. But this was one competition Lavi might beat him at. But even if he didn't, neither of them would really be a loser, he'd make sure of that. "Best two out of three wins."

"And what do they win?" Allen inquired, making the innocent fact he knew always got through to Lavi: the one he would tease the redhead with when Lavi was in the throes of tortured passion, begging Allen to go down on him.

"Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the loser," Lavi said, accentuating this with a teasing nip to Allen's ear, making the silver-haired boy shiver with want. "_Whatever_ they want."

"You're on," Allen replied, and they shook on it.

And so the game began.

**pqpq**

"Round one," Lavi said, as they walked down the hallway. He didn't quite have any challenges in mind, but when he spotted a certain long-haired Exorcist up ahead, Lavi got an idea. "Whoever can get Yuu-chan to blush, wins."

"W-What?! That's not fair!" Allen exclaimed, but Lavi was already running up to Kanda.

"Yuu-chan!" he called out, his arms wide open in an attempt to hug the Japanese swordsman. Allen had learned long ago not to get jealous over this outward display of affection, despite the fact that Lavi should only be hugging or wanting to hug him. But he knew that he was the only person for Lavi, as the redhead had assured him of this fact on many occasions, which normally began with a serious heart-to-heart and ended up with one of them being fucked into the mattress. Even though all of this was true, Allen had a feeling that this challenge was going to be easier for Lavi than it would be for him, as Kanda tolerated Lavi on a higher level than he did Allen.

"Call me Yuu-chan one more time and I'll gut you," Kanda growled, turning around so quickly he nearly smacked Lavi in the face with his ponytail. Allen thought he might actually perform disembowelment this time because of the look of pure murder on his face.

"Oh, c'mon, Yuu-chan," Lavi said, making an almost concerned face. "I just want to suck your dick." The reaction was instant: Kanda went bright red at those words and as straight as a board, completely in shock. Lavi managed not to smirk in victory.

"W-What did you just say?!" Kanda asked. Allen had to admit that Lavi had won and that this was hilarious, seeing the normally stoic Exorcist in blushing embarrassment. It took all Allen's willpower not to laugh at the stunned expression on Kanda's face.

"I said 'I just wanted to make sure you're not sick,'" Lavi replied, as if Kanda hadn't heard him correctly. Then he pulled his expression into one of concern, as if he were truly worried about Kanda's state of health. "Are you sure you're okay, Yuu-chan? You look kinda feverish…"

"I'm _fine_. _Baka-usagi_," Kanda growled, stomping away, still bright red in the cheeks. Allen could see that even his ears had turned pink from the blush.

"Have some soup, Yuu-chan. Feel better soon!" Lavi called after him. If glares could kill, the redhead was certain he'd be dead. Once Kanda had turned the corner, Lavi turned to face Allen with a grin the size of Asia Minor on his face which the younger boy found to be both extremely annoying and somehow attractive.

"Okay, okay. You won," Allen admitted begrudgingly, although still in good humor. "But I pick the next one."

"Deal," Lavi said, smirking triumphantly, not having any idea what he was getting himself into. Allen grinned as well for a different reason, knowing he would win the next round without a doubt.

**pqpq**

"Round two," Allen began, as they walked into the cafeteria, still smirking. He went up to Jerry's window and ordered a tray of desserts, which Jerry was all-too-happy to produce. Allen then brought the pastries over to the table in the corner of the room, where Lavi had gone to sit and where he was waiting almost nervously. If it was an eating contest, Allen would most certainly win, and Lavi pouted in an outward display of unfairness. The silver-haired boy was grinning and he hadn't even bested Lavi yet, making the apprentice Bookman's pout grow stronger. Allen sat down with his back to the cafeteria, facing Lavi and the wall as he put the tray of pastries between them. After that, he leaned over, looking rather seductive with his eyes half closed, hair falling sensually around his face, as he said: "The first one to moan, loses."

Before Lavi could even ask what that meant, Allen had already begun digging into the desserts, but not in his usual manner, as if he had been starved for the better part of a few months. Instead, Allen was very specific about the way he ate them, letting his tongue dart out to lick up layers of white whipped cream, tease blueberries, and lap at melted chocolate. Lavi was so blown away by this display that he couldn't even fight back by eating a pastry of his own, too busy watching those delicious lips and the small little smear of icing on Allen's cheek. Never before had he been so envious of food and he gripped the bench seat under the table to try and control himself.

Allen could tell by the way Lavi's breathing had sped up and the glassy green of his eye that he was most definitely going to win, no doubts about it. To step it up just a notch, Allen tongued at a strawberry, making a show of licking the whipped cream completely off the tip. A small bit of it landed on his chin and he removed it with his finger, bringing it to his mouth to suck it clean.

That did it.

It wasn't so much of a moan as it was a strangled whimper that escaped through Lavi's lips. He couldn't help it, realizing how badly he lost just a second after his weakness was made known.

"I win," Allen said, popping the strawberry into his mouth happily. "Score's even now." And Lavi just groaned, putting his head down on the table, trying to ignore the angry burn in his stomach. He had to win the next one, he just had to, because now the score was tied and it was anyone's game.

And Lavi was going to win.

**pqpq**

"Faster!" Allen cried.

"Can you take it?" Lavi asked, breathless as he obliged.

"Ah!" Allen threw his head back with the groan as Lavi pressed forward with more force. Their voices echoed loudly in the room as they climbed toward their climax. "Is that all you've got?"

"Beg for more, Allen," Lavi taunted him through panted breaths.

"More, Lavi!" Allen moaned, enough to make Lavi stop for a moment, dropping his guard at such a sensual tone of voice in their current situation. That second of hesitation gave Allen the perfect time to strike, and he easily brought the redhead down, pinning him to the ground with his Clown Belt; Odzuchi Kodzuchi clattered the ground a few feet away from him, shrinking in size and defeat.

"Jeez, Allen," Lavi huffed out, tired grin on his face. "Never knew you could be so…forward."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Allen answered back, in a teasing sort of voice, not letting Lavi up just yet.

"Oh yeah?" Lavi said, raising an eyebrow, beaten but still interested.

"Yes, indeed," Allen replied, his voice lower, eyes taking in the sweaty, dirty form of his boyfriend. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the sudden urge to do Lavi right there in the middle of the practice hall.

"Enlighten me," Lavi murmured; Allen smirked.

"I won," Allen said, almost evilly. "So that means you have to do whatever I want."

"A deal's a deal," Lavi replied, eagerly with the images of Allen ripping off his clothes filling his mind.

This was going to be fun.

**pqpq**

"Allen…."

"You said anything."

"I didn't mean…this…"

"Well, what were you expecting?" Allen asked, looking over at Lavi with an evil grin. "Something naughty?"

"Something that was not filling out all your field reports…" Lavi grumbled, obviously disappointed from the way he huddled over one of the many manila folders on Allen's rickety desk. He sighed. "Between you and gramps, I never get a day off…" As he mumbled to himself, Allen let his grin soften into a kind smile as he watched Lavi scribble away with an eagle-feather quill, moving from the warm bed to behind the redhead's chair, slipping his arms around the apprentice Bookman's shoulders.

"I think that's enough for one night," Allen said, his voice low and rather husky in Lavi's ear. "My slave has other duties to attend to." A smile curved on Lavi's lips as he tilted his head a little to glance at Allen mischievously.

"Whatever Master wishes," Lavi said.

"Well, I do have a bunch of laundry that needs to get done," Allen replied, pretending to look thoughtful; Lavi frowned, tired of being teased.

"And you said _I'm _awful," Lavi said, crossing his arms with a pout. Who knew that Allen could be so cruel? But Allen's arms tightened around him and that tongue that had worked wonders earlier that day was teasing the ring in his ear.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Allen said, and Lavi grinned, turning around to pull his lover into his lap.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to lose after all.

**pqpq**

Ack. Sorry about the un-funniness of this chapter. Being sick and having finals does not put on in the best of moods. Hopefully you enjoyed it despite my apparent inability to be funny.

**Chapter 14: Smile**

"There was just something about that smile that made him fall in love." Allen is dragged to a concert and falls head over heels for a certain redheaded rock star.

(KinKitsune01's request back from chapter 6.)

Thanks for all your love and support!

Peace, love, and prosperity.

**Dhampir72**


	14. Smile

**Chapter Fourteen: **Smile

**Summary**: "There was just something about that smile that made him fall in love." Allen is dragged to a concert and falls in love with a certain redheaded rock star. AU.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Inappropriate jokes and bad language.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to**: Ashe Seraphim, ShinigamixGirl, Nusku, Nella-the-Yaoi-Fangirl, BlueFox of the Moon, Aion Laven Walker, Ishikawa Yui, Hasegawa-san, KinKitsune01, ravenangel23, sweetpotato1992, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, ChaoticFenris, InfinityOnTheRun and everyone else for your love and favorites.

**pqpq**

"But, Lenalee…I don't want to go…" Allen said, his words having no effect on the Chinese girl who was pulling him, quite strongly, by the sleeve of his shirt toward her car.

"Why not? It's a concert! What kind of teenager doesn't want to go to a concert?" Lenalee asked.

"Because I know there's going to be a bunch of screaming girls there…" Allen replied, wondering if his head would be able to take it. "And you're going to be one of them. Screaming in my ear…"

"Oh, c'mon, Allen! Please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Why can't Miranda go with you?" Allen asked.

"She had a thing and can't come. So I have an extra ticket!" Lenalee answered. "Pleeeease?"

"I don't want to go, Lenalee…" Allen said again.

"Allen, seriously. You can't tell me you don't find the lead singer of Forty-Ninth Persona hot," Lenalee said, stopping for a moment to give Allen a look. He flushed a little, not liking it when people brought up his sexual orientation.

"T-That's beside the point. We'd never get close enough to even see him--them," Allen answered. "Besides, you think going to his concert is going to get you a better chance to go on a date with him? You're wrong."

"Allen, no need to be mean," Lenalee said, pouting a bit. That pout was enough to make Allen drop his defenses for a second, allowing Lenalee to push him into the passenger seat of her car and lock the door so he couldn't get out. "Besides, I dig the guitarist. Now, what am I going to wear…?"

Allen groaned and put his head in his hands. This was going to be a long night.

**pqpq**

Lenalee ended up wearing a strange assortment of clothing in which she was wearing more jewelry than skirt. Allen decided that he was fine in his casual clothing and moped on the Lee's couch while Lenalee did her make-up. The tickets to the show were sitting on the coffee table in front of him and he stared at them, wondering why he was going in the first place.

Sure, Forty-Ninth Persona was a good band. A really good band, in fact. A band that everyone probably waited in line for hours to get their tickets. And sure, the lead singer was very attractive in the sense that Allen not-really-maybe-sort-of-really-all-the-time-had-dreams-about. But Allen didn't like loud places that much and they wouldn't be close enough to see anything, so it was going to be kind of a drag. He would probably end up with a headache and would have to drive home after Lenalee drank too much underage. It wasn't going to be fun at all…

"Stop pouting, Allen!" Lenalee said, smacking him in the head with a rolled up copy of _Vogue_.

"Why aren't you taking Bak? Bak would have loved to go to this," Allen said, with obvious sarcasm. That guy would like swimming in lava if it meant spending an evening with Lenalee.

"That's not funny," Lenalee replied, throwing Allen's coat at him. He caught it and irritably ran his hand through his platinum hair, watching her pull on her leather ankle-length jacket. "I was going to bring Brother, but he doesn't like this genre of music." Allen rolled his eyes, standing up to his full height with a stretch, putting his coat on reluctantly. "But you like it and you like the band and I have an extra ticket, so stop moping!" Lenalee playfully punched him in the arm and grabbed her purse. "Now let's go, mister!"

And Allen was led away by his hand again toward the front door, the tickets lying forgotten on the glass tabletop.

**pqpq**

"It's going to be a good show today. All the tickets for this venue sold out weeks ago," Tyki Mikk said, informing the redheaded superstar in the chair beside him. The lead singer of Forty-Ninth Persona barely even acknowledged him, trying to hold still for his make-up artist to complete the finishing touches to his skin. She was the same woman who had been with him on the road for years, because she was the only one he trusted to get the job done without requiring him to take off his signature eye patch. "Lavi, are you listening?"

"Of course," Lavi answered, in the tone of voice used when one wasn't truly listening. "It's going to be a good show, blah, blah, blah." He thanked the make up artist when she was through and got up with a yawn. "The guys are doing some last minute practicing backstage. Go talk to them." And with that said, Lavi walked toward the door, pulling on a pinstripe fedora as he left.

As he walked through the hallways backstage around crew-members and VIPs, Lavi kept his head down, pulling on a pair of sunglasses as he took the back door outside. It was a cool night and he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he meandered down a few stairs and into the crowd of people waiting outside to get into the amphitheater.

He liked doing this: wandering around through the throngs of fans. He liked to listen to their voices, their excitement, their enamored love for one of the members of the band. Lavi especially liked doing this, because he could hear their true voices when they didn't know who he was. And speaking of voices, there was an extremely loud one yelling nearby, making him turn to look at the source of the sound.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOU LEFT THE TICKETS ON THE TABLE?!"

"I'm sorry…just…calm down…you're making a scene…"

"I'LL MAKE A SCENE IF I DAMN WANT TO! I WAITED IN LINE FOR THOSE TICKETS FOR HOURS AND YOU JUST _LEFT _THEM THERE?!"

Lavi wandered through some of the onlookers to see who these people were. A pretty Asian girl was the one angrily doing the shouting, while a boy with his back to Lavi was trying to console her anguish. She was attractive, that was for sure, but Lavi was more drawn to the boy, who had the most interesting hair he'd ever seen.

"Lenalee…calm down…"

The girl, Lenalee, was very intent on not doing just that. The two of them were nearly to the place where they would have to present their tickets or else they wouldn't be able to get in. Looking back at the line that stretched a long ways behind them, Lavi wasn't surprised that she was angry.

"I CAN'T just calm down! Allen! This concert is like…this concert is like LIFE for me, okay?" she said, grabbing Allen by the collar of his coat, where she shook him a bit. Lavi felt bad for the cute boy and stepped through the people blocking his path.

"Excuse me, I might be able to help," Lavi said, his voice quiet and soft. He couldn't risk yelling before a show, so when they didn't quite hear him the first time, he actually stepped up to them and tapped the girl on the shoulder and repeated his statement.

"Thanks, but we can't afford new tickets," she answered, trying to be nice, but Lavi could tell that she was seething with so much anger it was hard for her to control her temper.

"No, really. I think I can," Lavi said, moving in between them. He put his arms around both of their shoulders and went up to the ticket taker when it was their turn. They were both tense, either at Lavi's touch, or the prospect of not getting in, the redhead wasn't sure. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

**pqpq**

Allen thought the guy had to be crazy. After all, who was he to think he could get them into this show like it was no big deal? Allen had overheard people talking about how the show had actually sold out because the band was that good. But the more the man spoke, the more Allen felt like he knew him somehow, despite not being able to really know who he was. The hat and the shades really made him "just another guy" in Allen's opinion. But looking at him closer as they stepped toward the ticket taker, Allen could see that the man's red hair was not dyed, but a natural red and there was a strap under his right ear, as if he were wearing…

"Y-You…are you…" Allen tried to ask, but was interrupted by the man asking for their tickets.

"Tickets, please," he said to them.

"They left theirs at home," the mysterious red-headed man replied, making a sad face. "Please let them in."

"I can't do that sir. Everyone needs a ticket," the employee answered. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No, you don't understand. I need to be in there and so do these guys," he said, his arms falling from Allen and Lenalee's shoulders as he approached the man. Lifting up his sunglasses, Allen could see that the redhead was wearing an eye patch. Without the sunglasses, his identity became quite apparent: it was Lavi, lead singer of Forty-Ninth Persona. The ticket taker realized this just as Lenalee did and he was very quick to let them inside. "Thanks, man." And this time, when Lavi's arms went around them, Allen thought Lenalee might faint and Allen thought _he_ might faint. Lavi—Lavi fucking Bookman—has his arms slung over them like they were all friends.

"Y-You're really…" Lenalee began, sounding breathless.

"Yes, but keep it on the DL, okay?" Lavi said. "Sometimes I like walking around and being with the fans. You know, without a mob of people wanting to touch me." Lenalee just nodded mutely, obviously star-struck. Allen was having a hard time coming up with words as well, for some reason. It was just strange to have such a famous person so close to him, especially the one famous person that Allen found quite attractive. He flushed and looked down, not wanting to make a fool of himself.

**pqpq**

This was the first time Lavi had ever been with fans who knew who he was, but were too embarrassed to talk. He could tell that the girl was just in awe of him, which was adorable, really, but the boy was even cuter. Lavi had never seen someone like him before: platinum hair, but natural, not artificially colored, and deep gray-blue eyes. That, complete with the gentle blush on his fair skin, was enough to make Lavi stare unashamedly at him for a few admiring moments.

"So what are your names?" Lavi asked, when they had been walking for several moments without speaking.

"I-I'm Lenalee Lee," answered the pretty Asian girl.

"And I'm Allen Walker," said the boy, and Lavi worked hard at keeping that in his memory for later.

"Lenalee and Allen," Lavi repeated. "Those are nice names. So are you guys excited for the show tonight?" Lenalee could only nod quickly, as she appeared to be trying to remember the proper way to breathe. Allen, on the other hand, looked like he was trying to be anywhere but near him. He ventured to guess that, by the color of his cheeks, perhaps Allen had a crush on him and was trying not to let it show. "I hope it goes well. Yuu hurt himself last week, but he won't admit that his hand's killing him. He's been practicing though, so he might be able to get through tonight's performance."

"You mean…Kanda?" Lenalee asked, turning a bit red. Now Lavi knew who _her_ crush was on, which wasn't that hard to figure out. Out of the entire band, people either liked Lavi or they liked Yuu. The rest were like chopped liver in comparison, which was sad because they were all pretty decent guys. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Lavi answered. "Just a sprain, he'll be all right in a few weeks. We're taking a break for a month anyway."

"Why?" This time it was Allen who asked a question, and Lavi turned his attention to the boy on his right. "I-I mean, you're entitled to and everything, just curious…"

"Well, Yuu's got his hand to let heal, Krory's _finally_ getting married, and Daisya wanted to take time off to go see the Olympics over in Beijing this year," Lavi answered.

"What about you?" Allen asked, looking up at him almost timidly.

"My grandfather's pretty sick right now, so I was thinking of staying with him for a bit until he's better," Lavi replied without hesitation. "He's the only family I've got left, so…yeah…" Talking about his gramps was a hard thing, especially when he knew the old man didn't have that much time left. But Lavi went to visit in between shows and even during tours to make sure his grandfather was doing all right. His words apparently made the other two uncomfortable, because they had lapsed into silence again.

"Hey, you guys are really quiet. What's wrong? I don't smell bad, do I?" Lavi asked, breaking the ice a bit with some humor. He even went so far as to smell his shirt to make sure, causing both of them to speak all at once.

"N-No! You're fine, really!" insisted Lenalee.

"Y-Yeah! You smell good, honest!" Allen said, flushing crimson after he said it.

"Thanks," Lavi said, laughing a little. "But, come on guys! No more being quiet! It's almost show time!" At that reminder, Lenalee twittered with excitement, and even Allen appeared like he was looking forward to it. But that wasn't enough for Lavi, who rolled his only eye behind dark shades. "Now, that's not exciting enough for me. I know exactly what'll do that…"

Instead of leading them toward normal seating, Lavi lead them toward the pit entrance, where another taker asked to see their tickets. When they didn't have them, a big bouncer came over to escort them away.

"Oh, Marie. Don't be like that," Lavi said, flipping up his shades with his left hand to look at the large man. The redhead kept his arm around Allen when he did this and he felt the smaller boy shaking a little. If he could have looked at him out of the corner of his eye, Lavi was sure he would have been blushing too. "These two are VIPs. Take care of them, okay?" Marie nodded and pulled a stack of lanyard badges out of his back pocket and gave one to both Allen and Lenalee. Lavi was sure that the girl might faint at any moment. "And when the show's over they get full access, got it?" Marie nodded again and handed Lavi a permanent marker, which he used to sign his name on both VIP tags. "Thanks, Marie."

"Any time, Lavi," Marie said, moving aside to let Lenalee and Allen pass him as Lavi handed his marker back to him.

"Enjoy the show, guys" Lavi said, his arm sliding off Allen's shoulders as he walked away, the very tips of the redhead's fingers caressing a few silver strands on the back of the boy's neck. Allen turned a little red and looked back at Lavi, who smiled at him. "See you later."

And then Lavi turned around and walked towards the backstage to get dressed for the concert.

**pqpq**

Once Lavi was out of sight and Marie had led them to their seats, Lenalee squealed so loud Allen thought his ears might start bleeding.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod. Can you believe that just happened?!" Lenalee asked, almost hysterically, she was that excited. She hugged Allen tightly. "Thank you so much for leaving those tickets on the table. Thank you, thank, you, thank you!" Before Allen could even answer her, she continued. "Oh, God, can you believe we're THIS close? This is going to be AMAZING!"

As she talked, mostly to herself, Allen sat and stared at nothing in particular, going over everything that had just happened. He touched the back of his neck, where Lavi's fingertips had brushed against his skin and hair so gently. And had that smile meant something before he left? That phrase "see you later"; did it mean see Allen later? Did the small touch insinuate something much larger than…Allen flushed, feeling foolish. There was no way that a rock star like Lavi Bookman would ever want someone like Allen Walker, when he could have anyone in the world he wanted.

"Oh, dammit! I should have brought my CDs. They could have signed them," Lenalee was saying, touching her chest. "And…Kanda…" she sighed dreamily, thinking of her crush, "I'll…get to be within ten feet of him tonight…" Lenalee then shot up in her seat and grabbed her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Allen asked.

"I'm only texting, like, everyone I've ever known to tell them about this," Lenalee said, her fingers moving rapidly over the small keypad. Allen watched her disinterestedly for a while, before turning his attention to the amphitheatre that was rapidly filling up with cheering fans. Another fifteen more minutes of this and the place was packed with thousands of people waving glow sticks, holding up posters, everything like that. Luckily, the section they were in had very few people in it, so Allen didn't feel claustrophobic or uncomfortable like he was sure he was going to be.

The house lights went out so that the only source of brightness in the room was from the stage, where they were set down in a dark indigo. Within moments, the opening act came out. _Noah_ was pretty good, despite being extremely frightening with their over-the edge gothic looks. There was mostly a lot of screaming and thrash metal, causing a moshpit to break out behind the VIP seating. They played about five songs and then they were done, earning a big round of applause from the audience. Someone threw their underwear at the lead singer, Tyki Mikk, who caught them and pocketed the lacy article of clothing before exiting the stage.

After that, there was an interval of nothing for a few moments, in which people just kept cheering and chanting for FNP to get on stage. Finally, some fog machines started to go off and the platform was filling up with smoke. People started screaming at this indication that meant the real show was going to begin soon. And sure enough, within moments, Allen could see shapes moving beyond the smoke, getting into position behind the drum set and in front of the amplifiers that had been set up on stage.

A heavy guitar riff opened followed by drums, and then Lavi appeared on center stage, microphone in hand. As he sang the intro to _Show Me How to Live_, Allen couldn't help but stare at him. Before, Lavi had been quiet in speech and reserved in dress, but now he was the lead singer of Forty-Ninth Persona, singing almost angrily, decked out in ripped jeans, chains, and belts.

Beside Allen, Lenalee was singing along, but her eyes were locked on the lead guitarist: Yuu, who was practically right in front of them. Allen couldn't see what she saw in him, as he looked rather mean, grinding away on his guitar with such skill the silver-haired boy couldn't imagine that he was truly injured like Lavi had mentioned earlier.

Following the last few lines of the song, there was an eruption of applause.

"Thank you, Port Angelus!" Lavi said, and some girls behind Allen screamed so loud he actually started. "How is everyone tonight?" And then there was such an increase in noise Allen thought the place might fall down. "Awesome. We've got a great show for you tonight. That is, if Yuu-chan can keep up." Everyone laughed, and the girls behind Allen sighed dreamily. Kanda looked pissed off and leaned forward into the microphone.

"Suck it, Lavi," was all he said, earning a well earned laugh from the audience.

"After the show," Lavi replied smirking at the other man; Kanda flipped him off, making everyone roar hysterically. Allen was trying to hide his grin, especially when the drummer played a quick beat to accentuate the punch line. Even Krory turned around to not laugh out loud, leaning over his bass so no one could see his face. "Okay, okay. That joke wasn't supposed to go this far…" While everyone laughed again, Allen couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the two fangirls behind him:

"You know, I read somewhere that Lavi and Yuu have a thing," said one of them.

"Like, a _thing _thing, or just a thing?" asked the other.

"Like, a _thing_ thing," answered the first.

"That's hot," said the second.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious they're into one another, right?"

"Well, sort of. I guess they could be dating."

"Oh, God. Imagine the two of them making out."

"That's hot."

"That's really hot."

"That's actually so hot it's unfair."

"No, it's just really, really hot."

Allen tried to distract himself with the show again, as the set list was good that night. After _Show Me How to Live_, two songs from Reanimation (_Sympathetic _and _Inside the Black_) were played, along with _Falling_ and _Comatose_ from their new album. But for some reason, Allen couldn't shake those girls' words. It wasn't like he had a chance to begin with, because Lavi could have anyone he wanted and he probably only wanted girls, not guys. And Kanda was much more attractive than Allen, so the boy thought it would make perfect sense for the two to date instead of Lavi wanting to date some pathetic high school student…

Towards the end of the show, an acoustic guitar was brought out and Lavi accepted it, pulling the strap over his shoulder to sit comfortably on him. Allen noticed that Kanda put his Gibson down, shaking his hand as if it pained him, before walking off stage. The rest of the band took a break too, leaving as Lavi took a seat on the edge of the stage. He was very close to where Allen and Lenalee sat, close enough that the silver-haired boy could see his outfit down to the last detail and the gleaming silver rings on his fingers as they moved across the strings in an acoustic version of _Your Guardian Angel_.

"_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me _

_I can be the one…"_

The fans were going insane, especially the ones closer to Lavi, who were trying to reach for him while he was playing. But Lavi wasn't paying attention to them, playing the chords without hesitation as he dived into the chorus._  
_

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Before continuing, he took a breath. It might have been a trick of light, but had his eye flickered toward Allen for a moment?

_"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one…_

_"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Allen was sure he was seeing things. He could have sworn that Lavi was looking at him, right at him, like he was singing the song to Allen and not to any of the thousands of other people in the room.

_"Cuz you're my, you're my, my…_

_My true love; my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay…!"_

A long, beautiful acoustic bridge followed. Lenalee was crying and Allen awkwardly patted her on the back. He could feel Lavi's gaze on him and he managed to raise his eyes to stare back at him. Lavi saw this and smiled at him. There was just something about that smile that made him fall in love. It wasn't infatuation, it wasn't star-struck teenage obsession, it was true, deep-down, soul touching love that left Allen breathless. 

_"Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

The last few chords were played and then there was such an uproar of applause that it was positively deafening. Lavi stood up and waved, taking a small bow after he had flipped the guitar around on the strap so it was now hanging behind him instead of in front of him, the head almost touching the ground when he walked back to center stage. When people started shouting for an encore, the band returned and played _Falling_ again, before exiting.

And the entire time, a single green eye was locked on Allen.

**pqpq**

"You guys have fifteen minutes," said one of the crew to them once they had cleared off stage.

"I'm getting a beer," Daisya announced, wandering off.

"I'm getting ice," Kanda muttered, stalking away from them so quickly he nearly knocked them over. Krory's fiancé, Eliade, sauntered over and put her arms around the bassist lovingly.

"I'm getting la—" Eliade kissed Krory before he could finish that statement, pushing him into the nearest dressing room.

"Fifteen minutes, you guys," Lavi said, banging on the locked door as a reminder, then quickly walking away so he didn't have to hear them going at it. Grabbing a bottled water to drink, Lavi went into his dressing room and walked around shirtless to let himself cool off a bit. Once he wasn't so overheated and had downed an entire Dasani, Lavi worked on cleaning up a bit so he didn't reek, as the stage lights would make anyone perspire badly. He worked extra hard tonight on that, wanting to impress a certain boy who would be backstage in a matter of moments…

Lost in his thoughts about the intriguingly attractive Allen Walker, the door was opened. Before he could pull on a shirt, all of a sudden Tyki was standing there, smiling.

"Told you it would be a good show," Tyki said, coming in and closing the door behind him.

"You guys had a good show tonight too," Lavi said, more out of niceness than anything. Tyki was one of those people that he associated with because he had to, not because he wanted to. It always seemed like Tyki was creeping around, which was weird to Lavi and it bothered him a little.

"Thanks," Tyki replied, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. "It's hot in here." At that observation, Lavi realized that Tyki was looking at him in a strange kind of way, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; the redhead wish he had more clothing on. There was something about the way the light hit his golden eyes that made Lavi feel like a sheep being sized up by a wolf.

"Well let's let some air in, then," Lavi said, making a move for the door. But Tyki's hand kept him from opening it. Lavi suddenly came to the realization that they were extremely close. Too close for comfort. "Tyki. Seriously. This isn't funny."

"Who said anything about this being funny?" Tyki asked, pushing him against the table; his empty water bottle fell to the floor and clattered loudly. Lavi put his hand square in the middle of Tyki's chest and forcefully pushed him away.

"I think you should go," Lavi said calmly, moving away from the older man.

"And if I don't?" Tyki asked, stepping closer to him.

"I'll bash your face in." The voice came from behind Tyki and that's when Lavi realized the door was open, revealing Kanda, who looked more pissed off than usual. The long-haired guitar player smirked evilly as he added: "Like last time."

Tyki made a convulsive movement at this statement and hastily took his leave. Kanda leaned against the doorframe triumphantly, smirking; Lavi could see an icy hot patch wrapped around his hand.

"Yuu…you hit Tyki?" Lavi asked, his voice quiet.

"He's an asshole," was the only reply from Kanda, who had crossed his arms to hide the wrapped appendage.

"But you hit him. You told me that you hurt your hand in Aikido," Lavi said.

"I lied," was Kanda's irritable answer.

"Why?" Lavi asked, not really angry, but feeling a little betrayed that Kanda hadn't told him. He pulled on another shirt and jacket, similar to the ones he wore for the concert. "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

"Fifteen minutes is up," said a crew member, poking his head in quickly before leaving. Lavi sighed and walked toward the door and out into the hallway, Kanda following him.

"You didn't answer, Yuu," Lavi said, looking back at his long-time friend.

"Mikk was talking shit about you to that publicist you've been looking at," Kanda replied, following beside him. "Wasn't true, so I made sure he knew it."

"And even if it was?" Lavi asked, giving Kanda a half-smile.

"I would have punched him for being an asshole anyway," Kanda muttered darkly.

"Aw, you're the best friend ever!" Lavi said, smiling brightly as he threw his arm around Kanda's shoulders.

"Touch me and I'll hit you too," Kanda grumbled. "I don't want your gay germs on me."

"I'm only half-gay, don't bring that shit up, Yuu-chan," Lavi said.

"Stop calling me Yuu-chan," Kanda retorted.

"Only if you stop hitting people," Lavi said, stopping them for a moment. "It's nice and all, but you can't keep getting hurt like this." He took Kanda's hand in his and held it gently. "I need my guitarist or else I'm worthless, understand?"

"It showed during that acoustic performance you did tonight. What kind of shit was that?" Kanda asked, making Lavi laugh before becoming more serious.

"But really. Yuu-chan, please?" Lavi said, not letting go of Kanda's hand.

"You won't ever stop calling me that even if I do agree," Kanda replied.

"Fine. You can still hurt people, especially Tyki. But kick him next time, 'kay?" Lavi said and Kanda rolled his eyes in acquiescence.

"Fine," he grunted, trying to pull away. "Now let me go, fag."

"Douchebag," Lavi replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Cocksucker."

"Asshat."

"Fucktard."

"Bitchmuffin."

"What the fuck is a bitchmuffin?" Kanda asked, angry.

"You're a bitchmuffin, bitchmuffin," Lavi said. But before Kanda could reply, there was a high pitched sound of girls squealing. The two of them looked to the side to see the VIPs standing there, cameras out and flashing. That's when Lavi realized a lot of things at once: that he was very close to Kanda and that they were "holding hands" and that Allen was there, off to the side, looking sad and somewhat betrayed.

Quickly, Kanda yanked his hand away and put some distance in between them as they headed toward the group of fans. Daisya came out of his dressing room too, beer in hand, just as Krory and Eliade exited their room, straightening their clothes from their previous activities. They all made it to the crowd before Lavi, who had fallen back a bit to try and see where Allen had gone to, as his silver hair was missing from the fifteen or so many people that were gathered there.

"Band pictures," said one of the managers, getting everyone lined up for the quick session they did at every show with the fans.

"One minute for me," Lavi replied, turning the corner to try and find Allen. He was walking down the hall a few feet ahead of him and Lavi hurried to catch up with Allen, gently taking hold of his arm. Truly, he was unsure as to why he was doing all this, just for some boy he had only met a few hours ago, but Lavi was drawn to him in an unexplainable way. It was the reason he couldn't stop staring at him during the concert, the reason he couldn't just let Allen walk away without _explaining_ himself…

"Allen?"

**pqpq**

Allen stopped, blinking back his tears. He couldn't believe he was crying; couldn't believe that Lavi Bookman from Forty-Ninth Persona was the person who _made_ him cry and the person now holding onto his arm, speaking calmly to him. Lavi's voice didn't make the situation any better, because it reminded Allen of who he was and where he stood in comparison to the singer. Lavi was famous and probably broke hearts everyday, so why should someone as insignificant as Allen be any different?

"Sorry. I'm going to get some air," Allen said, not turning to look at him. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Hey…I just wanted to say that…" Lavi paused, as if he was trying to think of exactly what to say. "…Yuu and I are just friends."

"And you can have any friends you want," Allen replied. "There's no one stopping you."

"No, what I mean is that he's _just_ a friend," Lavi said again. Allen felt him move closer and his breath hitched slightly. "As in we're _not_ dating."

"I wouldn't judge you if you were," Allen said, keeping his head bowed. He was trying not to be some weak teenager, crying over something stupid like this. It wasn't as if Lavi even liked him. That almost tender touch they had shared before the show was an accident and the song Lavi had sung so beautifully wasn't just for Allen. How could he have been so foolish to think that it had been anything more?

"Allen, do you even know why I'm telling you this?" Lavi asked, his voice very close to Allen's ear.

"Why?" Allen inquired, just barely above a whisper.

"Because maybe I want to be with someone else," answered Lavi, turning Allen around so he had no choice but to look the redheaded boy right in the eye. There was something in his expression that sparked hope in Allen's chest, but surely someone like Lavi couldn't possibly…

"Who?" Allen asked, somewhat thickly, trying not to look at Lavi's one green eye. But he had no choice when Lavi's fingers tilted his chin up and that single emerald orb was right before him, greener than Allen could ever have imagined.

"Some other guy," Lavi answered, shocking Allen considerably. Who knew Lavi even like boys? "Not sure if he's into me though…"

"You'll never know unless you ask him," Allen said, once he had swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Lavi was so close to him and he smelled so good and the fingers under his chin were warm like a pleasant fire on a cool day.

"You're right. I should," he said, smiling a little, in that same way that had made Allen's heart skip a beat or three during the concert. And it began beating so hard a few seconds later that Allen thought it might burst from his chest when Lavi's lips pressed against his. The only thing that kept him anchored through the moment of whirring thoughts and feels were the warm hands cupping his cheeks. When they parted it was like coming up for air after holding your breath for too long; Allen actually gasped a little. "So, Allen Walker, are you into me?" It took Allen a few moments to remember how to properly use English.

"Y-Yes," Allen murmured, head still spinning. And Lavi smiled the same smile that had won his heart, kissing him again.

"Cool."

**pqpq**

This was really hard to write for some reason D: I really hope that you guys enjoyed it though, despite its unrealistic content. But hey, it's fanfiction. Sue me.

Also, so I don't get sued, the song in the fanfiction that Lavi sang was "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, my new favorite song that I can't get out of my head. Give it a listen if you have a moment :)

**Chapter 15**

Silence: Not sure about this one. **Any ideas, people?**

Love, peace, and hugs,

**Dhampir72**


	15. Silence

**Chapter Fifteen**: Silence

**Summary**: At the Black Order Mental Hospital, there are a lot of things one can find. Love was not one of them, until the boy with the white hair came. LaviAllen. AU.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Sadness, cuteness, boys kissing, etc.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You To: **KinKitsune01, Freakingcage7, Nusku, Kiminaru, ChaoticFenris, sweetpotato1992, ShinigamixGirl, ranmyaku-neko, ravenangel23, Nella-the-Yaoi-Fangirl, Crazy Little Feline, Uzumaki-Angel-15, OyaSUMi-heart, Jen Harper, Aion Laven Walker, Hasegawa-san, MonElisa, Rika-chan 14, xplacebo, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, Ishikawa Yui, Kuro Seishin and everyone else for your nice words.

A lot of you said you couldn't think of anything to say without being repetitive of past reviews. I just wanted to **let you know** that any words you have for me will never be considered repetitive and they will never be under-appreciated. Anything nice you have to say, any constructive criticism you have is well appreciated. **Thank you so much**.

**pqpq**

It was a world of silence for him.

Among the white walls and ceilings and floors and the beds and pillows and shirts that matched, there was only silence. He knew there was such a thing as sound, as voice, as song, but he had never experienced any of these things. There was only the quiet and the watching as people would move their mouths, but no words would come out. Or rather, words would come out but they wouldn't be heard because his ears were broken inside.

So it was all silence for him. Silence and waiting and watching with the white board in his hands and the black marker that he would sometimes write messages on. It was the only way to be heard in a silent world. But sometimes the words wouldn't get across and then he was left alone. Back into the still sea of white where he wondered what the rain on the windowpane sounded like.

**pqpq**

"This is the cafeteria and here is where you can look at what meals are going to be served each day…"

The words that the nurse spoke went over him like a wave and Allen Walker paid her no mind, staring around the hospital with a stoic expression. There were patients everywhere, in varying states of consciousness or sanity. Living here didn't look like it was going to be enjoyable, just as the last place hadn't been. Everyone looked sad, sick, and somehow alone. Allen didn't blame them, either. It was a very cold place despite the kind nurses and staff. That didn't matter when you were one of the mentally ill or handicap because everything tasted like medicine and smelled unnaturally sterile and sunshine was something of the long lost past.

Everything was black or white.

**pqpq**

It was sunny, which was nice.

He didn't have to wonder what the sun sounded like, because it didn't make a sound, right? So during the days of sunny weather, Lavi Bookman felt a little bit like everyone else. But these moments didn't last long because the sun rarely shone, and most of the time it was raining. And always Lavi was reminded of his handicap when something escaped his notice, like the nurse that had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

_Lavi, how are you today?_ asked the white board in the nurse's hands. Her name was Eliade and she was kind and pretty, with blonde hair always pulled back in two pigtails. But despite her nice smile, Lavi was upset that his moment of normalcy had been ruined so quickly and he didn't want to reach for his own board and marker just yet. He wanted to pretend a little longer. Giving her a thumbs up, Lavi pointed at her and made an inquiring expression to turn the question back to her. She smiled brightly and that was enough for Lavi. He was about to return to his window when he was tapped on the shoulder again.

_I want to introduce you to your new roommate_ said the board. Lavi looked up and saw that there was a boy standing in the doorway. He had white hair, but it wasn't as cold or imposing as everything else in the hospital was; it looked soft and gentle, like something Lavi remembered from the long lost past before the institution. There was something intriguing about the boy so Lavi gave his full attention to the two people in the room.

**pqpq**

"Allen," said the nurse, grabbing his attention. Allen looked over at her without a word, but gave her the appearance of full attention. The boy that had been looking so yearningly out the window before was now staring at him. His red hair broke the monotony of the otherwise dull room. But that wasn't the most curious thing about him: the black eye patch that covered his right eye was, the harsh color making his skin appear all the more pale than it probably was. "This is Lavi Bookman. He'll be your roommate for your stay."

The nurse handed him a white board and a marker identical to the ones in Lavi's hands. His marker was scribbling away for a moment before the board was turned around to face Allen.

_Hi. My name is Lavi Bookman. Nice to meet you. _There was a smiley face after the last sentence. Lavi seemed friendly enough, but Allen had to wonder why he was using the board to communicate. Was he mute too?

_Nice to meet you, too. I'm Allen Walker. _Allen wrote back, holding it up.

"It seems like you two will get along well," the nurse said, patting Allen on the head after she had set his things down on the bed opposite from Lavi's. He did his best not to flinch away from her. His slight cringe escaped her notice, but Lavi's one green eye narrowed at him slightly as if he had caught the motion. "If you have any problems, just ring this bell." The nurse pointed to the call button by the bed. After that, she promptly left them alone, the door left slightly cracked. It was much different from the hospital that Allen had left where all the doors had locks on them and were always shut tight.

Allen sat down on his bed with a sigh, looking over at Lavi, who was staring at him intently, as if waiting for him to say something.

_I'm mute. _Allen wrote, to let him know that he wouldn't be much of a talker.

_I'm deaf_. Was the reply: harsh black words against a white board.

_Can you talk? _

_No._

_Oh._

_Yeah. _There was a moment in which they looked at each other and then at nothing at all. Lavi's marker made a squeaking sound as he wrote something else. _So what brings you here?_

_They say I need to be here._

_Why?_

_I don't know_. That wasn't the truth, Allen knew, but he didn't know Lavi very well and didn't feel like indulging. In fact, he didn't feel like letting anyone know. It was the trauma, all the doctors said, that made him mute, made his hair turn white. Nervously, he ran a hand over the fading white scar that ran through his left eye. To turn the conversation around, Allen wrote: _Why are you here?_

_My family couldn't deal with a child who was deaf and dumb, so they put me here. _Allen was surprised at how quickly and honestly Lavi answered. Perhaps no one talked to him and that was why. It was sad to think that, and even sadder to think that his family didn't want him.

_I'm sorry. _Allen wrote, because he truly was. But Lavi just shrugged as if he wasn't bothered, even though Allen could tell somewhere deep inside, it _did_ bother him.

_It's not your fault._

_How long have you been here? _Allen asked.

_Since I was 8._

_How old are you now?_

_17, almost 18 now._ Allen stared at the number with something like dread gripping his heart. Lavi had been here for nearly ten years, locked away because no one wanted him. Was that going to happen to Allen too?

_That's a long time._

_Yeah._

A heavy silence followed. Allen wondered if it was different from the silence that Lavi normally lived in.

**pqpq**

_I haven't had a roommate in a while_ Lavi wrote, hoping to change the subject. He could feel how the atmosphere changed to something a little more depressed and he sought to change that. _I hope I'm not too loud. Being deaf, I wouldn't know if I make a lot of noise. Just tell me if I'm too loud, OK?_

_OK _Allen answered.

_And you can play any music you want. It won't bother me, haha_! Lavi wrote, trying to make Allen feel more at home. The room wasn't exactly welcoming, as Lavi had very little. There were two beds and two dressers. On Lavi's side, there was a lamp on the nightstand and a few books, but that was really all. The only other thing Lavi owned (that weren't the few articles of clothing in the stiff dresser drawers) was a small stuffed animal rabbit that his grandfather had given to him before he died. Lavi hadn't heard any of the words his gramps had been trying to say, but he had understood the gentle hand in his hair and that alone made him cry. Back then and sometimes now when he thought about it for too long.

_OK_ Allen held up his board again, looking a little sadder than before.

Lavi hoped he hadn't done anything wrong.

**pqpq**

It was amazing how slow time could move. Allen had been at the hospital for nearly a month, but it felt like a year. Everything was the same, day after day, week after week. It was the same food, the same games, the same weekend movie. It never changed or deviated, almost like this place was stuck somewhere in an ignored pocket in time.

Every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday, the same man came to visit the girl who lived down the hallway from Allen and Lavi. Her name was Lenalee Lee, a very pretty and cheerful girl who was always smiling. But she had a memory disorder of some kind, Lavi had explained, and she couldn't remember things from one day to the next. She couldn't remember people, either.

_That's Komui Lee, her brother_, Lavi explained one day, when the two of them were watching the older Asian male visit with her in the lounge. _She doesn't remember who he is, but he keeps coming three times a week to be with her. _Allen watched him talk with her. There was so much age and sadness behind his wire-rimmed glasses, but he still smiled at her when she spoke to him despite not knowing her own kin.

_That's…sad…_ Allen wrote, after the visit was over. He had watched Komui leave, head down, probably waiting to cry once he safely left the white hospital.

_Yeah. It kind of is, isn't it?_ Lavi wrote, his letters even looking depressed.

_No one will come visit me_.

_Me neither._

Lavi put his arm around Allen and suddenly he didn't feel that badly about it.

**pqpq**

Getting used to a roommate was an interesting experience. Lavi had to take into consideration everything he had taken for granted, like when he suffered from long bouts of insomnia when the silence got too loud and oppressive. Normally, during these nights, he paced or moved things, which he knew in theory created noise, so he tried not to do it now that Allen was in the room. But was hard to not get up and move around when he was so restless and when the silence was so thick and heavy he thought he might drown.

But it became easier when Lavi found he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. One night, Lavi saw that Allen was awake too. They spent the night writing notes back and forth to each other.

_I saw my parents get murdered_ Allen wrote to him that night. _That's why I can't talk. And why my hair's white. And why I have this scar right here_. Allen pointed to the mark that marred his face. It was deep, but white and not as ugly as Allen made it seem with his disgusted expression. There was more to the story, Lavi knew, but didn't ask. _That's why the doctors say I have to stay here for a while._

_I'm sorry. _Lavi, sitting on the foot of his bed, had actually reached out and stroked Allen's hair gently. Allen went slightly pink and rubbed at his eyes as if he didn't want to cry thinking about it.

_It's okay_. Allen wrote back, and Lavi put some distance in between them, not wanting to invade the other boy's space any longer.

_I'm blind in my right eye _Lavi wrote, deciding to indulge some information of his own. He put down his board and slowly removed the patch covering his eye. While his left was a vibrant green, his right was pale and ghost-like. Lavi wore the patch because it was too eerie, even for him; more than once he had startled himself in the middle of the night upon catching his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

_What happened?_

_Scarlet fever. When I was a kid, I had it. It blinded me and made me deaf, too_ Lavi wrote, holding it up for Allen to see.

_That's awful._

_Yeah. My parents didn't know it made me deaf until I was 5. That's when they sent me to live with my grandpa. He died when I was 8._ Allen was making that tortured, sad face again, so Lavi didn't write anymore after proposing they try to get some sleep. He turned off the lamp and laid down and Allen did too.

But Lavi didn't sleep that night and Allen probably didn't either.

**pqpq**

There was a piano in the lounge. It was an old, decrepit thing that leaned slightly to one side and wasn't tuned very well. The bench before it was missing a leg, but it was held up by a stack of encyclopedias that had seen better days. One rainy day when crafts and puzzles held no interest for him, Allen wandered to the instrument and sat before it to stare at the black and white keys. In his deep, distant memories, Allen could remember a piano much nicer than this one in a warm living room. He could recall that as a child he learned to play simple songs and read sheet music by the guiding voice of his father.

He held down middle C, making a face at how out of tune it was. But still, the piano was something that had always held much joy for him in the past, so why not now? Some tattered sheet music was laid out before him, stained with coffee and smeared slightly with something that could have been paint or magic marker. Despite that, the bold black lines were easy to see as well as the notes in the grand staff. The notes made sense somewhere in his troubled mind and easily transferred to his fingers without much thought.

In the middle of the song, Lavi came over and sat on the bench next to him. He didn't interrupt or do anything to impose upon Allen's playing; just sat there and watched Allen's fingers move over the keys until they stopped.

_How did it sound? _Lavi's board asked.

_Not very well. The piano isn't tuned. _When Lavi read Allen's reply, he shook his head, disappointedly and wrote back.

_Nonsense. I'm sure it sounded great. _And Allen didn't bother to argue, taking the compliment with a smile. _Play another one?_ The silver-haired boy looked at Lavi with a questioning face. _Just because I can't hear it, doesn't mean I can't enjoy it, right? You look happy playing, so play another? _Allen managed a weak smile, reaching for another wrinkled piece of sheet music.

And then he played a song for a one-person audience who couldn't hear a thing.

**pqpq**

Sometimes, when the weather got nice, the nurses would take the patients outside to enjoy it. It was all clear blue skies and white clouds that day and the garden was beautiful. Lavi thought it smelled nice and took a seat under his favorite tree. Allen came to sit with him after a while, and together they watched as Lenalee skipped through the pathways with some of the other livelier patients. She might have been giggling or singing, but Lavi wouldn't have known.

_Nice day_ Allen commented.

_Yeah_ Lavi agreed. He made a contemplative face for a moment before asking: _Hey, this is going to sound stupid but…_ Allen drew a big question mark on his board and Lavi smiled before writing: _Does the sun make noise?_

_No. It's too far away to make noise _Allen answered, making Lavi smile cheerfully now that he knew for certain. He felt a little bit more normal, despite not being able to hear those things he'd read in books: the sound of laughter, the wind blowing through the trees, the gurgling of the fountain in the middle of the garden.

_OK I was just wondering_ Lavi wrote. Allen had that sad expression again; the one he normally wore when they were talking about something depressing. _I'm sorry. Living in constant silence makes you wonder about things sometimes_. Lavi tried to smile, but it didn't come.

Not until Allen's arms were around him with understanding.

**pqpq**

It rained too much. It seemed like everyday there was always rain. And every night, there were storms. Those nights, when the thunder and lightning were the worst, were the times when personal storms raged with some patients at the hospital.

There was a boy on the other side of them who had nightmares. Sometimes, Allen would be woken out of deep sleep to the sound of his screaming. His own heart would race like a greyhound until the nurses calmed him down or sedated him. And even then, long after that, Allen felt like he couldn't breathe. He would try to shout, but no sound would come out and he pulled at his hair in frustration. Only silence where his words and screams should be.

_What's wrong?_ Asked Lavi one night, when the screams had startled Allen out of dreaming. Lavi was awake, sitting up in bed reading a book. He must have been unable to sleep again.

_Suman had a nightmare again_ Allen wrote back. Lavi made a sympathetic face.

_Loud?_ Allen nodded at the one word question. _Sorry_.

_It's fine. He just scared me. That's all_. With that written, Allen was about to prepare to go back to sleep when he noticed Lavi's expression turned somewhat contemplative. _What?_

_If you can't sleep, you could come read with me_. Allen stared at the offer for a moment, his eyes dropping slightly. He knew he'd never get back to sleep, because he never did, as Suman's screams would echo in his mind until the early hours. So, Allen got up, bringing his blanket with him as he crawled into Lavi's bed and curled up next to the older boy. He was warm and everything about Lavi whispered _safe_. Within moments of that comfort and two pages into the book, Allen's eyes fluttered closed like butterflies.

He slept peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever.

**pqpq**

Lavi had never slept with another person in his bed before. It wasn't cramped, like he thought it would be, but very comfortable. There was a warm body molded against his, the sweet smell of a mild shampoo, and the feel of a gentle rise and fall of breath against his chest. He wished he could hear the sound of Allen breathing almost as much as he wished he could hear the sound of the rain pounding against the window outside.

Closing Homer, Lavi set _The Odyssey_ aside and stared at Allen for a moment. Bathed in golden light from the flickering lamp on his bedside table, Lavi thought he looked angelic, portrait worthy. Gently, he stroked Allen's hair from where it had fallen in front of his closed eyes. Lavi smiled at his sleeping form before shutting off the light, lying still in the darkness for a long while, moving his arms shyly around Allen.

It was intimate, that was for sure, something Lavi had never experienced. Was this how lovers were supposed to lie? He didn't quite know, so content with just being close to another person that he didn't think about it. It was something he didn't need his ears or his voice for. It was something he could feel against his skin, in his chest, and in the smile that curved his lips upwards in happiness.

And luckily for him, Lavi's bed was never empty after that night.

**pqpq**

"Hi, I'm Lenalee, what's your name?" asked the pretty Asian girl across the table from Allen. Lenalee was wearing play jewelry and a tiara that morning, part of her usual attire. Allen hastily scribbled out his name for her, for what must have been the billionth time. But it wasn't her fault, so he didn't mind it. And she smiled brightly. "Allen's a nice name!" she told him, before going back to her breakfast.

Lavi came into the cafeteria at that moment, a stack of books under his arm. When he saw Allen, he smiled and Allen felt his face heat up slightly as he smiled back. They had been sharing a bed for the past few weeks. It helped the both of them sleep, that was for sure, but Allen was finding that he was having strange _reactions _to the situation which made him feel awkward and embarrassed. And if that wasn't bad enough, the dreams Allen had been having about his redheaded roommate were. They didn't make much sense, but they all involved Lavi, which he knew wasn't normal, as a boy shouldn't have thoughts like that about another boy, right? He kept these perversions to himself, however, finding his silverware to be quite interesting during the time he spent willing his blush away. Thankfully, Lavi didn't notice because he was too busy reintroducing himself to Lenalee, who was chipper and chatting away, not recalling that Lavi couldn't hear her.

_Allen. Do you want to learn with me?_ Lavi wrote, once Lenalee had started talking to the boy next to her. He indicated the books, which he had somehow acquired from the public library: they were all on sign language. He looked excited. Since no one else in the hospital knew sign language well enough to teach it to Lavi, Allen had the sneaking suspicion that Lavi was enthusiastic because it would be something only the two of them would know.

So Allen agreed.

**pqpq**

Signing was much easier than Lavi thought. It was quite simple to learn and much more convenient than having to carry a white board and markers around with him wherever he went. Allen seemed to agree with him, and their fingers and hands were constantly moving with conversations no one else could understand.

_Lavi. Are you going to leave? _Allen asked him one night, anxiousness in his eyes that Lavi had never seen before.

_Why would I?_ Lavi asked.

_You're almost 18. When you're 18, can't you leave if you wanted? _

_Technically, yeah. But I'm not going_. Lavi replied firmly.

_Why? _Allen asked, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

_Because you're here_ was Lavi's simple answer. Those signs made Allen turn slightly red, which Lavi found very adorable.

_Thanks_ Allen said, and gave him half-smile.

_No problem_.

**pqpq**

Allen had never wanted to kiss someone in his entire life until now. All he could think about was what it would be like and how much he wanted to just press his lips against Lavi's. _Maybe tonight_, he would tell himself, only to back down at the last moment, curled against Lavi with embarrassment. But tonight might be different, because it was Lavi's birthday, and a kiss was the only gift Allen had to give.

They had a small celebration for Lavi in the lounge. Allen had convinced one of the cooks to scrounge up a cupcake for the occasion. It was a big one with chocolate icing and one candle in it. Instead of singing happy birthday to Lavi, Allen had taught a few people the song in sign language, so they signed it to the redhead instead. Lavi actually cried a little, but wiped the tears away and blew out his candle.

_Thank you_ he signed at Allen, as they cut up the cupcake into tiny little slivers for everyone to share.

_What'd you wish for? _Allen asked him, later that night when they were getting ready for bed. Lavi just grinned at him.

_If I told you, my wish wouldn't come true! _was his only answer, which made Allen smile back at him with a shake of his head.

_Fine, be that way_ Allen replied, sticking out his tongue playfully at Lavi. But even the lighthearted foolishness of their jesting didn't ease Allen's anxiousness. And that nervousness he felt was only increasing by the moment as they prepared to get into bed together. Allen stopped for a moment, wondering if Lavi would take the whole thing badly. Would Allen be banished to his own bed for the night? Would he ruin Lavi's whole birthday with something so selfish under the guise of a gift Allen wasn't sure the redhead even wanted?

_Hey, are you okay? _Lavi asked, concern in his expression. He was already under the blankets, propped up against the pillows. The bedside light was on, and there was something about the way the light hit him that made him extremely attractive: the messy state of his hair, the top few buttons undone on his shirt, the way his lips were just slightly parted with questioning.

_Lavi, I…have a gift for you_ Allen said, gathering up his courage. He would hate himself forever if he didn't, after all, and silently prayed it would go the way he dreamed it would.

_A present for me? _Lavi asked, his hands moving excitedly.

_It's nothing big, but…_Allen trailed off as he knelt down on the bed, very close to Lavi, who was smiling that smile that made Allen feel like everything was going to be okay.

_It doesn't matter. Anything from you is the best present ever_ Lavi answered, and Allen could tell from his expression that he truly meant that. It gave him the confidence to do all the things he had thought of doing: looking into Lavi's eye, such a steady green as he leaned forward to press their lips together softly. And it was everything he could have asked for in that few seconds of time. Except for the one thing he had been hoping for, which was for Lavi to kiss back.

Quickly as it had started, Allen pulled back, face red and his fingers rapidly signing, over and over again: _Sorry, I'm so sorry! Sorry…_But he stopped when Lavi's hands came to rest over his, stilling all apologies. Allen stopped, looking up at him with embarrassment, preparing himself to see the disgusted face Lavi was most likely wearing. However, there was no trace of disgust or abhorrence, but rather Lavi's smile seemed brighter than it ever had been.

_That was the best birthday present I've ever gotten._

And then Lavi kissed him back.

**pqpq**

Lavi didn't like boys, or girls. He presumed it was because of his childhood and how he was raised mostly in the hospital, where things like relationships and sex were kept 'hush hush'. So Lavi wasn't attracted to other boys, or other girls. He was only attracted to one, and that was Allen Walker.

Two weeks before Allen turned 18, Lavi went out into the world he hadn't been in for years. It was just as dreary and gray and silent as the hospital, only there were more people about. After spending his entire life in the same place, being out in the city was a scary experience at first. Having no hearing was hard, but Lavi had learned to lip read fairly well so he wasn't helpless, which was a good thing. Because during the two weeks away, he had a lot of things to accomplish, which he managed to do and was very proud of it, thank you.

Upon returning to the hospital Christmas Eve, Lavi had with him a single rose for Allen and a special something in his pocket as well.

_I missed you while you were gone_ Allen told him, that night at the small Christmas party the patients attended every year.

_I missed you more_ Lavi answered, making Allen flush but smile. From where they were sitting, Lavi could see Komui with Lenalee, temporary happiness lighting his face as he read a Christmas story to his little sister.

_Are we really leaving tomorrow? _Allen asked, when they were back in their room for the night. He was stroking the soft petals of the rose Lavi had brought him with a contemplative look on his face.

_Only if you really want to go_ Lavi replied.

_As long as you're with me_ Allen countered him, and they both smiled.

_As long as you're with me_ Lavi answered, gesturing Allen to come sit with him on the bed. _Do you want to see it? _With Allen's nod, Lavi leaned over and pulled an envelope from his coat. Inside were a few papers and two keys, which he removed and placed before Allen on the quilt. _It's not much, but…it can be home_. There was a newspaper clipping of a house, with a small picture of a comfy cottage in the woods. Allen picked it up to look at it closer, then put it down to look at the other paper which was—

_It's…ours? _In his hands he held the deed to their new home.

_All ours_ Lavi answered.

_How did you—?_

_My parents paid for the hospital bills, but my grandfather left me an inheritance. It was enough to buy this place and take care of us for a while _Lavi explained. _We're going to have to work, but we'll make it_. Allen nodded in understanding, throwing his arms around Lavi.

_This is the best present I've ever gotten_ Allen informed him, smiling with such conviction that Lavi was left nearly breathless.

_I can think of a way to make your birthday better_ Lavi replied, leaning forward to kiss him. Allen's arms moved around his neck, keeping their lips together as they fell against the mattress in a loving embrace.

_It's not my birthday yet_ Allen answered, fingers signing lightly against Lavi's now-bare chest. He made a disappointed face, then looked at his watch and smirked. The digital face read 11:58. Allen cracked a smile too, letting his fingers brush teasingly down Lavi's stomach, making the redhead tremble slightly. _Okay. But just this once._ Lavi smiled too and leaned forward to kiss him again.

_We'll just say the clocks were fast. _

**pqpq**

It went so quick the next day. Allen was released in good health, just as Lavi was two weeks prior, and they were left to say their goodbyes to everyone they knew. It was sad to think that almost everyone there wouldn't remember them within a few days time.

Hand in hand, they left the hospital, went out into the cold December streets and caught a bus to take them north. It was a long ride, actually, and Allen napped against Lavi's shoulder, seeking his warmth opposed to the cold chill of the plastic seat under him. Within a few hours, he was nudged awake by Lavi, and the two of them got off the train with their small bags. They then walked about twenty minutes: through town and then out of town down a snow-covered road. But Allen didn't complain, his hand still in Lavi's as they walked silently through the woods, boots crunching softly in the snow. Before Allen could ask how much further it was, a house came into sight. It truly was a tiny place, but comfortably looking, with a broad front porch and a wood swing and even a mat before the door that said _Welcome_ almost as if the cottage was welcoming them home.

Lavi pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door, letting them inside. It was a little cold and smelled slightly of dust, but Allen wasn't thinking about that. His eyes took in the beautiful wood of the floors, the calming colors of the walls, the fully furnished foyer, living room, dining room…it was all so perfect.

_Do you like it? _Lavi asked, looking a little nervous.

_I love it_ Allen replied, moving over to him so he could hug Lavi and kiss his cheek.

_There's one more thing_ Lavi informed him, taking his hand as he led him through the spacious kitchen, down a wide hall, past a bright bathroom, to a door at the end of the hall that was closed. _So, close your eyes_. Allen smiled and put his hands over his eyes. He heard the doorknob turn, then felt Lavi's gentle hand at his back to guide him into the room, where he stood, wondering what this could possibly be. The hands covering his closed eyes were pulled down and Allen took that as his cue to look and see what his surprise was. It was a small sitting area, with a comfortable couch and fireplace, some book shelves on the walls, but the most important piece in the room was right before his eyes: a sleek baby grand piano.

_Lavi…_ Allen actually had to lean back against Lavi because he was sure he was going to faint. Lavi just kissed his temple and led him over to the instrument to sit on the bench before it. With the lightest touch, Allen ran his fingers over the keys, emotion filling him at the heavenly sound that came from the motion. _This is so beautiful._

_Happy birthday_ Lavi signed to him, and Allen hugged him tightly, wondering how on earth he had gotten so lucky. When he pulled away, he was smiling shyly, but somewhat devilishly as well.

_So where's our bedroom? _Allen asked. _I want to say thank you properly_.

And he definitely did.

**pqpq**

Whew. That took way too long to write, sorry about that guys T_T

Thanks to everyone on helping with that prompt! You guys are awesome! Most of you suggested either one of them be mute or deaf, so I just took it upon myself to be a sadist and inflicted both of them with those. Hope it made you happy in the end!

**Chapter 16 **

Questioning: "Lavi, what do people mean by the 'birds and the bees'?" Allen's full of very interesting questions that it seems Lavi's all-too willing to answer. Humorfic.

Thanks again. More regular updates promised now that I'm home for the holidays!

Love, peace, and extra left-over turkey from Thanksgiving.

**Dhampir72**


	16. Questioning

**Chapter Sixteen**: Questioning

**Summary**: "Lavi, what do people mean by 'the birds and the bees'?" Allen's full of interesting questions that Lavi's all-too-willing to answer. Humorfic.

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Yuu's mouth, boys touching and kissing. All that jazz.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**pqpq**

It was springtime at the Black Order; all blue skies and cool breezes with birds singing in the green trees. It was pleasantly surprising that missions were rather scarce, leaving the Exorcists to entertain themselves around headquarters. That left a lot of time for lounging about, and even Allen Walker was finding it hard to focus on something as meaningful and progressive as work or training. After all, when did he ever get so much time to do what he wanted? But what he wanted was more specifically a who: the person who was currently locked up inside the library for the day.

"This idiot needs to remember how to work," Bookman said when Allen had knocked looking for the redhead. From somewhere within the depths of the library, Allen could hear Lavi whining something unintelligible. It must have been offensive because Bookman somehow heard it and started to shout at his apprentice in some foreign language Allen did not know. While the Bookman took off toward wherever Lavi was, Allen slipped away from the library doors. No matter how much he wanted to help Lavi out, Bookman could be scary when he was in a mood like the one he was currently in.

Because of his wide open schedule, Allen figured he would go visit everyone in the science department. That's where everything started.

"You know, I think that Lenalee is about that age where she should know about…well, the birds and the bees," Reever was saying, a little nervously to Komui. And he had a right to feel somewhat anxious, as Komui became extremely defensive, glaring hard daggers at the Australian man.

"Why? Why Reever? She's perfectly happy _not_ knowing," Komui replied, narrowing his eyes at Reever, tiny slits behind dangerously gleaming glasses. "Unless you're insinuating that you want her to know for some _dirty _purposes of your own!?" Reever turned quite red with embarrassment and hastily waved his hands before himself in the negative.

"N-No, no! I was just thinking that the b-birds and the bees is something that should be discussed," Reever continued, trying to patch up whatever hole he had just dug for himself. "If you don't…_guide_ her then Lenalee might make a, a-an unfortunate decision because she wasn't…familiar with the concept."

While the supervisor and Reever squabbled back and forth for a bit, Allen leaned in the doorway and listened to them, wondering what birds and bees could have anything to do with Lenalee. The said girl walked into the room behind him, a tray topped with mugs of hot coffee in her hands.

"Good morning, Allen-kun," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning, Lenalee," he responded, tilting his head to the side slightly as he watched Komui grasp Reever in a headlock. He had to wonder if Komui was intent on choking the other man, as Reever had gone rather purple in the face after a few moments of this treatment.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked, her back to the spectacle so she was unaware of what was transpiring behind her.

"Nothing," Allen answered, watching as Reever fell to the ground behind the desk with Komui still strangling him. "Lenalee, I have a question."

"Sure, Allen-kun. What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"What are 'the birds and the bees'?" Allen inquired. He watched as Lenalee turned a little pink, shifting her tray uneasily.

"W-Well, that's, um…" Lenalee looked around uncomfortably. It was a good thing too, because Komui had snuck up behind her, a triumphant grin on his face. She nearly dropped the coffee at his sudden appearance. "B-Brother!"

"My preciously pure and innocence Lenalee has brought her brother coffee!" Komui cheered, taking his bunny mug from the tray in her hands. Then he saw Allen standing there and that scary look that he had worn with Reever returned, making the silver-haired boy take a nervous step back. "_And she's going to stay my preciously pure and innocent little sister, understand?_" Allen hastily nodded, scooting away, fearing for his life.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee called to him quickly, cheeks still rosy. "Go ask Jeryy-san about it!" Allen quickly took off down the hallway before Komui could pursue him with some crazy invention or another.

"The birds…and the bees…have I heard that before?" Allen was muttering to himself as he walked. "What does it mean? 'The birds and the bees'…" So consumed with what he was thinking about, Allen walked straight into someone, sending him reeling backwards with almost enough force to fall down. He managed to not fall right on his rear, looking up at the person he had collided with. Yuu Kanda looked down at him, annoyance written all over his features.

"_Moyashi_. Look where you're fucking going," Kanda growled, smoothing out the front of his jacket as if Allen had wrinkled or dirtied it in some way.

"It's Allen," Allen grumbled back, sick of this exchange.

"Whatever. Look where you're walking. And stop muttering to yourself. You sound crazier than usual," Kanda said, walking by him. Allen reached out and grabbed his sleeve before he could get too far. "What the hell is it now? Let go of me, sprout."

"Ne, Kanda," Allen began, ignoring Kanda's bitching. "What are 'the birds and the bees'?" Kanda didn't have the same reaction as Lenalee, which was what Allen was hoping for: anything to embarrass the hell out of the stuck up samurai. Instead, he shook off Allen's hand and began walking again.

"Fuck if I know. Stop asking stupid questions that don't make any sense," Kanda replied, stalking off down the corridor. Even from where Allen was standing, he could hear Kanda's voice echoing off the walls: _Birds and the bees? What the fuck is he talking about anyway? Stupid, crazy, moyashi…_

If Kanda didn't know and Allen did know, maybe it was a cultural phrase. That left Allen with taking Lenalee's advice and going to ask Jeryy. But the flamboyant cook was not in the kitchen when Allen went to the cafeteria. He had gone down to the village to get some sort of fresh vegetable for lunch that day and wouldn't be back until then. Dismayed, Allen nodded and left the cafeteria (after a hefty snack to hold him down for a while), wandering the sunny hallways with one thought in plaguing him: what _were_ the birds and the bees anyway?

The one person Allen knew would know the answer was Lavi, who was probably having his nose shoved to the grindstone by Bookman. But no sooner had this passed through his mind when a certain redhead appeared in the corridor before him, looking guiltily over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Did you escape?" Allen asked, making Lavi laugh nervously.

"Yeah. It'll only be a few minutes before he realizes, so I'm running for it," Lavi said, glancing back toward the library quickly before grasping Allen's hand. "Come with me?" Allen could only nod, and allowed himself to be pulled by the eager boy outside into the sunny afternoon. Even Bookman's shouting couldn't reach them there.

**pqpq**

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked.

They were out in the middle of field outside of Headquarters, far enough away that they couldn't be seen (most likely by Bookman, who was probably stalking around the entire building trying to find Lavi) from the black tower, but close enough to return if they needed to. It was a beautiful day, and Allen was lying back in the tall grass next to Lavi, staring up at blue skies and lazy white clouds. Birds flew overhead and some bees buzzed in the tall grass around them, only making Allen think harder and harder about that phrase that wouldn't leave his thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong, why?" Allen asked, twirling a long strand of grass in between his fingers.

"You've got that 'I've been thinking too much' look on your face," Lavi replied, turning over on his side to regard him. Allen shyly did the same, their knees brushing. The younger boy tried not to let his eyes roam over the smooth skin of Lavi's neck and chest, exposed when the redhead had unzipped the top portion of his Exorcist's coat.

"No I don't," Allen answered, picking at the grass under them.

"Now you've got that 'I have a question, but I don't want to ask' attitude," Lavi observed aloud, and Allen pouted. It was hard to keep a secret when the person you were hiding them from knew you too well. Lavi nudged his knee, making Allen turn a little red. "C'mon and tell."

"You're pretty smart, right?" Allen asked, looking up at Lavi, who grinned charmingly.

"Of course. I'm pretty and smart," Lavi replied, making Allen smile too with a roll of his eyes. "I'm just kidding. Well, maybe I'm not. This is hot stuff, not gonna lie." Allen threw some grass at Lavi to get him to shut up, and he laughed in good humor. "Okay, okay. Shoot."

"Well, I heard…an expression today that I didn't understand," Allen admitted, not liking to confess to something so trivial as not understanding certain idioms.

"Okay, what was it?" Lavi asked.

"I…I'm not sure if I should say anything, because it seemed to have a…strange affect on people," Allen answered, looking down again.

"Please, Allen. You're talking to me. I'm the king of offending people," Lavi said, mussing up Allen's hair.

"Okay…" Allen replied with a smile, knowing that Lavi had a point there. "Lavi, what do people mean when they say 'the birds and the bees'?" While Lenalee had blushed and Kanda growled, Lavi laughed so hard that Allen actually slapped him on the arm. "I-It's not funny! Don't laugh at me!" Those words only made Lavi laugh harder.

"N-No, I'm not l-laughing at you!" Lavi replied, unconvincingly. Allen nearly got up to leave, but Lavi pulled him back down so that they were a tangle of arms and legs in the waist-high grass.

"Lavi!" Allen pouted, smacking him on the shoulder again. Both of their hair was messed up, sticking up at all angles with bits of twig and grass. "Just tell me!" Allen had Lavi pinned under him, and he was determined to sit on the older boy's stomach until he explained.

"Okay, okay," Lavi said, calming down enough to speak. He let out the occasional chuckle, but he was at least done laughing hysterically, which was good enough for Allen. "I just thought living with Cross all those years you would have, you know, figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Allen asked, completely clueless.

"About the birds and the bees," Lavi answered.

"Which are?" Allen pressed.

"Okay, they aren't really birds and bees," Lavi said. He looked like he was trying to think of the best way to phrase what he was going to say. "It's a euphemism for, well, courtship and reproduction."

"Come again?" Allen said, confused.

"That's what she said," Lavi replied with a grin. Allen pinched his arm and he winced. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"So what does it mean?" Allen asked.

"Allen," Lavi said seriously, looking him right in the eye. "Do you know where babies come from?" Allen went red.

"O-Of course I do!" Allen replied, because he did. "I'm not prude enough to not know what s-sex is!" Although he tried so hard not to stutter on the word "sex" he still did, making Lavi quirk an annoying grin.

"Well, there you go," Lavi began. "'The birds and the bees' is the way parents sometimes explain the concept of sex to their children. It's one big metaphor to explain human intimacy and reproduction, but instead of using people, the parents use the examples of animals in nature. In this case, it's the birds and the bees. Sometimes it's extended to 'the birds, the bees, the butterflies, and the trees' so it gets really complicated. Kids don't understand how pollination relates to making babies, you know."

Allen nodded in understanding, thinking Lavi sounded like a talking textbook. He had certainly never had 'the talk' with Cross, and instead learned by a series of unfortunate accidents (mostly Allen walking in at the worst possible time) and the General's brusque description of lovemaking to explain his behavior.

"So that's it?" Allen asked, and Lavi nodded. The younger boy couldn't believe he had spent all day wondering about something he already _knew_. "I feel stupid now."

"Don't," Lavi said, reaching out to pull some grass from Allen's hair. "It's okay to have questions." Allen nodded, brushing some loose flower petals off Lavi's stomach. He was still on top of the Bookman's apprentice, knees level with Lavi's hips, but Allen didn't move away from him now that he had his answer. Instead, he leaned forward to settle comfortably against Lavi's chest.

"Did Bookman ever talk to you about…you know…the birds and the bees?" Allen asked curiously. He felt Lavi's laugh along the length of his entire body; a warm, deep sound.

"Well, kind of," Lavi replied. Allen felt Lavi's fingers in his hair, gently brushing through soft locks. "He kind of just handed me a book and told me to read it. Then he said if I had any questions I should just read it again." Allen laughed lightly, because he could picture the old man doing just that. "So, do you have any more questions?" The hand in his hair gently moved down his neck to his back. Allen felt himself shiver a bit, a smile working its way on his lips.

"Have you ever kissed anyone besides me?" Allen asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at his redheaded boyfriend beneath him.

"Yes," Lavi answered truthfully, touching Allen's cheek. "But I've never kissed anyone I've liked as much as you."

"Good save," Allen smirked, and Lavi did too. "Okay, I have another one."

"Go ahead," Lavi replied, settling back in the soft grass, arms moving behind his head.

"Have you ever kissed anyone in a place like this?" Allen asked, gesturing around to the peaceful field they were lying in. Lavi took in a deep breath of the spring air as he closed his eye to presumably think.

"Nope," Lavi said, after a moment of meticulous thought. He raised himself up on his elbows and grinned in a devil-may-care sort of way, pulling Allen down by the tie around his neck until their lips met. "But now I have."

"Cheeky," Allen replied, poking him in the chest.

"You like it," Lavi said, making Allen laugh and kiss him again.

"So what else haven't you done in a place like this?" Allen asked, trailing his fingertips down Lavi's exposed neck and chest. One green eye looked up at him devilishly as a devious smile quirked at his lips.

"Wanna find out?"

**Omake**

Lavi and Allen were in the lounge that night: Lavi reading a book on the sofa and Allen on the floor resting against his knees playing with Timcanpi. It was very relaxing and quiet, until Kanda stormed in, looking angrier than usual.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Allen asked.

"Don't start, sprout," Kanda snapped, turning to look at Lavi sharply. "Now, you, answer this question. It's been bugging me all fucking day."

"Um…what is it?" Lavi replied.

"What the hell are 'the birds and the bees'?" Kanda asked, making Allen choke and then laugh, falling over on his side. "Don't laugh at me, _moyashi_. I'll _kill_ you." Lavi was trying to hide his own grin behind his book as Allen rolled on the floor with giggles. Moving to a stand, Lavi stretched and got up to put his arm around Kanda's shoulders.

"Kanda, I'm going to explain something very important to you; about where babies come from…"

**pqpq**

Lol on Kanda. I love making fun of him.

**Chapter 17**

Blood: Lavi is injured. Allen takes care of him. Fluff alert :D

Peace, love, and chocolate pretzels!

**Dhampir72**


	17. Blood

**Chapter Seventeen: **Blood

**Summary**: Lavi is injured. Allen takes care of him. Fluff alert :D

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG(13?)

**Content**: Blood (obviously) and injuries, but mostly just cuteness.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

I realized that, in my haste to get out the last chapter, I didn't thank everyone for their kind reviews, so a **big (albeit delayed) thank you to**: Kiminaru, shiinaanobaka, MonElisa and BlueFox of the Moon. **A double thank you (for reviewing both chapters 15 and 16) to:** Ashe Seraphim, ChaoticFenris, ShinigamixGirl, Ishikawa Yui, Nusku, Hasegawa-san, WrathofMugen, KinKitsune01, Aion Laven Walker, ranmyaku-neko, Nella is a Bumblebee, Freakingcage7, AkiChan323, ravenangel23, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, sweetpotato1992, Ghost of the Crescent Moon, InfinityOnTheRun, OyaSUMi-heart, Dgm-yoai-lover. And thanks for all your favorites/watches/alerts as well!

**Warning**: Epic fail ahead. I have writer's block so badly right now, it isn't funny. Just to let you know, I've written this prompt five times and haven't been happy with any of them D: But I figured you guys wanted your update so…here it is~!

**pqpq**

It began as an ordinary day: harmless and sunny, with just a few clouds on the horizon. Allen was spending it as another ordinary afternoon, walking along the sunlit hallways with Lenalee, helping her carry the fifth round of coffee to those working diligently in the science department. They were chatting lightly, Lenalee innocently humming a pleasant tune as they walked. Even the click of her boots against the stone floor didn't drown out the singing of the birds outside. Spring was coming; this beautiful day proved that the season was on its way with its lazy skies and comfortable breezes. But despite the innocence that the very air seemed to radiate, it was broken suddenly with frantic footsteps and a cry that echoed like a cruel whip: "Wounded! Incoming wounded!"

"Wounded?" Lenalee repeated, brow furrowing slightly as they increased their pace toward the science wing. "Who was on assignment?" The science department was virtually empty, and Lenalee quickly set her tray on the nearest desk; Allen did the same, searching for someone in the office to inform them of what happened. Luckily, they caught Komui, who was just rushing out of his office, a heavy look of concern clouding his features. "Brother, what happened?"

"Returning Exorcists and Finders were ambushed on the train home," Komui replied grimly. Lenalee gasped, putting her hands to her eyes as if she was going to cry. But Komui continued quickly: "Luckily there were no casualties. They managed to protect all bystanders. But most were injured, and they're being treated in the infirmary for their wounds now."

"Who was on the train?" Allen asked, gripping the side of the desk he was closest to. His heart had begun to hammer so loudly he thought the two siblings might hear. _What if…_? The image of red, red hair and one single green eye flitted through his mind and he could only hope beyond all hope that Lavi hadn't been involved in the incident.

"Both Kanda and Lavi's units," Komui replied, confirming Allen's fear. As Komui took a moment to run a hand tiredly over his face, Allen attempted to recall how to breathe properly so he didn't collapse right there. "Kanda will be fine—of course—but Lavi…" Allen looked up at Komui, wondering why he stopped in mid-sentence like that.

"What…happened to Lavi-san?" Lenalee asked, worry coloring her tone. Komui patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"He's going to be fine," Komui answered; Allen let out the breath he had been holding. "Lavi was just a bit roughed up more than the others is all."

"So he's going to be okay?" Lenalee inquired, and Komui nodded.

"He'll be up and around soon. At least until the Bookman gets back," Komui replied, leading them out of the office and toward the infirmary. "He's in Egypt right now and quite set on throttling Lavi for his recklessness upon his return." Lenalee giggled, seeming relieved that everything was going to be all right. Allen followed behind them, chewing the inside of his lip with unease. The hall outside the hospital was a flurry of activity: makeshift beds were laid out with injured Finders upon them. Several members of the clinic staff were tending to the wounded as quickly as possible, moving the more severe cases into the actual infirmary.

Skirting out of their way, Komui led Allen and Lenalee into the white room, where the Matron was bustling around with her duties, caring for the graver injuries. On the far side, Allen could hear Kanda bitching that he was fine and to let him leave, but someone was attempting to prevent him from doing so. Lenalee huffed and walked over behind the screen where Kanda was; his protests fell eerily quiet after that.

"How is Lavi?" Komui's voice dragged Allen back to the problem at present. The Chinese man was conversing with the Matron, who was in the process of leading him over to another bed, this one furthest from the door, where the noisy hallway created an unsuitable place for someone to recover.

"I take it the Bookman inquired," the Matron replied, shaking her head.

"He is very concerned about his apprentice," Komui answered as they moved behind another screen, Allen tagging along behind them.

"He'll be fine," the Matron said, looking down at the redhead lying on the bed. Allen peeked between them, swallowing in his dry throat at the sight of Lavi. He was unconscious, bandages wrapped around his head and his cheek, nearly obstructing his face from all view. "A few minor lacerations, some fractured ribs, sprained wrist. Our main concern is the injury to his head. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"Well…with all this noise…it's enough to raise the damn dead…" Lavi mumbled. Even though his voice sounded a bit raspy and tired, it was still so distinctly _Lavi_ that Allen felt his heart grow a little lighter with relief.

"You're awake! Wonderful," said the Matron, taking up the wrist not in the hard brace to check his pulse.

"Believe me…I wish I wasn't…what'd I get hit with, a train?" he asked, cracking open a bleary eye.

"Something like that," the Matron replied in a motherly tone. "Try and rest. I'll be back in a few moments to check on you." She left to go attend to other patients, Komui following her after he had patted Lavi's uninjured hand affectionately. One green eye blinked slowly, and then—with what seemed like a pained effort—Lavi turned his head to the side and looked over at Allen, a smile flitting tiredly across his lips.

"Hey, Allen…" Lavi said.

"Hey, Lavi," Allen replied, reaching over for the chair to sit next to Lavi. But he stopped when he saw Lavi's bloody uniform draped over the arm of it and chose to just remain standing. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit…" Lavi answered, gingerly touching the side of his bandaged head. "Probably look it too."

"No, you look handsome as ever," Allen said, half-joking, half-honest. Luckily, Lavi took it as the joking route and laughed softly, wincing when it jostled his injuries.

"Thanks. You're cute…" Lavi replied, still smiling as he closed his eye again, missing Allen's bright blush. The noisiness of the infirmary increased as Kanda's bitching got louder and more patients were brought in for care. Allen could see the un-bandaged part of Lavi's forehead furrow at the disturbance. "Hey, Allen…"

"What?" Allen asked, leaning over to hear Lavi better. Closer to him, Allen could see the dried blood in his hair and the purplish color of bruises already beginning to form against his skin. Lavi opened his eye to look up at Allen with a tired, but steady green gaze.

"Spring me out of here," Lavi replied, seriously.

"W-What?" Allen said.

"Get me out of here," Lavi rephrased his request, already beginning to push himself up from the bed. Allen blinked, stunned for a moment before gently pushing Lavi back against the pillows.

"N-No way," Allen said, shaking his head. "You've got to stay here and rest."

"Do you think I'm gonna be able to sleep here?" Lavi asked, sitting up again. Although it was a good point, Allen wasn't going to say so.

"But it's a hospital, where you need to stay to get better," Allen said.

"Fuck that," Lavi grumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His boots had been removed and placed under the chair. When Lavi reached for them, Allen stopped him from moving. "Allen…I'm tired. I want…to sleep in a bed…somewhere quiet…"

In the end it was the tone of Lavi's voice and the pitiable look on his face that made Allen relent. He helped Lavi put on some shoes, draped the blanket over his shoulders, and lent the redhead his shoulder to lean on as they walked easily out of the hospital.

"Where do you think you're going?!" the Matron called after them, when they were halfway down the hallway.

"To bed…got a problem?" Lavi asked. But before she could answer, Kanda came storming out of the clinic as well, bandaged as much as Lavi. He shook his head irritably upon seeing them, stalking by without any comment with Lenalee not far behind him.

"I'm a nurse! Does anyone listen to me?" the Matron barked, making a move to chase after the two Exorcists. But she was swamped enough as it was with other injuries that she didn't make it that far, allowing them to escape…for the time being.

"That…was easy…" Lavi said, his breath sounding slightly forced as they walked.

"You should be in bed. I can't believe I'm going along with this," Allen muttered, shaking his head. He could tell Lavi wasn't well, if not for the blood on him or the bruises it was the way he could feel the taller boy's arm trembling around his shoulders with the effort of standing upright.

"And I'm…going to bed…" Lavi replied, holding his bandaged stomach.

"Look…your room is really far," Allen said, before he could think over the words he was saying. "Stay in mine until you feel better." He kept his gaze on the ground, but Allen could have sworn he felt Lavi glance at him searchingly for a long moment.

"Aww, Allen…are we gonna cuddle?" Lavi asked, his hoarse voice lessening the extent of the attempted joke. They had reached Allen's door when he said this and the silver-haired boy shook his head again.

"Just shut up and get better," Allen replied, leading the other boy inside, bringing him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Lavi chuckled weakly, kicking off his loose boots before leaning over to lie down. He looked so tired that Allen went over and pulled the blankets over Lavi, stroking the random bits of hair that stuck out at odd angles in between the strips of gauze. "Do you need anything?"

"Jus'leep…" Lavi mumbled adorably, making Allen smile.

"Okay. Get some rest," Allen said.

But his words were only met with the soft sound of Lavi's even breathing.

**pqpq**

Lavi slept for a solid few hours, waking up a little bit after Allen had gone and eaten a quick dinner. The younger boy had just been settling back into his desk chair, picking up his half-read novel when Lavi stirred and sat up, holding his head. Quietly, Allen put his book down and got up, walking to the stand in the corner of the room where a pitcher of water was situated. He procured a cup and filled it halfway with water, bringing it over to Lavi.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked, gently moving his hand Lavi's shoulder as he sat on the bed and handed him the glass.

"Yeah…" Lavi answered tiredly, gratefully taking the water which he finished off in two gulps. He certainly didn't look any better, but Allen wasn't going to say that. "How long…was I asleep?"

"A few hours," Allen replied, making sure to keep his voice nice and low to not irritate the headache he could tell Lavi still retained. "Do you want anything?"

"A new body sounds good…this one's wrecked…" Lavi sighed, leaning forward in silent agony. Allen bit his lip, lightly rubbing Lavi's back as he took in small, pained breaths with his injured ribs.

"You should be in the infirmary," Allen said, more to himself than Lavi. The redhead was obviously in anguish and in need of medication. Not to mention that his bandages required changing, as the white had been nearly soaked through with red.

"'m fine. Jus'need…to pass out for a few days…" he replied with a rather pathetic whimper as he straightened up again, only to grip his head and close his eye. "Woo…vertigo…" Allen very carefully helped Lavi lay back down after that, wondering if he should just go get the Matron herself to drag the other boy to the hospital for treatment.

"Yeah, this is really making me feel more reassured," Allen said, but with no anger in his voice, as Lavi had enough to deal with at that moment. Even through the bandages around his head, Allen could feel the heat radiating off Lavi's body. He sighed, stroking Lavi's blood-crusted hair. "Do you think you can eat?" Judging from the sick-sounding groan he received, Allen presumed not. "Okay, well I'm going to get some bandages and aspirin for you instead." Lavi gave him a weak thumbs-up and Allen smiled lightly. "I'll be back in a bit." He stood up and made for the door, only to have it open so quickly in his face Allen nearly smacked into it. And he knew who the culprit was when he saw the Matron standing on the other side, looking quite formidable.

"_This_ is where you've been hiding!" she said, walking inside. She had a heavy medical bag and an IV stand with her. "And here I've been searching the entire Order for you. This is why my patients should stay in the infirmary!" As the Matron began loudly unpacking a few things from her satchel, Lavi groaned again, hiding further under the blankets. "Walker, this is your fault. You shouldn't listen to delirious patients and take it upon yourself to treat them!" Allen hung his head, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Matron…" Allen murmured.

"And you should be! This boy should be under my care in the hospital!" the Matron continued, slamming things down on the desk.

"Damn, woman…why all the noise…?" Lavi asked weakly, from under the pillow he was attempting to hide beneath.

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me," the Matron said, waving something that looked horribly like a scalpel at him. "I will _drag_ you back to the infirmary by your injured limbs if you do!" Lavi went very still and quiet after that, Allen himself choosing to stay out of her way as well. "Very good. Now, that I've taken the time out of my busy schedule to come treat you here, at least be respectful." She moved over to the bed and pulled the blankets away from Lavi coaxing him into a sitting position so that she could change his bandages. As the Matron did this, she forced a thermometer into Lavi's mouth to check his temperature. He visibly sulked as she lectured him for one thing or another. Allen watched from his spot on the other side of the room as the old bandages were piled on the side of his desk, one big mess of bloody gauze. "…had to go and irritate the stitches, didn't you?" she mumbled as she bound Lavi's chest again, perhaps a little tighter than she needed to because the redhead made a pained face. Plucking the thermometer from his mouth, she tsked and said: "38 degrees*." (*101 F)

"That's not bad," Lavi said, but one withering glare from the Matron made him cower slightly from her.

"You _should _be in the hospital," the Matron said again, producing a glass bottle from her bag, which she hung on the IV stand. Pushing the metal pole behind Allen's bed, the Matron hooked up a tube to the bottle, which ended with a needle. Lavi made a displeased face at the sight of the needle, but held out his arm obediently for the Matron to clean with alcohol. She then jabbed the needle into the redhead's vein, making both Allen and Lavi wince. "At least this way you'll get some _proper_ care." A glare was sent in Allen's direction, and he quickly looked anywhere but at her. "Don't you dare take this needle out, understood?" she secured the needle with some tape as Lavi nodded in understanding, gritting his teeth slightly to grip his head.

"Yeah…" Lavi grumbled. The Matron shook her head and sighed, taking a large pair of scissors to cut the bandage around Lavi's injured forehead. As she worked, Allen stared at his feet, not wanting to look at Lavi's wounds any longer, the bloody pile of bandages enough for his liking.

"Walker," the Matron said, cutting into his thoughts sharply.

"Y-Yes?" Allen replied, looking back up. She was finished with Lavi, who had fresh gauze around his head. The right side of his face was still heavily bandaged, but the injury to his left cheek had been taken care of with some butterfly stitches, at least showing some more of Lavi's (now-bruising) face.

"You're going to change these bandages twice a day, understand?" she said. "And when that bottle runs out—" she pointed to the container hanging on the IV stand, "—you come and get me. I will check on him every evening after dinner. Make sure he eats, but light foods until he's off the IV. Also, make him drink a lot of water, even if he doesn't want to." As she listed these things off, Allen saw Lavi stick his tongue out at the Matron like she was ruining his Saturday night. "Also," she said, producing a small bottle from her pocket. "Let him take one of these every four hours for the pain." She put it in Allen's palm and then straightened her apron. "If there are any changes at all, inform me." With that said, she left, leaving the two of them blinking and confused for a moment.

"She just made me really tired…" Lavi said, leaning back with an exhausted expression. Allen laughed softly and closed his door, walking back over to the bed.

"But she made you feel better, right?" Allen asked, his eyes dropping guiltily to Lavi's bandaged chest. He looked up when he felt Lavi's uninjured hand in his hair, patting him lightly.

"Don't let her take all your credit," he said smiling, albeit a bit crookedly because of the gauze and his injuries. Allen felt heat creep into his cheeks and he nodded, a little embarrassed.

"Well…maybe you should try and get some sleep?" Allen suggested, opening the bottle to give Lavi a pain pill, which he took without any water.

"Sorry I took your bed," Lavi said with a slightly chagrinned tone. But he scooted over toward the wall, dragging the IV more onto that side with him. "We can share, right?" Allen hesitantly smiled, but then nodded.

"Yeah. We can share."

**pqpq**

For the next few days, Allen cared for Lavi the best he could. It wasn't that difficult, as Lavi slept for most of the time. When the other boy was awake, Allen mostly tried to get him to eat or drink. As he got a little better and the Matron took him off the IV, Lavi stayed conscious for a bit longer, allowing time for the two of them to talk or play cards ("But not for money," Lavi had insisted, obviously recalling that Allen was quite the demon when it came to poker). Once or twice, Lavi curled up against Allen's side and asked him to read from the novel the younger boy was attempting to finish. It was very calming and nice to be with Lavi so much, but the two times a day that Allen had to change his bandages proved to be nerve-wracking.

"They're not that bad, are they?" Lavi asked, probably unsure of what to make of Allen's attitude toward his injuries. The silver-haired boy looked up from where he had been cleaning the nasty line of stitches along Lavi's side.

"N-No," Allen replied, discarding the bloody cotton swab into the trash can.

"If they are, I can do it myself," Lavi offered.

"They're not," Allen insisted as he began to wrap the bandages around Lavi's torso. He tried not to look up at Lavi, just as much as he was trying not to look at the injuries among the old scars on the redhead's lean chest and stomach. Sometimes it was hard for Allen to _not_ look, and on more than one occasion, he had to stop himself from gently running his finger over the raised white lines on Lavi's very attractive body.

"What's wrong then?" Lavi asked, breaking Allen's concentration for a moment. He suddenly realized that they were very close, as Allen was in the process of bringing one side of the bandages around Lavi's waist, requiring the younger boy to be leaning forward practically nose-to-nose with the other boy.

"N-Nothing," Allen said, dropping his eyes again to finish binding Lavi's injuries. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Lavi asked, very close to Allen's ear.

"Just…" Allen forgot the words, his mind emptying when he registered just how near they were; Allen could feel Lavi's gentle breath against his neck and the heat of his skin beneath his fingertips. "…I can't help but think…if I was there that day, this wouldn't have happened." Lavi's hand moved through his hair in a comforting gesture.

"Hey, it's okay. No reason to feel guilty," Lavi said, smiling reassuringly. "You can't live with 'what ifs' all the time. It happened, it sucked, but I'm getting better, so it isn't that bad." Allen nodded, smiling a little too. There was truth in those words, he knew, and he wondered, just for the sake of wondering, 'what if' he and Lavi were to become something more than friends.

"What if…" Allen began, before he could think properly. "…I told you I wanted to kiss you?" He went red when he heard the words said aloud and held very still, hoping Lavi maybe hadn't heard. But Lavi blinked, giving him that same searching look as the day Allen had helped him escape from the infirmary; as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle he couldn't quite solve.

"I'd say: I wouldn't mind," Lavi replied. And Allen stared at him for so long, Lavi laughed a little. "And then I'd ask: why the hell haven't you yet?" Allen blushed, his face so red he probably matched Lavi's hair while his body was so frozen with shock that he couldn't move an inch. "And then I'd ask: want me to show you how?" Lavi's hand rested on his neck, cradling the side of his head as he pulled Allen closer to him, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. When they parted, Lavi tilted his head to the side a bit, twirling a strand of Allen's hair around his finger. "What would you say?"

"'Can we do it again?'"

Lavi smiled as bright as the spring day outside.

"'Of course'."

**pqpq**

-fail- but at least it was cute in the end, right?

**Chapter 18**

"Rainbow"

Now, I'm torn between two ideas here, wanna **help me out**?

1) "I fell in love with the boy with the rainbow ribbon." AU High School fic.

2) Allen goes on a cross-country biking tour in Ireland, where he meets some interesting faces, including a very handsome tour guide. Based off the novel _Why I Let My Hair Grow Out_. AU.

If you don't like either, that's chill too. I'd like to stick with either one of these, but if you have a good idea too, just **leave a review** please!

Thanks! Much love!

**Dhampir72**


	18. Rainbow

**Chapter Eighteen: **Rainbow

**Summary**: "I fell in love with the boy with the rainbow ribbon." AU high school fic.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Cuteness (boys kissing~)

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to**: Ashe Seraphim, the27, Nusku, Ghost of the Crescent Moon, KinKitsune01, ranmyaku-neko, Emiggax, Freakingcage7, Flicca, ChaoticFenris, AkiChan323, Jen Harper, Dgm-yoai-lover, WrathofMugen, BlueFox of the Moon, Nella is a Bumblebee, ravenangel23, ClaymoreDarkAlicia, sweetpotato1992, Aion Laven Walker, Loki, Sazuka-Chan, Anne, Ishikawa Yui and everyone who alerted/favorite this story :)

**The Conclusion…! **So, a lot of you were like me, and torn between the two choices of topic. Because of the nearly even score, and the fact that I can use one for a later prompt, I'm going with choice #1 for this theme. However, theme #21 (Vacation) will be the second option, so don't despair, dear readers. You will get your hottie-mchothot-Irish-Lavi-with-an-accent. It'll be great :3

**pqpq**

One of the worst things about moving to a new town was attending a new school.

It wasn't that Allen Walker wasn't intelligent, hating school for academic reasons. In truth, the material learned in his classes was something of a constant: whether it was Memphis or Minneapolis, the curriculum for high school was pretty much the same. So it wasn't the Algebra or the World History or English that made Allen Walker dread Monday morning. It was him having to face the new crowd of new faces that struck him with the most unease.

By nature, Allen was friendly, but rather quiet and reserved because of his upbringing. He wasn't outgoing or popular by any means and harbored more artistic interests rather than athletic or social. Pop culture and television held no pleasure for him either, so he remained ignorant of what many teenagers would consider "important". Because of that, Allen found it difficult to communicate with many people, especially in a strange new place.

The stares followed him, the whispers not far behind, as he searched for his locker amongst the throngs of students and colorful, poster-plastered walls. _His hair…do you see it? It's white, how weird._ Allen found his locker, number 421, and looked at the combination on his schedule sheet._ Wonder where he's from…_5-37-13…_Yeah, that new kid over there, with the white hair…_The metal door rattled open when he pulled on it with enough force to un-jam it. _Maybe we should talk to him? _Allen shoved his winter coat inside before throwing his bag over his shoulder and taking up his schedule again, slamming the door shut.

He was just about to begin his search for his homeroom when Allen spotted a boy standing a few lockers down from him, making him stop where he was. There wasn't anything in particular that made him do so, but there was just something about him that made Allen pause to, well, _admire_ him. It could have been his exotic red hair or his tall, thin stature, or the way he delicately held his iPod in one slender hand while he worked the spinning wheel on his locker with the other. Whatever it was that made Allen stare, he quickly dropped his gray eyes to the floor and began walking in the other direction.

If there was another thing that made Allen awkward around people, it was the fear they would judge him based on his sexual orientation.

**pqpq**

Homeroom was the usual round of torture on the first day.

It was the day that Allen had to stand up in front of the class and introduce himself, with more than twenty pairs of eyes staring at him intently. But what made it harder than usual to speak was that _that boy_ was in his homeroom and Allen couldn't help but notice his vibrant red hair that made everyone else look so dull in comparison.

"Class, this is Allen Walker. He's just moved here from Minneapolis. Let's try to give him a warm Ohio greeting," said the teacher. There was a tired chorus of mixed _welcome_s and _hi_s among the students. "Tell us about yourself, Allen."

"Hi," Allen said, his voice so quiet he saw the kids in the back rows leaning closer to hear him. "I'm Allen. I'm 17 years old. I was born in Vermont, but I've moved every year since I was six."

"Where have you lived?" asked a pretty Asian girl in the second row.

"New York, Arizona, Florida, Georgia, Michigan" Allen replied, listing them off on his fingers in the order he'd lived there. "Washington, Pennsylvania, Wyoming, Illinois, Minnesota, and now Ohio."

"Why do you move so much?" asked someone else.

"My father's job," Allen answered, not feeling like talking anymore. This prompted a lot more questions, but thankfully the teacher stepped in to stop the interrogation, letting Allen sit down in an empty seat by the window, his face burning with embarrassment as people whispered back and forth to each other about him while the teacher began reading some announcements.

Instead of zoning out like he normally would do in this situation, Allen took it as his opportunity to stare at the redheaded boy again, who was sitting diagonally from him in the row before his. He was idly scribbling away in a notebook, tapping his foot with whatever music he was listening to through one headphone. As Allen stared at him, he didn't seem to notice, as a black patch covered his right eye, obstructing his peripheral view. Allen wondered what had happened to cause him to wear it, but knew he'd never ask, and was content enough to just watch him until the bell rang. The redhead picked up his notebook and threw the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. On the flap, there were a few pins, one a simple strand of rainbow colored ribbon folded into a shape reminiscent of the breast cancer awareness symbol. It was beneath a button that read: _It's Okay To Be Gay_ and above another that said: SAFEZONE. Allen blinked at the words and looked up at the boy again, only to find that he was caught staring. The boy smiled at him and pulled out the headphone from his ear.

"Need help finding anything?" he asked, approaching Allen's desk as the other students practically knocked each other down to get out the door. Allen was struck into silence at the sound of his voice: something so very calming and friendly about it that Allen was immediately drawn to him, nodding his head before he could remember how to speak English.

"T-That'd be great, thanks," Allen stuttered, picking up his own things. The other boy just smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Lavi, by the way. Lavi Bookman," he said. Allen shook his hand, making sure to not linger longer than was socially acceptable, no matter how nice and warm Lavi's hand was.

"Nice to meet you," Allen said, managing not to blush with that green gaze on him.

"Can I see your schedule?" Lavi asked, and Allen nearly dropped all of his stuff to try to get the scrap of paper for the redhead. "C'mon. I'll show you around too." Allen nodded stupidly, obediently following him out the door. "You've got good classes," Lavi said, handing the sheet back to Allen, who tried not to let their hands brush. "I'm in a few of them too, but different periods, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Okay," Allen said with another nod. As they walked, Lavi showed him a few places in the school like the cafeteria, the way to the gym, and a few of his other classes.

"Here's your English class," Lavi said, pointing toward a classroom in front of them. "I'll see you later." And with a nice smile and a cheerful wave, he was gone, leaving Allen staring after him and his bag with the rainbow ribbon.

**pqpq**

The Asian girl from his homeroom--Lenalee Lee--seemed to be in every class with Allen after that. She was very nice and helpful, but someone that Allen wasn't sure how to act around. He didn't know if she liked him or if she was just being kind to the new student. Whatever it was, she sat next to him and was constantly talking about one thing or another. Apparently she was the student council secretary or something, so Lenalee kept asking him about random things and telling him about events that were coming up. They were in the middle of a boring power point presentation in Biology when something actually caught Allen's interest.

"…and we're having our Pride Week sometime next month. Then after that is—"

"Pride Week?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side in questioning. Lenalee looked somewhat apologetic.

"I'm sorry. Are you, um, uncomfortable with it?" she asked.

"N-No," Allen replied. "But I've never heard of a school openly proposing a Pride Week."

"Well, we live in a very democratic county," Lenalee explained. "And the majority of people here are open to many things because of the nearby university. We have all kinds of international festivals and celebrations and there are very liberal views of controversial issues here. Because of this openness we have, the principal allows us to take control of our school's events with whatever we want, so long as it's appropriate and it keeps up school morale."

"That's a good idea," Allen commented.

"A lot of students support different causes," Lenalee replied, smiling cheerfully. "It was actually Lavi—you know, the tall, redhead you were talking to earlier?—and some other students that helped form our first Gay-Straight Alliance here at this high school."

"Really?" Allen said, interest piqued further by mention of Lavi's name.

"Yeah. They helped establish a non-judgmental club and created Safezones around the school in certain rooms," Lenalee said, pulling her bag on her lap to show the rainbow ribbon she wore on her purse. "And certain students too. Most of us are Allies of the club, but there are a lot of bisexual and homosexual people who help support it too. I think it was Lavi and those people who helped form the club that were the first people to ever come out publicly in this school."

"It's cool. My other schools weren't this involved," Allen said, which led Lenalee into a whole other topic that Allen easily spaced out on, nodding in the appropriate places to satisfy her. When class was over, he'd gotten nothing done, but felt that was okay as he'd found out more about Lavi. If he had 'come out' like Lenalee said, that meant that Lavi might be somewhere in his league...That led Allen to practically skip to lunch.

**pqpq**

In the loud cafeteria, Allen was disappointed to find that there wasn't one glimpse of red hair. He went and got his lunch, not wanting to go sit with Lenalee and her group of friends. Sure, they looked nice, but they were the people who would probably pester him with questions all period. Making up some excuse that he had to go talk to one of his teachers, Allen escaped the crowded room.

He didn't have anywhere to go, so Allen went back to his locker, meager lunch in his hands and pockets. Someone was standing by their locker, too, rummaging through it. Allen spotted the bag and the familiar rainbow pins and felt like he just won the lottery. The one person he wanted to see was right there…but what would he say? Lavi shut the door to his locker, a brown paper bag lunch in his hands. A single green eye spotted him and Lavi walked over to where Allen was standing, frozen, by his locker.

"Hey, Allen," Lavi said, smiling once they were closer.

"Hey," Allen replied, lacking anything better to say.

"Escaping from lunch?" Lavi asked, looking at the food in Allen's hands.

"Sort of," Allen answered.

"I don't blame you. It's crowded in there," Lavi said, holding up his lunch. "I normally don't eat in there either."

"Where do you then?" Allen asked, out of both curiosity and hope that Lavi would ask him to join.

"Art room studio," Lavi replied, tilting his head slightly. "Wanna come with? You have a double block after lunch with me anyway."

"Okay," Allen said, praying he didn't sound overly enthusiastic to weird Lavi out. But Lavi smiled again and led Allen down the hallway toward the quiet art room. Beautiful murals were on the walls of different themes and subjects. The main workroom was empty, the heavy wooden tables supporting doodles from students long-since graduated.

"This is the beginner level room," Lavi said, pointing at it as he led Allen down a smaller corridor toward a bright, window-lit room. There were spinning wheels for pottery, shelves of projects in various states of completion, and large easels set up with tall, blank canvases. "And this is the advanced studio art class." Lavi opened the door on their right, which led down a darker hallway. "That's the photography lab and the dark-room." He pointed at a black door on their left, which Allen could barely see. Then there was light when Lavi opened another door in the darkness and flipped on the light. "And this is the private studio." It was a small workroom, big enough for two people to work comfortably in. White sheets hug over incomplete or drying works; Allen stayed clear of those and sat in a decrepit, but comfortable armchair tucked in the corner while Lavi hopped up on the counter nearest to him to eat.

"This is a nice studio," Allen commented, opening his milk.

"It is," Lavi replied, popping the top on his soda. "Ms. Lotto set it aside for art students who require quiet to work. Everyone likes to socialize during the double hour, so I get the place to myself most days." He patted the top of a clay encrusted stereo beside him. "And I can listen to whatever music I want, too."

"Cool," Allen said, watching him as inconspicuously as possible, admiring the thin, smooth shapes of his wrists as Lavi fiddled with a bag of Fritos.

"So what are you in to?" Lavi asked, making Allen nearly drop his sandwich on the floor when he took the question the wrong way. Lavi must have caught on the vagueness of his question so he clarified with: "Art-wise."

"U-Um, mostly just painting and drawing," Allen answered, using this as his chance to look up at Lavi. "What about you?"

"Pretty much a little of everything," Lavi said with a shrug, opening the bag of chips. "Right now I'm focusing on painting and glass blowing, though."

"Glass blowing? Like vases and stuff?" Allen asked, comfortable with Lavi and the subject he actually knew something about.

"Yeah," Lavi answered. "But right now I'm only working with smaller things, like beads and stuff for jewelry." He pointed at his bag, where Allen could see the rainbow ribbon and the other decorations on the front flap. "I also make buttons and pins for school clubs, mostly out of boredom."

"You apparently make clubs too," Allen said. Lavi looked at him curiously and Allen quickly explained: "Lenalee told me you helped out with a few."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Lavi said, eating some of his chips. "So what brings you to Ohio of all places?" Allen was thrown off for a moment by the change of subject, but he was at least able to answer without stumbling too badly.

"My father's work," Allen replied. "He's a high-up manager for this fortune 500 company, so they move him around a lot to increase production and train people for jobs."

"That kind of sucks," Lavi commented, looking at Allen seriously. "How long are you gonna stay here?" Allen was struck by the severity of his gaze that he was unsure of how to answer.

"Probably until I graduate, which would be nice; staying in one place for more than a year is great," Allen said. Lavi's stare lessened in intensity as he smiled.

"That would be nice," he said. At least Allen was able to wait until Lavi turned away to blush. "I'm gonna start working, do you mind?" When Allen shook his head, Lavi pulled a sheet off an easel and dragged a chair close to the canvas. As he began mixing his oils in a plastic palate, Allen wondered if it would be all right for him to continue talking.

"So what're you working on?" he asked.

"Just finishing up this painting," Lavi replied. "I'm not really crazy about it." He turned it around to show Allen a beautiful art Nouveau piece, full of color and detail.

"It's gorgeous," Allen said, looking at the amount of care put into the painting. "The colors are amazing."

"Thanks," Lavi said, looking a little embarrassed from the praise. "I like color, I guess." Allen was going to continue, but there was the sound of a lot of footsteps outside. "Class is starting, I guess." They both looked toward the door when it opened and a middle-aged woman with shoulder-length brown hair and a frazzled appearance appeared.

"Just coming to check attendance," she said, obviously Ms. Lotto, the art teacher. "Are you my new student?" The question was directed at Allen, who nodded. "Well, I've looked over your portfolio and I'd like you to work on pottery, since most of your work has been two dimensional. There's a wheel in here if you'd like to work quietly." And with that said, she was gone, leaving them alone again.

"Ms. Lotto's kind of a spaz," Lavi explained from behind his canvas. "But she's really nice. There's a wheel under that bench right there and the clay's in the cabinet up there if you wanna start." Allen bit his lip and set up the wheel and got the clay, but after that, didn't quite know what to do, as he'd never used one before.

"Um, I'd hate to sound stupid, but…" Allen began, making Lavi peek at him from behind his painting again. He didn't look annoyed, which was something Allen was glad for, but he still felt a little dumb for having to ask.

"Never used a wheel before?" Lavi asked, putting his palate down with a piece of parchment paper over it to keep it from drying out.

"Not really," Allen admitted.

"It's not that hard. Here, I'll show you," Lavi said, going to the sink to get a small container of water and a spray bottle. "Sit down in front of it." Allen did so while Lavi put all of the things beside him so he could easily be within reach of the tools. As Allen put the clay on the wheel, Lavi plugged in the machine and brought over a foot pedal. "Right or left?" he asked, indicating the foot Allen wanted to use.

"Right's fine," Allen replied, and Lavi put it on the floor beneath his foot.

"Okay, so we're gonna just start out with a simple bowl," Lavi said, pulling up a stool to sit behind Allen. "Press gently with your foot to start." Allen did so; glad Lavi couldn't see his red cheeks with the other boy moved his arms around him. "Good. Now take your hands and start smoothing it out evenly like this," Lavi instructed, his hands moving on top of Allen's to begin forming the clay. They sat in silence like this, Lavi's hands helping Allen's to create a shape. "And when it starts to get dry, you've got to wet it a little like this…" Lavi demonstrated and Allen nodded in understanding, leaning back against the redhead slightly. He didn't seem to mind the contact, so Allen didn't move away, even though he knew he should have. After all, he'd just met Lavi, so the entire situation was inappropriate, wasn't it? But even after Lavi instructed Allen to do the finishing touches by himself, the other boy didn't move from his position behind him and kept his hands feather-light on top of Allen's.

"It looks good so far," Lavi said. He smelled good; like Old Spice.

"T-Thanks," Allen replied.

"No problem," Lavi said, still keeping their close proximity, which Allen didn't mind at all.

"Can I ask a question?" Allen asked, turning his head slightly to look at Lavi.

"Only if I can ask one back," Lavi said with a smile. Allen focused his attention back on his project with a nod.

"Okay," he said.

"Then go ahead," Lavi replied as he helped Allen form the lip of the bowl.

"What happened to your eye?" Allen asked. Lavi went slightly rigid at the question, but relaxed just as quickly.

"Nothing really," Lavi answered. "I was born partially blind in that eye. Contacts can't do anything to fix it; only surgery will help. If I don't keep it covered up, my vision gets really bad and I can't do anything. Hence the patch."

"Oh," Allen said. "Sorry for prying."

"Sorry you used your question on something with such a simple answer?" Lavi asked, his hand pressing gently on Allen's to help him smooth the inside of the bowl's edge.

"A little," Allen admitted.

"Well, I'm feeling generous. I'll let you have another question free of charge," Lavi said as he leaned against Allen, their hands still touching.

"Then my next question is: are you coming onto me?" Allen asked. He heard Lavi laugh softly against his back.

"Maybe," Lavi said. "My question: is it working?"

"Maybe," Allen replied, smiling curving onto his own lips.

"Huh. I guess I'll have to try harder then," Lavi mused aloud, even out the outside curve with a wet sponge.

"How're you going to do that?" Allen asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Dunno," Lavi replied. "I guess I could start by asking what you're doing Friday night."

"You could," Allen said, finishing the edge he was working on.

"What're you doing Friday night?" Lavi asked.

"Going out with this nice guy I just met," Allen answered. "Maybe you know him."

"Maybe I do."

**pqpq**

"Thanks for helping me today," Allen said, as they walked into the sunlit, snow-covered courtyard toward the yellow school buses. Their clay-encrusted pinkies were wrapped around one another, nearly hidden by the sleeves of their winter coats.

"You're welcome," Lavi answered, smiling cheerfully. People passed by them, waving as they passed. Allen could have sworn he saw Lenalee beaming at the two of them when they walked by her and a group of her friends.

"So, Friday," Allen said.

"Yeah, Friday," Lavi said, bumping Allen's shoulder with his. He glanced toward the buses in the lot and then back at Allen. "But unfortunately Friday can't come fast enough because it's Monday and I've got to go." Lavi tilted Allen's chin up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "See you tomorrow, Allen." And then he turned away and walked toward his ride, glancing over his shoulder with his one green eye to look back at Allen, who was standing under the overhang with his fingers pressed to his tingling, upturned lips. The younger boy stood there until that red hair and rainbow ribbon were out of sight among the crowd.

"How was your day?" Mana asked, when he got into the silver Suburban. Allen put on his safety belt and looked over at his father with a huge smile.

"It was great," Allen replied, humming happily to himself on the drive home. Mana pestered him with questions, but Allen avoided all of them with cheerful ease, his gray eyes alight with delight. It sounded corny and cliché, but Allen felt like he was in love. _I fell in love with the boy with the rainbow ribbon_, _how poetic_. He touched his smiling lips again.

He couldn't wait for Friday night.

**pqpq**

Damn writer's block. It shows terribly in this chapter, I'm sorry.

Hopefully the next one will be much better~!

**Chapter 19**

Gray: "The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful…" Christmasfic.

The next story will be posted either tomorrow (Christmas Eve) or Christmas day. At least, I think so. –crosses fingers-

Thanks for all the love guys. I'll eventually pull myself out of this writer's slump…!

Love, peace, and holiday cookies!

**Dhampir72**


	19. Gray

**Chapter Nineteen: **Gray

**Summary**: "The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful…" Christmasfic.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13/R

**Content**: Cuteness, boys kissing, sort of un-detailed-lemony goodness.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You To**: Nella is a Bumblebee, sweetpotato1992, Ashe Seraphim, ChaoticFenris, Dgm-yoai-lover, Rika-chan 14, the27, Nusku, ranmyaku-neko, AkiChan323, Aion Laven Walker, Nush-Mish, WrathofMugen, Sazuka-Chan, OyaSUMi-heart, InfinityOnTheRun, Emiggax, random-shit, and everyone else who favorited/alerted this story!

Something short for you on Christmas, as I promised! Sorry it's not longer, but it's family time, you understand :)

**pqpq**

_The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful…_

It was going to be more of a wet than white Christmas. The heavy gray clouds outside were raining, pounding against the tall windows of the Black Order. But it was hard to hear this sound over the slightly out-of-tune caroling coming from the slightly-plastered members of the science department.

_And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

They were all dressed in red or green, singing at the tops of their voices in the lounge that was decorated in the same style. A huge pine tree had been dragged inside and everyone, from Finders to Exorcists, was helping to decorate it. Lenalee was sitting with Miranda, and the two of them were stringing popcorn onto string to make long garlands to hang on the branches. Krory was attempting to help some Finders sort through a box of ornaments while Jeryy and his staff served cookies and snacks.

_Well it doesn't show signs of stopping, but we've got some corn for popping…_

"Allen! Have some pizzelle!" Jeryy said, indicating the waffle-like cookies covered in powdered sugar on his serving tray. The silver-haired boy looked up at Jeryy from where he had been staring out the window and mechanically took one of the proffered desserts with a mumbled thanks. Jerry made a sympathetic face, patting Allen's head with his free hand. "Don't worry, hon. He'll be back in time." Allen miserably nibbled on his cookie. Jerry smiled kindly and pulled down his sunglasses to wink at Allen. "Lavi'll make it. Just you wait."

_And the lights are turned way down low…_

Allen watched him go, turning his attention back out the window. Timcanpi landed softly on his shoulder and flicked his tail gently across his cheek as if to console him. His gray eyes attempted to peer through the darkness where the rain continued to fall relentlessly, searching for the one person he sought to spend this Christmas Eve with. But it was too dark outside and the rain too thick, and Lavi was so far away that Allen doubted the redhead would even make it home by morning. He let out a quiet, disappointed sigh.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

Standing up, Allen made his way around the tree, slipped through the clusters of people, easily evaded the stumbling choir, and walked toward the upper floors toward the dormitories. The festivities, unfortunately, had no interest for him tonight. Not when he and his lover were parted on Christmas Eve.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_

Eventually, the voices faded away as Allen traveled higher into the tower. Timcanpi fluttered from his shoulder and glided before him in the gray hallway, hovering around outside his door for him to open it. Allen did so and stepped into the dark threshold.

"The weather outside is frightful…" Allen sang quietly to himself, as he removed his boots and coat. "…but the fire is so…delightful…" His voice echoed sadly in the small, empty space as he undressed by the light of a single candle. "Since we have no place to go…" He snuffed the candle and slid under the blankets, staring at the bleak, plain wall as he listened to the rain pound against the roof. "…let it snow…let it snow…let it snow…" Timcanpi curled up on the pillow next to him and Allen closed his eyes with another soft sigh. "Good night, Timcanpi. Merry Christmas." He pulled the sheets over his shoulder and whispered:

"Good night, Lavi…Merry Christmas…"

**pqpq**

When Allen awoke, it was sometime either late in the evening or early in the morning. It was quiet and still, the rain no longer beating against the window. Allen didn't know what woke him and he groggily rubbed at his eyes to clear his vision. The gray walls were illuminated with soft, yellow light and Allen's brow furrowed slightly with confusion as he sat up in bed. There were lit candles everywhere: on the windowsill, the desk, the dresser, and thick garlands had been hung around the room. He looked around for who could have done such a thing, and received his answer when he saw the familiar coat thrown over his chair.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, wondering where the redhead was. But the room was empty except for him, the beautiful decorations, and the abandoned jacket. Thankfully, he didn't have long to wait, because his door cracked open and Lavi appeared, his face lit by one single candle atop a rather large piece of cake. His warm green eye caught sight of Allen and he grinned widely.

"I'm home, Allen!" he said, closing the door behind him as he came in with soft footsteps. "I told you I'd make it in time for Christmas!" Lavi came over and set the cake down on the bedside table, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Allen. The smaller boy rubbed at his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming a wonderful dream. But Lavi's lips pressed against his forehead in greeting and Allen knew it was real.

"I thought…you were stuck in Austria?" Allen asked, putting his arms around Lavi.

"So I fibbed a little," Lavi replied, leaning in to kiss his lips this time. Allen was a little upset at Lavi's dishonesty, but having his lover home, back in his arms, was enough to make him forgive the redhead easily. "I promised I'd be home, and I am." His palm rested against Allen's cheek, so warm and _tangible_, as he brushed his lips gently over the silver-haired boy's cheeks and eyelids. "For Christmas and…" Lavi pulled back a bit to smile at Allen, nudging the plate of cake with his fingertip. "…your birthday, too." Allen smiled, his eyes feeling rather hot. And after he presumed it was going to be a gray Christmas without Lavi—an empty bed on his birthday—Lavi went and pulled through and made it home.

"Thank you," Allen said, putting his arms around Lavi again, pulling him down for another kiss.

"You're welcome," Lavi replied when they parted. Allen ruffled Lavi's damp hair.

"Don't mess with me like that again, though," Allen said, making Lavi laugh.

"Promise," he answered, taking off his scarf, which he threw over the chair with his jacket.

"Okay," Allen said, holding onto him as he ran his fingers through Lavi's hair again. "Why is your hair wet? Is it still raining?"

"Nope," Lavi said, unbuckling his boots. "It's snowing outside something crazy. But don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Allen smiled, letting Lavi slip under the blankets; the other boy moved behind him and put his arms around Allen's waist. As Allen leaned back against Lavi, content and smiling, the redhead said: "Now you have some business to take care of." He indicated the still burning candle on Allen's birthday cake. "Make a wish~!"

"I don't have to—it already came true," Allen replied, turning around in Lavi's arms. He tilted his head to kiss Lavi, which his lover enthusiastically returned. Pulling Lavi down on top of him, Allen held him close as their kiss deepened to something much more passionate and playful.

"Well at least let me give you a present," Lavi murmured against Allen's throat.

"I won't say no to that," Allen replied, his fingers moving through Lavi's messy red hair, down his broad shoulders and strong arms.

"But first I have to sing 'happy birthday'," Lavi said, and Allen laughed softly as his lover's lips trailed down over his neck and collarbone. "Happy birthday to you," Lavi sang quietly, unbuttoning Allen's shirt, lips brushing over his heated skin. "Happy birthday to you…" Allen arched his back as Lavi's tongue traced the muscles of his stomach. "Happy birth-day dear Al-len…" Lavi's breath ghosted over a very sensitive part of Allen's body, making him shiver as his pants slid down to his knees, the cool sheets caressing his bare skin. "Happy birthday to you~"

The candles' yellow light flickered against the walls with warmth as the two of them twisted and writhed in the blankets, rocking the wooden bed frame and headboard as they did so. It was a snowy winter's night that heard their quiet moans and whispered, loving words as they lay tangled among the sheets, breathing heavily from their was a happy birthday for Allen, and a very merry Christmas for the two of them. And when Christmas morning dawned bright in the cold, gray dawn, they were wrapped in each others arms like lovers were meant to.

**pqpq**

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas (or a nice third day of Hanukkah)!

**Chapter 20**

Fortitude: What keeps Allen Walker walking.

Thanks for all your support with this fic, guys. Have a happy holidays and see you with an update sometime (probably) in the New Year!

Peace, love, and mistletoe!

**Dhampir72**


	20. Fortitude

**Chapter Twenty: **Fortitude

**Summary**: What keeps Allen Walker walking. Ficlet.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Content**: Cute stuff.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You to: **Ghost of the Crescent Moon, ChaoticFenris, Ashe Seraphim, MonElisa, BlueFox of the Moon, Nusku, InfinityOnTheRun, sweetpotato1992, ravenangel23, Aion Laven Walker, Sazuka-Chan, OyaSUMi-heart, Ishikawa Yui and everyone else for their favorites/alerts.

**pqpq**

Over the years, Allen came to learn that with the black and white uniform, there came a certain amount of responsibility. The silver cross that adorned each Exorcist's breast was a testament to their courage and determination to get the job done without the slightest hesitation. It was their duty and their purpose to finish their mission, without fear and without cowardice. The uniform and the cross signified greatness in service and in character: the fortitude that was needed to build the Black Order that would save the world from its end.

Allen had never heard the word "fortitude" until he looked it up in one of the books Lavi called a dictionary. It defined the word as: the strength of mind that enables a person to encounter danger or bear pain or adversity with courage.

"_That's what you've got, Allen," Lavi says, putting his hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen blushes and shrugs him off with a shake of his head as he closes the dictionary._

"_Don't make fun of me," Allen replies._

"_I'm not," Lavi says, moving his arms around Allen. "You've got to be one of the strongest people I know." _

For Allen Walker, his strength came from somewhere else. It was beyond the uniform and the badge, beyond the oath he had taken upon becoming an Exorcist: to uphold and protect. It stretched back further than that, to happier times when Allen was younger. Back to when it was just Allen and Mana together, walking snowy, sunlit streets.

"_In this world, there is only now and the future," Mana said, patting Allen's head. "The past is something that needs to be learned from, but not obsessed over. Because if you do that, you can only think 'what if' and it makes 'now' turn into 'then' and 'what could have been' instead of 'what could be'."_

_Confused, Allen looked up at Mana with a questioning gaze, making the older man—_whose face was now so distant_—chuckle as he tapped his nose affectionately._

"_The point, Allen, is that no matter what, you have to keep moving forward," Mana said. "Always move forward. In the face of adversity, keep walking and never give up. Giving up means finality whereas continuing forward births possibility. Since the past is behind you, you shouldn't worry about it, because walking backwards gets you nowhere. Always walk forward, Allen, with your head held high and proud. And no matter how bad it may seem, just keep walking. There is always, _always_, something to look forward to."_

Perhaps it was that advice that kept Allen Walker walking, always forward, always unflinchingly into the face of danger. He would risk everything for a friend, even at the cost of personal injury. "Fortitude" they called it. "Recklessness" Lavi preferred.

"_You shouldn't have done that, Allen. I would have been fine," Lavi argues, one night after a particularly hard mission renders the two of them bruised and bandaged up. They are sitting in front of the fireplace and Allen leans back against Lavi's chest, careful not to bother any injuries._

"_I didn't think about it," Allen replies honestly. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."_

"_I know. I wish you would think sometimes, though," Lavi sighs against Allen's hair, his arms tightening around the smaller boy's shoulders. "I worry that you get too reckless. You could get really hurt one day trying to protect me."_

"_But at least you wouldn't get hurt…" Allen murmurs quietly, staring at the fire._

"_But it _would_ hurt me even more to see you get injured, Allen," Lavi replies, kissing his temple. "I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me. I would throw myself in front of akuma fire any day to save you."_

"_Don't say that," Allen says, looking down._

"_But I would."_

"_I know. And I would, too."_

"_Reckless."_

"_You're reckless." _

"_I'm in love."_

"_Well so am I."_

Mana's words were the foundation for Allen's very being. But as he grew and learned more and met more people, Allen found bits and pieces of everyone else becoming a part of him too: Komui's unconditional love for friends and comrades, Lenalee's smile that never fell so that she could bring cheer to anyone's day, even when she herself felt like crying. Hell, even Kanda affected him in some way, proving that persistent and diligent work yielded great results out on the battlefield. But out of everyone, the most influential person had to be Lavi. The redhead had been so patient when they had danced that fine line between friends and lovers, where Allen had been so conflicted and yet so eager. And when they had finally gotten together, their intimacy only increased their already close bond. Allen soon found himself caring more than he ever thought possible for another person. That emotion he harbored inside for Lavi was like a burning torch inside of him, giving him strength when he never thought possible. Even when he felt like he couldn't fight anymore, bloody and battered out in the field, Allen would always finish his mission. Because he knew when he went home, Lavi's arms would be open and waiting for him.

"_Welcome home, Allen!"_

And that was all the strength he needed.

**pqpq**

Short, to the point. Definitely not my best D: Sorry to say, but I'm still writers-blocked out. However, I am excited about the next prompt where you get your hot Irish tour guide!

**Chapter 21**

Vacation: Allen goes on a cross-country biking tour in Ireland, where he meets some interesting faces, including a very handsome tour guide. Based off the novel _Why I Let My Hair Grow Out_. AU.

Well, happy New Year guys! I'll be updating again in 2009~!

Peace, love, and champagne!

**Dhampir72**


	21. Vacation

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Vacation

**Summary**: Allen goes on a cross-country biking tour in Ireland, where he meets some interesting faces, including a very handsome tour guide. Based off the novel _Why I Let My Hair Grow Out_. AU.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Allen being really OOC, but in a funny way. Also, boys kissing :D

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**A Big thanks to: **Flicca, Nusku, Hasegawa-san, ChaoticFenris, Crazy Little Feline, Ashe Seraphim, Aion Laven Walker, Ishikawa Yui, sweetpotato1992, MonElisa, NellaXIval, InfinityOnTheRun, ShinigamixGirl, and everyone else for your love and support/favorites/alerts on this fic!

**NO, I'm not dead, thanks. Just very busy! But now I'm back and with more LaviAllen goodness just for you! Enjoy~!**

**pqpq**

Allen Walker just couldn't understand how he'd ended up in this situation.

Sure, he'd been rebellious. A bit more rebellious than the other teenagers in his small town. He'd dated a boy with a car (although the car was less the problem fro his father—it was the dating another boy part that did it) and then was dumped by said guy, who had destroyed his heart and soul for the remaining three months of his junior year in high school. The destruction of the heart and soul of Allen Walker had made him moody, irritable, and "unreachable" (in the terms of three psychiatrists that his father had urged him to see to discuss his problem) and had pushed his father to the near breaking point. But come the last few weeks of junior year when black clothes just weren't doing it enough (and when seeing Tyki Mikk everyday had just worn Allen down past _his_ breaking point) the boy had taken the most drastic measure of all: dying his straight brown hair pure white.

That had definitely set Mana Walker over the edge.

But that didn't constitute for Mana sending him to Ireland as punishment. And it wouldn't have been bad if his father had sent him to Ireland to just hang out for three weeks. However, that was too lenient, so his adoptive father had taken the liberty of sighing him up for some cross-country biking tour. It did _not_ sound appealing. It was all outside in the heat and the rain of the summer, not to mention that Allen would have to be on a bike _all day long_ which wasn't comfortable for one thing. The second thing was that Allen sort of-really-hadn't ridden a bike since he was nine, and face-planting on the Irish trail seemed highly probable.

So, he had a long eight hour flight in coach on Aer Lingus. After the flight, he was tired, sore, and sick of being gawked at by people around him. Hadn't anyone ever seen someone in all black with white hair before? Obviously not from the way people kept looking and some were even _pointing_ and Allen could have sworn he heard a small boy ask his mother: "Mummy, Mummy! What happened to_ him_?"

Shifting his bag over his shoulder irritably, Allen looked down at the small scrap of paper that he had pulled out of his pocket. On the creased page there was a name hastily scribbled out in blue pen: Shamrock Tours. _What a stupid name_, Allen thought, looking around at the people in baggage claim. In movies there was always someone waiting with a sign, which seemed really stupid, but effective. And from two carousels over, Allen saw a gaudy green sign with four-leaf clovers all over it, letting him know that the corniness did shift over into reality as well.

Lugging his heavy pack with him, Allen made his way toward the bright green banner, noticing that the sign said the name of the company, but also _A. Walker_ in a curvy script. The man holding the sign caught Allen's attention and kept it longer than the glittery decorations on the poster did. He was tall, redheaded, and extremely good looking, all Irish and leaning back against the railing around a display of something that truly wasn't important in comparison to the _really hot guy _standing in front of it.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Allen Walker, would you?" asked the boy. Obviously Allen had been standing there too long while staring, grabbing the other's attention. It took Allen a moment to figure out how to speak in English after hearing the other boy talk. He sounded young, first of all, but the thing was that his voice was almost hotter than his appearance. Allen had a thing about foreign accents, no matter how slight they were. While Tyki's Portuguese accent had been quite sensual, this guy's seemed nicer in a different way Allen couldn't quite explain. It wasn't too thick so that he couldn't understand him; it was just right.

"Y-Yes," Allen replied, looking up at him a bit nervously. Were _all_ Irish men that fine? Allen hadn't thought he liked red hair, preferring the darker shades. But maybe it was Tyki who made him think that way (as Tyki liked to make him think and act a certain way to fit in with his "image"—but that was all in the past now) and Allen found that he really found the exotic color to be tantalizing. And then there were his eyes…Allen had to look away, lest be called homosexual right there. It was one of those cliché lines where he could just "drown" in the other boy's eyes; they were just so green and gorgeous. Luckily the boy thrust out his hand in a friendly manner so that Allen didn't have to feel bad about going back for a second look.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lavi Bookman, yer tour guide for the next two weeks," he replied as Allen shook his hand. He had kind of rough, calloused hands, but they were big and warm around Allen's, speaking of hard work and long days doing strong physical labor. And judging from the smooth curve to Lavi's arm beneath his shirt, he was ripped too. "Let me take that for you, eh?" Allen was so preoccupied with how _lucky_ he was for having such a cute guy as a tour guide that he didn't even think of insisting on carrying his bag himself.

**pqpq**

Lavi drove a huge van that had the wheel on the wrong side and a clutch that stuck going in and out of gear. It was a light shade of green with the name of the tour company on the side, but at least it wasn't as bad inside and Allen was allowed to ride shotgun. Flogging Molly was playing softly through the warbled radio as Lavi drove them from the airport towards the hotel.

"You're the last one to get picked up," Lavi said, making small talk as they drove down the highways out of the city. "All the others arrived the other day and have been drivin' me stark mad because they're anxious to get a move on."

"I couldn't get an earlier flight out," Allen replied, trying not to sound so angry and sarcastic about it. But Lavi just laughed a laugh that nearly made Allen's heart stop because it was just so _nice_.

"It izzn't yer fault," Lavi said, shaking his head. "'No worries' you Americans say, eh? Anyway, I hope you're in for some good bikin'. The weather looks great for it. Nice and warm."

"Sounds awesome," Allen answered, putting on a fake smile. It sounded _awful_. But as long as Lavi was there to look at, maybe it wouldn't be that bad? "So do you ride with us or…drive the van?"

"I'm gonna be drivin' the van this trip," Lavi replied, eyes still trained on the road. He patted his left knee, which Allen just noticed had a black brace hugging the joint tightly. "Got hurt on the last one, stupid me."

"What happened?" Allen asked, genuinely curious. Lavi gave a wry little smile, quickly glancing from the road to Allen.

"Let's just say the Leprechauns were a wee bit rambunctious," Lavi replied, making Allen deadpan. Certainly the Irish weren't under some delusion that the small green tricksters were real…? Allen must have been wearing quite the expression, because Lavi laughed again and said: "Oi, I'm just kiddin'. I was ridin' me bike on a wet hillside and wrecked is all. The doc says I'll be fine as new in a few weeks if I'm good to it." Allen nodded in understanding, staying silent for the rest of the journey, only risking a few glances at Lavi when he thought the redhead wasn't looking.

He couldn't help but wonder if he imagined those green eyes watching him back.

**pqpq**

Upon arriving at the hotel (whose name Allen couldn't read or pronounce) all of his fellow travelers were sitting in the common room having a buffet lunch as they chatted amongst themselves. Allen felt more out of place with his punk-like demeanor when he saw the appearances of those accompanying him on the journey. They were all older than him by about ten years and they all looked like higher-class people who were just doing this to fill the time in between their trip to Maui and their vacation in Rome.

As far as he could identify, there were two couples there. The two Asian girls were sitting close together on the loveseat, hands intertwined with their gorgeous black hair falling over their shoulders in a perfect, photo shoot-worthy kind of way. The other couple was by the door: a tall, pale man with a grayish-white streak through his dark hair. Beside him, his rather scantily clad companion twirled one of her blonde pigtails around her finger. In addition to the two couples, there were a few other people, all male: an angry-looking man of oriental descent; beside him a blonde man with a distinctly Australian accent; a tall fellow with big muscles and a piercing stare; a shorter person (that Allen mistook for a little boy at first) who was tossing a soccer ball back and forth between his hands, and an even smaller old man that sat quietly by the empty hearth.

"Miranda!" Lavi said, setting Allen's bags down on the floor by his feet. Everyone continued to talk amongst themselves only pausing to smile at Lavi, who had smiled or waved warmly at them to begin with. Allen watched a bit jealously and then a bit apprehensively when red hair disappeared behind another door, leaving him alone in the room with all the adults to stare at and judge him. But most of them looked a little to busy: the couples with each other, the Chinese man angrily glaring at the two girls on the couch, Soccer-Boy and Big-Muscle Guy speaking about Manchester United and the old man looking at seemingly nothing in particular.

"O-Oh, so has everyone arrived? That's good," said a somewhat shaky voice from the other side of the room. A small, timid looking woman had come into the room via the door that Lavi had left through. She had mousy brown hair, a somewhat pale face, and an air of the deepest unease around so many people. Lavi came back into the room and leaned inconspicuously against the now closed door, listening attentively to the woman. She had no accent, which was strange, but Allen didn't dwell on it too much, listening to her as she began to speak again. "My name is Miranda Lotto and I'm going to be your tour leader on your two week ride across Ireland's beautiful countryside." Half the room looked excited about this. The other half looked how Allen felt: that this was going to be the worst two weeks ever. Maybe Allen was wearing it on his sleeve to much, because while Miranda was going over safety procedures and maps and _blah, blah, blah_ Allen caught Lavi's eyes. The redhead gave him an encouraging smile and Allen took his map with a good show of excitement he hoped Lavi would believe.

Because, _damn_, he wanted Lavi to smile at him like that again.

**pqpq**

Jetlag wasn't something that Allen had thought about. Which was why he found himself still in the clawed bathtub at two in the morning, the water frigid around him. However, he managed to drag himself out of the tub and into something warm to sleep in. Then he buried into the many blankets that covered the bed and was determined to stay there for the rest of his life.

He was supposed to get up at 6am, but Allen decided that wasn't going to happen and hadn't set his alarm clock. It was 6:20 when there was a sharp knock at the door, startling Allen out of the hazy fog he called sleep.

"What," he grunted shortly from under the quilts.

"We're almost ready to go. Get yer arse up out of bed," Lavi said from the other side, which made the teen fall right out of bed and onto the floor. He heard Lavi laugh softly from the hall, before walking away from Allen's room, his boots sounding heavy in the narrow corridor outside.

"This is so…stupid…" Allen breathed to himself, getting up out of bed. He tripped over his bag going to the bathroom, where he tried to clean up, but his body wasn't working all that well, not being used to the time change and the waking up so early. It was normally the time he _went to bed_.

After tripping over his bag again going out into the room, Allen pulled the duffel close to him and sat on the end of the bed, opening it up. Mana had tried to be helpful and bought him a bunch of riding shorts that Allen refused to wear. No way was he going to look like some kind of queer idiot riding a bike idiotically across another country. Instead, Allen opted for a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, throwing his feet into some sneakers that he didn't bother to tie. Then he packed up all of his things into his bag and left the room, tromping down the stairs with an almost tortured expression. Lavi was at the bottom, tagging everyone's luggage to put into the van. Without looking up from his clipboard, Lavi said: "Breakfast is already had, but there's still some left."

"I have an energy bar," Allen replied, because he did. Besides, whatever had been cooked for breakfast smelt bad and greasy.

"You need somethin' good to eat or else yer going to be sorry," Lavi said, looking up at Allen when he was done with his board. "And stop the lights (1), but you aren't wearin' that, are you?" His green eyes were surveying Allen's choice in clothing.

"Yeah. Something wrong with it?" Allen asked, somewhat of a challenge in his tone. Conversationally, Lavi took a step back and shook his head, going back to whatever was so important on his clipboard.

"Not really. You'll just look like a muppet (2) when we're ridin is all," Lavi replied. Allen didn't have time to wonder why he would look like a deranged puppet in his current outfit, but decided not to ask, handing his bag over to Lavi after he'd grabbed his energy bar. Walking into the living room, Allen felt like he had stepped into some kind of alternate reality where everyone wore brightly colored tight-fitting clothes. And he felt even more confused when he realized that the Asian couple from the previous night was really a girl and a _boy_ and that the young couple apparently knew the other oriental man, who was yelling in Chinese at the two of them, the Australian man trying to keep him from getting physical by holding onto his arms. Big Muscle Guy and Soccer-Boy were watching from the side, as was the other couple, all of them looking like they wanted to help but weren't sure how to.

They all looked ridiculous in spandex.

**pqpq**

1. Stop the lights – lit (I'm pretty sure) is "Oh my God"

2. Muppet – a slang term meaning "dumbass"

**pqpq**

So started the biking, something that Allen hadn't been looking forward to. It was physical and it was hot and uncomfortable. The teen knew that by evening he'd be sitting on an icepack moaning and wishing he was back at home where the biggest thing he had to worry about exercise-wise was going out to get the mail.

"…so Kanda-kun and I decided to go on this biking tour before we have our wedding in November," Lenalee Lee—one half of the previously thought to be homosexual relationship, but now heterosexual couple—said. Her very male (but easily mistaken for female) fiancé rode ahead of them, not listening. It looked like he didn't want to be there, but he was doing it because Lenalee wanted to, which earned him some points in Allen's book. But his bad attitude (for instance, calling Allen a "fucking retard" for absolutely no reason when they were getting their bikes) was something that was a definite negative. Lenalee continued to chatter as they rode down the unpaved path, Allen wincing with every dip that made his family jewels ache. "…but my older brother can't let go, so he's here now…"

"Yes! My beautiful, virginal sister, Lenalee! Don't get married to that beast! Don't do itttttt!" her brother, Komui Lee, cried suddenly, appearing beside them all too quickly.

"Don't tell me what to do, brother!" Lenalee replied heatedly, much different from her friendly tone used before. "I love Kanda-kun! And I'm going to marry him! You can't stop me, _ge ge_ (3)!" With that, she sped away to go ride side-by-side with Kanda, who smirked noticeably over his shoulder. It pissed Komui off and he let loose a crazed sounding snarl, attempting to catch up with them, only to skid off the road and down a small hill away from the party. The Australian man let out a small sigh and went to retrieve him.

Behind him, Allen could hear the other couple—he had yet to learn who they really were, but knew their names were Arystar and Eliade and that they came from Romania—talking amongst themselves about the beautiful countryside or something equally boring. Old Man was riding by himself behind Soccer-Boy and Big Muscle-Guy; the two men were most likely checking out Miranda, who rode in front of them in her red and black spandex body suit.

Allen yawned and as the day went on, he found that it sucked more than he thought it would. Everything looked the same: green hills and grass and more green hills and grass. He was really sweaty by this point too and had a headache from the sun. Then when Komui finally found the right trail again, he only made more of a ruckus, serving to annoy Allen further.

When they stopped for lunch at a small tavern, it maybe got a little better. Nothing looked edible, but Allen managed to eat a small portion of something that Lavi had insisted he try. Their hands brushed as Lavi put something that looked like intestines on his plate. The redhead looked pleased that Allen ate a little, probably not seeing him spit out most of it into his napkin.

**pqpq**

3. _ge ge_ – Chinese for "brother"

**pqpq**

Outside the tavern, everyone wanted to get their pictures in front of it, insisting that it was such a traditionally Irish looking place or some such nonsense. Allen was the designated camera guy, it seemed, and he must have snapped over a million pictures of Lenalee and Kanda. Kanda didn't smile in any of them.

"Oi, Allen," said Lavi as he walked up to Allen, his limp rather pronounced. The teen was standing by himself a little far away from the rest of the group, trying to catch the breeze so he could cool down a bit. But maybe Lavi thought he was looking pensively at the green landscape, which Allen hoped for, so that he seemed more intelligent than just a kid trying to not sweat horribly from all the exercise.

"What's up?" Allen asked, trying to sound casual, wondering what the hell he should do with his hands so they weren't hanging so awkwardly by his sides. The redhead looked at him for a moment, as if confused by the colloquial phrase, but continued without much of a pause.

"Just wonderin' why you weren't playin' tourist with the rest of them," Lavi said, pointing over his shoulder at the group that was still avidly taking pictures of the rest stop. "Don't you want pictures from yer trip?"

"Well…I…" Allen looked down, wondering how he should phrase what he wanted to say. "I sort of didn't want to come on this trip. My dad made me come."

"Ah," was all Lavi said in response, standing close to Allen. The American teen did his best to stay still and calm while they remained there, so close that Allen could smell the other boy's fresh scent. "Well, you should still make the best of it, yeah? Take a few pictures and whatnot. Sometimes you got to look on the bright side of things, hm?" The way Lavi smiled when he said this was enough to make Allen look away with a heavy blush.

"Yeah, you're right…" he agreed, kicking a stone by his right foot.

"So smile, eh?" Lavi said, nudging him in a friendly manner. The American teen did smile and Lavi laughed. "That's the spirit! Let's start that picture-takin' right now." The redhead pulled out a Canon Powershot from a pouch on his belt and held it up, throwing his arm around Allen in the process. "Say 'Ireland'!" Shocked by the contact, Allen could only blush and stare as the flash went off. His arm still around Allen, Lavi brought the camera to them so that they could look at the picture. The screen showed Lavi smiling with his usual, dazzling smile, while Allen appeared somewhat afraid. "Oi, Allen. You've got to work on smilin' more. You look like you're in pain!"

Miranda called from the van that it was time for them to get going, making Lavi's arm fall from Allen's shoulders as he looked back at her. At least while he did that, Allen was able to get a better grip on himself, calming the heat in his face.

"Looks like it's time to go," Lavi said, as he began limping his way back toward the party. "Let's go, Allen!" And because Lavi smiled when he said his name so _perfectly_ with that accent, it took Allen a moment to remember how to walk again.

**pqpq**

So, things had gotten a little better. However, an hour after they'd left the tavern, bad fortune struck.

Old Man had introduced himself as something Allen couldn't remember. He was bad with names anyway, but it was besides the point. Old Man explained that his wife had died a few weeks ago and that, because of the sudden incident, he had been unable to cancel their reservations. Instead of not going, he decided to go on the trip in her honor and _something, something, blah, blah, blah_. In truth, Allen was trying to not die while biking, so he couldn't quite follow the story as well as he should have been. And, so focused on keeping his balance, the silver-haired teen didn't notice that he was going the wrong way, headed straight for a steep drop off the trail. Well, he didn't notice until after he had fallen down it, flipping his bike and wrecking the front tire on some of the rocks at the bottom. And it wasn't like he gave a crap about any of that, as he had struck his head on something hard and painful.

"Ow…" Allen grumbled, dazedly staring at the sky. After a few moments, he shakily began to push himself up, rubbing his head. Some blood smeared across his dirty palm and he winced, making a face at it. The bike was nowhere to be seen and the rest of his group wasn't…there? "Hey!" he shouted, cringing as it hurt his head even more. "Hey! I'm down here…!" But no one came for him and Allen cursed, annoyed as he tried to stand. It amounted to nil, however, when he just ended up falling again. "Owww…" Lying face down in the dirt, Allen inhaled the scent of the grass beneath him, the throbbing in his head getting worse. No, wait…that wasn't the headache at all, but the sounds of a horse's canter getting closer and closer to him.

"Me prince!" The shout came from nearby and the sound of the horse stopped, giving way to frantic footsteps running towards him. Gentle hands touched his back, turning him over with tender care. The light from the sun hurt and Allen shied away from it, only opening his eyes when it was blocked out by a shadow. Above him was a beautiful face, one green eye looking down at him with intense concern; the other was hidden behind a mysterious eye patch and long, red hair. He looked like…

"La…vi?" Allen asked, confused. The man blinked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Rabi, me liege," the redhead corrected, touching his forehead. "You've had quite th' spill, haven't ye? What do ye think ye were doin' runnin' off like that an' getting' hurt?" It took Allen a moment to distinguish the words under the thick accent, but even then, he didn't know what to say. The long-haired man holding him sighed, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry; shouldn't be lecturin' ye an' everythin' but ye had me worried into knots!" Allen still didn't know what to say, not fighting Rabi as he lifted him to a sitting position. The white haired teen reeled forward with dizziness, leaning against Rabi's shoulder to stop the world from tilting like a sick carnival ride. "Aye, tha' looks mighty bad. Lemme have a good look at it…" Gentle fingers parted his hair and then they were gone, replaced with a wet cloth. "Thar we go. Somethin' nice an' cool." Allen sighed in relief, leaning into Rabi's hand.

"Thank you," Allen murmured, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"It be me pleasure, me lord," replied Lavi, bowing his head a little. Allen could smell him, the scent reminding him of the red-haired boy who drove the green van with the wheel on the wrong side and the clutch that stuck too much…Gentle lips pressed against his throbbing temple, then against his eyelid, his cheek, moving further and further downward…Rabi's hand cupped his cheek and Allen was looking deeply into one single, green eye as their lips joined in a passionate kiss…

"OI! Someone go get that medical bag out of the van!"

Allen cracked open his eyes to see the same blue sky above him. He could feel the same rocks beneath him. And leaning over him was the same expression that had been on the face of the long-haired, one-eyed warrior that had held and kissed him…

"Allen, can you hear me?" asked the redhead leaning over him. A gentle palm was pressed against the painful area on the side of his head, fingers curled into his short, white hair. In the dream he'd had, his hair had been white too, only long. Long, long, white hair… "Allen." His name was said a bit louder this time and Lavi came into clearer focus.

"What," Allen grumbled, his head pounding.

"Are you all right?" Lavi asked, nice and clear so that Allen could understand him. It was unlike the fast, heavy way that Rabi had spoken. The figment of his imagination was something that Allen had to ignore, lest he fall out of touch with the current reality. Instead, he focused on Lavi and his pretty face and nice voice, not comparing it to the person he had dreamed of while unconscious…

"Head hurts…" Allen replied, closing his eyes. He felt Lavi lean closer to him. "Don't fall asleep, you hear? It's bad for yer health when you have a head wound like that…" Allen shivered at their proximity and Lavi's sweet scent that seemed to fill him with arousal rather than pain. Something warm fell over his shaking body: Lavi's coat. "Don't worry. You're goin' to be okay…"

The next few hours were a blur. Allen vaguely recalled that he had gotten to the van somehow and driven with Lavi for a while before arriving at a hospital. All he could remember about that was that the seat he tried to lay down in was really uncomfortable and that it smelled bad and that when they stitched up the gash on the back of his head, Lavi had held his hand to keep him calm.

When everything had become clear, Allen was in a comfortable bed and it was nighttime. His head felt huge and heavy, but Allen managed to turn it to the side in search of a clock. Instead, he found a mess of bright red hair lying on the beside next to him. Lavi was slumped over in his chair, sleeping next to Allen's side. The injured boy let himself smile a little at how cute it was that Lavi had stayed up with him, keeping watch over him even though it was clearly not his job to.

Allen lifted his hand slightly, resting it atop Lavi's messy hair to move his fingers through it appreciatively. It was nice and soft and Allen couldn't help but wonder what it would look like as long as Rabi's…

"Mm, waizzit…?" Lavi mumbled, waking sleepily. Green eyes met Allen's cerulean ones and Lavi sat up, looking more alert than before. "Allen, how're you?" He looked deeply concerned when Allen didn't answer right away, his hand reaching out to cup the younger boy's cheek. "Allen?"

"'m okay," Allen replied, giving Lavi a small smile as he leaned into the redhead's hand. He was injured and had no responsibility for his actions, so he didn't feel ashamed of any of them.

"How's your head?" Lavi asked.

"Hurts," Allen said, furrowing his brow a bit. That expression made Lavi's thumb softly brush Allen's cheekbone in a gesture of comfort.

"Do you want some medicine for it?" Lavi inquired and Allen nodded. The warm hand fell away from his face as Lavi got up to get the pain killers and a glass of water. Allen took the pills and downed the water, lying back against the pillows with droopy eyes. "That's it. Go and get back to sleep for now…" _Not responsible for my actions_, Allen thought, smiling innocently at the redhead.

"Laaaviii…" Allen said, dragging out the vowels a bit. He wanted Lavi to be like Rabi: to hold and kiss him again… "Hold me…?" The look on Lavi's face was something that Allen couldn't identify in his semi-delirious state. "…just until…I fall asleep…?" It took Lavi a moment to respond, and it wasn't with words. Instead, he quietly moved his chair away from the bed and lay down horizontally next to Allen.

"Just until you fall asleep," Lavi said, his breath breezing over Allen's hair. He felt the other boy's arm move under the pillows, the other pulling the blanket up over Allen's shoulder.

"Then…I don't…want to fall asleep…" Allen murmured thickly with tiredness.

"Me lord, are ye awake?" asked a thick accent from beside him. Allen's eyes fluttered open to a brightly lit room. _Morning already?_ he thought, blinking at the sunshine. Beside him was a very warm, very nicely built body sans shirt. Against the smooth muscles, long red hair lay like crimson silk. Allen tried not to let his eyes stray downwards, where a light dusting of red hair beneath the navel disappeared under the heavy blankets. "Allen?" Allen looked up at the sound of his name, seeing that it was truly Rabi he was lying next to. That single green eye was deep emerald with concern. "Ye be all right, me lord?"

"I'm fine…" Allen replied, a little breathless under the stare and because of the realization that not only was Rabi naked, but he was as well, and they were lying under the same blanket in the same bed. Oh, how lucky he was.

"Good thing, too. I was worried about ye all night," Rabi replied, his fingers moving to Allen's hair to gently run through the long, silver locks. He moved a bit closer, a long strand of Allen's hair around his hand. "Me prince can't get hurt again." His words were soft and gentle, meaningful as he stared into Allen's eyes.

"'cause there's no one in th' world fer me but ye."

**pqpq**

Allen was woken from sweet dreamland to crappy reality when the headache hit him full force the next morning. However, it wasn't so bad when Allen found that Lavi had spent the night with him. The redhead was sleeping silently, his breaths soft and even. Allen didn't want to wake him and would have been content to just spend the rest of the day in bed with Lavi, watching his eyes move behind the lids as his red hair swayed gently against his cheek with every breath. But this never happened, and Allen's headache got worse when he heard Komui and Lenalee bitching outside in the hallway in Mandarin at each other. The shouting woke Lavi, who appeared confused as to why he was in bed with another boy.

"Ehm…good morn," he said, a bit awkwardly. But he didn't make to move, so Allen figured that it wasn't that bad.

"Morning," Allen replied quietly, rubbing his head.

"Head still hurt, eh?" Lavi asked, eyes watching him with sympathy behind sleep tussled bangs. His fingertips gently moved down from Allen's temple to his cheek in a comforting kind of motion. Allen found it to be rather intimate and tried to keep his shudder at bay when he recalled what he and Rabi had done in dream world; the teen was surprised his pants weren't wet. "Don't worry. I'll get you somethin' for it that won't put you to bed." Lavi sat up and moved as if he were going to get up off the mattress, but Allen, in a somewhat bold move, grasped his wrist to keep him seated.

"Th-Thank you," Allen said, wincing slightly when he heard the shouting in the hall get louder as Miranda tried to keep things under control. "For staying with me…last night…" Allen said the last part quietly, watching Lavi's expression. It shifted to something he wasn't quite sure what it meant and then the redhead smiled at him a bit mysteriously.

"It was nothin', me lord."

**pqpq**

He spent the day in the van with Lavi, driving the unpaved roads of Ireland with an icepack against his throbbing head. Lavi had tried to console him with every possible means of making the pain go away, but nothing had helped. The American teen knew that this was his perfect chance to talk to Lavi about more private matters, and he was determined to do so. And he was also very determined to not bring up the dreams he'd been having about his Hottie McHotHot servant named Rabi.

"So how'd you get into this business anyway?" Allen asked, keeping the icepack behind his right ear where the worst of the pain was.

"Funny story, that one is," Lavi replied, keeping his eyes on the seemingly never-ending road. "See, me mum and da died when I was a lad and so I went to live with me uncle for a while. He was a mean sonavabitch, that he was, and practically gave me to a bloke named Connor O'Brian. Mr. O'Brian had this here bikin' tour industry and paid me a good wage to work for him. When he died, his cousin, Miss Miranda Lotto, took over the place. Apparently, she couldn't get a job anywhar else, but she seems to be good at this no problem, yeah?" Allen didn't see any of the humor in the story, but nodded in understanding.

"So did you go to school at all?" Allen asked.

"A little," Lavi replied. "I can read well and good and I managed to finish high school. College, though…don't have any time—or money—right now."

"Understandable," Allen answered, looking out the window.

"So how is university for you?" asked Lavi.

"Huh?" Allen said, turning slightly to gaze back at him. Lavi had taken his eyes off the road for a moment to look at him seriously.

"Yer university. You're in college, right?" asked Lavi curiously. Allen stopped for a moment, wondering how he should reply. If he admitted he was underage, would Lavi still be looking at him like that with that perhaps-lusty gaze?

"Yeah," Allen replied, watching Lavi's expression relax before turning back to the road. Maybe he was relieved to hear that Allen wasn't a minor after all. "It's nice. I'm still undecided, but it's a good university." Lavi nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything after that.

Allen knew for a fact that those green eyes were watching him now.

**pqpq**

For the next week, Allen spent the trip in the van with Lavi. Doctor's orders released him a few days prior, but Allen claimed dizziness and pain when anyone asked him. Miranda was well and fine to leave him in Lavi's company and Allen was fine to be in Lavi's company and the redhead didn't seem to mind the company, so it was all working out for the best. Especially because Allen didn't have to bicycle anymore. Instead, Allen and Lavi got to know each other better. They listened to almost the same music, had the same taste in books, and enjoyed the same kind of humorous entertainment. And although there had been some more steamy dreams that Allen enjoyed at night between him and Rabi, Allen had his days to spend with Lavi. Instead of the fiery touches that he and Rabi would share, there would be shy, almost nervous glances at each other and embarrassing, awkward stuttering when their hands might brush to turn up the volume on the radio.

"You know, you're named after a prince," Lavi said, one day when they had been talking about folklore. It had moved from Greek and Roman mythology to the folklore of Ireland, where Lavi seemed to be quite knowledgeable.

"Oh really?" Allen asked his curiosity piqued.

"He was the Prince of the Other Folk," Lavi replied. "Faeries, Leprechauns, the whole lot of them. And he was a good ruler, too. Lived a long time 'cause he was a kind mortal who fell in love with a powerful spirit."

"A powerful spirit?" Allen repeated.

"Aye. It isn't clear what he was exactly," Lavi replied with a shrug. Allen's interest piqued further at the mention of the powerful spirit being a "he"—the same gender as the Prince. Were there such things as legends of homosexual lovers ruling a kingdom together? "But he made the Prince happy and the Prince was able to keep the magical kingdom alive for many generations."

"What happened…?" Allen asked, almost afraid to know.

"An evil demon came to kill the Prince, but the Prince's lover prevented it from happenin', mortally wounded in the process of destroyin' the demon. He was dead by dawn the next morn," Lavi answered with an almost sad expression. "Upon seein' his lover dead, the Prince's heart stopped and he died too."

"That's…sad…" Allen said, looking down.

"Aye, it is. But their spirits still are around, guardin' the entirety of Ireland," Lavi replied with a smile. "They're the ones who make everythin' blue and green 'round here."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"Well, it's in the story. It goes like this in Limerick:

_A Prince with eyes like clear skies in day,_

_like a calm sea water's glassy bay. _

_Lover's eyes, forest green_

_color as leaves have been_

_Take their color palette up and say:_

"_Taketh this color and paint the sky_

_Taketh this color and paint the rye_

_Taketh it to the trees_

_Taketh it to the leaves_

_And We'll live forever when we die."_

"Wow…" Allen said, liking the way Lavi recited it so eloquently. It brought out the niceness of his accent. But then Allen shifted a bit uncomfortably, a burning question on his mind. "Hey, Lavi."

"Hmm?" Lavi asked, his attention back on the road.

"Any idea what his name was?"

"What whose name was?"

"The prince's lover?"

"Well, sure. Everyone knows 'bout him," Lavi replied. "They called him the Great Cathaoir: Rabi."

**pqpq**

The night that Allen found out about Rabi, he was freaked beyond all measures of being freaked out. How could he have been dreaming about someone he had never met and only heard the story that day? And how could he be having _intimate relations_ with a practical national hero? Allen sat on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. What was he thinking anyway? Luckily, Allen didn't have to think for much longer, pulled out of his self-deprecating when there was a knock at the door.

"Good eve," said Lavi, when Allen had opened the door. The teen must have looked haggard because Lavi tilted his head to the side and added: "Somethin' wrong?"

"N-No, just kind of tired," Allen replied, stepping back. "Come in." Lavi did so, as he had been doing the past couple nights. Since they had been spending more time together in the truck, most nights Lavi sought more of his company as well, although it seemed a little more awkward in such a private setting. Lavi sat on the edge of Allen's bed and the boy did the same, sitting only a few inches away from the redhead. He was confused and baffled by what he had learned that day, but even more so by what he felt. Rabi was hot, no doubt about it, but Lavi was someone that Allen actually had a deeper connection with (and who was also insanely hot as well). The only thing that helped in the situation was knowing that Rabi was a figment of his sad, sex-starved imagination.

"Allen…" Lavi began, looking over at him so that their eyes met for a long moment. "I…normally wouldn't say anythin', but I…can't not…" Lavi scooted closer—_closer—_and Allen felt his breath hitch slightly at how near he was to the other boy, his scent nearly intoxicating at this proximity. "I find you incredibly and unfairly attractive." Allen blinked a few times. It was said so clearly and without hesitation that it actually took Allen a minute flush at the words.

"W-What?" Allen asked, a little embarrassed. Lavi's expression fell from open to guarded in a second's time, as if Allen had wounded him with the question.

"N-Never mind," Lavi said, hurrying to stand up. "Sorry I've been botherin' you." Before he could make it too far away, Allen grabbed hold of him, just as he had the night he'd asked Lavi to stay with him.

"No, tell me what you mean," Allen replied, cheeks hot. Lavi kept his back to Allen and the younger boy could see that they were slightly hunched, as if he were waiting for some kind of insult to be thrown his way. "Lavi…are you gay?" The word seemed to echo in the room and Allen could tell that Lavi seemed to cringe away from it.

"What if I am?" asked Lavi after a moment.

"And you like me?" asked Allen.

"What if I do?" Lavi replied.

"Then I'm the luckiest guy in Ireland," Allen said. Lavi turned around and gave him a shy little smile, something that Allen hadn't seen before and found all that more alluring. And it was a bit awkward at first with a lot of apologizing thrown in before they were in Allen's bed making out like the world was going to end the next morning.

Needless to say, Allen had no dreams of Rabi that night, because he fell asleep next to his own redheaded fantasy-come-true.

**pqpq**

It was nearing the end of their trip when they began making their way back to the initial hotel. They were a few nights out from their starting point when everyone decided they were going to go to the local tavern to have a few drinks that evening. Lavi took Allen to the cove instead where they walked together through the waves: barefoot and hand-in-hand. There was a beach towel that they had left on the shore with their shoes that they returned to, lying upon it to look up at the sky.

When stargazing couldn't hold their interest for long enough, Allen found himself under Lavi, the redhead kissing him passionately in the moonlight with the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach as their soundtrack. The calloused palms that held his cheeks so gently soon were roaming down his body and pulling at Allen's shirt until it gave way, exposing the younger boy's chest to the cool night air.

If there was anything that Allen had learned from his experiences with Rabi, it was that Lavi was much more important to him. The ancient guardian of the Other kingdom had made him realize that a good relationship wasn't all about the mind-blowing sex it had to offer. It was about commitment, sharing, knowing the other person so deeply and on so many levels that everything with them was just perfect. And Allen knew that he and Lavi had sparked that kind of bond and that he wanted more of the other boy just as much as the redhead wanted him. But before that could happen, Allen had to be honest, and it took all of his will to still Lavi's hands on his abdomen.

"Lavi…" Allen murmured against the hot lips pressing against his.

"Hmm?" asked Lavi, trying to capture his bottom lip again.

"Lavi, I'm…serious. I-I have something to tell you," Allen said, bit nervously. Lavi detected the tone in his voice and stopped, looking down at him with full attention.

"What's wrong, Allen?" he asked, his eyes straying to the side. "We don't have to do nothin' you don't want to, you know."

"No, that's not it," Allen replied, holding onto Lavi's hand. He looked up at Lavi seriously. A true relationship needed to be like the Prince and his Lover, Rabi had taught him that much. It couldn't be like the way things were when Allen had dated Tyki. It needed to be honest, fair, and consensual, and Lavi deserved to know the truth. "I…lied to you…"

"Lied…to me…?" Lavi repeated, his brow furrowing. He looked a little betrayed, but at least there was no anger there, giving Allen the strength to continue.

"I…I'm not in college…" Allen said, not able to hold Lavi's green gaze for a long period of time. Instead, he looked at the moonlit bit of Lavi's bare shoulder as he spoke. "I'm still in high school. I lied because…I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew I wasn't 18 yet…" Lavi was quiet as Allen explained and after that as well. Allen looked up at him pleadingly. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to ruin something so amazing before it could happen just because I'm one measly year away from being legal." Lavi continued to stare at him, blinking slowly as he processed the information. Then he laughed. And it wasn't a soft chuckle, either. It was a big, howling laugh that Allen felt deserved a good push, which he did, knocking Lavi over into the sand. "What are you laughing at? Don't make fun of me!" Allen said, getting on top of Lavi to slap his shoulder again. At least Lavi wasn't angry…right?

"Oh, Allen…yer hilarious…" said Lavi, after his breathing had begun to even out as he got control over himself.

"What is so goddamn funny?" Allen asked with a pout. Lavi looked up at him with a devious smile, pulling him down for a long, meaningful kiss.

"Age of consent is 17 in Ireland," Lavi replied, cracking up again.

And Allen laughed too.

**pqpq**

The trip was over, but Allen wasn't going home. He had called Mana to let him know that he'd be vacationing in Ireland for the rest of the summer, working for Shamrock Tours. Either his adoptive father had been so angry that his punishment hadn't worked, or so glad that Allen had finally gotten a job, that he didn't argue at all.

"Looks like I'll be hanging around for a while," Allen said, after they had dropped everyone off at the airport for a teary goodbye. Lenalee and Kanda were off to get married in Hong Kong with Komui on the next available flight to try to stop it and Mr Australia not far behind to try to stop Komui from stopping the wedding. Alastar and Eliade were going back to Romania while Old Man and Soccer Boy were returning to wherever it was they were from. Only Big Muscle Guy remained in Ireland with the rest of the group. Apparently the giant man—known now to Allen as just Marie—had gotten into a thing with Miranda, who had insisted he stay. They were really cute and blushed a lot when they looked at each other, which was highly amusing to Allen and Lavi.

"And it looks like everyone found love in the end, eh?" Lavi asked, leaning back against the gaudy green van. Allen smiled, wrapping his arms around Lavi's neck as they kissed against the side of the vehicle.

"So let's go paint the skies blue and the grass green."

It was going to be an amazing summer.

**pqpq**

Ehhh. Not as good as I thought it would be, but, hey. We can't be perfect, can we? I thought it was rather fun to write, considering the fact that I'm procrastinating on studying for midterms! Woo!  Probably a bad idea…

Anyway, I'll be back shortly with your next chapter!

**Chapter 22 – Mother Nature**

Allen and Lavi get sent on a very strange mission…

Peace, love, and prosperity everyone.

**Dhampir72**


	22. Mother Nature

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **Mother Nature

**Summary**: Allen and Lavi get sent on a very strange mission in search of a mysterious piece of Innocence.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13/slight R

**Content**: Cuteness, nakedness, and boys kissing/doin' it.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to**: Crazy Little Feline, ravenangel23, Hasegawa-san, Nusku, PheonixShadow, WrathofMugen, ChaoticFenris, MonElisa, NellaXIval, sweetpotato1992, Sazuka-Chan, Kiminaru, Aion Laven Walker, OyaSUMi-heart, InfinityOnTheRun, Nush-Mish, Ashe Seraphim, dgm yaoi lover, Ishikawa Yui, and everyone else who gave me love. Also, much thanks to **asdfasdfg **for leaving me lots of great feedback on earlier chapters!

**pqpq**

The sun was high in the sky, hot and blazing overhead. It was a pinprick of fiery golden heat in the never-ending expanse of blue sky. There were no clouds to offer relief from the scorching rays and the near-empty canteens at two travelers' hips provided no comfort.

"This…is the worst thing…ever…" groaned the taller of the two black clad journeymen trudging their way through the golden sand.

"Lavi…" panted the other through chapped lips as they began their ascendance over a tall dune. "Don't remind me…"

"I can't help it, Allen…" Lavi replied tiredly. "I'm just…making observations…" The redhead sighed as they tripped their way up the smallest of the sandbanks around them. They had been walking in this desert for three days in search of the Innocence, but had yet to find it. Apparently, at one point this barren stretch of sand had been prosperous fields and forest, but then strange things began happening with the climate and temperature, turning it into a wasteland. It was better than the village they had come from, however. When they had arrived, the small town had been plagued by tornados, causing them to seek shelter in the cellar of the hotel. But upon waking, they discovered that overnight the city had turned into miniature Ice Age. It had been ridiculous, impossible, and absurd, but Lavi was now wishing for snow: anything that would cool down his sunburned skin and soothe his parched throat.

Of course, the first day or so of the trip had not been that bad. It was even a welcome reprieve after the night in the freezing cellar. Then, the akuma appeared. They had emerged from the sand, catching them off guard. Struggling in the sand to fight them off, half of their water supply had been damaged and Lavi's hammer suffered a near-shattering blow. Because of that, they had to ration their water and Lavi's Innocence was useless to be used over the giant expanse of desert around them.

Which was what forced them to walk. A lot.

As they slowly attempted to reach the top of the dune, Allen fell beside him, his foot slipping in the loose sand. He made a disheartened sound, but still managed to push himself up half-way, looking ashamed as he accepted the hand that Lavi offered to pull him up to a stand. The redhead felt badly, able to tell how exhausted Allen was no matter how much the other boy tried to hide it. Their food supply had run out yesterday and Allen's high need for energy had left him drained when there was nothing to consume. But he still pushed himself to walk, not allowing Lavi to help or carry him even when he was so obviously dead on his feet.

"Maybe…just over this hill…" Lavi murmured hopefully as they began walking again. But upon reaching the summit, they just found more sand that rolled out before them in all directions. Lavi saw Allen's expression crumble a little as he fell to a sitting position on the scorching ground beneath them. They were lost. Not only were they lost, but they were also in a heap of trouble. What remained of their water would not sustain them for another day, let alone for another few days…Lavi didn't have to say anything because Allen already knew; it was obvious just by the look on his face.

"It's gonna be okay," Lavi said, sitting down next to Allen, ignoring the burning sting of the sand beneath him. He put his arm around Allen's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him, pulling the silver-haired boy closer to him. "We're not that far…" It was a lie, but Lavi couldn't stand to see the shadow of defeat crush Allen.

"Not that far from what?" Allen asked, hiding his face from the sun. He looked so small with his head pressed against his knees. "There's…nothing out here…"

"There's something out there," Lavi said, pointing vaguely into the distance; Allen only raised his head slightly to look for the imaginary something that Lavi was indicating.

"You're seeing things," Allen replied, hiding in Lavi's shadow as temporary relief from the burning daylight. The redhead nudged the other boy in the shoulder, receiving some semblance of Allen's light hearted glare, the one he'd sometimes give Lavi when the older teen called him 'bean sprout'.

"Trust this eye, Allen," Lavi said, tapping his left temple. "There's something out there. Maybe that's where our Innocence is…" For a fleeting moment in his overheated body, Lavi believed himself.

"You…really think so…?" Allen asked, weakly lifting his head to look into the distance for the mythical icon of hope.

"I know so," Lavi replied, feeling a pang of guilt for the lie. Carefully, he slid his canteen off the scarf he had tied around his waist. Securing it instead to his belt, Lavi took the scarf and draped it over Allen's fair hair. "We're…gonna be okay."

Allen's determined smile made Lavi feel worse than he thought it would.

**pqpq**

The days were too long and too hot, while the nights were too short and too frigid. Lavi and Allen spent the few hours of darkness huddled in the cold sand between two mountainous dunes. At the beginning of their journey when they had encountered the cold, Lavi had jokingly proposed that they hug for warmth. By now, the fifth day, it was necessity.

Allen was small against him, curled up and miserably shaking beneath Lavi's thin, tattered coat. Not only was the silver-haired Exorcist cold, but he was also as fatigued and dehydrated as Lavi was. Even with Lavi's arms around him, Allen did not gain any warmth, as his body was starving for food and water too badly to generate any heat. Lavi couldn't sleep, knowing that when morning came, he'd have to continue to put Allen's faith in something that didn't exist…

When the burning sun woke over them, Lavi's only eye was crusty with sand and his mouth felt disgusting and dry. Allen didn't wake right away, requiring Lavi to shake him slightly.

"Allen…" he said, his voice cracking painfully as he tried to wake the younger boy. The redhead touched Allen's hot cheek, moving his calloused palms to stroke back the damp, silver bangs clinging to his forehead. "Allen…wake up…" Lavi shook Allen a little harder, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. "Please…" His voice sounded so pleading and broken; his only eye felt hot at the possibility of his best friend _dying_…

"'s'kay…" came the rasped response, letting Lavi breathe shakily in relief. Allen's hazy gray eyes were looking up at him, unfocused and dull. Although his throat felt like knives and he was overheated the point of practical collapse, Lavi was so relieved that he made Allen drink the last bit of water. The other boy looked a bit more aware, but not by much, and when Lavi tried to help him stand, Allen was unable to do so. "…sorry…" the silver haired boy sighed against his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Lavi replied, because it wasn't.

The sun was hotter and higher in the sky by the time they were moving again. Allen was too weak to walk, leaving Lavi with no choice but to carry him. His arms shook under Allen's small weight; days of no food or water were taking their toll and Lavi was forced to stop often to rest. At his hip, the empty canteen seemed to laugh at him as his lungs burned with every dry breath he took.

The empty horizon laughed loudest.

**pqpq**

Another day and Lavi selfishly felt like giving up. There was nothing to look forward to, nothing to strive toward. Allen's health had gotten worse and Lavi's was slowly declining as well. The Innocence couldn't possibly be worth the slow torment they subjected themselves to under the brutal sun.

Sometimes, when the heat increased to the point where he could barely stand it, Lavi thought he could see something off in the distance, but it was just a mirage that his heat-idled brain was tricking him into seeing. Allen couldn't confirm if this was true or not, as he remained in a near-coma on Lavi's back. Although was hard to walk supporting the other boy's weight and having to endure the heat of another body pressed against his back, but Lavi would never leave Allen behind, no matter how much his weak body protested the added strain.

He knew he was not strong enough, but Lavi was considering using his Innocence. If it could propel them forward or bring them back…but the crack in the hammer was something that Lavi did not want to risk enlarging, lest suffer the consequences of breaking his Innocence beyond repair. Taking in another shaky, humid breath, Lavi coughed painfully as he slid down the side of a large dune carefully so the two of them didn't fall. And there, in between two golden hills in sharp contrast against the blue sky was a black protrusion from the ground. It looked like a small mountain…Was he hallucinating?

Hallucinating or not, Lavi hurried toward it, slipping and falling in the loose sand. His lungs were working overtime to give him enough air to make it there. It was so close, too, and Lavi had to tell himself that it was just a little further and then he could stop; that everything would be better once he reached it.

Once he did, however, Lavi was dismayed to find there was limited shade. The craggy surface of the mountain had no moisture at all, meaning there was no water either. Lavi carefully slid Allen off his back, keeping him in the narrow strip of shade as much as possible. The silver-haired boy didn't move, lying back against the rock with his chin resting on his chest.

"Allen…" Lavi murmured hoarsely, his voice practically non-existent after all the abuse his body had gone through. He tried again a little louder: "Allen." White lashes gave a small flutter, but Allen did not open his eyes. Lavi's chest felt heavier than ever as he leaned into the shade, putting his arms around Allen in a gentle embrace. "Allen…please…"

"Wa…ter…" Allen rasped against his shoulder; Lavi could feel him shaking and felt himself shaking too, but for a different reason.

"I'm sorry…there's…no water…" Lavi replied, his heart plummeting when he had to vocalize that Allen's one request was one he could not fulfill. Allen shook his head slowly against Lavi's shoulder and said again:

"Wa…ter…"

"There isn't any…Allen…" Lavi answered, gripping at Allen's back momentarily as he struggled with a particularly hard breath.

"List…en…" Allen said, and Lavi did. He didn't hear anything except for the hum of the hot air around them. Attributing it to an auditory hallucination, Lavi sighed, resting his forehead against the side of the mountain. That was where he heard it: the sound of rushing water, like a creek or river. It was coming from behind the rocks, beneath the sand… "…hear…it…?" Lavi nodded, keeping one arm supporting Allen while the other touched the black stone. It almost sounded…hollow, as if the stone itself was very thin. He beat on it weakly with his fist, then his entire forearm, wincing when pain assaulted him from the motion. Logically, pounding on the side of a mountain would do no good, but Lavi had lost all sense of rational thought, continuing to slam his arm against the rocks, not stopping even when he began to bleed. He made a disgruntled noise when nothing came of it, dropping the stinging and bruised appendage to his side in defeat.

"La…vi…?" Allen asked, his chapped lips brushing against Lavi's sunburned neck. He sounded so damn _small_, making Lavi all-the-more determined to take care of him. After all, it was his fault they had gotten into this stupid mess and he wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Don't worry…" Lavi said, his bloody fingers reaching for the hammer at his hips. The Order would be mad if he broke his Innocence beyond repair and Gramps would be angry if they lost their cover as Exorcists. But Lavi would hate himself forever if he let Allen die. "…it's gonna be okay…didn't I say that…already…?" With his last bit of strength, Lavi invoked his hammer and—despite the glowing crack in the side of the weapon—slammed it against the side of the mountain. Odzuchi Kodzuchi shuddered at the force, but remained in tact. The mountain, however, did not. The pieces of rock broke away like fragments of black glass and disappeared into darkness.

Without the craggy surface to support them, the two Exorcists fell into the abysmal hole as well. Lavi clutched Allen tightly with one arm and held onto his Innocence with the other as they plummeted downwards. The sound of water got louder around them as they descended. In his scattered brain, Lavi could detect that the temperature had fallen pleasantly and there was mist caressing his skin as they fell. And then the falling stopped, the two of them sinking to the bottom of a cool pool of water. Even though the water stung at his injuries and skin because of the height they had fallen from, Lavi's over-heated body sighed with obvious relief.

Somehow Lavi managed to find the strength to swim to the surface, keeping Allen's head above the water as he moved toward the nearest shore. His hammer was floating in the shallow water near the bank, but Lavi didn't concern himself with it, dragging himself and Allen to the sandy beach.

"Allen," Lavi said, shaking the younger boy's shoulder. He was alive, Lavi knew, because he could see that his chest was rising and falling with breath. It took another gentle shake and half a canteen of the cool water to force gray eyes open; they were the brightest Lavi had seen them in days.

"Lavi?" he asked, sitting up slightly to look at the redhead. His voice was as clear as his eyes and Lavi was so grateful, he felt himself on the verge of crying. To stop his tears, Lavi leaned over Allen, cupping his cheeks as he pressed their lips together. His brain wasn't even thinking of the consequences, the repercussions of the action; all Lavi could focus on was that Allen was alive and that he was going to be all right. There was no other way he could think of to express such joy—such pure happiness—that the boy in his arms was alive.

"L-Lavi…?" stuttered Allen, when Lavi regrettably pulled away. He was touching his lips and looking at Lavi with shocked expression. Consequences, Lavi knew, were rarely beneficial, and he felt stupid for not thinking things through. What if Allen never wanted to talk to him again after this? How would Lavi get up out of bed every morning?

"I'm just so glad…you're okay…" Lavi replied quietly. The redhead wisely left out the thoughts racing through his head: _because I don't know what I'd do without you, Allen_ along with _because I love you and have loved you more than "just friends" for so long now._ He hid his face and traitorous imaginings from Allen, keeping his gaze down, looking at their knees. "Just forget…what happened." _Even though I don't want you to forget_…

"What…?" Allen asked, his expression still so shocked that Lavi continued, the expert liar that he was.

"Just forget it." _Please don't_.

"Lavi…"

"It didn't mean anything." _It meant everything_.

"But…"

"It was just a kiss between friends, okay? That's it." _That's not just it; there's so much more… _

"Then, why…?" Allen's eyes were confused and conflicted, beautiful silver that Lavi never tired of looking at.

"Heightened emotions during a stressful period when facing near-death situations," Lavi replied, throwing terms out to protect himself from what he had gotten himself into. "It makes you do things you wouldn't otherwise do; feel things you wouldn't otherwise feel."

"Oh…" Allen said, his voice heavy. Lavi caught sight of Allen's hand against his chest, clutching at it as if it were hurting him. The two of them were silent, looking at anything but each other. Lavi tried to focus on anything but the boy next to him, who was so close and yet so _damn_ far away. But the foliage and giant trees around him were not registering properly in his brain, as all of his senses were striving to detect anything from Allen: every breath, shift of his body, the sound of his hair brushing against his shoulder.

"Where do you think we are?" Allen asked, sounding awkward.

"Dunno," Lavi replied; the first honest thing he'd said in a while. "We're under the mountain somewhere…"

"It's…pretty," Allen said, causing Lavi to look around a little harder as well. There were trees everywhere and flowers blooming like it were the middle of spring. The water they had fallen into was rippling pristine and clear near them; the sound of a waterfall rumbled in the distance. Above their heads, the entire rocky sky of the ceiling was brightly by a point of light in the center. It gave off an iridescent, greenish glow.

"It's…the Innocence…"

**pqpq**

Lavi retrieved his hammer from the lake, noticing that the entirety of the crack had disappeared, much like their injuries and sunburns and thirst. Perhaps the water had some kind of healing property? Upon tasting more of it, Lavi could feel the cool liquid soothing him from the inside and out, the smaller cuts and bruises on his body healing quickly.

"I think I found something to eat," Allen said from behind him, making Lavi turn. The other boy was standing there in his tattered clothing, holding an armful of some assortment of brightly colored fruits. They used Lavi's pocket knife to cut them and sat on the edge of the bank with their bare feet in the water. The fruit was perfect: not too sweet, but not too bitter, and it was a delicious pink inside, like the shade of a watermelon.

"This is like General Tiedoll's _Garden of Eden_," Lavi remarked, looking around. However, unlike the General's defensive maneuver, this garden was fleshed out and beautiful like a real forest instead of the imitation of one. There were even a few animals they had seen among the leaves. In fact, a few deer were on the opposite shore eating sweet grass. Lavi allowed himself to smile at the sight of such peace, almost as if this was a special piece of nature that Mother Nature herself created to have something good and beautiful in this dark world. It made Lavi look over at Allen, who he believed was quite the same: the epitome of all human goodness. If anything, it just made Lavi want him more.

"It's so nice," Allen said, looking at his fruit contemplatively. "I almost don't want to take the Innocence away from here."

"We have to, though," Lavi replied, though he was not happy about it either. "The Innocence isn't dangerous, but it's trying to protect itself. That's why everything around here is so messed up; it didn't want anyone to find it…"

"That explains the absence of akuma the closer we got," Allen said.

"True," Lavi murmured, finished with his fruit. He set the shell beside him and looked up at the glowing, crystal sun. Beside him, Allen did the same.

"You know…that was my first kiss," Allen said; Lavi nearly fell backwards, but managed to right himself before he did so.

"Ah…I see…sorry I stole it, then," Lavi replied, feeling awkward again. "B-But it doesn't really count, does it? So…you still have virgin lips!" Trying to make himself sound funny wasn't working, because there was absolutely no enthusiasm in his voice at all. He kept his focus downwards: looking at the pattern of his uniform, his bare feet beneath the clear water, the shining reflection on the lake's surface of the Innocence above them.

"What if I want it to count?" asked Allen, grabbing Lavi's attention to the fullest. He dryly swallowed, not knowing how to answer.

"Want what to count?" Lavi inquired, playing the safe card as he tried to keep his heart from beating stupidly in excited anticipation. Allen turned a little red. His sunburn had healed after their dip in the water, so the color was quite obvious on his pale cheeks.

"The kiss," Allen said, after a long moment of—most likely—attempting to find his voice. It was Lavi's turn to flush awkwardly and he rubbed the back of his neck, not quite knowing how to proceed.

"Well…I guess we could always…count it as your first…" Lavi proposed, looking at Allen a bit apprehensively. The silver-haired boy looked just as nervous, but leaned a little closer.

"I guess we could…" Allen replied, so near that Lavi could smell the sweet scent of his hair and the fruit that lingered on his lips. "You could also…give me my second." The two of them smiled at each other, slightly embarrassed, but steadfast, until Lavi obliged and gave him his second kiss.

And his third, fourth, and fifth too.

**pqpq**

"So how do you think we should do this?"

"I'm not sure…don't you have any ideas?"

"It's not like I've done this before, Allen."

"It's not like I've done it before either, Lavi."

"You're right…maybe we should just…go for it…?"

"I guess…"

"I kind of don't want to, though."

"Me neither."

The two of them were lying on the grass underneath the glowing shard of Innocence, pondering aloud how they were going to go about securing it to bring it back to the Order with them. Lavi propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Allen with a smile; Allen returned it shyly, laughing softly when Lavi brushed stalk of grass against his bare stomach. Their clothes were drying over a handy branch from a nearby tree, leaving the two of them to lounge about in their damp underclothes. During the time on the bank, Lavi thought it would be funny to pull Allen into the lake with him, which resulted in splashing fight, wet clothes, and then more passionate kissing on the beach. Having a photographic memory was something Lavi was glad for, because he could remember every detail down to the finest point, even the beads of moisture clinging to Allen's eyelashes.

"We have to though, don't we?" Allen asked, bringing Lavi out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…" Lavi sighed, and Allen sighed too. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna work out, you'll see."

"I trust you," Allen said, looking at Lavi meaningfully. The redhead smiled at his confidence, leaning over Allen so that he could gently kiss him again. The boy beneath him responded by moving his arms around Lavi's neck, keeping him in place. And even if it might have been too fast, they made love in that field. It was perfect, though; the timing was just right. All the missions they had been through, the worry they had suffered when the other was away, the loving friendship they shared when together was the foundation for their relationship. It was love that sent them into each others arms and dedication as Lavi held Allen's hand through the pain and through the pleasure. It was adoration for one another that brought their peak; appreciation that manifested itself in the soft caresses and tender kisses that followed.

And above them, the Innocence seemed to glow with loving grace.

**pqpq**

"Remarkable," said Komui, upon reading the mission report. Before him, Lavi and Allen sat on the small couch. They were doing their best to not be too close or too far to cause suspicion. "I've sent the Innocence to Hevlaska. She will care for it until an accommodator is found." Komui set the folder down on the messy desk before him, looking at the two Exorcists across from him. "We were worried about you two, you know? Going missing like that for a long period of time without a golem is dangerous work." They both looked down guiltily, as if they were children being scolded by their teacher. Timcanpy had been left behind to help the science department build a more effective means of communication and Lavi's golem had been destroyed accidentally during their first encounter with akuma. However, the villagers had apparently called the Order (in between the Ice Age and then the typhoon) to let them know that the two Exorcists hadn't returned. That had made Komui worry like a mother hen, which accounted for his attitude presently.

"We're sorry," Lavi and Allen chorused.

"You best well be," Komui said, trying to be stern, but failing. His face softened. "We just don't want to have to worry like that again." The two youngsters nodded and shared small conversation with the Chinese man for a bit before excusing themselves to get some rest. Everyone at the Order was glad to see them back, giving them cheerful waves or friendly shouts of greeting as they walked the main halls. But as they ascended into the dark tower towards their rooms, the people lessened, leaving them in privacy. Their fingers intertwined, and then their hands as their bodies moved a bit closer.

"I'm surprised the Innocence didn't put up more of a fight when we took it," Allen said.

"Mm," Lavi agreed. They had passed his bedroom long ago and continued in the direction towards Allen's.

"I really do feel bad about it, though…"

"We had to, you know that," Lavi said. "If we didn't, the surrounding villages would die. At least we have a piece of Innocence the Noah don't have, and that forest is now protected by the local community. It won't lose its beauty."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Allen replied, opening the door to his room quietly before stepping inside. Lavi followed, closing it behind them. They took off their boots and coats. "I'm glad we went on this mission, though." Allen took Lavi's hand and led him over to the bed in the corner. Moonlight shone against the white sheets as the two of them slid beneath the blankets next to each other.

"Me too," Lavi said, kissing Allen's nose. The younger boy smiled.

"And you know…we…that was my first time," Allen said. Even in the limited light, Lavi could see his blush as Allen scooted closer to him. "Do you want to be my second, too?" Lavi smiled, moving his arms around his lover.

"And your third, and your fourth, and your forever, too," Lavi said, making Allen smile too.

And the two of them shared a love as pure as Mother Nature herself intended.

**pqpq**

D'aww. Did your brains explode into candy like mine?

Definitely not one of my better ones, but it made me super happy, as the plot was one I had for a while. In fact, this one shot was supposed to span a few chapters, so I had to cram a little (a lot) so forgive me on this one, mkay?

**Chapter 23**

Cat – Allen and Lavi find a cat. Adorableness ensues.

(And believe me, if your brain didn't explode into candy over this one, it will over the next one.)

Thanks as always. Peace and love. Keep it real, guys.

**Dhampir72**


	23. Cat

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **Cat

**Summary**: Lavi and Allen find a cat. Adorableness ensues.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Cuteness. Oh, and the heavy petting/almost sex scene too.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to**: WrathofMugen, NellaXIval, OyaSUMi-heart, Ashe Seraphim, darkxwolfxdemon, sweetpotato1992, Aion Laven Walker, ChaoticFenris, Hasegawa-san, ravenangel23, AkiChan323, Voltairey, InfinityOnTheRun, MonElisa, Sazuka-Chan, Ishikawa Yui, and everyone else who favorited/alerted this story. You guys rock my world.

**pqpq**

After weeks of rain and cloudy skies, the spring had finally given way to sunshine. Everything smelled fresh and new, looked healthy, vibrant green and blue. Allen sighed, stretching his arms out in front of him with a content yawn. It felt so good to be outside after being cooped up in the cold, dark tower of the Order.

"Is my reading boring you?" asked Lavi from behind him. Allen leaned back against the redheaded boy lazily with a smile. He looked up through his silver bangs at his lover, kissing the underside of his jaw.

"No, not at all," Allen replied, snuggling up against Lavi again as the redhead continued from his leather bound book:

"…_to be remembered. Pluto—that was the cat's name—was my favorite pet and playmate. I alone fed him and he attended me wherever I went about the house—"_

"What was that?" Allen asked, interrupting Lavi's reading of Poe's narrative. The redhead looked up and searched the surrounding area for what Allen could possibly be looking at. The two of them were probably thinking the same thing: that if someone had found their little hideout, they would be caught. And their relationship would not be the most well-received, especially in their line of work.

"What'd you see?" Lavi inquired, watching as Allen got up to investigate. The silver-haired boy quietly walked amongst the grass and searched through the hedges. A moment later he stopped and slowly stepped backwards towards where Lavi sat against the tree, the book in his lap forgotten.

"Do we have any bits of meat left over from lunch?" Allen asked. Lavi blinked, but looked in the basket beside them. The one person who knew about their relationship was Jeryy, and he was more than willing to pack a picnic lunch for them whenever they wanted their alone time. He had packed quite the meal, but there were a few things left in case Allen got hungry after eating nearly twice his body weight in food. The redhead pulled out a can of tuna that had been provided to put on some crackers, and Allen snatched it quickly, opening the lid.

"What're you—" Lavi tried to ask, but was cut off by Allen.

"Shh…" his lover said, putting a finger to his lips as he went back over to one of the hedges. Allen placed the open can on the ground outside of the foliage and then walked back as slowly as he had gone, going back to sit next to Lavi. "There's a kitten in there."

"A kitten," Lavi repeated.

"You know. A baby cat," Allen said.

"I know what a kitten is, Allen…" Lavi replied, but Allen's silver eyes were not on him, instead focused on the can of tuna that sat out in the open. The redhead did not say any more, as he was able to tell that Allen was excited about this find and Lavi did not want to ruin it. Within a few moments, the branches rustled and a small, thin cat jumped out of the bushes. It wasn't a kitten, Lavi could tell, but it was small enough to be mistaken for one. It had black fur and green eyes. It hadn't been fed in weeks, it looked like, and so the tiny thing practically launched itself at the food to eat it. Allen made a small noise in his throat at how adorable the scene was.

When the cat was through, it licked itself thoroughly and then looked at the two of them. Without any coaxing at all, it came up to them and started rubbing against their hands and knees, wanting to be petted. Allen readily did so, smiling when the animal licked at his bare hands and kneaded his thigh.

"She's cute," Allen said.

"I'm cuter," Lavi replied with a slightly jealous pout. Allen looked up at his tone with a gentle smile, rubbing their noses together gently.

"Of course you are," Allen said. His hand was still petting the cat that had curled up comfortably in his lap.

"We can't keep it," Lavi said, making Allen frown.

"Her," Allen answered.

"We can't keep _her_," Lavi remedied.

"Why not?" he asked. It was Allen's turn to pout.

"We just can't," Lavi replied. Allen was really disappointed, he could tell, but Lavi knew the rules. "You know the Order won't allow it. Besides, she'd be bored all cooped up in a dark room all day…"

"But she'll die out here…" Allen murmured, stroking the dark, matted fur.

"We just can't, Allen," Lavi said. Allen looked up at him with that determined emotion in his eye Lavi had only seen a few times outside of battle. It was mostly when they were in bed together and Allen wanted to top. However, the look was anything but sexual.

"Lavi…we're already breaking a lot of rules as it is. So don't preach _now_ about staying in line," Allen said.

"What I mean, is that we're already _toeing _the line as it is. Why push our luck any further?" Lavi asked. "You know, it's just one more straw to break the camel's back."

"But this isn't a camel…it's a cat…" Allen said.

"My metaphor was completely lost upon you, wasn't it?" Lavi asked, shaking his head. A gentle paw was placed on his knee and he looked down to see big green eyes looking up at him. The cat was purring. "Not you, too."

"Please, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"No…" Lavi replied, his resolve waning. And then Allen made the face that he knew would get him whatever he wanted from Lavi and the redhead relented. "Only until we find her a home."

**pqpq**

Allen carried the cat into the Order inside the picnic basket. Lavi followed a few feet behind him, book in his hand. Sometimes, people would see him walking around reading without knowing where he was going to, which was what he was hoping for. He didn't need people questioning why he and Allen were normally gone at the same time, and why Lavi always seemed to be stalking the other boy…

"Oi, _moyashi_," came a voice from up ahead. Kanda had intercepted Allen in the hallway. From where he was standing, Lavi could see the cat's tail flicking happily from under the flap of the wicker basket. Allen didn't notice, too busy feeling angry at Kanda for the nickname. He raised his free hand and gesticulated while he replied:

"My name is Allen!" Lavi took that as his cue to walk up to them.

"Hey, Yuu-chan," Lavi greeted cheerfully. "_Moyashi_." The other two exorcists glared at him for use of the nickname before going back to glare at each other. Lavi used that time to lift the flap of the picnic basket to shove the cat's tail back inside. "Wow, Allen. You ate a lot." The comment didn't faze the two exorcists. They were still staring each other down; Allen determined to make Kanda back down this time. And after a few seconds, Kanda did. But it didn't have anything to do with Allen.

"A-CHO!" Kanda sneezed. Allen blinked and stared in amazement, because he had never seen Kanda do something so human before. The redhead, on the other hand, laughed until Mugen was pointed at his throat. "Do you wanna go, _usagi_?" Lavi made a small, negative noise in his throat, jerking his body backwards away from the tip of the blade when Kanda sneezed again. "_Dammit_," he swore, glaring at the two of them. "I must be allergic to idiots." With that, he sheathed Mugen and stalked off towards his room.

"_He's_ an idiot," Allen grumbled.

"No. _He's_ allergic to cats."

**pqpq**

In Allen's room, they made a small bed out of some spare linen for the cat. It jumped out of the basket and wandered the room as they did this, sniffing everything and rubbing against it. They left it there and went to the supply closet down the hall from the younger boy's room, finding a long paint pan and a bag of sand that they used as a litter box. When it was all said and done, the two lovers plopped down on the bed and watched the cat lie on the floor, playing with a small ball of fabric that Allen had tied together with several pieces of twine. She didn't move much, but had fun scratching at the toy for a while from her place in the linen bed.

"She's cute," Allen said again. From behind him, Lavi slid his arm around Allen's waist, kissing his neck gently.

"You're cuter," Lavi said. Allen felt a small smile on his face, his eyelids growing a bit heavy as warm lips pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Think so?" Allen asked, turning around in Lavi's hold. One green eye looked down at him for a moment before they were kissing. Lavi used his arm to pull Allen closer to him, while Allen touched his lover's cheek before letting his fingertips fall from Lavi's face to his shoulder, down his chest and under his shirt.

"I know so," Lavi replied, taking in a breath as Allen's fingers caressing his bare chest beneath his jacket. Allen brought their lips together again, making a small sound when he felt Lavi's hand wander from the small of his back, slipping into his pants. The younger boy let out muffled moan into their kiss when he felt Lavi give his ass a squeeze, feeling his body react to that stimulating touch.

"Please," Allen whimpered quietly when they parted, pressing himself fully against Lavi. The redhead grinned, putting Allen under him on the bed. He was just about to lean over to give his lover what he wanted when he heard it. It was a yowling sound. A _loud_, yowling sound.

"What…" Allen propped himself up on his elbows and Lavi looked over his shoulder. The cat was lying in the bed yowling. "Is she hungry, you think?" After a moment, the animal looked up at them and stopped its horrible sound, purring lightly.

"What the hell, really?" Lavi grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"Aw, she just wanted attention," Allen said. Lavi pushed Allen back down on the bed, straddling him where he lay. The silver-haired boy went a lovely shade of rose.

"Well, _I_ want attention," Lavi replied, letting his eye roam over Allen's body. "And _you_ want attention, too…" It didn't take long for them to get back to where they were: panting and kissing. Lavi had just unbuttoned Allen's trousers to relieve his lover's ache, when the yowling started back up again. It was annoying and impossible to ignore.

"I'll go get her some food," Allen sighed disappointedly as he sat up, buttoning his shirt and trousers. He caught Lavi glaring daggers at the now content cat and Allen gently turned his lover's chin toward him, their eyes meeting. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Lavi lied.

"Yes you are," Allen said, kissing him tenderly. "Once she's fed, she'll go to sleep. Then we can…pick up where we left off?" Lavi nodded, but was obviously still sulking. Allen shook his head, standing up. The young boy petted the cat briefly before leaving the room. Lavi listened to his footsteps get fainter as they got further away. Plopping backwards on the bed, the redhead stared at the ceiling with a sigh. His head turned to the side slightly when the cat began yowling again, one green eye narrowing dangerously at the animal.

"Damn you…"

**pqpq**

"I think we should name her," Allen said the next morning. The cat was eating some of the chicken he'd chopped up for her breakfast and the silver-haired boy was sitting beside her. Lavi was on the bed, still in a bad mood.

"Here's a good name: Annoying. Let's call her Annoying," Lavi suggested, not looking up from his book. Allen made a face at Lavi.

"There's no reason to be mad. She's just a cat," Allen replied. Lavi refrained from replying that she was just a cat who prevented the two of them from getting any action. It seemed like the moment their lips met, that cat needed them for some reason or another. It was annoying and Lavi turned his page a little more roughly than he needed. "Lavi…"

"I'm not mad," Lavi said tersely. He had read the same paragraph three times now.

"Lavi…am I only good for sex?" Allen asked. He had been worried about it for a while now. Lavi was a good lover, there was no mistaking that, but sometimes Allen had to wonder if it was only the physical nature of their relationship that Lavi was good at. Everything else just seemed half-hearted, like at that moment with the cat. Why were they arguing over something so stupid?

"Of course not," Lavi replied, seriousness in his tone. He wasn't looking at the book anymore, but straight into Allen's eyes. The redhead had no idea where Allen would have ever gotten an idea like that. But the other boy was still silent, making Lavi sit up and slide off the bed to the floor. The cat watched silently as Lavi scooted closer to Allen, touching his cheek. "You know that's the truth," Lavi said quietly to him. "You know I care for you more than anyone else in the world, don't you?" Allen nodded, but still appeared unsure. Lavi tilted his chin up: "Hey. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're my only one. Forever. There's way more than just sex in that, you know. And—_goddamn_ why is that cat _yowling again_?!" The moment their attention had been completely on one another, the cat interrupted.

"She just wants attention…" Allen said, petting her. Timcanpy suddenly appeared out of the hood of Allen's jacket, flapping about excitedly. The cat watched but didn't jump for the golem that was vibrating with a voicemail. As Allen asked Timcanpy to relay it to him, Lavi sulked back to the bed and lay down again with his book, not even opening it.

He didn't even look up when the cat had grabbed Timcanpy's tail in an attempt to eat it.

**pqpq**

"It's only for a few days," Allen said, suitcase in hand. "I'll be back before you know it." The cat—that Allen had named Pluto, after the cat in the book that Lavi had been reading before the whole mess started—was sleeping in the linen bed in the corner. "You be a good girl and don't drive Lavi crazy." Pluto purred in her sleep but didn't wake to acknowledge his owner. Lavi sat on the edge of the bed, disappointment plain as day on his face. The three days they had had in between their missions was supposed to be break, but with the cat, Lavi couldn't monopolize any of Allen's time. Now his lover was going out on assignment and it was like Allen didn't even care that he was leaving.

"Well, I think that's everything. Now, remember to feed Pluto while I'm gone. She likes chicken and tuna. Be sure to cut it up really small so she doesn't choke," Allen instructed. "And make sure she has water and that the box is clean. Okay! See you later!" The door closed and Lavi didn't move.

Allen hadn't even kissed him goodbye.

Lavi shook his head, standing up and walking to the door. Allen was already gone, but the redhead knew where he was going and hurried in the direction of the underground waterway. By the time he reached it, Allen was already in a boat being steered by two Finders. Lavi couldn't muster up the strength to yell for his lover's attention, but didn't have to, because Allen looked back at him, somewhat surprised. The redhead pressed his fingers to his lips, looking down as he walked away.

When he got back to Allen's room, Pluto was howling.

**pqpq**

While Allen was gone, Bookman came back from his stint in India. None of the records were done, so Lavi was cooped up in the library. He wrote out all the information expected of him and felt at ease. It soothed out the scattered thoughts and raw emotions he was feeling at the time. He only left the library to eat and sleep and feed the cat.

At night, he didn't sleep in his shared room with the old man. Instead, he went to Allen's room and lay in his bed, taking in his lover's scent on the pillows and sheets. Pluto came up on the bed and lay beside him purring.

"I hate you," Lavi grumbled in the dark.

Pluto kneaded his arm gently as if to console him.

**pqpq**

"I'm sorry. It's going to be a few more days."

"Oh."

"I didn't expect it to take this long."

"Mn."

"I'll do the best I can to get home as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Lavi, are you even listening?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I'm sorry I treated you so badly before I left."

"It's okay. I was being stupid."

"I love you."

Lavi held onto the black golem in the dark, pressing it against his heart as if Allen could hear the organ beating for him only.

"I love you, too."

**pqpq**

The few nights Pluto slept with him weren't that bad, Lavi figured. But the nights without her there and without Allen there were terrible. The cat had taken to sleeping more, lying in her linen bed without moving for hours on end. At first, Lavi thought she was sick, and then realized it was something else all together…

"She's…pregnant?" Allen asked, as the two of them walked back from the train station. Lavi carried Allen's suitcase for him, as his lover looked a little too disheveled and exhausted for his taste.

"She's gonna give birth any day," Lavi replied quietly. "I've been feeding her as much as I could so the kittens will be healthy, but I don't know what's gonna happen…" When they got to Allen's room, the younger boy went inside, keeping his footsteps soft on the floor. Lavi followed and set his suitcase down by the bedside, watching as Allen looked through his drawers for something to wear.

"Go take a shower," Lavi said. "I'll stay." But Allen grabbed the end of his scarf, pulling him towards the door.

"You're coming," Allen replied, throwing a smile over his shoulder. "I need to apologize properly."

**pqpq**

Two nights later, Pluto gave birth to a litter of six kittens.

"They're so tiny…" Allen said, looking at the little bundles of fluff that were pulling themselves over one another. They had the tiniest meows and purrs; their eyes were still shut.

"Good job, Pluto," Lavi said, petting the mother gently. She nuzzled him tiredly, nursing the newborns.

The next morning, Allen got a jug of fresh milk and Lavi raided the supply cabinet in the clinic for eye drops. They spent a few hours each day feeding the kittens. So tiny they could fit in the palms of their hands, the kittens held onto them as they drank the milk, purring contently and lovingly. Their eyes were grayish green and inquisitive.

"They're like our kids," Allen said, holding one of the smallest against his chest. Lavi held another against his, leaning against Allen's shoulder.

"Kind of," he agreed. They smiled at each other and kissed. Little paws clutched at their shirts, while small meows begged for attention. Lavi shook his head with a humored sigh. "Like mother like children I guess…"

**pqpq**

They ended up giving the kittens to the children in the village just a few miles from the Order. The kids were ecstatic with their new pets, and Pluto was probably happy to be adopted in the town as well, close to her kittens.

"I'm sad we had to give them away," Allen said.

"Me too," Lavi replied, holding onto Allen's hand as they took the dirt road back up to headquarters. Once they were within sight, they reluctantly let go, their pinkies hooking momentarily before letting go as well. "But at least we can get all of this cat hair out of our clothing now…" Lavi wiped at the hairs clinging to his black jacket, sending them flying everywhere. So concerned with that, he walked straight into Kanda without realizing it.

"What are you doing _us-s-sa-CHO_!" Kanda sneezed.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked innocently.

"Don't ca-a-ACHOO! _Dammit_!"

Lavi and Allen shared a knowing look as the samurai hurried away from them, grumbling about idiots. Once he was gone, they laughed long and hard as they headed toward their secret spot.

"So how'd that story end?" Allen asked, referring to the book that Lavi had been reading to him ages ago.

"Not as good as this one," Lavi replied, grinning as he pulled Allen close to him. They were out of sight so they had all the privacy they wanted…Right before their lips were going to meet, Allen looked toward the trees.

"Hey, what was that?" he asked, looking confused.

"What was what?" Lavi inquired, looking around. Allen left Lavi's arms to look around in the low, green bushes. After a second, Allen cheerfully declared:

"Awww…it's a puppy!"

"Allen…"

"Just kidding!"

**pqpq**

D'aww. Kittens.

Not my best, but it was frickin' cute.

**Author's Apology: **As I mentioned at the end of my other fic, _Bookman_, my lack of updates has a reason. I know everyone was getting really upset that I wasn't updating for a while, but I have bad news. I was suffering from extreme pain and numbness in my hands and fingers. When it finally got to the point where I could barely hold a pencil in class, I went to the hospital. Apparently, I have carpal tunnel syndrome. For those of you who don't know, it's a painful condition where pressure is put on a certain nerve (the medial nerve, I think) in your arm. It limits wrist and finger mobility greatly. I am in fact in a great deal of pain typing this now (probably because I have to wear these dumb brace things .) but this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing. It just might take me a while to get it finished, as I have to start and then stop and then start again. I hope you all understand. Maybe once I'm on my medication for a while, the pain won't be so bad and I can pick up some slack…

**Chapter 24**

No Time – "_There could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison...." _No amount of time can change these feelings, nor separate these lovers. _Even if we're two years apart, I still love you_. Based on the film: _The Lake House_

Some love? My hands huuuurt D:

**Dhampir72**


	24. No Time

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **No Time

**Summary**: Ever since Inspector Link has been around, there's been no time for Lavi and Allen to enjoy themselves. A small glimpse of a stolen moment.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PGish

**Content**: Cuteness.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to**: NellaXIval, KinKitsune01, Nusku, Uzumaki-Angel-15, sweetpotato1992, Aion Laven Walker, OyaSUMi-heart, ChaoticFenris, ravenangel23, Hasegawa-san, GoGothGirl, Sazuka-Chan, asdfasdfg, SincerelyRainbow, InfinityOnTheRun, Ishikawa Yui, Jirano, Ashe Seraphim, and everyone else for your love and support, both of me and of this story.

**Note**: You'll notice that the summary is different from the story I originally planned to write. There is a reason for this. Because of my CTS, it's hard for me to crank out well-thought out one-short stories of nearly 10,000 words for one chapter. That's about how long that story is going to be and it's going to take me a while. I figured you guys would like another update, so I opted for this shorter one instead. **But never fear**! I'm in the process of writing a three-shot independent story based on the original summary that will be uploaded soon. It will be called **The Lake House** and it's based off the movie. If you liked the movie, or like Lavi/Allen stories, I recommend giving it a shot once it's posted!

**pqpq**

"Lavi! We have to go back! We'll get in trouble!"

"We're not going to get in trouble," Lavi replied, keeping a tight grip on Allen's hand in the dark. "Because we're not going to get caught."

"Lavi…Link's going to know that you put the itching powder in his underwear," Allen said. Even though it was dark and Lavi couldn't see Allen's expression, he could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Well, then he'll know, won't he? Nothing we can do about that now, right?" Lavi asked, laughing aloud. He couldn't be happier at the moment. Part of that was having one up on Inspector Two-Spot, but the major reason for his joy was that he had gotten Allen out from under that watchful eye and stolen the younger boy all for himself. At least for a little while.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked.

"Well we can't go to your room or mine, because then Two-Spot'd find us," Lavi replied logically. "So I found this little place on the third floor, c'mon." They hurried along through the dark halls of the Order, keeping out of sight so they wouldn't be interrogated. Once they reached the floor in question, Lavi hurried Allen inside and closed the door behind them.

"What…is this place…?" Allen asked. It was a dark, tall room with sweeping windows that reached from floor to ceiling. The black drapes had been pulled back to let the moonlight in; the window frame was splayed out as a dark cross against the white floor. Musical instruments in all shapes and conditions surrounded them: a harp, a broken cello, a handsome black piano partially covered by a cream colored sheet. A gramophone sat ancient and silent on a pedestal nearby.

"It's the old music room," Lavi replied after he'd locked the door. "No one ever comes down here anymore." It smelled slightly from abandonment, but Lavi wasn't going to complain. There was something strangely beautiful and serene about it. Scattered around the room were candles that Lavi had placed there earlier that day and he went to quickly light them. He didn't want to turn on the actual light and alert someone of their location. Besides, he and Allen hadn't spent any time together since Edo, so the redhead wanted to make it special.

"It's…beautiful," Allen said, smiling by the golden glow of the candles. Lavi smiled too, crossing the dusty floor to move his arms around his lover.

"You're beautiful," Lavi said, pressing his forehead against Allen's. Even with the limited light, Lavi could see the lovely rose that colored Allen's flesh.

"Don't say that," Allen replied, embarrassed. "You make me feel like a girl."

"I'm sorry," Lavi said, cupping Allen's cheek. "I can't help it." They hadn't been able to touch like this in so long. Link kept Allen on a tight leash, but Bookman kept Lavi on an even tighter one. The only stolen moments they had gotten together were the short interludes they had managed to escape their captors. Those were few and far between, all resulting in even longer stretches of confinement. More than once, Lavi had been unable to sleep at night and more often than not he went to bed unsatisfied with the knowledge that Allen wasn't beside him. He missed Allen's touch, the warmth of his lover's skin, the sound of his soft breaths beside him at night. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Allen replied softly, leaning into Lavi's hand.

"It's not fair," Lavi murmured. He felt childish saying it aloud, although their situation certainly called for that observation.

"I know…" Allen sighed, placing his hand over Lavi's. The redhead felt Allen tilt his chin up so that their lips were closer than before. "Don't worry. Things will get better…" Allen gave him a chaste kiss. Lavi had forgotten how _good_ it felt: the feeling of Allen's lips against his. "I promise."

"What if…" Allen pressed a finger against Lavi's lips to keep him from completing that statement.

"I said I promise," Allen said, his gray eyes determined in the dark. Lavi smiled, brushing their noses together.

"I believe you," Lavi replied, threading their fingers together. "Now, let me fulfill a promise that I made to you a long time ago."

"What promise was that?" Allen asked, confusion darkening his brow with shadow.

"You asked me if I would teach you how to dance," Lavi said, positioning Allen's hand on his shoulder. Allen went slightly red.

"T-That was a long time ago, Lavi. Don't we have more important things to worry about than dancing?" Allen asked, but didn't move away from the hand resting at his hip.

"What could possibly be more important than this?" Lavi asked. Allen looked up at him with the candlelight illuminating his face warmly and the moonlight caressing it mysteriously, casting him in an otherworldly glow. "What could be…more important than dancing with the person you care most for?"

"Lavi…" Allen responded with the most gorgeous smile yet on his face. He looked so at ease and so _happy_ that Lavi knew he had made the right decision. Leading Allen through the steps of a simple waltz, he felt all the worry slip away. For that moment, they weren't Exorcists. Allen didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Lavi didn't have the future of the dark, hidden history of the world on his. They were just two people who were dancing together in a dark, silent room.

"Do you want to try with some music?" Lavi asked, after they had gone through it a few times.

"Sure," Allen replied, their hands reluctantly separating. The redhead quietly moved across the floor to the old gramophone. A beautifully traditional waltz began to play softly and then they picked up where they left off. It was a ridiculous cliché, Lavi knew, what with the romantic lighting and the dancing beneath the moonlight. But he didn't _care_.

Their steps turned slower, Allen resting his forehead against Lavi's shoulder. The candles were almost completely burned out, but they continued to dance, content. Lavi held Allen close to him, trying to hold on to this moment for as long as possible. It would have to end, they both knew, because their time had run out. Going back to the reality where they couldn't see one another was the hard truth they didn't want to face.

"Allen…" Lavi said, kissing soft, silver hair.

"I know…" Allen replied with a sigh. But neither of them stopped. "Just…a little while longer…" These words had no sooner left his mouth when the door opened. The artificial light from the hallway spilled in, blinding them for a moment. A shadow of a person stood in the doorway, soon taking shape in the form of Link. He looked angry and aggravated.

"Walker," he said, his tone furious. Lavi could see that his entire expression was outraged. But then something happened that amazed even Lavi: the anger left his face, leaving it strangely open. The older Exorcist watched as his eyes moved around the room, taking in the candles, the music playing softly, the two boys in the middle of their dance. Lavi watched as Link suddenly comprehended what they were doing. It wasn't anything shady or anything that was going to threaten the future of the Church. It wasn't the passing of precious information and it wasn't the planned escape of a marked fugitive. It was merely two boys bound by too many rules who just wanted a few moments of happiness together. Link dropped his eyes, his voice and body language becoming more formal. "You have fifteen minutes." Then the door closed, leaving them in the darkness once again, confused and shocked, but smiling like idiots.

"Perhaps…Two Spot isn't all that bad…" Lavi said, shaking his head. People surprised him sometimes, and he felt like he had much more respect for the man most likely sitting outside the door. "Heh, maybe I should go apologize to him about the itching powder." He had only just said this when Allen pulled on his collar, bringing their lips together in a hungry, passionate kiss.

"Or maybe you should make love to me instead," Allen replied. His eyes were glassy, darkly exotic in the limited light.

"We're going to have to do this more often," Lavi said, grinning.

And in their stolen moment, they danced again.

**pqpq**

I love dancing. I couldn't help but throw it into a fic…Sorry for the shortness. They'll get longer once my medicine/therapy start helping the pain a bit more!

**Chapter 25**

Cosplay – Lavi and Allen find otaku love at an anime convention. AU.

Love, forever and ever,

**Dhampir72**


	25. Cosplay

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Cosplay

**Summary**: Lavi and Allen find otaku love at an anime convention. AU.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13/soft R

**Content**: Some swearing, references to yaoi. Also some touching and fanservice.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thanks to**: Crazy Little Feline, P.A. Lovas, NellaXIval, Nusku, sweetpotato1992, Ashe Seraphim, Hasegawa-san, Ishikawa Yui, OyaSUMi-heart, Aion Laven Walker, Dgm-yoai-lover, ravenangel23, Sazuka-Chan and everyone else for your love and hugs.

**So apparently…**this theme is an actual fanfiction! **Dgm-yoai-lover **has fic posted on (or is working on a new fanfiction) with the same plot XD –had no idea- I haven't had the pleasure of reading it, but it's probably awesome, so give it a read (when it comes out?), everyone!

**pqpq**

Yaoi-con was packed.

Allen Walker had never seen so many people at a convention before. Then again, he'd never really been to one of the biggest cons in the state. He'd attended the smaller ones closer to home, but this one he'd actually driven the distance all the way to San Francisco. It had been a long trip that had gotten him strange looks as he drove south down the highway in his small Honda, cosplay gear in the back and the sticker that read: _My Other Ride is an EVA Unit _plastered on the bumper. However, as he got closer to the city, he could see other cars in the same state as his, weighed down with props, wigs, and food for the three day extravaganza.

"This is amazing!" said his friend, Lenalee Lee, from beside him. They were waiting for their bellhop to help them to their hotel room so they were people watching to pass the time. It was Friday and Allen and Lenalee had both skipped work to get to the con early. Others had as well, as apparent from the fact that many people were already in costume and walking around with bags full from the vendor's room and artist's alley. They had only been in the hotel fifteen minutes, but Allen had already seen a Roxas and Sora from Kingdom Hearts make out by the check-in counter. The fangirls had gone wild taking pictures; the hotel staff looked shocked, frightened, and somewhat appalled. "This con is going to be epic!"

"I agree," Allen replied, watching Lenalee text on her phone. He noticed she occasionally eyed her cosplay hanging on the rack of their cart and Allen knew she was itching to get into character.

"I wonder when they're going to get here…" Lenalee mused aloud, snapping her phone shut. The reason that the two of them had driven the distance to Yaoi-con was (truly only half because Lenalee was a crazy shounen ai fan) because of their forum friends. Over the past two years, Lenalee, Allen, and two other boys had roleplayed in the same online community. Their story and characters were from the newly popular anime _D. Gray-Man_. What had started as a manga no one knew about turned into something insanely well-known. That's when the out of character chatting had happened, in which the other two muns proposed that since they were veterans, they should go to a con and cosplay their favorite series. Because they had "known" each other for so long, Lenalee and Allen agreed to meet the other two boys at Yaoi-con that September, two weeks before going back to college.

"I dunno," Allen said. "They live in the city, so it shouldn't be too long, right?"

"I'd think so," Lenalee answered. The bellhop arrived and took their cart, leaving them to fight for an elevator to the seventh floor.

"What are their names again?" Allen asked, a little embarrassed. "I'd feel bad if I just called them Reb and Yusuke…" Lenalee swiped them in and propped the door open so that the bellhop could find their room.

"Let's see…" Lenalee said, sitting on the bed to take off her sneakers. "I know Yusuke-mun's name is Yuu Kanda. It's pretty cool that he's Japanese and so is his character, isn't it?"

"How do you know so much about him?" Allen asked, going to look out the window. Outside, more cars were pulling in and offloading all of their things. He saw a group of Akatsuki walking across the road from the market, take-out in their hands. A Trinity Blood photo-shoot was in process on the opposite lawn in the courtyard. A random box was following a squadron of men in army fatigues. If there was one thing Allen loved about anime conventions, it was seeing the characters in such amazingly ordinary places.

"Well…we kind of talk out of the forum, too…" Lenalee replied. Allen looked up quickly enough to catch her blush out of the corner of his eye. Lenalee roleplayed the character Runa from DGM and as of late, Allen couldn't help but notice that her posts with Yusuke had been a little…romantic.

"You don't…like him, do you?" Allen asked. Her ears turned red. Their things arrived, giving Lenalee the opportunity to not answer. After they had unloaded all of their stuff, they sorted and hung things up. The girl kept checking her phone, somewhat panicked, waiting for the call from Kanda. "So…what do you know about Reb-mun?" Allen couldn't help but ask. Reb and Allen's character, Alex, were good friends, so Allen felt like they were almost friends in real life as well. He was curious, to say the least, as Reb had made some posts in which Allen had to wonder if the other boy was coming on to him. The silver-haired boy was not sure how he felt about that.

"Not much. I can't remember his name, but I know that he's Yuu's roommate," Lenalee replied with a shrug. She pulled her boots out of her bag and grabbed her Exorcist uniform from the closet, walking into the bathroom to change. They were lucky they didn't have to do much in the way of hair, as Runa had long black hair like Lenalee and Alex had white hair, which was close to Allen's platinum blonde.

"Oh…" Allen replied, changing as well. His curiosity would be sated soon enough, Allen knew, and that was enough to make him look forward to his and Reb-mun's meeting. It took a good twenty minutes to get their costumes on plus make-up and hair. Then they got their wallets, cameras, and keys before leaving the room. Their belts had convenient pouches for all of their things, including cell phones as well.

"I don't know about you, but I think we look damn good," Lenalee commented, looking down at the black and white number she wore. Her boots were above the knee and had one hell of a spiked heel. Allen was glad he was a boy.

"I think we're hot," Allen agreed. He had decided to leave the majority of Alex's second release form "Crowned Clown" in his room as he didn't want to carry around the sword or wear the clawed hand. Instead, he had just donned the second generation uniform with a crafty creation for the somewhat deformed left arm of his character. "And it is kind of warm, too…" Lenalee had to keep him from smearing the make up of the "scar" that ran through his left eye when he rubbed his forehead.

"It'll get better downstairs," Lenalee insisted.

But it only got hotter.

There were people everywhere. And there were a lot of people making out as well. Flashes of cameras were going off left and right at couples cosplaying their favorite yaoi couple, even from non-yaoi series. Lenalee and Allen were grabbed for a few pictures, but thankfully not asked to kiss. Since it was Yaoi-con, no one was interested in female characters anyway. Besides, Allen didn't want to kiss Lenalee, no matter how pretty she was. For one, he was gay, and secondly, she was like his sister, so it would be even more awkward.

"There's the pre-reg line," Lenalee said, pointing at it. They joined the group and waited; Lenalee texted on her phone. "Oh, they're already here, but they need up in the room…" She texted them their room number and told them that she had left two keys at the front desk for them. "They want to know if we'll pick up their badges for them and then we're going to meet in the food court." Allen nodded, his heart beating fast for some reason. He didn't know why, but he was really looking forward to meeting Reb-mun. What would he look like? What would he _be_ like? Would he pursue what had been merely hinted at in the forum, where Reb's eye would catch Alex's with a strange intensity? They got their badges within the next fifteen minutes and then made their way to the food court, Lenalee texting all the while.

"They should be here by now…'look around for a big hammer', is what Yuu said," Lenalee told Allen, who began scanning the crowd. Close to a pizza place, Allen spotted a black and white striped hammer held up above peoples' heads. The black cross spire on the top confirmed that it was Reb, and even more so when the crowd parted a bit to let a redheaded boy through. Behind him came another boy with long black hair held up in a ponytail. They were the spitting images of the characters they were cosplaying, which accounted for the crowd around them.

"Yusuke and Reb! OTP!" someone screamed. Reb waved at Allen and Lenalee quickly before he and Kanda were mauled for pictures.

"Please, please make out!" one girl begged. The redhead went to grab the other boy, but was thwarted by his sword.

"I'll kill you," said Kanda threateningly. The fans just got off on it.

"Oh, c'mon, Yuu-chan. It's Yaoi-con!" said Reb. Allen could hear the girls swooning at the nickname.

"No," Kanda replied before walking away. The girls gave sighs of disappointment, but Allen caught Reb telling them: "Don't worry! I'll work on him all weekend." Then they all cheered and touched the redhead for a while as Kanda neared their table. He looked a little awkward and Lenalee fidgeted in an embarrassed kind of way.

"Hi," Lenalee said.

"Hi," Kanda said. Then there was a silence in which there was a lot of looking and not enough talking.

"So…you're Yusuke-mun?" Allen asked, capturing Kanda's attention. He nodded and they shook hands. Yuu was a bit unsocial, it seemed, and didn't know how to react in situations where there were a lot of people he had never met before. He also didn't seem to know how to look at Lenalee without being obvious about it. It was actually kind of cute.

"Whew! Fangirls are scary!" said a voice from behind them. Reb walked up, his hammer held over his shoulder. He'd escaped the crowd, but not the stares. Allen didn't blame anyone for that, as he was openly staring as well, not expecting an otaku to be so _attractive_. Sitting down at the table with them, Reb fiddled with his eye patch and headband for a moment, straightening them up after his attack by the hoard of crazed women. Then once he was perfect, he looked up at all of them and smiled so brightly it nearly lit up the room. Even if it didn't really light up the room, it certainly made Allen's heart skip three beats or so. "Hi. I'm Lavi!" he said, when no one said anything. Allen realized it was because Kanda and Lenalee were too busy gazing at each other to notice much.

"I'm Allen," Allen replied politely, and the two of them shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Lavi said, then laughed. "You know, for real this time."

"Yeah," Allen agreed, smiling. The one green eye not covered by the eye patch looked at him fully for a moment, before switching to look at the two across from him.

"Wow, you guys! The apocalypse is coming! Jesus is here to save your soulz from the invasion of blood-thirsty zombies that came to Rick Roll you!" Lavi said in an attempt to get the two of them out of their trance. But they didn't seem to hear and Lavi shook his head. "Wow, I guess we're chopped liver, then, huh?"

"Guess so," Allen said, handing Lavi his badge.

"We should just leave them here," Lavi proposed. "Have you looked around yet?"

"Not yet, no," Allen answered. Lavi grinned and Allen felt some heat gather in his cheeks.

"Then let's ditch them," Lavi said. "They won't care." Allen nodded and they stood up. The other two didn't even notice.

**pqpq**

Allen had never felt so popular before.

On their way to the vendor's room, they were stopped over and over again for pictures. No one asked them to kiss, which Allen was glad for. It wouldn't do very well to pass out in front of everyone. Or get hard. Both of which would be terribly embarrassing. Besides, it was difficult to not to both of those things when Lavi merely put his arm around Allen's shoulders for a few of the shots.

"Wow! This vendor's room is huge!" Lavi commented after their badges had been checked. The room was huge and filled with all kinds of anime and manga, but mostly yaoi-related material to buy. People were swarming with excitement around the booths, buying anything with half-clothed men on it. Lavi held his hammer up above the crowd so he didn't hit anyone with it and Allen followed behind him. While two of them were looking at some merchandise, a Grimmjow and Ulquiorra from Bleach groped the two of them as they passed, making Lavi whoop and Allen blush. "Oh, c'mon, Allen! We're hot! People want to touch us!"

"I guess so," Allen replied, his cheeks hot. They found cute hats with bunny ears on them, which Allen proposed they buy for "lulz". Lavi agreed, laughing and as they pulled out their money to pay, Allen dropped the wad of his cash on the floor. The moment he knelt down to pick it up, two things happened. First, a Sasuke who had been looking at doujinshi near them decided it would be a good time to smack Allen's behind with his yaoi paddle. The force of that blow actually gave birth to the second thing that happened, in which Allen fell forward into Lavi. He nearly knocked the other boy over, but Lavi managed to steady the both of them so they didn't fall to the ground.

"Whoa! Watch where you're swinging that thing, Sasuke!" Lavi shouted at the cosplayer next to them. His strong arm was supporting all of Allen's weight, so the smaller boy immediately righted himself, embarrassed. "Hey, are you okay?" Lavi asked, his green eye looking down at him, concerned. Allen was still holding onto the redhead's jacket and he quickly released his grip, slightly red.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I ran into you," Allen apologized.

"Hey, it's no problem," Lavi said, smiling. One of his hands was still on Allen's upper arm, the other just barely on his waist. A crowd had gathered to gawk at them, making Allen all the more flustered by their staring and "awww"ing. But he blushed even more when people started shouting things at them like:

"Hold him, Reb, and tell him you'll be there forever~!"

"Make sweet love to him, Reb!"

"Can I get a picture with Alex on his knees again? Please?!"

"No harassing the cosplayers!" barked a member of con security coming through the crowd. She was short, but angry looking. Her badge read: FOU. "Break it up. Get lost." The girls dispersed, frightened. Throwing some of her pink hair out of her eyes, Fou pointed at them and said: "No provocative poses in the vendor's room!" Both Lavi and Allen nodded quickly in understanding, intimidated. After she left, they paid for their hats and ran.

A mob followed them.

**pqpq**

"Why is cosplay so tiring…?" Lavi asked.

"I dunno…" Allen was sitting beside him, leaning against a wall. Some people around them were doing the same thing, looking as tired as he felt. Day one and Allen was exhausted, but still excited. In his lap, he had some fried rice from the food court. Lavi was eating Lo Mein, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Their knees were resting against one another as they regained some energy. They were both wearing their hats, the long ears falling over their shoulders. Lavi looked so adorable that Allen just wanted to hug him repeatedly.

"Should we even check out panels?" Lavi inquired, twirling his chopsticks. Allen watched his slender hand and fingers gracefully move the utensil for a moment before going back to his lunch. He couldn't have it that bad for the boy beside him that he thought his _hands_ were arousing…

"Maybe we'll go to a few tonight," Allen suggested. "Didn't we talk about casual clothes for evenings?"

"Yeah," Lavi replied. "I have my traditional clothing too, if we wanted to wear kimono."

"I brought mine, too," Allen said, smiling. "I figured it'd be comfortable."

"Oh, most definitely," Lavi answered. The two of them laughed, going back to their food. They talked for a while about their roleplay and what plot progression they should work for, what battles they should create and subjects pertaining to their forum.

"I wish Hoshino would get better soon. I need to know what happens!" Allen said, making a frustrated face. Lavi laughed, nodding in agreement about the condition of their beloved manga-ka.

"It was such a bad place to stop, too," Lavi mused aloud, finishing up his Lo Mein. "Ah, well. She couldn't help it. But when D. Gray-Man comes back, I'm going to be one happy guy."

"Me too," Allen said. They lulled into comfortable silence. Lavi's knee was warm against his. The redhead sighed and leaned against Allen, his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. Allen went still, his breath catching. Lavi turned his head slightly, his hair brushing against Allen's neck.

"Is this okay?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah," Allen replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm hmm."

"Cool."

**pqpq**

"Maybe no one will attack us if we're like this," Allen said, as he and Lavi walked down the stairs from their hotel room. It was better than sacrificing an arm and a leg for an elevator, which they had practically had to do just to get up to their room after lunch.

"Maybe," Lavi agreed. "Even if we're still in character. It's kind of like camouflage cosplaying." He was holding the knees of his hakama so he didn't trip and fall, just as Allen was doing. Their straw sandals scratched against the concrete stairs as they descended. It was only them currently for a few flights (Allen could hear Caramelldansen from around the second floor or so) and Allen's laugh echoed in the stairwell.

"Camouflage cosplaying," he replied, amused. "That's cute."

A few more steps.

"You're cute," Lavi said. Allen's face heated up, causing him to miss a step and fall forward into the wall on the landing. Lavi's laugh reverberated off the walls this time, only to be cut off half-way through with a breathy swear as the redhead tripped on his hakama and fell into the wall beside Allen. "Fuck my life. That was instant karma…" It was Allen's turn to laugh again, but Lavi chuckled with him as the two of them leaned against the 5th floor landing's wall. Caramelldansen was far away now, leaving them with only their harsh, echoing breaths. "I feel stupid."

"I do, too," Allen said, pushing himself away from the wall. "Let's be more careful next time." Lavi nodded, scratching at the band of his eye patch.

"Er, you know what I said before…" he murmured, sounding embarrassed. Allen looked at the space above his shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes. The smaller boy knew that he was probably reading the signs wrong and that Lavi really _wasn't_ interested in him. He was just one of those people who was friendly with everyone, even if his friendliness was borderline flirting.

"It was nothing," Allen said with an easy, faked smile. Lavi's expression appeared thrown off for a moment at the words.

"Um, but I meant that…" His one green eye looked down at the floor. "Never mind." Had Allen guessed wrong? Did Lavi really mean what he said earlier? Were all those touches and gestures something more?

"Well, I mean, um, if you—" Allen began, not knowing what to say.

"But, erm, yeah, so—" Lavi tried, but was unable to articulate either. Both of their blushing faces had to mean something, right? They were very close, Allen realized. Close enough that Allen could feel Lavi's body heat and see just how green his one visible eye was. They became even more embarrassed at their proximity when they realized it, jumping apart when heavy footsteps began getting louder above them.

"Eh…we're gonna be late," Allen said. "To the panel." Lavi nodded mutely and the two of them walked down a few more flights to the lobby. A Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji was being molested by both Sebastian and Grell on a nearby couch for a fangirl photoshoot. Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him through the crowd when someone shouted out: "Alex! Reb! Waaaaait!" Allen didn't notice anything else except the warm hand in his.

After 10,000 yen pyramid, the two of them hurried to watch Cosplay Chess, which was amazing. Kanda and Lenalee were playing as a rook and a pawn respectively, and when Lenalee was taken out by an Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Kanda nearly went to maul the cosplayer. Allen couldn't help but think that his over protectiveness was as cute as it was ridiculous.

"What else do you want to do?" Lavi asked, after the match was over. The two of them had left Lenalee and Kanda to wander off to their Gurren Lagann panel so they were alone again, staring at the board of events. There had to be twenty different yaoi roundtables that Allen wanted to go to, but he wasn't sure how Lavi would react to that. Sure, they were at Yaoi-con, surrounded by people cosplaying boys making out, but that didn't mean that Lavi was interested in boys, did it? And Allen didn't want to be the one to say he wanted to go a yaoi roundtable. What if Lavi thought he was weird and didn't want to hold hands with the queer boy anymore?

"Let's go to the DGM yaoi-roundtable," Lavi proposed, pointing at it on the schedule.

"You want to go?" Allen asked.

"Er…yeah…" He seemed a bit unsure of himself. "Do you? If you don't feel comfortable then we can go to something else."

"N-No! I want to go…" Allen said. Lavi smiled, looking excited.

"Then let's go," Lavi replied. Before he could take Allen's hand, the silver-haired boy acted faster. His fingers grasped Lavi's hand and the two of them walked hand-in-hand to the panel. They were carded outside the room and then allowed inside. It was a huge space, completely full except for a few scattered seats. There were no two next to each other.

"Let's just stand," Allen proposed, but Lavi had sat down in a chair near the back that was unoccupied. Allen stared at the other boy as he patted his lap, indicating for him to come over and sit on him. "I'm really heavy…"

"You're not," Lavi replied. "C'mon."

"Can you see?" Allen asked, after he sat down across Lavi's legs.

"Yeah, just fine," Lavi replied, resting his cheek against Allen's chest. In response, Allen moved his arm around Lavi's shoulders, not only for balance, but to hold the redhead as well. He did his best to keep his breathing from sounding as erratic as his beating heart.

The panel was good, run by a girl who was rather crazy, but entertaining. There was a lot of screaming from everyone the entire time over favorite pairings and plausible canon relationships. It only got a bit uncomfortable when some images were projected on the screen before them. Well, it was only uncomfortable when they were of Alex and Reb. Allen completely shipped the pair and had "fapped" to some internet porn he had found of them once or twice. The pictures on the screen were graphic, too, and Allen felt Lavi shift slightly under him with the same amount of discomfort. They made it through the entire panel without saying anything and without moving too much. Allen could feel against his thigh that he was not the only one affected by the fanart.

"What do you want to do now?" Allen asked, when they were out of the room. It was considerably cooler, helping with his _problem_.

"I vote for getting a good night's sleep and then starting out early tomorrow," Lavi replied with a long stretch. Allen averted his eyes, too turned on to endure more teasing. In the end, they caught an elevator to their floor and went into the room. Kanda and Lenalee weren't back yet, so Allen took full use of the shower. After he was through, Lavi went into the bathroom and cleaned up as well. By one in the morning, they were both in bed and watching How It's Made on the discovery channel.

"So is it chill if I sleep here?" Lavi asked, looking up at Allen from under the edge of the blanket. His face was so different without the eye patch, but still just as attractive.

"Yeah, it's fine," Allen replied, trying to keep his attention on the show.

"Sure?" Lavi asked sleepily, his arm snaking around Allen's waist.

"Yeah," Allen answered after he had caught his breath again. Lavi snuggled against him, their bodies molding against one another with a warm, comfortable heat.

"Cool."

**pqpq**

Allen woke up at three in the morning. The television was still on and by the bluish glow, Allen could see two forms in the other bed across from theirs. It was obvious that it was Lenalee and Kanda. And it was very obvious what they were doing. Lavi was in a dead sleep behind him, so Allen took his opportunity to turn around and face the redhead. Ignoring the light squeaking of the other mattress, Allen studied the other boy carefully: admiring the shape to his face, the arch to his brows, and the strong structure of his nose; then focusing on the smaller details, like the fine strands of his red hair and the delicate lashes against his cheek.

"I think you're cute, too," Allen murmured against Lavi's soft lips.

He didn't wake up.

**pqpq**

The next day was a whirlwind again. It was cosplay, panels, photoshoots, food, then a rest and then repeating all the previous four again. Allen and Lavi were exhausted a few hours before masquerade and had decided to go to the room to take a quick nap. However, they were thwarted when they heard Kanda and Lenalee in there doing the "whoo-hoo" as Lavi so maturely put it. It resulted in the two of them camping out on the hotel lobby's plush loveseat, where Allen fell asleep with his head in Lavi's lap and the redhead napped sitting up. They were rudely awoken an hour or so later by a member of the hotel staff. Apparently people had been taking pictures of them and blocking the traffic in the lobby, so they were asked to leave.

"At least we have a little more energy now," Lavi said, stretching as they walked toward the major line outside of the grand ballroom, where the skits and cosplay were going to take place.

"A little…" Allen replied with a yawn.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" They turned to see two cosplayers from Death Note, L and Light (both handcuffed together, of course), with their cameras in hand. "Would you guys mind posing for a picture?" They'd been doing it all day, so they immediately struck their poses. It drew a small crowd, who also wanted pictures.

"Can you guys hold each other?" asked a girl in gothic Lolita. Lavi looked at Allen, as if asking for his permission. Allen laughed and shrugged in a way that indicated he didn't mind. Arms moved around him and they smiled cutely for all the blushing fangirls. Allen even passed off his camera to one of them, asking for pictures as well.

The two of them got a bit more daring as the requests became greater. It went from hugging and holding to pinning and groping. Allen knew what was next and waited in anticipation for the one person to ask them to do it…to kiss in front of all of them. And when it came, Lavi looked at him in the same way he had done in the stairwell yesterday. That's when it all clicked and Allen realized that everything Lavi had said, he had meant. In fearing that Lavi was going to push him away, Allen had really pushed _Lavi_ away.

"May I…?" Lavi asked, his fingers gently brushing against Allen's cheek. Whether the question was for show or not, Allen didn't care. He nodded.

"Please," he said, fingers curling around the ends of Lavi's scarf, pulling him closer. The girls (and even some of the boys) around them were holding their breath as the two boys closed the distance between them. The moment Lavi's lips touched Allen's, it was like everything he'd ever read about in books and fanfiction. The cliché line about a person's mind blanking as the world stood still on its axis. Allen had always thought phrases like those were overused, ridiculous, and absurd. But now that he was kissing someone—a real, tender kiss with someone he _liked_ so much—Allen had to agree with those statements, as he experienced a feeling of pleasant vertigo that left him clinging to Lavi for support.

When had it developed, this overwhelming feeling for the boy kissing him? When had Allen crossed the line between his roleplay and real life? He wasn't sure, but maybe it had been slowly growing over the years he and Lavi had played together. Maybe over that time, they had grown closer than Allen had ever realized. Maybe that was why, at that moment, Allen felt like everything that had ever been out of place and empty in his otaku life, now was complete and full. Emerging from his trance when their lips parted, Allen could suddenly hear all the cheering and shouting from the people around them and it actually shocked him slightly. Had they been shouting the whole time?

"Allen…" Lavi said, bringing Allen's attention to the redhead against him. He could see himself mirrored in Lavi's expression. Just as Allen was wondering, Lavi was obviously thinking the same thing. But then, he smiled and Allen did too, albeit shyly. Whatever had happened—whenever it had happened—had given birth to this new happiness inside both of them and that was all that mattered.

"Kiss again!"

"Do it again!"

"Sooooo cuuuuute!"

They were more than happy to oblige.

**pqpq**

D'awww. They are so cute!

(And now I miss con so much...)

So, I was totally going to add some hot, smexy smut, but then I decided against it.

**Proposition for you**, then.

For most of these challenges, I have omitted the sex to keep the rating rather low. But, would some of you be interested if I posted the **smut** elsewhere? Just curious :D

**Chapter 26**

Tears – "Bookmen aren't allowed to cry. Then why can't I stop?" Lavi's thoughts on Anita's ship regarding Allen.

LOVE AND PEACE

**Dhampir72**


	26. Tears

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **Tears

**Summary**: "Bookmen aren't allowed to cry. Then why can't I stop?" Lavi's thoughts on Anita's ship regarding Allen.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Excessive angst.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to:** NellaXIval, Crazy Little Feline, Nusku, OyaSUMi-heart, sweetpotato1992, the27, stoneygeek, Aion Laven Walker, Dgm-yoai-lover, PheonixShadow, GoGothGirl, WrathofMugen, ranmyaku-neko, ChaoticFenris, Sazuka-Chan, Voltairey, -Introducing-, Ashe Seraphim, hashire, Hasegawa-san, Jirano, fotoshop-cutout, MonElisa, Tsumi no Curse, and everyone else for your love and reviews. **500 reviews**! Wow! **Thanks a million~!**

**pqpq**

I should have known it would end up like this.

The light is soft, dim, flickering above me. Creaking, groaning boards beneath me as the ship sails across a black sea toward Edo. Papers before me. Crinkled parchment that smells like cedar and ink. A poignant, sharp odor assaults my senses when I open the well and dip my quill inside. Inside the bottle, into the black ink that is like the ocean around us.

Black like the storm that rages beside me.

As I begin to write, looping letters on brown paper, my brow furrows. I remember and I don't want to. A Bookman is gifted and cursed with the ability to record: to always remember and never forget. No matter how much we want to—how much _I_ want to. Every scene that flashes before my vision is so real I can almost touch it. The salty air, the wind rushing through my hair, Lenalee's hands clutching the back of my jacket. I can even recall the pounding of my heart in my chest. Fear. I felt fear.

An explosion nearby. Akuma. A gold glint in the sky zooming across the treetops toward us. It was Timcanpy. My fear and adrenaline kicked in full blast and my fire seal took care of the hoard of demons that had been chasing the golem. It flitted around Lenalee as if distressed. And then it led us to _that place_.

The place that I cannot forget.

A bamboo forest with a dry ground. The shadows cast on the ground were harsh lines. Lenalee and I walked in between them like ghosts in a forbidden place, our footsteps sounding loud as they scraped across the grass. Quiet. Still.

Alone.

The crimson smear on the ground is something I can't look away from. It is dark, like the ink on the page I'm writing on, only tinted red. So red. So red that I can't stop looking, my eye only half-seeing. I know now that I was trying not to think about what had lain in that bloodstain. I was trying not to think about _who_ had bled life onto the dusty ground in that cruel place.

Lenalee cried.

I wanted to, but I couldn't. The video that Timcanpy projected for us was something I had to watch without flinching. My expression was blank despite the turmoil I felt inside. I saw the familiar face in the grainy image. I saw his pain, his valor, his strength. It made me want to die. Just recalling it makes the pen tremble in my hand. The boy who I had so shyly shared a kiss with beneath a snowing sky. The boy who I had secretly held hands with in the dark corridors of the Order. The boy who I had held in my arms in the dark when I knew he wanted comfort, but had been too embarrassed to ask for it. The boy who I had begun to care so much for. Allen Walker. It was Allen Walker—_my_ Allen Walker—who suffered before my eyes. I couldn't be indifferent when I watched, _listened_ to his agony. The boy who was so good and so _kind_. It wasn't _fair_. My hands shook by my sides. My eyes felt hot. But Lenalee was crying and Allen was _gone_. My expression hardened and I set my jaw. My trembling stopped and I managed to blink the tears away. I had to be strong. I had to be collected.

I had to be a Bookman.

By my right boot, I saw it: a card. An ace of spades staring up at me. Lenalee was weeping on her knees beside me. She didn't see and I wanted to keep it that way. My fingers picked it up and I held it in my palm, staring at the black and white surface in the light that shone brightly between stalks of bamboo. It was meaningless, the Bookman side of me knew. It wasn't important to history; didn't hold a key role. It was just a card that had been there at the site of Allen's—my train of thought had halted as I continued to stare. It was there where Allen had been _last_. And that made it important to _me_.

_Lavi_.

The pen trembles so much in my hand that the ink splatters against the parchment. Ruined. Angrily, I toss it aside. The inkwell goes with it, clattering to the floor. Ink splatters on the creaking, groaning floorboards. I look and stop, my heart beating a rapid tattoo. I can hear it in my ears, feel it in my sweating palms. The shape that the ink takes is like the stain on the bamboo forest's floor.

Allen.

"_Are you sure this is okay?" Allen asked, looking up at me. In the faint moonlight, I can see the beautiful gray of his eyes. I held his hands, both of them ungloved in mine. The wind was cool and crisp with autumn approaching. I smiled._

"_Of course," I answered, tilting my head to the side. "Are you okay…with it?" Allen flushes, even I can tell in the limited light. A hesitant, but quick nod. Embarrassed. "You're adorable." _

"_Don't call me adorable," Allen grumbles, but I could tell he was pleased. _

"_But you are," I insisted, leaning closer. He looked up at me through dark lashes, searchingly. My lips stilled before his. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," Allen replied, his lips curving upward in a small smile. "I just…haven't done this before…" I twined our fingers together, moving closer so that our shadow becomes one on the ground next to us. _

"_Well, let me show you then," I said._

_And I did._

I'm still shaking, breathing erratically as I stare at the black, black ink.

"Lavi," says Bookman from the other side of the door. He comes in and I hurry to clean up the mess. He doesn't comment, instead staring at me expectantly. I can feel his gaze on the back of my neck. "Are you done with that log yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why not."

"Ink trouble."

"Get it done."

And then he is finally gone. I hold still and listen to his footsteps among the creaking, groaning boards of Anita's ship. Going to Edo. Going to Japan where the battle awaits us.

Going to the place that Allen would never reach.

I clean up the floor, smearing the black worse than before. It's on my hands and no matter how much I rub and scrub, I can't get it off. I know it's not the blood that was on the ground in that place with the shadows, but I can't help thinking that it _is_. My mind is a rushing mantra of _Allen, Allen, Allen_ and I curl up under the desk to hide from the demons that plague me. But in the dark where I can't see anything at all, I can see _everything_.

I see that place where Allen was, I see his face as he bleeds and breaks. I know that Bookmen aren't allowed to feel. We can't feel because it makes us biased. It makes the ink that looks like blood on the end of our quills impartial. It makes us something less than what we've strived to become. That's why we can't show emotion. That's why we can't get attached.

That's why we can't cry.

I'm not supposed to care, I know. But when I think about that, I can only see the images of Allen's suffering and Allen's eyes in the moonlight and the feel of his lips against mine, our hands intertwined in the dark, the warmth of my arms around him. Bookmen weren't allowed to cry. But on the creaking, groaning boards of the ship going towards the Place Allen Would Never Meet Us, the black sea tried to console the hot tears that ran down my cheek. I couldn't write, I couldn't record what I had seen. I could not write about the wonderful, beautiful boy who had died all alone in the darkness of a lonely forest.

Bookmen were not allowed to cry.

Even knowing this fact, I couldn't stop.

**pqpq**

Some angst for you. For some reason, this was really nice to write, despite the shortness. It might be the fact that I have a 20 page paper due…tomorrow that I haven't started yet. But this really got me fired up! Woo!

Finals are upon me, but then things will cool down so I can bring you more updates!

**Chapter 27**

Foreign – I'm a little stuck on this one. **Any ideas**?

Peace and Love,

**Dhampir72**


	27. Foreign

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Foreign

**Summary**: Allen's left hand felt so foreign compared to Lavi's. Red, slightly rough, a bit disfigured. But Lavi was not disgusted. "I think you're the only one who's touched me like I'm human."

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Mild violence, minimal injuries. Angst, but not necessarily the kind that would make you cry in a corner.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to everyone**: NellaXIval, stoneygeek, Aion Laven Walker, Ashe Seraphim, Dgm-yoai-lover, fluffernutter sandwich, Nusku, Hasegawa-san, ranmyaku-neko, Jirano, ChaoticFenris, Freakingcage7, OyaSUMi-heart, sweetpotato1992, InfinityOnTheRun, MonElisa, Sazuka-Chan, and everyone else for continuous love and favoriting.

**Note**: I really appreciate everyone's input concerning this theme. A lot of you were leaning towards AU, which I love writing. However, I feel like I rely on alternate universes too much, so I'm going to go with a more series-driven approach for this theme.

**pqpq**

"Cross Grave!"

"_HI-BAN!_"

A series of explosions rang out overhead, the periwinkle sky momentarily blocked out by the smoke and flames of the destroyed akuma above them. A silver and black blur landed on a nearby boulder in the middle of the battlefield, holding still long enough to be identified as Allen Walker. Twenty meters away, Lavi stood leaning on the handle of his hammer, pushing his green headband back into place.

"Did we get them all?" he shouted at the other boy. Allen searched with his eye for survivors, but as the pieces fell to the ground around them, his detection was slightly skewed.

"I think so," Allen replied, but kept his arm out and at the ready. It was an easy mission, with all lower level akuma. At most, there had been three level twos, but Allen had destroyed two of them personally and watched as Lavi took care of the other. The ash of the level one akuma continued to crumble around them. Even from where Allen was, he could hear Lavi cough due to the smoke and gas that the carcasses emitted.

"Then let's get out of here," Lavi said, pulling his scarf over the bottom half of his face to shield his mouth and nose from the noxious fumes. Allen nodded, avoiding falling pieces of machinery as he hurried closer to the place where Lavi was waiting. Although the threat seemed to be gone, Lavi remained as cautious as Allen, keeping his hammer invoked and at the ready. But when Allen was within a few feet of him, the silver-haired boy saw Lavi's left eye crinkle slightly at him; he didn't need to see under the scarf to know his redheaded lover was smiling. "Piece of cake, right? And speaking of cake, we should get some food. I'm hungry."

"Me too," Allen acquiesced, his stomach roaring with agreement. Lavi laughed, and then coughed again, fanning the air around him as if it would help. "But you're right. Let's get out of here." Lavi had just given him a nod and they were making their way to leave when Allen's eye reacted suddenly. Before Allen could shout out a warning, an akuma shot out of the heavy smoke. A level one normally wouldn't be the cause for such alarm, but it was advancing upon them at a frightening speed and Lavi was right in its path. The redhead put up his hammer in defense, getting ready to fight again. However, Allen saw the akuma shoot poisonous bullets towards Lavi: more than he could deflect at once.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, thrusting his invoked anti-akuma weapon out before Lavi, knocking the redhead backwards to shield him from the onslaught of bullets. Once the artillery ran out, Allen transformed his arm into the shape reminiscent of a canon. Two shots later, the akuma's soul was ascending from the charred remains of the prison it had inhabited. More of the poisonous gas had been expelled into the air, dying it sickly green. Turning to look for his redheaded partner, Allen found him lying on the rocky ground beside him. Lavi's Innocence had reverted to its small size and was a few feet from his still form.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, some panic in his voice as he kneeled down next to the other boy. A quick twice over of Lavi assured Allen that he hadn't been hit by any of the bullets, but the silver-haired boy couldn't understand his state. "Lavi?" Allen asked again, a bit more clearly this time, leaning over to cup Lavi's cheeks in his palms. Lavi's brow furrowed slightly at Allen's voice and touch, his eye opening slowly a few moments afterwards. The green of his iris was dark, as if he were still dazed and confused. "Lavi, are you okay?"

"Allen…?" Lavi said, a bit uncertainly.

"It's me," Allen replied, smoothing back Lavi's dirty red hair. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"'m fine," Lavi said, reaching his right hand to touch the back of his own neck with a strange expression. "I just…hit my head." Allen felt his throat burn with guilt when he realized that it was his fault Lavi had gotten hurt. If only his monstrous hand hadn't been so forceful, Lavi wouldn't be—

"You're bleeding!" Allen nearly shouted, when he saw the tip of Lavi's fingers covered in red.

"I'm okay," Lavi insisted, sounding a bit more like himself. He looked more aware now as well, which put Allen a little at ease, but not by much. Upon seeing Allen's devastated expression, Lavi reiterated: "I just hit my head. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Allen said, taking off Lavi's scarf to fold it over a few times into a square pad. "Let me see."

"I'm really okay, Allen," Lavi said, catching Allen's left hand in his to give it a gentle, comforting squeeze. The younger boy couldn't understand how Lavi could touch the _thing_ that had hurt him in the first place. "Don't worry about it and just help me up, okay?" he asked, smiling because everything was forgiven. It only made Allen feel worse somehow, but even more so when he helped Lavi to a sitting position, only to have his lover double over in anguish.

"L-Lavi?! What's wrong?" Allen asked, placing a hand on Lavi's shoulder. He was breathing with short, painful gasps. But after a moment, the agony seemed to subside, giving way to only extreme discomfort.

"I'm…okay…" he said. The way he was sitting hunched over looked unnatural and Lavi was clutching at his stomach as if he were sick. His other hand went to the back of his head, where Allen could see blood dripping from his hair down his neck.

"What happened?" Allen asked, pressing the scarf to the wound on Lavi's head. He hissed a little at the contact so Allen rubbed his shoulder gently to distract him.

"Nothing," Lavi replied.

"That didn't look like nothing," Allen said. He could tell that it wasn't something minuscule because Lavi was trying not to worry him. And no matter how much Lavi was trying to hide it, Allen could see the tense pain in the way the redhead kept his jaw tightened. "You can tell me, Lavi," Allen said, moving his arm around Lavi gently. He coughed and then let out a small, piteous whimper when it caused him pain.

"Just…I think…I might have bruised a rib," Lavi answered after a moment of remaining silent. Allen felt his guilt increase to the point where he thought he might explode. He couldn't believe that he'd hurt Lavi that badly. His arm was stronger than he thought and he stared at the red limb with contempt.

"L-Let's…get you to the doctor…" Allen said, shakily standing up.

"Allen…you know this isn't your fault," Lavi murmured, looking up at the silver-haired boy. Allen knew that Lavi was telling the truth just by the way his eye still gazed up at him with such love and compassion. But a smaller part of Allen wouldn't let him let go and wouldn't let him forget that his "gift" was what had made Lavi bleed. It made Lavi hurt. _He_ hurt Lavi. It was no gift like they said it was.

It was a curse.

**pqpq**

Allen half-dragged Lavi back to their hotel in town, as the redhead seemed to be having a hard time staying awake with the injury to his head. And even awake, Lavi could barely walk, which led to the younger boy practically carrying the Bookman's apprentice to their inn. Then it was up a few flights of stairs to their room, where Allen called on a doctor to look at Lavi. A half an hour later, the man in the white coat left after the examination. Five bruised ribs and a minor concussion. It warranted another phone call to HQ where Komui gave him explicit orders to keep Lavi resting for three days before coming home.

"Once his concussion is mostly healed, it will be much safer to travel," Komui said. "In the meantime, just keep him still and let him sleep it off."

"Okay," Allen said thickly, exchanging goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Timcanpi fluttered over the bed where Lavi lay sleeping, choosing to rest on the bedpost to watch quietly and unobtrusively.

Allen removed his shoes, putting them by the door with Lavi's. Then he hung up his coat next to Lavi's in the closet and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Even with the slight dip to the mattress, Lavi didn't wake, breathing quietly and evenly. Tenderly, Allen reached out and moved messy strands of red hair from beneath the white gauze around his lover's head, smoothing it back once he was through. He didn't touch Lavi with his left hand.

He just _couldn't_.

"Allen," Lavi said, a few hours later when he had woken up. It was dark outside and Allen had been dozing by the window when he heard Lavi's voice. Immediately, he hurried over to the bed to see if the other boy was all right.

"Lavi. How do you feel?" Allen asked, sitting next to him as he took Lavi's hand in his right. The soft light from the bedside lamp showed his dirty, tired face and barely open left eye. Allen felt the guilt gnawing away inside of him at the knowledge that he was the one who made Lavi look like he had just been through Hell and back.

"Kind of gross…" Lavi replied, making a face. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," Allen answered, upon seeing the clock on the far wall.

"Oh," Lavi said, closing his eye for a moment before opening it again. "Can I take a shower?"

"Can you stand for that long?" Allen asked. Lavi took a breath and made to sit up, but could barely get half-way before lying back down.

"Guess not…" he muttered weakly. "But I reek…God, how can you sit next to me?"

"You don't smell that bad," Allen said, managing to laugh softly at Lavi's adorable expression. "How about a bath instead? Wouldn't that be nicer?"

"Please?" Lavi asked, looking up at Allen with a puppy-like face. He laughed again, smiling as he leaned over to kiss Lavi's bandaged forehead.

"Of course. I'll go start it for you," Allen said as he stood up. But before he could even take a step away from the bed, he felt Lavi's hand holding onto his wrist to keep him from leaving. Even in his injured state, Allen could detect a bit of mischievousness in his eye.

"Us," he said and Allen knew Lavi wouldn't let go until he agreed.

"I'll go start it for us."

**pqpq**

There were only two times that Allen could remember Lavi had allowed himself to be held. Once was when he was ill with a terrible migraine last fall. Allen had wrapped him in blankets and let the other boy burrow into him for comfort and darkness until the pain went away. The other time Allen had held Lavi was when the redhead had had a nightmare. He had awoken with a jolt in bed, frightening Allen into wakefulness early enough to see Lavi crying. Although he had never told Allen what the dream was about, it had shaken him to the point where he had quietly wept in Allen's arms before falling back asleep. The third time was now.

"This tub really isn't big enough for the both of us," Allen said. He was leaning against the back of the porcelain bath with Lavi lying between his legs, injured head against Allen's shoulder. His lover was so long he had to bend his legs at the knees and sit Indian style just to fit.

"What're you talking about? It's perfect," Lavi murmured sleepily. The warm water was probably soothing the aching muscles in Lavi's body, causing his adorable state. Allen shook his head, soaping up a washcloth that he gently began caressing over his lover's abused skin. "Mm…_you're_ perfect."

"Don't you dare take that tone, mister," Allen said, knowing that voice when he heard it. "We aren't doing _anything_ until you're better."

"But…it would make me _feel_ better?" he tried, pouting up at Allen. The silver-haired boy attempted to keep a stern face, but it cracked upon seeing Lavi's face.

"No," he said, remaining steadfast. "Absolutely not, so just get the idea out of your head." With that said, Allen dabbed soap suds on the tip of Lavi's nose, which he wrinkled with distaste.

"Fine…" Lavi sighed, overdramatically. His momentary wince didn't go unnoticed by Allen, who knew he had taken too big of a breath when he had done that.

"Good," Allen said, continuing to wash Lavi's lean, muscular body with his right hand. He kept his left far away, resting on the edge of the tub away from his injured partner. While he rubbed circles over Lavi's skin, Allen tried to not think of what had happened that day. Tried not to think about the bruised skin beneath the bandages around Lavi's waist. Tried not to think about the bleeding laceration on the back of Lavi's head.

"Ne, Allen," Lavi said, pulling him out of his thoughts when Allen felt a calloused palm against his hand, stilling his motions.

"Hm?" asked Allen. "Am I going too hard?"

"No, you're fine," Lavi replied, tilting his head slightly to catch Allen's eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, why?"

"You seem…off."

"Off like how?"

"Off like…I dunno. Just off. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"It doesn't seem fine."

"Why not?"

"Because you're off."

"This is the concussion talking, isn't it?" Allen asked, smiling sympathetically down at Lavi. Gently he kissed his forehead, smoothing back his damp hair.

"No," Lavi insisted, but didn't sound convincing.

"Okay," Allen said, ending the conversation. "Let's get you back to bed."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lavi asked, after Allen had changed and wrapped up his injuries again. The redhead was in bed, lying back against the pillows like a stubborn child refusing to sleep without a bedtime story.

"I am," Allen said, not looking at the white bandages around Lavi's head. Looking anywhere but at Lavi's bandaged chest.

"Why won't you touch me, then?" Lavi asked.

"I am touching you," Allen said, because he was, his right hand holding Lavi's in a loose, comfortable grip.

"No, with both hands," Lavi clarified, looking at Allen's left. He moved it out of Lavi's sight, not wanting his lover to have to look at it. "Why, Allen?"

"You're imagining things," Allen said.

"Stop treating me like I'm stupid, Allen," Lavi replied, some anger in his tone. "Give me your hand." Allen was reluctant, keeping the appendage far from where Lavi could easily grab it. But he didn't have any choice when Lavi said again: "Give me your hand, Allen." Cautiously, Allen moved his hand to Lavi's outstretched one. The redhead knew he hated the limb, hated everything about it because of its awkward ugliness. He knew that Allen didn't like him touching it, even when they were making love, because he felt such contempt towards the unnatural thing.

The moment their hands moved together and Lavi was holding his, Allen could feel the difference. His abnormally large left hand felt so _foreign_ compared to the size of Lavi's normal palm. The colors were different: a smooth, creamy ivory against that red, slightly rough, and disfigured flesh. But despite this obvious ugliness, Lavi was not disgusted. There was only love and concern in his expression, the movements of his fingers intertwining with Allen's. The younger boy felt Lavi's gentle lips press against the rough knuckles of his hand, the swollen, sharp joints of his fingers, the black, dead looking nails. Neither abhorrence nor disgust furrowed his brow, nor stopped his lips. Each kiss spoke of kindness, love, and accepting. _Forgiveness_.

"I love you, Allen," Lavi murmured, against the green cross imbedded in the back of Allen's left hand. "Every part of you." His gaze held Allen's in a meaningful stare. "So stop _hating_ yourself."

"It was…my fault…" Allen said, feeling so stupid because his eyes felt hot, wanting to cry. "That you got hurt…"

"You _saved_ me, Allen," Lavi said, resting his cheek against Allen's palm, holding the deformed appendage lovingly against his warm skin. "Thank you." He smiled so beautifully that Allen felt a tear fall down his own cheek. "Thank you for giving me another day to spend with you." Lavi gave Allen's left hand a gentle tug, pulling the other boy to the bed beside him where he kissed his tears away.

"I think you're the only one who's touched me like I'm human," Allen murmured as Lavi held him softly, kissing stray tears away. When he was with Lavi, Allen felt like he was more than just a weapon. He was more than just an Exorcist, the Destroyer of Time. He was Allen Walker, someone who was loved and treasured for who he was and not _what_ he was.

"Because you are, Allen," he said, adoringly. "And I love you, so much." Allen smiled; he would never tire of hearing that.

"I love you more," Allen replied, managing a small smile.

"I love you most," Lavi said, kissing his nose gently, then the corners of his lips before finally reaching the lips themselves. Allen returned the gesture with tender affection. And despite the foreignness of the rough, red, left hand of his, Allen touched Lavi's cheek. He could feel the warmth of Lavi's skin and the softness of his hair, all seemingly heightened when touched with his Innocence.

For the first time, it felt like the gift everyone said it was.

**pqpq**

D'awww. I think I might have just become a diabetic.

**Chapter 28**

**Happiness**: I always thought true happiness would be the razor finally slipped too deep and sent me into the other world. But happiness was the day I didn't step off that bridge, and I met Lavi Bookman. AU.

Love, peace, and sugary cereal,

**Dhampir72**


	28. Happiness

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Happiness

**Summary**: I always thought true happiness would be the razor finally slipped too deep and sent me into the other world. But happiness was the day I didn't step off that bridge, and I met Lavi Bookman. AU.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13/R

**Content**: Disturbing themes, thoughts of suicide, attempted suicide, references to substance abuse among other things.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to: **fotoshop-cutout, SincerelyRainbow, reader, Nusku, InfinityOnTheRun, Hasegawa-san, Aion Laven Walker, the27, WrathofMugen, ranmyaku-neko, NellaXIval, darkxwolfxdemon, sweetpotato1992, ChaoticFenris, Voltairey, Sazuka-Chan, OyaSUMi-heart, Jirano, CC, MonElisa, Blip-chan and everyone else for your love and support!

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the love, people. It was awesome to get back from the UK and find all these favorites/reviews in my inbox. I was going to wait until I wasn't so jetlagged to update, but you guys are awesome!

**pqpq**

It was a cold day in Edinburgh, like all the days had been for months now in the northern part of the United Kingdom. The wind blew fiercely from atop the bridge where I stood, looking down at the gray water beneath me. It tore through my clothing: the thin white shirt of my uniform, whipping my woolen coat around me as I continued to stand, staring down at the river, leaning against the icy railing. Cars sped past loudly, expelling fumes into the air. I crinkled my nose in distaste. Everything was loud, polluted. _Dirty_. I gripped my arms, digging my fingernails into the thick fibers of my jacket. Digging into the flesh that was still bruised from _those hands_.

Grasping the wire cable above my head, I hoisted myself up to stand on the lower rung of the railing. The cars passing by didn't notice. There was no pedestrian traffic. No one knew what I was going to do. No one would know until they dragged my corpse from the churning water beneath me. _Would they ever find me down there?_ I wondered, gripping the icy metal in my fist.

Swallowing, I stepped up to the second rung, my body moving backwards a bit with the strong wind. I held on tighter, hoping my nerves wouldn't fail me. It was just one jump, one fall, that would end everything. I wouldn't have to go back to that empty house, those cruel words, and run back into _those arms_ that only hurt instead of soothed.

White scars stood out in sharp contrast against my pale skin in the gray morning light. I stared at them as I teetered there, taking a moment to reflect upon my past attempts. Cutting had hurt, but given me control over myself in the world I had become powerless in. Now, that power wasn't enough. One more rung and falling forward was all I needed to escape to a place better than this one. A place where my father was still alive, where I was not neglected, and where _he_ couldn't hurt me. Everywhere but here.

One more rung was all I needed. One more step. Just one more. But my legs froze in place and I found myself shaking, clutching at the cable like I didn't want to let go when all I wanted to do _was_ _let go_.

"It's not high enough, you know."

A voice came from behind me and I started. I had been so consumed with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed a boy with a shock of bright red hair approach me. My legs began to tremble. If someone knew what I had been about to do, would it be met with the same painfully sympathetic stares from school officials and psychiatrists as it had before?

"What? I'm just looking," I replied, not turning to face him.

"No. You were thinking about jumping," said the boy behind me. Something shifted, as if he had a backpack on. Walking to school, perhaps, over the bridge that had been devoid of all human traffic until _now_.

"I just wanted a better view of Arthur's Seat," I lied, pointing at the dormant volcano in the distance. It presided over the gray city like the king it was named after.

"No reason to be up on the railing that far," continued the boy.

"I can't see from down there," I continued as well.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked. The wind had been so cold I hadn't felt the tears freeze to my cheeks. Hastily, I wiped them away, clutching at the cable tighter when a gust of wind practically knocked me backwards into him.

"I'm not," I said, my voice weak as my resolve weakened. _Not today_, I thought pitifully. _Maybe tomorrow_.

"Do you want to come down?" asked the boy. Stupidly, I nodded, unable to find my voice. But no matter how hard I tried to let go of the cable, I couldn't. And I was unable to make my feet move down the rungs of the railing again. I had gotten so far and my body had resigned itself to that, almost as if it had forgotten how to _go back_. "Do you want help?" he inquired, as if able to see my inability. Feeling helpless, I nodded again. Within seconds, he was beside me, standing level on the railing with no apparent fear of the height or the strong gales. Against the ugly gray of the city and the water and the dirty air, his red hair was so vibrant it was almost blinding. "I have to touch you, okay?" It seemed like such a ridiculous thing to say in a situation like this one, but I was so grateful he told me before he did so. It was such a _change_ from everything else: the greedy hands that grabbed and bruised me on a daily basis.

Mutely, I nodded to his statement, leaning into the arm that moved around my waist with unbelievable gentleness towards me, a stranger. A warm hand placed itself on top of mine, the one that was so desperately clinging to the wire above my head. My white knuckles trembled under his palm, but it took his own fingers prying mine loose to release my grip. With nothing to hold on to, I swayed unsteadily until I found myself clutching at him for support.

"Walk down with me," he said in a soothing sort of voice. "Grab this right here." He took my hand and placed it on the top rung of the railing. "Good," he said, when I did as he asked. My eyes were closed because now I couldn't look at the water or the city or bear to imagine the looks we were getting from cars driving by. I felt humiliated in my inability to end my own life. I swallowed thickly, listening to his voice as it guided me down the rungs of the guard rail until my feet were on solid pavement. My knees shook and gave out beneath me, but he kept me from collapsing and eased me down to the ground. I didn't realize that I was still clinging to the redhead until I woke up to how _cold_ it was outside.

"You're okay," he told me as he rubbed my arm. I nodded. I wasn't hurt, but I hadn't achieved what I had set out to do. I'd _failed_. Even the warm hand that was comforting my shivering body did not make things better.

"Sor…ry…" I mumbled, forcing my fingers to unlock from around the front of his coat. My eyes couldn't meet his, instead blurrily staring at the insignia on his breast pocket. Edinburgh Academy's crest glared back at me and I had to wonder what he was doing on Holy Rood High's side of town. But I didn't ask and it was too trivial to care about, so I didn't think about it for very long.

"Don't apologize," he replied, in that same tone he had used to help me down from the second to top rung of the railing above the water. Nodding, I wiped at my eyes again and moved my arms around myself. I was too much of a wreck to go to school after this, something that I knew my so-called guardian would anger over, but I figured that I had enough change in my pocket to at least get back to my house. Something heavy moved over me and I looked up out of my thoughts at the boy before me. He was coatless, his uniformed jacket over my shoulders in an attempt to protect me from the whipping wind. Before I could question why, his hand moved out toward me in the gesture of a shake: "I'm Lavi Bookman."

"Allen Walker," I answered and, after a moment, shook his hand. My eyes couldn't help but notice the faint marks on the inside of _his_ wrist, twins to the ones on my own pale arms. Had this person—Lavi—been in my position before? He saw me looking, I think, but didn't try to hide the scars once he released his hand from mine. When I gave him more consideration, I realized that he was a bit older than me, maybe by two years, and that his right eye was covered with a black patch, as if he had been hurt recently in an accident. Even still, one vibrant green eye—really, really green, now that I bothered to look—took in my appearance for a moment. There wasn't anything judgmental about it, merely curious.

"Well," he said after a moment. "Do you want to stay on this bridge all day or get some coffee with me?" Something hot and somewhere warm sounded wonderful to my numb fingers and legs. Although they were material things in this world-that-I-almost-left-behind, Lavi was the first kind and gentle thing I had seen since my father died, and I could only nod in ascent.

**pqpq**

"This is one of the best places in the city," Lavi told me. We had caught the bus to the Royal Mile and walked from there to Grassmarket where Lavi led me into a small coffeehouse plainly called "The Café". Lavi sat us by the window so we could watch the tourists and schoolchildren go about their business; looking out into the world where I couldn't figure out if we were looking into the fishbowl or inside of it. The waitress came over after few moments, but didn't say anything about our disheveled states, nor state the fact that we were obviously supposed to be in school. She had a ring through her lip and a rebellious sort of presence, so I presumed she had done the same thing when she was our age.

Lavi ordered, as if sensing I didn't want to speak. I looked at my hands beneath the table as the redhead ordered two hot chocolates and a double order of pan au chocolat. Once the waitress left, Lavi leaned against the back of his chair and looked out the window. I stubbornly continued to look at my hands or the intricate designs on the table. Anything but the boy across from me. I should have been thankful, but I couldn't find that appreciation within myself at that moment. I had been so close and now I was still here, drinking hot chocolate and eating croissants like nothing was wrong in the world when everything _was wrong_. Not even Lavi's kindness or the warm hand that had held mine as we traveled through the city by public bus could make me feel better like I thought it would have.

"You're mad at me," Lavi said, after our food and drinks had been delivered. I stared at the cinnamon in my drink and didn't answer. He sighed, nudging a plate with dessert at me and I looked up at him. My mistake. I was immediately drawn to his face, to that one expressive green eye of his that looked so _sad_. I didn't know how that was possible, especially when he had been so cheerfully talking to the waitress not even a moment ago.

"No," I lied, my still-trembling hands moving around the mug. It was warm.

"You're mad that I made you stop," he continued, in the same sort of way he had done when they were on the bridge. I knew that lying would be meaningless at this point and I turned my head to look out the window again. Two tourists were in the process of having their picture taken while kissing beneath a willow tree in the centre of the plaza.

"Yes," I answered.

"It would have just been painful for you, you know," Lavi said, munching on his croissant. As he took a sip of his drink afterwards, he added in a lower voice: "If you want to kill yourself, you have to do it correctly." I looked at him incredulously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I would have presumed you to be trying to prevent me from doing that very same thing you're _advising_ me about," I said, somewhat crossly.

"If you want to do it, nothing can really stop you, can it?" Lavi asked, looking at me with such a knowing expression I felt exposed. When I didn't answer, instead nibbling at my croissant, Lavi sighed and leaned on his palm, still staring directly at me. "Let me tell you a story, then, yeah? About a boy who had too many problems and no apparent solutions."

"You?" I asked. Lavi laughed softly, almost bitterly. My sweet delight almost tasted sour at his tone.

"Yes, me," Lavi replied, his single eye turning dark. "Let's just say that a lot of bad things happened a few years ago. It seemed like the entire world was completely against me. Nothing worked, nothing was _worth it_, you know?" And I nodded because I did know, allowing him to continue without further interruption. He turned his wrists up on the table, showing me the old injuries to his inner arms. "So I started the cutting. And then that wasn't enough, so I moved on. I became dependent on drugs. Uppers, downers, I didn't give a shit as long as it got me anywhere but _this place_." I felt my eyes widen slightly at this revelation. I hadn't expected Lavi to go so deeply into his story, and listened quietly. "But you know the repercussions of that, don't you?"

"No," I said in reply, my voice rather small, pan au chocolat forgotten along with my hot chocolate.

"Side effects of abuse can cause permanent damage to the body, like _blindness_," Lavi said, tapping his black eye patch with remorse. "Needless to say, I haven't done any since. After the accident, my parents sort of gave up on me—sent me to live with my grandfather here in Edinburgh. It's been much nicer since, though sometimes I want to go back." He smiled wryly. "The blade can get so tempting sometimes, can't it?" With a sigh, he leaned back in his seat and looked out on the brightening afternoon with something like semi-content. "But then I have to think about what I'd be leaving behind. Like my grandfather at home and the books I haven't read yet. Nice days like this one. Meeting new people, like you. There is always something _more_ even when there feels like there's nothing _left_."

"But…" I murmured, without thinking wholly on the subject before I broached it. "…what if there isn't anything to leave behind?"

"There's _always_ something to leave behind," Lavi insisted, his one eye boring into me so intensely I felt myself colour.

"There's nothing for me," I said, shaking my head. "My parents are dead." I said the word so hollowly I could have sworn I saw Lavi wince. "After they…died, I was sent to live with my uncle. He's not the best sort of guardian and doesn't really take care of me or anything. He's just cruel and a womanizer and someone that I have no regard for at all." I shook my head again. "And…I have a boyfriend—" I noticed that Lavi looked slightly surprised, but didn't comment on my sexual preference. "—but he's…not the best sort of boyfriend…" My voice choked slightly and I couldn't finish. Saying it out loud would be too _real_. Instead, I merely pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to show Lavi the fresh bruises on my arms.

"Oh, Allen…" Lavi said, his expression softening. I looked outside again, not wanting to meet his gaze that would most likely hold pity.

"I-I just, there isn't _anything_. It would be better if I…didn't exist," I replied. Defeat rang in my tone so clearly it was almost tangible. A large, calloused hand fell over mine in a gesture of comfort. I accepted, blinking my eyes repeatedly to keep the tears away.

"Maybe there could be _something_," Lavi said. I was silent, adamantly shaking my head. My decision was made and no understanding touch could keep me here any longer. "Well, then. Let's live in moments until then. Don't think about your past or your future. Just think about the now." He nudged the plate with the half-eaten dessert at me. "Now, in this moment, you're living for this croissant. Because it's delicious and has chocolate in it." I actually laughed softly at his suggestion, but ate the rest of the pastry without protest. "And now the next moment, you're living for this hot chocolate…"

And the game was played even after we left the café. It almost felt like everything was fine for the time being, in which I lived for funny reasons, such as the tourists attempting to figure out the automatic toilets, and I lived for important reasons, such as appreciating the beauty of Edinburgh's great castle atop the hill. I lived for trivial reasons, like trying on a kilt for the fun of it and eating too many Bueno bars in a row just for a laugh. And I lived for beautiful reasons, like watching the clouds move majestically over Arthur's Seat and enjoying the feeling of the wind in my hair as we tumbled down the side of the grassy slope on the north side of the dormant volcano.

"Wasn't that a good day?" Lavi asked, when we were on the bus leaving town, going back toward the part of town where we would eventually part ways. I nodded and smiled, causing Lavi to do the same. In that moment, I was living for that smile.

"It was the best day I've had in a long time," I said, as we got off the bus. Across the street, there was the bridge that I had stood on earlier that day. We crossed when traffic was stopped and began walking along the gray concrete that stretched across the inlet. About halfway across, we stopped and looked out at the water and the pinkish, orange sky.

"You know," Lavi said, leaning against the railing as he spoke. "This bridge is high enough."

"You told me it wasn't," I replied, standing beside him. I looked down at the water with him, not feeling the same compulsion that he had experienced that morning.

"I lied," Lavi admitted, glancing at me sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because I didn't want you to jump," Lavi said, his stare intensely taking me in. In return, I allowed myself to fully look at him. There was something so attractive and almost beautiful about him that I had to clench on the railing to keep myself from touching him, my cheeks filling with heat.

"You could have just said that," I replied.

"Would you have listened?" asked Lavi with a small smile. I returned it and smiled softly.

"No, probably no," I answered. A moment of silence passed between us. It was only the sun setting and the cars going by that surrounded us in that moment. I was all to aware of how close we were and how much I found myself _wanting_ something that existed solely this world.

"If you wanted to, you could jump right now," Lavi said. With a surge of strength I thought I didn't have, I reached out and put my hand on top of his.

"Would you jump with me?" I asked, hope clinging to my voice like a wet blanket. He shook his head, turning his body to face me. Wind blew his hair wildly around his face, but that one green eye was focused intensely on me.

"I learned that I can't live only in the moment," Lavi said with some regret. Sadness set upon his face like the sun falling upon the city behind them. But he managed a small smile as he continued: "But if you decided to take this moment and extend it into the future, could you live for that?" I didn't understand what he meant. I still, at the end of the day, had nothing to show for my life except a missed day of school colored with a few laughs, but a long night of more torture ahead of me.

"Live for what?" I asked, misery weighing heavily upon me. Looking down at our shoes, I was soon gazing up at Lavi's face again when gentle hands cupped my cheeks and angled my chin upwards. In the golden light of the sun with the heavy traffic speeding by beside us, I breathed in Lavi's intoxicating scent and tasted him upon my lips like everything better than I could have ever conjured from my own imagination.

"Live for _that_," Lavi said, our noses brushing with tender affection. Everything that I had ever wanted, dreamed of, was right there overlooking the city that had once been so ugly and had so little to offer. But now it was beautiful against a backdrop of fuchsia and goldenrod and had _everything_ to offer standing right before me. "Like I've been living…waiting for you."

"Then…I'll live," I murmured, moving my arms around Lavi's shoulders, standing on my tiptoes to gently kiss him again.

I really had thought that true happiness would be the razor finally slipped too deep and sent me into the other world. But happiness was the day I didn't step off that bridge, and I met Lavi Bookman.

**Pqpq**

Finally. –dies- That took me forever when it really shouldn't have.

However, jetlag kicked my ass after I visited (guess where?) Edinburgh! Woo! It was so cold, ARG!

But finally I was able to write this, after people sort of being confined to their rooms after a girl on our floor went to the hospital with meningitis. Scary, I know. Luckily, she'll be okay (and hopefully the rest of us will be too…?) and I got this chapter out!

**Chapter 29**

Sorrow – Allen's heart knew only sorrow when Lavi attacked him in the Ark. Quickfic.

Peace, love, and widespread antibiotics…I mean, cookies…

**Dhampir72**


	29. Sorrow

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Sorrow

**Summary**: Allen's heart knows only sorrow when Lavi attacks him in the ark.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG(13?)

**Content**: Angst trip. Some flashbacks of sexual intercourse. And boys kissing, of course.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers**: NellaXIval, Nusku, Ashe Seraphim, the27, fotoshop-cutout, ChaoticFenris, darkxwolfxdemon, Blip-chan, OyaSUMi-heart, Tsumi no Curse, Voltairey, Aion Laven Walker, Hasegawa-san, Nush-Mish, InfinityOnTheRun, Azakura, and everyone else for your favorites/alerts.

**A/N**: Too busy at the moment to proof. Please direct all errors to me if you find any. Thanks!

**pqpq**

"A sad fact has just come to my attention, Allen…"

Allen's body went rigid at Rhode's gleeful tone. Her voice seemed to reverberate in the room; inside his trembling form. It caressed his constricting heart like poison, causing the silver-haired boy to clutch at his sword as the fear crept through his veins. Black, snaring at every part of him with sorrow and despair when he was met with only one eye, like green, smoky glass staring back at him. The shadow of the person he once knew.

"…that Lavi's heart has just _died_. If you want to save the girl and the human, you'll have to kill _that_."

Before Allen could protest, before he could do anything at all, Lavi lunged at him. Fast, skilled, he came at Allen, who could do nothing except defend against the redhead's attacks. No matter the situation, Allen knew he couldn't raise his blade to Lavi. He would never cut Lavi down with his claws. There was no way he could hurt the boy with the empty eye and the expressionless face. He could never injure the boy who was the only person to ever whisper "I love you".

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, blocking Lavi's fists with his sword. Lavi hit it without wincing, repetitively and not stopping even when his knuckles started to bleed. The blade shook under the force of Lavi's blows until Allen couldn't keep his grip any longer. One more punch and Allen went flying across the floor. _The battlefield_.

"Lavi!" Allen tried again, but Lavi's foot planted in the middle of his chest with enough force that the smaller boy felt a rib crack. Blood pooled in the back of his throat, spilling past his lips when Lavi kicked him back to the ground. Allen had always known that the other boy was stronger than him, but he had never expected that force to ever be turned upon himself. He never expected the body that he had so passionately loved to inflict pain upon him.

Avoiding another punch from his lover, Allen gripped his sword. Lavi was still in there despite what Rhode said. Somewhere within that murky green eye, Allen could have sworn he momentarily saw a spark of life. When Lavi was pulling his fist back for another blow, Allen hefted his sword up and thrust it through the redhead's lean torso. The sword's edge would cleanse any evil from his body without killing him and then Lavi would come back. But when Lavi's expression didn't change even when the hilt was practically to his chest, Allen felt his heart grow heavier.

"That sword won't do anything," Rhode chimed in from nearby. Her voice told Allen that she was vengeful and pleased at how the situation was unfolding. "So cut him down, Allen! Use your claws and rip him to _shreds_!" Without fighting, Allen allowed Lavi to hit him. Not resisting, Lavi continued the abuse to Allen's beaten form as Rhode's voice rang out with unsettling clarity in the crumbling room: "Choose, Allen! Either kill the Bookman or listen to Lenalee's screams!"

_I can't…make that choice_…Allen thought, coughing up more blood when Lavi threw him against a nearby wall. His head cracked painfully against the stone, but Allen's grip never weakened on his sword. In the midst of battle, it seemed like everything slowed down and Allen's senses heightened to the point where he could feel almost everything. He could hear his own ragged breathing and feel the warmth of the boy in front of him and Allen could only think of earlier _when they are beneath the bridge while Lenalee is sleeping and Lavi takes Allen's hand as they walk and says "I was so afraid I would never see you again."_

"Lavi…" he said, his arms moving before he can think of the repercussions. "Lavi…" Allen murmured against the front of his lover's jacket that smells like ash and books and the bed at headquarters that they _share because Allen has nightmares and wants those protective arms around him at night beneath cotton sheets that are dyed blue in the moonlight where Lavi holds him and whispers "I love you" against his neck. _"Can't you hear…my voice…?" Allen asks, a soft, choking whisper of a question. His only arm clung to Lavi, holding him and praying that the stilled fists by the redhead's side would move around him in return. When they did not, Allen clutched at him tighter, not believing it to be real. Sorrow gripped him almost as strongly as the night Allen called Mana back from the dead. What was life without Lavi? A cold bed and no arms to hold him and no one to say "I missed you" when he finally came home?

"Lavi…you have to fight…" Allen said. Proclamations of love would be unwise, so Allen tried—tried in this span of time where it seemed like Lavi _was_ fighting to come back—to reach him by other means. "The others are fighting and…we need to protect them…Lenalee and Chaoji need us…" Allen felt breath leave him when Lavi's fist collided with his stomach. A hand around the collar of his jacket nearly asphyxiated him as Lavi lifted him up in the air, emotionless as ever. The moment was gone as time sped up and the flicker that Allen could have sworn was there before was absent. "Lenalee…" Allen ground out, internally thinking: …_I_… "…her comrades…" Breaths coming forced now, Allen could only think: …_you_… "…Lenalee, who valued us more than even the world…" _I, who valued you more than anyone in the world_… "…is crying…" …_am crying_...

"I am…" A single dull, green eye looked at Allen. _Don't say it… _"…not your comrade." Allen's tears forcefully flew from his dirty cheeks as Lavi slammed him into the wall again, nearly knocking him unconscious with the sheer strength behind it. Somewhere past the ringing in his ears, Allen could hear Lenalee screaming for them to stop. He slid down the wall and to the ground in a crumpled heap, bleeding and aching from the abuse.

"It's no use, Allen," said Rhode maliciously. "That kid was never your comrade _or_ your friend. He's a Bookman. Bookmen are just onlookers. For the sake of _his records_ he walked beside you. _Those_ are that kid's true feelings." Allen shook his head weakly. His heart was aching at the words Lavi had said. Everything that they had been through was not a lie. It was real, passionate, _tangible_ when the _two of them are together behind the bridge, in the forest where no one can see them touching skin and moving together with hushed moans of pleasure and quiet sighs of relief._

"Not once did I…" Lavi began, pulling out his Innocence. Invoked, it grew to full size and turned amber with glowing fire. _Don't say it…_ Allen thought again, clutching at his chest with the physical pain he felt. He might fall apart if… "…think of you as comrades." _Please…no…_ "'I' am a Bookman." _You are more than that… _"'I' am nothing else but that." _…you're the person I love more than anyone else…_

"Lavi…" Allen gripped his sword, shaking. His heart was practically breaking inside of him. Momentarily, Allen was frozen as a flaming serpent sped toward him, mouth open breathing hellfire. But he managed to jump out of the way, battling the manifestation of Lavi's Innocence. His Crowned Clown could do nothing, as it was a sword for cleansing evil, not the pure substance that Lavi's attack was composed of. Fending Lavi off, Allen's arm shook under the redhead's strength. He couldn't fight Lavi like this, but he couldn't fight with his clawed hand without injuring Lavi's body. "I…can't! Lavi!" The redhead backed off, but only enough to raise his hammer. Coldness crept upon Allen amongst the heat as he watched those lips _he kisses so tenderly _call forth his second release. "Lavi!"

"Heaven…seal," Lavi commanded softly, in the same tone that _he uses in the forest to keep Allen quiet as they climax together in the cool evening air_. Lighting descended from the nonexistent sky and struck Allen with enough electricity to make him scream. It zapped his strength and he fell through the air, colliding with the ground. Disoriented, Allen could only feel pain and hear the sound of Lenalee screaming. It did nothing to still Lavi's footsteps coming closer to him.

"It's meaningless," Rhode said. "Lavi's heart has died.

"La…vi…" Allen murmured weakly, gripping his sword as Lavi neared. The ground became hot as the redhead prepared another seal around him, but Allen could not give up. Lavi's harsh words were not his own. There had to be something he could _do_ to save that beautiful smile he'd fallen in love with. Gritting his teeth, Allen forced himself up and thrust his sword through Lavi's body again, but putting enough force behind it to send the weapon flying. If Rhode was the cause of this, then if Crowned Clown stopped her, Lavi would return to his previous state. But even though the blade sunk into her chest, she did not seem to be effected by the powers of Allen's Innocence.

"Remember the Rewinding Town, Allen?" Rhode asked as she pulled the weapon from her body. "None of your attacks were effective. That's because people who don't know my _real form_ can't kill me."

"No…" Allen said, every hope he had sinking into despair.

"Why aren't you listening to me, Allen? No matter how much you try, you cannot save his heart."

"No…Lavi…" Above him, Lavi readied for another attack. Maybe Allen could have run, but it was meaningless and he felt so heavy inside when one vacant eye stared at him with indifference. It was seconds before the flaming mouth engulfed him that Allen felt another tear fall down his cheek.

"GIVE UP, ALLEN!" Rhode shrieked as the flames formed shape around him. It was in this fraction of time that Allen looked up at Lavi with the full force of his affection. He allowed himself one moment of weakness by whispering quietly before Death's grasp: "I…love you…Lavi."

And then the flames swallowed him in a spiral of orange and red. But he didn't feel pain. There was nothing to feel inside the fiery serpent. _There was no heat_. Close to him, Allen could see Rhode's candles that were pointed at Lenalee and Chaoji in their glass prison. Despite the normalcy of the temperature inside, outside was melting the wax. Eliminating the threat. Lavi was…

"Impossible!" Rhode shouted. Allen could see Lavi, his expression something different from the blank mask he wore before. Almost as if he was finally _conscious_. Allen's heart gave a leap of hope when Lavi's gaze met his for a second. There was so much confliction in his expression, as if he was still fighting over himself and was barely holding on… Knowing the redhead so well, Allen could have sworn that he saw a flicker of guilt furrow his brow slightly, as if _I'm sorry. _Then eye contact was broken, the hammer flipped around, and the cross spire shoved into the marble floor.

"PILLAR OF FLAMES!" Lavi shouted. "_HI BAN_!" A column of fire shot up from the ground around him and engulfed him inside. Allen then realized what Lavi was doing and felt his heart beating too fast to be healthy. Lavi was sacrificing himself.

"LAVI!" Allen cried, trying to break free of Lavi's benign attack to get to the redhead before he made such a mistake. "LAVI!" He kept calling. He couldn't see Lavi anymore because the flames completely obstructed his view. "_Crowned Clown!" _Allen called and the sword flew towards him. He had only a few seconds to get to Lavi and that emotion of desperation fueled his strength, sending him tearing through the flames, calling out Lavi's name. "Dammit, Lavi! _I won't let you die!" _He fell through the heat and forgot about his sword, the burns that formed on his exposed skin not protected by his Innocence; everything that wasn't the boy before him. There was no air to call out Lavi's name, but Allen fell in front of the redhead and moved his arm around him. The white cloak his Innocence formed draped around them and solidified to protect them from the heat. "Lavi…Lavi…" Allen gasped, his throat dry and raspy. The fire still roared outside and Allen held on to his lover, murmuring his name over and over until he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. But finally, the snarling of the flames beyond their protective space stilled and Lavi moved from his frozen position, resting his forehead against Allen's shoulder. Heart pounding, Allen clutched at Lavi's coat in the dark, hoping beyond all hoping that it would be his lover who responded. "La…vi…?"

"Allen…" Lavi said, his voice sounding strained in the dark. At first, Allen feared that it might not be him; that everything had been for nothing at all. But when two arms wrapped around him and held him so lovingly, Allen nearly cried with happiness. Everything was going to be okay. Lavi's fingers tangled in his hair, his other arm pulling the smaller boy close. Allen could feel Lavi's lips against his temple in the blackness that surrounded them, his voice coming out slightly weak and broken: "Allen…oh, Allen…what did I—he—do? Are you okay? I couldn't sto—"

"Shut up, Lavi…" Allen cut him off, finding his lips and kissing them fully. The kiss tasted bitter, like ash, but it was so sweet; filled with everything that Allen was so afraid of losing.

"Thank you…for saving me, Allen…" Lavi said, pressing an appreciative kiss against Allen's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, Lavi," Allen replied.

_Forever._

**pqpq**

D'awww. They're so cute.

Although, I do have to say that I put an awful amount of research into this chapter. Whew! And who would have thought that reliving those three chapters in DGM would be so nerve-racking! Anyway, I was going to make it longer, but I have two papers to write and a novel for English. Hope this update pleases~!

**Chapter 30**

Under the rain – Allen and Lavi share a kiss in the rain…and then a cold. Fluff alert.

Love and peace!

**Dhampir72**


	30. Under the Rain

**Chapter Thirty: **Under the Rain

**Summary**: A kiss in the rain. And other things.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Boys smooching. Oh, and sex.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to: **ChaoticFenris, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Ashe Seraphim, OyaSUMi-heart, fotoshop-cutout, Blip-chan, Sazuka-Chan, Hasegawa-san, Aion Laven Walker, InfinityOnTheRun, NellaXIval, MonElisa, and everyone else for continued support.

WARNING: Epic fail ahead.

**pqpq**

Dark clouds growled above yellow buildings, gathering with heavy intent to storm upon the city below. It had been threatening to rain all day, but it was now, in this moment of confusion and worry that it had to happen. As people hurried for shelter with their shopping bags and grocery sacks, a boy in a black uniform ran through the cobblestone streets frantically in search. His red hair was wild and expression somewhat panicked, one green eye looking down every alleyway he passed with a sort of hopeful, frightened emotion. When the redhead stopped, breathing heavily in the middle of the road, a flash of silver caught his eye, sending him running again.

"Allen!" he called out, lightning striking through the dark sky above. The silver-haired boy ahead of him turned quickly into another alley, the other boy following a few paces behind. He was slowed down when he ran into a rubbish bin on his blind side, causing his leg to ache from both the initial contact with the object and then when he forced himself to continue running after Allen despite the injury. "Allen! Stop it!"

"Leave me alone, Lavi!" Allen shouted back at him, taking another alley on the right. As Lavi continued to follow the other Exorcist through the maze of buildings and fire escapes, the redhead had to wonder exactly what had happened. One moment, the two of them were relaxing in town after their mission and then the next, Allen had slapped him with enough force to leave Lavi seeing stars for a few minutes. Once his vision had returned to normal, it was then that Lavi realized his companion was gone. What had he done to make his lover so angry?

"Stop running away!" Lavi said, rounding another corner that Allen had taken ten paces before him.

"Stop chasing me!" Allen retorted, not stopping. If anything, he ran faster. As Lavi dodged another trash bin, rain began to fall from the storm clouds above.

"C'mon, Allen!" Lavi growled out, getting a little annoyed. If there was one thing he absolutely hated, it was getting wet. Too many years with Bookman walking through ruined cities and bloody battlefields hadn't left Lavi with a good taste in his mouth about the rain. _It meant bad things_. He closed the distance between them with a burst of strength, grasping the end of Allen's coat. With a quick yank, Lavi pulled the silver-haired boy to the ground, pinning the smaller, panting body beneath his own. For a moment, they were still, the rain falling down on them, soaking through Lavi's jacket and pants. His one visible eye was staring down at Allen's, which flashed with steel defiance.

"Let me go," he said. Lavi watched as droplets of precipitation landed on Allen's forehead, running down the indented scar on the left side of the younger boy's face. His cheeks were flushed from the exercise and his eyes were lit with anger and betrayal, something that made a frown pull at Lavi's lips.

"What'd I do, Allen?" Lavi asked, not releasing his hold on his lover. His brow furrowed slightly beneath his headband, he begged with his expression for Allen to divulge this information so that he could make amends for his mistake.

"Nothing," Allen replied, squirming underneath Lavi's hands. Silver eyes refused to meet his and Lavi swallowed dryly. Allen had never been so upset with him before, even that one time when Lavi had gone away on a mission and hadn't told Allen he'd gotten hurt. The redhead could still remember how much his cheek smarted after Allen punched him for being so reckless. This time, though, there was no underlying emotion of concern that caused such actions. Instead, Allen was truly angry and Lavi couldn't fathom why.

"Why'd you run away?" Lavi asked, holding Allen's legs down by maneuvering his weight upon writhing thighs. If they hadn't been outside in the rain and if Allen wouldn't have been mad at him, the position could actually be erotic. But Allen was anything from aroused and Lavi was simply confused.

"None of your business," Allen said, his voice sounding angrier by the moment.

"It happens to be a lot of my business, Allen," Lavi replied, his own temper flaring up. He and Allen shared a great relationship, despite the secrecy. It was one of the most unique, wonderful experiences of Lavi's life, growing and loving with Allen. But that didn't mean it was all paradise. He and Allen had had their moments where voices raised higher than normal speaking level, but they were very few and far between, normally about the same thing…And then it all fell into place, like someone moving a box out of the way so Lavi could see the actual problem. This enlightenment must have fallen into his expression, because the silver-haired boy beneath him looked angrier. "A-Allen, you know it doesn't mean anything! It's to prevent the _rumors_."

"That doesn't mean you have to throw yourself at every woman who passes!" Allen replied back sharply. Lavi could see the genuine hurt in Allen's eyes and realized that his lover _did_ believe that his completely contrived, lecherous actions were truths. Allen was _jealous_, but instead of Lavi liking it, he only felt frustrated.

"Allen, you know there's only you," Lavi said, letting go of Allen's wrist to touch his cheek tenderly. And there was only Allen in Lavi's mind, because there was no one else the Bookman's apprentice ever wanted to love more than the boy beneath him. Allen turned his face away from Lavi's gentle caress, his wet, cyan hair falling before his eyes.

"It doesn't feel like it, Lavi! It _never_ feels like it when you're looking at _them_," Allen replied, venom leaking into his bitter tone on that last word. Before Lavi could answer, Allen attempted to writhe away from him, escape into the dark, rainy night. But Lavi held on, keeping the two of them planted on the wet, dirty cobblestones as thunder boomed overhead. Lavi's arms would not yield to Allen's strength, as he was determined to not let go. He wouldn't let the Boy He Wasn't Supposed to Love get away.

"But there's only you," Lavi said again, holding onto Allen tightly as he spoke in his ear. "There's no one else. There's no one else I can love so completely, so freely, so _damn much_, Allen." Allen's struggles slowed and Lavi, grateful for this, continued onwards, pouring out his devotion for the one person who meant more to him than anyone else: "You know it's just an act. Those women mean nothing to me. It disgusts me to have to do it, when I'd rather be looking at you—and _only_ at you—for every single minute of every single day. But I need to do it to protect us. If someone suspects, do you know what'll happen? Branded as heretics, homosexuals; the Church will do us in. They'll _separate_ us, Allen, maybe kill us. And if Bookman found out…" Lavi actually felt his heart clench at his thoughts, his fingers gripping onto Allen's arm so tightly he thought it might bruise. "…if he found out, he'd make me _forget_, Allen." Allen stopped moving, going eerily still. Allen knew the consequences as Lavi knew them; if Bookman were to find out about his attachment to the Destroyer of Time, Lavi had no doubt that his persona would be eradicated, leaving no memory of love or life behind. As this sunk in, there was only Lavi's breathing and Allen's panting and the sound of the rain falling down around them on different tin roofs. "I love you too much to let that happen. I love you, Allen, so please…don't hate me." As Lavi made this one request, he gently placed a wet kiss against Allen's temple.

"I…don't hate you, Lavi…" Allen murmured after a moment, turning around in Lavi's arms. He might have been crying, his eyes were so glassy, but Lavi was unsure. "And I…understand." Allen leaned up and pressed their lips together. Slightly cold from the rain, but Lavi didn't notice, his heart giving a flutter of relief at the familiar, blissful contact. When they parted, Lavi smiled at Allen, only to be knocked flat on his face by a quick slap to the back of his head. "But that doesn't mean you have to do it _when no one's around_!" It took Lavi a minute to pull his nose out from between two slick stones, looking up quickly enough to see that Allen had stomped a few feet away.

"There were totally Finders there, Allen!" Lavi shouted after him, pushing himself up from the rainy street.

"Yeah, right!" Allen threw over his shoulder. At least he wasn't running like before, so Lavi didn't have to chase after him.

"There were! Don't you trust my picture perfect memory?" Lavi asked, attempting to defend himself. There had been two Finders standing across the road from them at their inn when their initial fight had transpired and Lavi knew that he wasn't making it up. A Bookman's mind was trained to be perfect, after all. Now, it was all about making Allen believe him.

"Picture perfect my ass! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Allen said, putting his hood up over his already wet hair.

"Whaaaaat?! Allen! You've got to be kidding! I thought we made up?" Lavi whined.

"You thought we made up. I think we're still having a disagreement."

"Alleeeen!" Thunder boomed overhead, so loud that Lavi's protest was most likely not heard by his lover, who continued to walk away. The rain continued to pour down relentlessly and the two of them trudged through puddles and mud all the way back to the inn. Sopping wet, they entered and quietly went up the stairs after declaring their return to the two Finders that were waiting in the lobby for them. Up on the third landing, Allen opened the door to their room and stepped inside, hanging his coat up on a rack to let it dry; Lavi did the same. Their jackets dripped onto the wooden floor where the two of them removed their boots and socks, leaving them there as well.

"You should probably take off those clothes," Lavi said, pulling his own shirt off with a bit of difficulty, as it clung to him like a second skin.

"I meant what I said about the couch, Lavi," Allen replied, obviously mistaking Lavi's tone for one of seduction. His back was to the redhead so that Lavi couldn't see his face, but there was something in his tone that made Lavi smile. Trust Allen to play a game for all it was worth.

"No, you didn't," said Lavi, moving behind Allen, his arms sliding around his lean waist.

"Made you believe it for a while, didn't I?" asked Allen, leaning back against Lavi's bare chest. He shivered at the cold, wet fabric against him, but did not relinquish his hold.

"Your poker face is incredible," Lavi said, smiling.

"Yours is too," Allen answered, not smiling, Seriousness had settled into his expression, eradicating all traces of the teasing that had been there seconds before. Sensing this, Lavi tightened his grip around Allen. He was an actor by trade, by occupation, but Lavi's feelings and words declared earlier were the truest things he had ever said. A life of lies had made him value honesty in their relationship more than Allen would ever know.

"But I meant what I said," Lavi replied, fingers deftly undoing Allen's buttons. "Every word." Allen turned around to face him, looking up with an intense expression.

"Do you mean it?" Allen asked.

"With all my heart," Lavi answered, kissing him with enough force to bruise, pressing his lover against the wall as eager hands shed clothing to the floor. "With every fiber of my entire being." Lavi mouthed his way down the smooth column of Allen's throat to the sweet curve of his shoulder, trembling with Allen as cool air caressed bare skin. "With all my soul." Where fingertips touched sent warm fire moving through Lavi's body; as his tongue trailed from chest to navel, Allen shuddered with a soft moan. "I meant and I mean it because I love you, Allen."

The storm raged outside for hours on end as rain-chilled skin turned warm with fiery passion. Moving in tandem, the thunder growled so loudly none could hear the testaments to their lovemaking. The lightning only served as flashes of imagery in beautiful snapshots of time, where Lavi could see Allen's face contort in pained pleasure as they neared climax. Soft couch cushions beneath them and Allen's mismatched nails digging into the flesh on his back and shoulders, the redhead not registering the discomfort amidst the moving and the touching and the way Allen cried out his name softly into the night.

When morning came, the rain outside had given way to light showers and gray, overcast skies. Two bodies lay strewn on the couch at awkward angles beneath a thin blanket, but comfortably intertwined. Lavi awoke to a heavy knocking on the door, a Finder (who thankfully did not enter the room), asking that if they were in there, to wake soon as their train would be leaving. Lavi managed a reply and listened as footsteps thumped down the stairs, annoying his aching head. Beside him, Allen sneezed with a soft groan.

"This is all your fault, you know," Allen said grumpily, as they walked down the stairs sometime later with damp uniforms and stuffy heads.

"My fault?" Lavi repeated, with enough air intake that he coughed.

"Yes! Your fault," Allen replied, rubbing at his head.

"That didn't seem to be a problem last night," Lavi said. Allen turned redder than he already was, looking around for anyone who might be eavesdropping.

"Lavi!" he hissed, but Lavi pressed him into the corner of the second floor landing and held him there with his lips for a lingering moment. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm only looking at you from now on," the redhead said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry...about before."

"You should be," Allen said, turning his head to sneeze into his sleeve. "For giving us these colds." Lavi made a face at Allen's insinuation, only letting out a small laugh when Allen smiled in a teasing manner. He kissed his fingertip and pressed it to Lavi's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

"ACHOO—dammit!"

Maybe.

**pqpq**

Behold: such utter fail. Don't judge me, please.

**Chapter 31**

Expectations: Lavi doesn't expect anything for his birthday. Surprise!

Peace, love, and here's to not failing ever again!

(And please, if you're going to be mean to me, do it as nicely as possible.)

**Dhampir72**


	31. Expectations

**Chapter Thirty One: **Expectations

**Summary**: Lavi doesn't expect anything for his birthday. Allen surprises.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Boys smooching. Some dirty talk (?!)

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to: **fotoshop-cutout, Nusku, ChaoticFenris, Voltairey, BlueFox of the Moon, Hasegawa-san, Aion Laven Walker, Sleeping Moon, NellaXIval, NaruHinaforever, darkxwolfxdemon, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Uzumaki-Angel-15, Bluebell Ren, Azakura, Blip-chan, MonElisa, stoneygeek, Sazuka-Chan, and everyone else for favorites/alerts!

**pqpq**

_Jiji…what's a 'birthday'?_

One green eye stared into the dark, watching as dark shadows gathered beneath the wooden form of the bed above him. His soft breathing was the only thing that sounded in the room covered in books and newspapers. Bookman was not there, still away on his mission in the Ukraine. A part of the redhead was glad for this, while the rest of him was filled with a sense of unease. The unknown. He'd never been apart from Bookman on _this day_.

_It is the day a person was born._

_Jiji…do Bookmen have birthdays?_

Lavi had just returned from his own mission, stumbling into headquarters at some odd hour in the morning. The science department had been alive with activity, but did not serve its usual source of amusement for Lavi upon coming home. He only watched them with a detached expression until Komui told him to get rest, as he looked tired. He wasn't, though, and hadn't been able to sleep since lying down six hours ago. It just felt so strange to be alone, back at the Order, and on _this day _of all days.

_Of course. Everyone has a birthday, even Bookmen._

_Jiji, I don't understand what they're for—birthdays._

Irritably, Lavi sat up and rubbed his face. For many people, a birthday wouldn't be such a source of stress. But Lavi had half the mind to just stay in his room all day, hiding beneath the blankets until the sun went down. He could only hope that everyone forgot; that the day would go by unnoticed, unmarked on their calendars.

_Think of it as a log system of sorts. It records how old you are._

_That's all? _

_That's all._

Lavi wasn't sure how to act or behave on such a day. He'd seen other people have birthdays in the Order. They had been large, flashy ordeals, with cake and streamers and noise. Lavi partook as much as he was expected to before escaping the crowd, blaming a headache or a lot of work that needed to be done. He didn't want to admit that it frightened him on some level: that happiness that everyone displayed so easily was foreign to him. The concept of the birthday itself was something he'd never fully understood. How could people be happy to be another year older? What was the point of gifts and cake? Wasn't it just another day?

_Jiji…I don't know my birthday._

_Pick one, then._

_What's today?_

_The tenth of August._

_That's a good day._

Maybe that's why it felt wrong every year on the tenth of August. It wasn't really his birthday, was it? Before Bookman were hazy days he could scarcely remember beyond the hunger and the cold. There had been no birthdays. And then with Bookman, there had been only a mention of it. No well wishes, no cake or party or streamers or presents. It was just another day, another record where Lavi made his transition into another year. That was all. No expectations.

"Lavi?"

A gentle voice roused him from his thoughts, accompanied by a soft, somewhat hesitant knock. It was Allen, the one person Lavi fathomed he could actually see in this state without breaking under the weight of confusion. The silver-haired boy had that effect on him, giving him strength when he felt he had absolutely nothing left. That was perhaps why Lavi was risking everything to _be_ with him, that one person he felt he cared for more than anyone else.

"Lavi? Are you sleeping…?" Allen asked quietly.

"I'm awake," Lavi replied. "Hold on." Getting out of bed, Lavi ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to flatten it before opening the door. Allen stood on the other side, fiddling with his tie. Gloved fingers stopped when he looked up at Lavi. A frown tugged at his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern etching his tone.

"I'm fine, why?" Lavi inquired, hoping his expression didn't give his emotions away.

"You look tired," Allen said, letting his eyes move down Lavi's body, sparking something other than apprehension in the redhead's blood. He realized it had been almost two weeks since the last time they'd been intimate, only having time for a small kiss or two in private between missions.

"I got in early," Lavi answered, explaining his wrinkled and disheveled state.

"Oh," said Allen, brightening considerably. His smile was enough to chase the shadows and doubt away. "If you're not too tired, do you want to train with me today?"

"Sure," Lavi replied. Allen's stomach gave an angry growl, sending a pink tinge to the younger boy's cheeks, causing Lavi to laugh. "Maybe we should go eat first?"

"Yeah…" Allen said with a quick nod.

"Let me just put something else on really fast," Lavi said, kissing him quickly.

"I'll wait," said the shorter boy, pink coloring his cheeks. Cracking the door, Lavi breathed a silent sigh of relief as he changed into something more comfortable for sparring after they ate. Allen hadn't said anything and Lavi felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. Maybe today would go on as normal: without a problem, without a recollection of what other people would care _too much_ about.

"I thought you were still in Germany," Lavi said, emerging looking a bit neater than he had previously. Allen was leaning against the wall, playing with Timcanpy when he exited, but the other Exorcist pushed himself forward to begin walking with the redhead toward the cafeteria.

"I got back early," Allen replied, letting the golden golem fly of its own volition. It hovered above them for a moment before landing on top of Lavi's head. He could feel little hands and feet kneading into his scalp like some kind of small kitten.

"How'd it go?" Lavi asked, and the two of them fell into comfortable conversation as they walked to the cafeteria. In the darkened corridors on the way there, their fingers grasped at one another, holding on for mere seconds before letting go as they entered the dining hall. Few people were about eating brunch and the two of them joined Lenalee, who happened to be there. They passed some time pleasantly together talking about nothing in particular and Lavi was able to soothe his nerves enough to be able to eat. _They forgot_ he thought in relief. A miniscule part of him felt sad, but the rest of him felt all troubles leave him.

When they parted from Lenalee, she walked towards the science department and Lavi followed Allen to the training grounds. There, they sparred for a few hours until they were panting and sweating on the dirt floor of the arena. Lavi's body hummed pleasantly with exhaustion, his blood hot and flowing through him with life and _age_.

_Jiji…how old am I?_

_Don't you know?_

_No. I don't._

Body aching from the exercise, Lavi was glad when Allen proposed that the two of them take a dip in the hot baths. Steam hung heavy in the air, relaxing Lavi thoroughly as he slid into the water ten minutes later. Beside him, Allen let out a sigh of similar agreement.

"This is nice," Lavi commented.

"Yeah…" Allen replied. They were in one of the cozier baths, so when Lavi moved his leg, it rested against Allen's. The other boy didn't move away, so Lavi didn't either. He was content: not only was it warm and he had the contact of familiar person by his side, but today was just another day.

"Lavi."

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

"What?" Lavi opened his eye, turning his head slightly to look at the other boy. Porcelain skin was flushed from the heat of the bath and Allen's silver eyes were downcast.

"You…just, never mind," Allen said. Lavi didn't press and the two of them sat in silence for the rest of their bath.

"Wanna come back to my room?" Lavi asked, after they had gotten dressed again. It had taken all of Lavi's willpower to keep his eye away from the naked boy beside him when they were pulling on undergarments and pants. All of that concentrating on _not_ looking at Allen had only served to make Lavi want him even more.

"B-But don't you want dinner?" Allen asked, placing a hand on Lavi's arm to keep him from going.

"You'll be sufficient enough," Lavi said, hungry for something more than food.

"Lavi!" Allen whispered, his cheeks dyed pleasant rose. He looked around with a panicked sort of expression. "You can't say those sorts of things where anyone could hear them."

"Then I'll say those sorts of things where only you can hear them," Lavi said, making Allen go further red. However, Lavi could tell it was only slightly out of embarrassment and fear; the rest of him was purely flattered. When the color died down slightly, Allen gave him a coy smile, moving a bit closer in the damp hallway outside of the locker room.

"But how am I supposed to _play_ if I haven't eaten yet?" Allen asked, looking temptingly arousing as well as adorable in the same span of time. Lavi pulled the silver-haired boy close to him, pressing a near-crushing kiss against those delicious lips. It only lasted a moment though, when Lavi regrettably had to pull away in fear of being caught.

"Okay," he replied, feeling a smile tug on his lips. "But you're mine for the rest of the evening."

"Deal," said Allen, smiling too.

**pqpq**

Lavi had lost all feeling of apprehension throughout the day; rejected the possibility of someone recalling what the tenth of August meant according to the records kept in manila folders on Komui's desk. But as soon as he let his guard down, the redhead was met with streamers and banners and people cheering at him merrily.

"You didn't think we'd forget, did you, Lavi?" asked Allen from his elbow.

"I wish you would have…" Lavi murmured as hands passed his stiff back towards a nearby table. There was a monstrous cake there that Jerry looked proud of, and several presents all wrapped neatly in gaudy paper. Upon quick inspection, Lavi saw that nineteen candles were lit on the sweeping rows of the dessert. Then they began to sing 'Happy Birthday' in all different tenors and pitches, coming together in something reminiscent of a sweet harmony of well wishes.

_Jiji…I don't understand…the singing…and making wishes…_

"Make a wish, Lavi," Allen said from behind him. Lavi could feel the warmth of Allen's palms on his shoulders. It was enough to keep him functioning, take a thoughtful pause as if considering what he would wish for. And what would he wish for? What was the point of wishing if things didn't come true? There was no such thing as magic or wishes, it was only sadness.

…_and the candles_…

"And blow out the candles!"

…_why do you blow them out…?_

Lavi took a breath and blew out all nineteen flames, resulting in a round of clapping from those around him. A gentle squeeze to his shoulder from Allen as people gathered to cut the cake. Lavi kept smiling, but his vision was going black at the edge and he felt lightheaded.

"I'll be right back," he told them. "Save me a piece!" And with that said he hurried out of the cafeteria, taking sanctuary in the cold, dark corridor. Safe enough for a few moments to give his mind time to adjust. He'd never expected anything on his birthday. He'd watched and watched for years, but never wanted and never expected. Today had made it different. It overwhelmed the redhead, who could barely stand upright. Never before had he felt like crying over something so ridiculous.

_I don't understand…Jiji._

_It's because…_

"Lavi?" The Bookman's apprentice looked up to see Allen standing there, looking at him concernedly.

…_people are foolish._

"Lavi? Are you…okay?" Allen asked, stepping closer to him. Lavi was thankful for the shadows; he hoped Allen couldn't see his tortured face. He was confused as to why such a simple act of kindness shown towards him could make him feel _sad_.

"I'm fine," Lavi answered, hastily rubbing at his eye in case he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Allen inquired, so close Lavi could feel his lover's warmth. Lavi shook his head, grabbing at scattered thoughts in his mind, trying to pack them together into one central area. Anything to keep them from flying about wildly in his head, perplexing him further.

"I…it's nothing," Lavi said.

"Why'd you run away then?" Allen asked, holding onto his arm. "Why are you hiding?"

_Are they so foolish, Jiji?_

"It's just…I've never…no one has ever…" Words wouldn't come clearly, emerging jumbled and inarticulate on his tongue. Lavi hadn't felt so helpless in a long time. The fact that it was over something so trivial made it even more embarrassing. But Allen's arms came around his waist and held him, lips smiling against his neck.

"Happy birthday, Lavi," Allen said, moving his fingers through Lavi's hair. He felt sparks of life tingle through him, seeping into his blood, awakening him to feelings he'd never experienced before. Feelings that he wanted to keep, despite what Bookman had always told him. Their lips met in the dark and Lavi knew that this was the beginning of something more than just age. It was living.

_Because I think…_

"Thank you, Allen."

…_you're wrong._

**pqpq**

So this is my few months early fanfiction for Lavi's birthday!

Angsty good, if I do say so myself.

**Chapter 32**

Drink: The classic love story between a vampire and the man sent to hunt him. AU.

Peace, love, and donuts!

**Dhampir72**


	32. Drink

**Chapter Thirty-Two: **Drink

**Summary**: With one world in day and the other in night, a creature of the night falls for a vampire hunter.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Gore. References to premeditated arson and sex (although not at the same time, thank goodness).

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thanks everyone for over 600 reviews! **Hasegawa-san, ChaoticFenris, Azakura, NellaXIval, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Nusku, Aion Laven Walker, Blip-chan, Gravefire, BlueFox of the Moon, Mayumi Nakashima, InfinityOnTheRun, KinKitsune01 and everyone else for your continued support!

**pqpq**

The Unification had begun.

That was what the party was about that evening, held in the grandest ballroom in the city. Gentle golden lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating a marble dance floor crowded with people. Edgy feelings were almost tangible in the room next to crimson drapes pulled before tall windows. A silver moon peaked in through the glass dome above their heads, gazing down upon those below. Majestic, some in the room would call it. Ancient, others whispered.

"Bullshit," grunted Yuu Kanda. Beside him, a redheaded man wearing a black eye patch nodded in silent agreement. "Do they have any idea what they're getting themselves into?" The question was posed as the President shook hands with a pale, dark-haired man. Drinks were raised and a toast proposed, and then bubbly champagne disappeared behind warm throats as cold eyes watched hungrily from nearby shadows.

"No," said Lavi Bookman, staring moodily into his own glass, champagne untouched.

"Drinking to their own deaths," Yuu grumbled, setting his drink down with distaste as he crossed his arms over his chest. A soft waltz began to play, otherworldly beings taking to the floor to dance flawlessly among the sheep.

"They just didn't want any more trouble," said Lavi, shaking his head. "Didn't want to pay the Hunters anymore. I guess they figured that if we were friends instead of enemies, they could save a pretty penny. Ain't going to last two weeks, tell you that."

"Put us out of a job to save money," said Kanda, making a fist. "_That's_ bullshit."

"He won't see it that way until the bodies start piling up," replied Lavi, nodding to the man who held the highest rank in their country, shaking hands with a vampire prince. "And we can't do anything until that happens. If they catch us hunting, we'll be executed."

"Wait and see," said Kanda, turning toward him as a pale couple walked by, black eyes boring into theirs momentarily before they disappeared into the crowd. "When they go after him and his family, he'll call on us. They'll all call on us when their kids are dead in their beds and their wives are turned into bloodsucking fiends." A few heads turned at this, glaring with perfect faces and red, red lips.

"There's no need to be so barbarically loud," said a smooth voice from their left. One green eye watched as Yuu's hand reflexively went to grab for his katana, the sword that had been taken from him at the entrance to the gala event. No weapons had been allowed inside the ballroom, leaving the humans at the mercy of their ageless guests. One such vampire neared them now, wavy brown hair framing his angular face. Gold, inhuman eyes seemed to laugh at their helplessness. A tip of a fang caught his lip, manifesting the grin in his stare. "After all, we're _friends_ now." The stress on the word 'friends' was slightly disconcerting.

"By _friends_, I'm sure you mean _food_," Kanda replied, narrowing his eyes with hostility. The man didn't even bristle at the insinuation, grinning with cool indifference. "I know you, Tyki. Don't play this game."

"Oh, but it's so fun," replied Tyki. He was about to add something else when a white gloved hand touched his arm, making the vampire turn to see who had interrupted their conversation. Another creature of the night appeared, but one so beautiful that it made Lavi stare with something more than his usual observatory prowess. Youthful, silver-haired, blue-eyed, and graceful, the androgynous vampire looked something akin to a porcelain doll. However, when the redhead regained his senses, he guarded his mind and expression. The beautiful ones were the ones to be watched, as Lavi had learned his lesson the hard way. Beneath his patch, the place where his right eye had once been ached with emptiness and pain: the reminder of his foolish mistake. The cerulean gaze fell on him and Lavi hastily avoided his eye, fingertips itching for his missing weapon; anything to make him feel more secure.

"Tyki," said the other vampire. Lavi could still feel him staring, and resolved to look evenly at one of the ornate buttons on Tyki's vest.

"Yes, my pet," replied Tyki, voice like silk. "I was just conversing with our new acquaintances." Kanda made as if rising to hit Tyki, so Lavi put a hand on his arm to still him. On his blind side, Lavi couldn't see Yuu, but he could feel the muscles in his friend's arm tense and quiver with rage. "The feminine one is Yuu Kanda—Tiedoll's apprentice." Lavi had to dig his nails into Kanda's arm to prevent the Japanese boy beside him from lunging at the vampire before them. "And the other one is Lavi, from the Bookman Clan."

"Bookman?" repeated the white-haired vampire. Lavi couldn't stop himself from looking up again, wondering why on Earth he couldn't force his normally steady eye to stop drifting back to that beautiful countenance. "An interesting Clan. I did not know they still existed."

"I thought we killed them back in the Great Fire of London, but apparently we missed one," said Tyki, as casually as if he was talking about the weather instead of the slaughter of an entire group of people. Lavi swallowed heavily, keeping silent despite his burning desire to speak his mind. He was there on Clan business, to keep an eye on this developing situation. Kanda muttered something under his breath that sounded derogatory and although Tyki didn't comment, Lavi could tell that his smile was wearing thin. "Forgive me for my rudeness; this is a good friend of mine that has just arrived from the United Kingdom, Allen Walker."

"Bringing more over already, huh?" Yuu asked Tyki, then added to Allen: "I can't say it's a pleasure, no offense."

"None taken," replied Allen, waving it off with a graceful hand. He had to be the first vampire to not be insulted to the point of homicide at such bad manners at first meeting. Tyki, on the other hand, looked as if he was getting close.

"Watch your step," he warned Kanda. "It might be your last." Then to Lavi: "As for you, Clanling, I advise you to do the same." With that threat put out into the open, Tyki composed a smile and took Allen's arm. "Now, let us be on our way. It's been such a _pleasure_ speaking with you."

"Adieu," bid Allen Walker, swept away by Tyki's commanding hold, blue eyes refusing to let Lavi's go until he was out of sight.

"Who do they think they are?" huffed Kanda irritably.

"Vampires," replied Lavi softly.

"Fucking vampires."

**pqpq**

The party was two parts boring and one third awkward. Some humans seemed unbothered by this transition, perhaps even excited for such a Unification. Others, like the two Tyki had introduced him to, were less than pleased. It seemed there was a clear division between the undead and the living, and those who approved or disapproved on both sides. Some vampires watched the humans with dark, hungry looks, regretting the concord that would limit their diets. Allen Walker, however, was very pleased for the joining of the two races. The one that lived by day and the other by night could now coexist. Perhaps over time, it could be without fear.

He danced two dances with Tyki, and one with Cyril. The two brothers, although the ones who had initially pushed for this agreement, seemed to be the most annoyed by its presence. Rhode as well, seemed rather put out that she couldn't drink from any of the beautiful ladies that fluttered like butterflies around the dance floor.

"It's not fair," she mourned, her large eyes focused on a woman in a long red dress. "If I want her, I'll have her anyway." Despite Allen's words, she refused his proposals to alter her diet. "I can't be vegetarian like you, Allen. Don't you ever crave the blood still warm from someone's body? That sweetness from resulting from adrenaline and fear? Maybe you should taste it sometime. It's intoxicating."

"I'll pass," replied Allen. Feeding on humans was something he hadn't partaken in for a long time. He wasn't about to start now. Unlike some vampires, Allen valued human life even more now that he _wasn't_ human anymore. Rhode sighed again and excused herself to chase after the woman in crimson, leaving Allen at the mercy of her sister, Lulubell, who insisted upon a dance. Politely, he obliged, and the two of them were envied upon the floor for their beauty and grace. However, Allen was not focused on his partner, too busy observing the redheaded man from earlier. There was something that drew Allen to him and he could not resist it no matter how hard he tried to admire the unrivaled goddess before him.

"You're a wonderful dancer," commented Lulubell, when they finished. "Perhaps you should come back to the mansion tonight? Have a drink with me?" The color her eyes flashed behind her glasses set Allen's teeth nervously on edge.

"I am sorry, but I must decline. Tyki has invited me to his home for the evening," said Allen. He was in no position to anger the man who had been very good to him throughout the years.

"Shame. He'll keep you all for himself," mused Lulubell, before she sauntered away, much like a cat to find her next prey. Alone, Allen retired from dancing and merely walked, bowing to those he had come across in his six hundred years on Earth. In truth, his aimless walking had purpose: he sought the red haired man from earlier. But three turns of the ballroom and Allen could not find him, presuming that he had gone home as the hours got later.

About to leave himself, he suddenly caught sight of red hair, a black eye patch, and a rugged countenance. From across the room, one green eye locked on to his and they shared a gaze. There was nothing in his expression that Allen could read, and before he knew it, his feet were taking him through dancing couples and drinking businessmen towards the Hunter. Within moments, they were before each other, merely staring, blue to green in candlelight.

"What?" Lavi finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," answered Allen, but didn't move his eyes. Neither did Lavi.

"Are you putting spell on me?" he inquired.

"No, even if I could," Allen said.

"Why aren't you blinking?" asked Lavi.

"Because I don't have to," said Allen.

"Oh," was all Lavi said, looking awkward. Allen dropped his eyes, focusing on the crooked tie and collar that the redhead wore. He was obviously not used to such clothes, so Allen reached forward to fix it; Lavi flinched away, putting a foot of space between them, as if Allen had been reaching for his throat.

"I'm just going to fix your collar," explained Allen. Lavi seemed embarrassed, stepping back closer a bit hesitantly until he was in front of the silver-haired vampire again. He held still as Allen fixed the collar and smoothed the tie. With his super sharp hearing, Allen could hear Lavi's heart beating as fast as a rabbit's. "Are you scared?"

"No," said Lavi evenly.

"I think you are. Your heart is racing."

"I've never been this close to a vampire without it trying to kill me."

"That would explain things."

"You're different, aren't you?" asked Lavi, catching Allen by surprise.

"Different how?" replied Allen, moving his hands away once Lavi was to his liking.

"You don't bite people, do you?" reiterated Lavi.

"How do you know?" Allen asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"I only knew one other vampire who had hair like yours. It was white because he didn't drink the blood of humans. Something about a certain protein or hormone that affected the pigmentation," said Lavi. Allen was surprised to discover that Lavi knew more about vampires than just killing them.

"That's true. I don't bite humans," said Allen.

"What do you drink, then?" Lavi asked.

"Blood," answered Allen, smiling when he saw Lavi roll his only eye slightly. "Blood tablets. They've been scientifically engineered so that we don't need to drink from humans. However, for good occasions, some bagged blood is delicious."

"Interesting," commented Lavi, but it was obvious he didn't have much more to say. Allen nodded, looking about the room. He felt a bit awkward standing there with no conversation.

"Would you care to dance?" asked Allen.

"I don't dance, sorry," Lavi replied, with rough sincerity.

"You don't, or you don't know how?" Allen asked.

"Both," said Lavi.

"So I take it then that my gender is not the reason," said Allen. Lavi went modestly red. "It is fine to admit that you like men."

"I don't," said Lavi.

"You don't?" repeated Allen with a raised eyebrow. "Then why are you so embarrassed?"

"It's really none of your business, vampire," replied Lavi harshly. His expression looked apologetic the moment he said it, but the redhead did not vocalize his mistake. "Sexual preferences aren't something openly talked about. In our society anyway."

"That's a shame," said Allen. "You're missing out on a whole new world when you remain closeted like that." With a gentle smile, he held out his hand. "Sure you wouldn't care to dance?" Lavi looked at him for a moment, dropping his eye quickly when he took the proffered hand. Allen couldn't get Lavi to move out onto the dance floor, where everyone would be able to see him dance with a vampire—the very thing he had been trained to kill. Instead, they stayed close to the corner of the room, next to the window and danced, hand in hand with Lavi's hand upon his waist and Allen's head against the redhead's shoulder. He listened to the rapid hammering of Lavi's heart, soaked in the warmth of his hands and body. How much he had missed feeling that life within someone, the pounding of blood from a heart that hadn't died once before.

"You're nervous."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"You're close to my neck."

"I don't bite."

"That's what they all say."

It was playful banter, and two dances in, Lavi's heart had calmed considerably, falling into a comfortable, soothing rhythm. After six hundred years of life, Allen felt truly content.

"I have to leave," said Lavi, when their third dance ended.

"Will I see you again?" asked Allen, looking up at Lavi.

"Probably not," answered Lavi, his expression softening ever so slightly. "But I hope so." He smiled and gave a very human-like bow. It was probably the first time in his life as a Hunter he had ever shown such a courtesy to a vampire, and Allen was flattered. "It was nice to meet you, Allen."

"The pleasure was mine," Allen replied, watching with some sadness as Lavi disappeared into the crowd, weaving his way to the exit. Over the next half hour, many people began to leave as the hours became earlier. Allen himself was wondering when Tyki would come to collect him so they could retire for the evening. He had been missing for a while, but just as Allen was pondering where he had gotten off to, the dark haired vampire appeared and hurried to him. His appearance was slightly disheveled and an odor clung to him that was unmistakable.

Blood.

"Come, Allen. Let us leave," he said, grinning at Allen. "I have a surprise for you." Their coats were brought to them, and then a taxi was called to bring them to Tyki's home. Twenty minutes later, they walked up an impressive staircase to Tyki's front door, stepping inside the cool manor from the thick summer air. Inside, the smell was stronger. Allen noticed that Tyki walked with a slight limp as well, as if he had been injured recently.

"Tyki, what is it?" Allen asked, for the umpteenth time that evening. He was starting to become nervous about this present that Tyki kept talking about.

"Come, come, my pet. Patience," Tyki replied, lighting a candelabra near his elbow. "Let's see, shall we? I've had it brought to the moon room for you." They walked through dark corridors of the house, up a winding staircase to the second floor, where Tyki's moon room resided. It was a glass room, in essence, that had a beautiful view of the grounds. That night, it was lit with soft glowing candles as well as the moon, illuminating the prize that Tyki had gotten him.

The furniture had been moved, leaving a wide open space. Beautiful wooden floors were smeared with blood, as if something had been dragged inside. Red hand prints showed struggle, pain, and fear. Heavy chains rattled as they stepped inside and Allen put his hand to his mouth to keep from crying out. In the middle of the floor, torn, beaten, and bloody, lay Lavi.

"Don't you like him, love?" asked Tyki, stepping into the room. "I saw you eying him all evening, even going as far to dance with him. I knew you wanted him, wasn't I right?" By his feet, Lavi raised his head to look up. He seemed drugged, or perhaps in such pain that he couldn't feel anything anymore, as his wounds were quite severe. His head had been struck, his lip was split, and there were probably more injuries that Allen couldn't see. The one that grasped his attention the most were the two twin puncture marks that bled profusely, messily from his neck. The lifeblood that had pumped Lavi's heart so beautifully during their dance was now dripping down his neck and onto the floor. If Allen listened closely, he could hear the organ beginning to slow, and it brought sorrow to him more than the blood brought hunger.

"Tyki...why...?" asked Allen.

"You need to eat sometime, darling. I thought we could celebrate," Tyki replied. "And what better way to do that than with a Hunter on Unification Day?"

"No...Tyki...I can't believe...you..." Allen couldn't even form words, his ancient heart aching at the slow death Lavi was experiencing.

"He would have killed us, Allen. Why shouldn't we kill him? Besides, he's out of a job now, aren't you, Lavi?" asked Tyki in a mocking voice, grasping Lavi's chin roughly. "What purpose can he serve now, except as a meal?" A spark of defiance lit his green eye and the redhead spit in Tyki's face. The dark-haired vampire growled and threw him into one of the thick glass panes. Tyki wiped the spit from his cheek as they watched Lavi's body slide down to the ground, leaving a crimson smear in its wake.

"Tyki, let him go," Allen said firmly.

"But he's your present," Tyki replied, crossing the room towards him. He put his arms around Allen, who remained stiff in his arms, listening to the soft groan of pain that issued from Lavi's beaten body before them. "Besides...I might have already had too much. Might as well finish him off. Be merciful."

"Fine," said Allen, moving out of his grasp. "Bring him to my room. I want him for the rest of the night." Tyki grinned and kissed his temple.

"As you wish, my love. Let him keep you warm tonight. I'll do that tomorrow evening, when I return from Cyril's home. He needs to finalize some paperwork." Allen didn't comment, only replying to Tyki's affection when the other vampire went to leave for the evening. It was a coarse farewell and then a slam of a door, leaving Allen alone with the dying Hunter. He was curled up on the floor, helpless even without the chains that had kept him immobile before. The blood soaking into the carpet made Allen dizzy and his teeth ache, but he did not yield to his desire, instead, hurrying to the bathroom to draw hot water in the tub. As it filled, he returned to Lavi's side, leaning over him to see if the redhead was conscious.

"Lavi," said Allen, cupping Lavi's cheek in his palm. Lashes fluttered slightly but did not open. His skin was pale, cold. Dying. "Lavi." He said the name harsher the second time, grabbing Lavi's chin with more strength than before, attempting to rouse him. Lavi went stiff at the treatment, grasping Allen's wrist in a spastic grip, coughing up crimson from the internal trauma to his organs. "Lavi, it's all right." He stroked hair matted with blood in a soothing gesture.

"Al...len..." murmured Lavi, brow furrowing in confusion. "W...why...?"

"It wasn't me..." Allen replied, and Lavi's grip slackened slightly.

"I...believed…you..." he said, as if Allen hadn't spoken. He smiled a weak, bitter smile. "You're all…the same…and I…hoped…" Before Allen could protest these words, Lavi went limp, his head rolling back against the floor. Panicked, Allen lifted Lavi easily and brought him into the bathroom, setting him in the warm water of the tub. Turning off the tap, Allen eased down to his knees, watching almost hypnotized as clear water turned pink from Lavi's open wounds. The suit that Allen had taken such care to straighten at the gala was in tatters around Lavi's body, dyed red from the wounds he had acquired in his struggle with Tyki. He must have put up quite the fight, but then again, nothing less was expected of a licensed Hunter.

Sadness darkened Allen's expression as he gently eased Lavi out of his jacket and shirt. For a Hunter to be defeated in general was disgraceful enough, but to be overcome on Unification Day must have been something akin to pure shame. But Lavi had been unarmed and at a great disadvantage, especially against someone as powerful as Tyki Mikk. Allen felt his chest burn slightly, brow furrowing as he saw the wounds on Lavi's chest. If the bite didn't kill him, infection would.

The bath warmed Lavi's chilled skin, but he did not wake, even when Allen cleaned his injuries with soap and washed his hair. By the time the water turned red, Allen had gotten Lavi out and dried off, wrapped him in a comfortable bathrobe and put him to bed. His naked form hadn't inspired any sort of arousal in Allen, who was too concerned over Lavi's fading health to even consider such emotion. The only things he had allowed himself to notice were the scars, only serving to make Allen feel more remorse than before. A harsh life would finish with a harsh end. It wasn't fair.

"It wasn't me," Allen said even knowing that the redhead couldn't hear his words as he laid down on the bed next to him. He could smell the still open wounds, bleeding against the towel-like material of the robe around the redhead's body. "I would never have, Lavi. Never." He touched Lavi's cheek, fingertips straying into damp hair. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't there…that I didn't protect you…" Gently, he rested his head against Lavi's chest, much like he had earlier that evening when they danced. Allen listened to the slow beat of Lavi's heart, feeling his eyes sting. If he could still cry, he would have. Every human's death he witnessed was painful, but this was more so than any other. Allen wished he knew why. Was it that dance they shared? The way their eyes met as if spellbound? Was it that feeling of full content Allen had felt held against Lavi beneath golden candlelight?

"You're heavy…" the voice beneath his ear growled softly. Allen shot up quickly, looking down at Lavi. His left eye was half-way open and he didn't look any better, but at least he was awake and that was enough for Allen.

"Sorry," said Allen. The green eye moved from his face to the door and then around the room, taking in his surroundings. "How…" Allen stopped. There was no use in asking Lavi how he was doing. By now, the redhead would know he was dying. He could probably feel it in his burning blood, the way his body was already beginning to shut down due to the poison from Tyki's bite and steady blood loss from wounds that refused to clot.

"How…long…?" Lavi asked with a shaky sounding sigh.

"A day, maybe two," Allen replied, being generous. If Lavi made it through the morning, he would be much stronger than others.

"Am I…gonna…Turn…?" he asked weakly.

"No," Allen answered, shaking his head. Lavi would have been in much more agony than he was now, if that was the case. The redhead breathed out in relief.

"Who…?" asked Lavi shortly. Allen could hear that attempting to speak was taking its toll on his body, as Lavi's heart was beating with a stressful rhythm; the bleeding increased.

"Tyki," said Allen, pressing his cool palm against Lavi's forehead to calm him. "I'm sorry." Lavi didn't answer, instead making a small noise to indicate he'd heard. His eye closed and he leaned into Allen's hand slightly.

"I still have…things to do…" Lavi murmured, his brow furrowing gently against Allen's thumb. Allen's heart, physically dead as it was, went out to the man before him.

"This…doesn't have to be the end, Lavi," Allen replied, much like his Master had done over 600 years ago to the starving, shivering boy lying in one of London's dirty allies. Lavi shook his head weakly beneath Allen's palm.

"No…" he said.

"Why not, Lavi?" Allen asked, finding Lavi's hand and giving it a squeeze. "You could…be with me. We could do anything we wanted. Everything we wanted." Asking Lavi to become the one thing he had been trained to kill was fantasy, but Allen felt himself hoping. Maybe Lavi could be the companion he had sought for so long.

"I…can't…become a monster…" Lavi whispered. Cold washed over Allen, gripping him so tightly it was almost like the night in Master's arms when he had died. That was all Lavi thought of him as: a monster, a fiend, a blasphemous creature of the night. Nothing more.

"I…understand," Allen said, stroking Lavi's hair.

"You're mad…" observed Lavi gruffly, some of his roughness returning.

"I am not," answered Allen, blatantly lying. He didn't want to admit how much the refusal had hurt his pride. A human to reject such an offer, an offer he had never proposed to anyone else, felt something akin to a slap in the face. "Regardless, you should get some rest."

"What's…the point? I'm…gonna be sleeping…forever anyway," said Lavi, grasping weakly at Allen's hand in his. "Tell me…about you…"

"About my monstrous life?" Allen asked, a bit of a bite to his words. He paused before regaining himself, in no position to judge Lavi's words or actions. The redhead was a Hunter by trade, raised to hate and hunt vampires. It wasn't as if his opinion of them was going to change so suddenly, and after being attacked by one no less. "What do you want to know?" One green eye opened and looked at him. It was just like earlier that night in the ball room: so clear and searching. Allen almost thought Lavi lucid for a moment.

"Everything."

**pqpq**

Allen spoke for hours. He never seemed to tire or need breath, probably a positive characteristic of the undead. Beside him, Lavi felt like he was too loud as he struggled to breathe under the weight of his dying body. But he listened closely to the details of the vampire's life next to him: the life before he Turned, heavy with poverty and starvation, and then his life after he became a vampire. It was a story woven with art and music, travel and language, forbidden knowledge and grand ballrooms humans would never see. Allen had dined with Michelangelo, danced with Queen Elizabeth I, drank with Shakespeare, and was a close friend of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He had witnessed wars, revolutions, and the forming of new countries. He owned a speakeasy in the '20s, became a patron of Broadway sometime later, and lent a hand to restore American finances during the Depression. He was there when photography and cinematography were created; he saw the first ever moving picture show in America. He kissed Marilyn Monroe, saw President Kennedy assassinated from a dark hotel in Dallas, and witnessed the activities during the Olympic Games in Munich.

There was so much more that Lavi's brain could not process. It was so much to see in one lifetime. So much art and progress, and yet, at the same time, so much pain and loss. As Allen moved forward in the years, Lavi could feel himself fading. Beautiful words to describe something as oppressive as communism in Prague and the Wall in Berlin and by then Lavi could barely hear anything at all. Cold hands held his face and Lavi trembled, reaching for Allen in the blindness of Death's hold.

"I…" he said, unable to get the words to form. When finally faced with his own death, Lavi felt fear. It wasn't like the times before, on those suicide missions that he could have not walked out of. He had gone in with his head held high, the prospect of dying not weighing at all on his shoulders. But now, with kind hands holding him, even though they had been chilled by death, Lavi wanted nothing more than to _stay_. Stay to see wonderful, horrible, amazing things with the silver-haired beauty next to him. "…don't…" A cool finger pressed against his lips.

"Shh, Lavi," came Allen's voice from somewhere near him. "It's all right. Just…go…" Allen's sadness washed over him like a wave and Lavi shook his head, gripping Allen's hand.

"No…not…yet…" Lavi said, struggling to breathe. He had to cling to life a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer. "…make me…like…you…

"Lavi…"

"Please…Allen…" He was slipping away despite how much he wanted to stay. Only moments and he would be in that other world. "…please…you…I want…_you_…" There was a moment in time where nothing happened and it was only darkness before, cold, marble lips pressed against his, sending his fading heart into a rapid flutter. Then they were gone, replaced moments later by something thick and bitter tasting. It dripped over his lips like tears.

"Drink," Allen whispered in his ear.

And he did.

**pqpq**

Lavi died.

His body turned cold, wounds healing and then disappearing, leaving not a mark on pale flesh. Every scarred feature of his body returned to the unblemished state it had been in his youth. The mess of his right eye restored itself, skin smoothing out to form a beautiful, even face. On some level, Allen felt as if he would miss the scars and the mysterious eye patch, but on another, he felt as if this was a new beginning. Not only for Lavi, but for the both of them.

After Lavi had Turned, there had business to settle. Allen pretended to be oblivious when Lavi gave hints to some old Hunter friends concerning the whereabouts to certain vampires' homes. He had turned a blind eye to the papers and the news that spoke of unwarranted arson and the deaths of several high class vampires. However, he did take notice to the statistics: that within weeks of this occurrence, there seemed to be a drop in home invasions of the undead and an increase in vampires seeking licenses for blood donation cards. It seemed as if that step was one towards the beginning of a new era, where two worlds could coexist without strife.

When things had settled, Lavi paid a visit to his Clan. They stripped him of his status, but let him live because of his loyalty to their cause. His long haired friend looked betrayed, but out of everyone, he was one of the few people who wrote Lavi almost weekly. The redhead kept up the correspondence, even when Allen proposed going abroad for vacation. It should have been the cause for some jealousy on Allen's part, but the older vampire knew that the magnetic stares and passionate lovemaking they shared ensured Lavi as his for eternity.

"Paris is nice," the redhead commented. They were on the tenth floor of the Hotel Sofitel Paris Arc de Triomphe, relaxing on the balcony that offered them a beautiful view of the Seine and Eiffel Tower. He wore only a pair of loose black pants, as Allen was wearing his shirt; it fell down to just above his knees. Perching himself in Lavi's lap, the white-haired vampire then curled up and put his arms around the redhead's neck affectionately.

"I'm glad you agree," said Allen, kissing along the pale column of Lavi's throat down to his exposed collarbone. Lavi's fingertips caressed Allen down his spine, sending shivers through the smaller vampire. "Keep that up and you'll make me want to go again." Lavi grinned, showing his fangs.

"And that's a bad thing, why?" asked Lavi, tilting his head slightly.

"You're incorrigible," Allen replied, pushing against his chest playfully. He was smiling too. He never thought that he would be able to do so, so freely again. Raising himself up a little, he straddled Lavi with a sensual grin. "But I still love you."

"Forever?" Lavi asked, looking up at him with two green eyes, shining in the night lights that Paris was named for. Allen smiled, kissing him as lovingly and tenderly as the night he changed Lavi.

"Forever."

**pqpq**

Wow. That was longer than expected. Not what I wanted either, but still okay in my opinion. How'd you guys like it, hm?

**Chapter 33**

Flowers - Lavi brought Allen flowers everyday, but he never woke up.

Peace, love, and WOLVERINE, everyone!

**Dhampir72**


	33. Flowers

**Chapter Thirty Three: **Flowers

**Summary**: Everyday, Lavi brought Allen flowers. And everyday, he didn't wake up. Until…

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Angst.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank you to**: ChaoticFenris, Nusku, asdfasdfg, KinKitsune01, Tsumi no Curse, SincerelyRainbow, darkxwolfxdemon, rainy-nightmares, NaruHinaforever, Green-Eye-Deamon, stoneygeek, NellaXIval, Dgm-yoai-lover, Azakura, kikiyoinuyasha, OyaSUMi-heart, BlueFox of the Moon, Mayumi Nakashima, Aion Laven Walker, MonElisa, fotoshop-cutout, and everyone else for your favorites and alerts.

**A side note, a lot of you seemed disappointed with the length of my posts recently. I'm sorry to be such a lame, I guess. However, I want you to understand that these one-shots take a lot of time. The last one took around six hours and averaged out at nearly 6,500 words. I think that that is rather long. With a college lifestyle, it's hard to keep posting 10,000 word stories every three or four days. Please understand that if these updates are to come out faster, you're going to be seeing some shorter works. Just to keep you happy and aware, because I love all of you and am very thankful for your support on this project. **

**pqpq**

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The Matron felt that way from the start. She had seen and experienced many tragedies over the years spent at the Order. She had been there through the sicknesses and the healings. The deaths and the mourning. But never had she experienced this stagnant, unwavering sleep that would not relent. Allen Walker, the strongest, most stubborn boy she had ever met, lay sleeping in the far bed. The Matron had put him next to the window, so the sunlight from the tall windows could warm his skin by day and the light of the moon would never leave his side. He slept on, unawares, oblivious to the daily routines that continued after his accident. The accident which, the Matron had gone through before, but had never yielded such results.

"_Matron! Matron!" Panicked cries called her from the hallway outside. Dirty and bleeding, Finders hurried inside, carrying the injured. The first to catch her attention, however, was the black uniform among the others, tattered and dripping from the rain outside. Silver hair was thrown over a taller Exorcist's shoulder, red hair clinging to a pale, frightened face. _

"_What happened?" she asked calmly, indicating for the redhead known only as Lavi to set Allen down upon the nearest bed. He did so obediently, standing aside to let her work. As he explained the situation—the attack that had taken them by surprise on the way home—the Matron looked the boy over. No pupil reaction to her light, threadlike pulse, cold, clammy skin. A major wound to his head bled profusely onto the pillow and she called for a nurse to assist her in treating him. _

"_Is…is Allen going to be okay?" Lavi asked, fear coloring his tone. _

"_He's going to be all right," the Matron said, one of the other nurses ushering him to the side to treat his injuries. But the entire time she worked on Allen, the Matron could feel his unwavering stare over her, gazing intently on Allen's unconscious form. _

"_When will he wake up, Matron?" Lavi asked, that night when everything had calmed down. She moved their beds closer to relieve some of Lavi's stress, allowing the silver-haired boy to be in full view. He slept on, head wrapped in gauze, arms connected to IVs of medication and fluids. A heart monitor beeped monotonously in the quiet room._

"_Soon, dear," she replied, looking over at Allen as well. "He's a strong boy. It won't be long until he wakes. He just needs rest for now." _

If only she had known better.

Allen did not wake. For the first few days, they considered it normal. By the next week, though, it had become worrisome. The boy did not show any signs of waking or of consciousness. He did not dream, the machinery said. He just existed.

"_He's not…brain dead…is he, Matron?" Lavi asked, two weeks after the accident. His arm was in a sling; another injury from a mission gone awry and she felt a motherly affection for him. Worry was heavy in his expression._

"_We…aren't certain," she answered. For a moment, she saw the raw hurt that blossomed in his expression before steeling into something stoic. _

"_How long do you think he has?" Lavi inquired._

"_His health is fine," replied the Matron. "However, the coma is extensive. We don't know how much damage there truly is until he wakes up." _

"_Will he wake up?" Lavi asked. She looked him in his single green eye, so old despite his youth. He had seen too much, she knew; gone through too much loss. Pitying him by lying would not be a relief to him. Honesty, no matter how brutal the truth might be, was the best course._

"_It's…doubtful," she answered. Their supposed savior—the one who gave them shining hope in such a dark world—was suddenly gone. Lavi smiled sadly in the afternoon light, golden light illuminating a sorrowful gaze. _

"_You know," he said softly, staring at the sleeping boy beside him. Burned, bandaged hands placed themselves over Allen's pale right one. "There's a legend about spirits who lose their way. In death or sleep, if their loved ones bring flowers to them, then they can follow the scent back home." He looked up at her with an expression that nearly broke her heart. "Can I…bring Allen flowers, Matron?"_

"_As many as you want, Lavi."_

And bring flowers Lavi did. Everyday, a new flower was added to the vase by Allen's bedside. The infirmary smelled lovely, like the spring outside that filtered in through the closed windows. Lavi arrived at the same time almost everyday, one flower held loosely in his hand, as if he didn't want to break something so fragile; something that gave him so much hope. She did not ask where he got them, but the beautiful plants sat vibrantly and fragrantly beside the sleeping boy. During these times, the Matron left Lavi with Allen in as much privacy as possible, but sometimes, she couldn't help overhearing the redhead's soft words spoken to the sleeping youth.

"It's gorgeous outside now, you know," he started one day. "Maybe I should open the window. I know that you like that. Remember that one time in Venice? It was like vacation, wasn't it? There were no akuma there at all." He laughed and the sound of his chair moving backwards scraped gently against the floor. The Matron paused in washing out a glass IV bottle long enough to hear the slight creak to the window as the Exorcist opened it for the sleeping youth. "I don't know what Komui was thinking, but hey, we weren't about to argue, right?" His boots stepped back toward the chair that moved again. She heard it creak quietly when he sat down once more. Like everyday, he told Allen how everyone was doing, like a journal almost. The weather, everyone's random happenstances. Sometimes he would laugh and other times he sounded serious. But as always, Allen was silent.

"Allen…" he murmured, his voice dropping considerably. Seriousness hung in the air like something tangible, pausing the Matron's washing hands. The water running into the porcelain basin beneath her sounded like far off rain on a summer day. "…please…I know you're in there…despite what everyone says. I know you're still here. But…why? Why won't you wake up, Allen…? We need you. _I_…I need you, Allen." His voice was a desperate whisper. "Please…Allen…"

No answer came and Lavi left, his shoulders a bit more defeated than when he had first entered. Everyday it repeated itself, except when the redhead was away on missions. But the moment he came back, the Matron could find him by Allen's bedside. Talking, reading aloud, and sometimes just sitting there with his hand in Allen's. She was an intuitive woman, not so blind to this affection. The Matron knew that this was more than an exemplary friend. This was love, in its purest and kindest kind. She knew this fact, but it was clarified one night at the beginning of autumn, when the Matron was completing her final rounds for the evening and came across the silhouette of Lavi leaning over Allen in the dark. She didn't need light or the eyes she had twenty years ago to know what he was doing. It was the saddest, most beautiful moonlit kiss she could ever imagine; the tears that fell from Lavi's only eye as he gripped Allen's hand against his chest, begging without words for the other boy to awaken from his stone sleep.

But he didn't.

By the end of autumn, the flowers wilted and died. The Matron had to clear them away, leaving Allen's side of the room bare. Lavi came less frequently as the missions increased. Out one of their strongest Exorcists, the Order had been rather hard on their remaining forces, sending Lavi out more than the Matron believed to be healthy. When he did come back to headquarters, she could always find him in the chair by Allen's bed, looking more haggard with each visit.

"Matron," he said one evening, drawing her attention to him. Lavi was there with his eye so sunken and black he looked ill. She brought him a blanket and draped it around his shoulders. The sleeves of his coat were frayed from constant battle, fading bruises and scars covered his skin. A war-hardened veteran.

"You should get some rest," she told him, patting his arm gently.

"Matron," Lavi said again, his unblinking stare downwards upon Allen's thin, pale hand held in his. She listened with rapt attention to the soft spoken words that followed: "Is…Allen suffering?"

"No, dear," she said, sitting at the foot of Allen's bed. "He's in a coma. Allen probably doesn't feel much of anything."

"Are you…sure…?" he asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" the Matron inquired. The boy did not answer, holding Allen's hand close to his chest.

"Sometimes, when you love someone…you need to…let them go…" Lavi said, his voice cracking slightly. "I…I-I can't keep him here anymore if…" The Matron placed her hand upon his head to silence him gently.

"Have faith."

"Have faith?"

"Yes. Believe that Allen is not lost forever."

"But…how…Matron, how can I have faith if…" Lavi stopped and looked up at her, anger flashing across his sorrowful expression. "How can I have faith in a God who did this to the _one person_ who didn't deserve it?!"

"It's a test," she answered.

"A test," he repeated bitterly.

"A test of your devotion, not only to Him, but to Allen as well," the Matron replied, touching the cross on her collar. "You need to have faith."

"Faith…" Lavi murmured, complacent again as his thumbs stroked Allen's hand in the dark.

"Keep bringing the flowers."

And he did.

**pqpq**

As the months became colder, flowers were harder and harder to find, but Lavi managed to somehow procure them. Roses, carnations, wildflowers; anything he could find. The place beside Allen's bed became colorful again as the first frosts came strong enough to destroy crops. Lavi began to come in with limping strides, bandages upon his forehead, a tired, heavy gaze. Never did the Matron see him in cheerful spirits or without injury. And Allen continued to sleep, pale and unresponsive as always.

Lavi didn't speak often to Allen anymore, seemingly too tired to do so. He just sat and held Allen's hand in the quiet recesses of the infirmary. One time, the Matron found him crying silently. She did not comment, leaving him alone with his comatose companion. It was hurting her to watch Lavi waste away day in and day out, his love for Allen never wavering despite the situation. Desperate, one afternoon during a snowstorm, Lavi sat beside Allen's bed, his suitcase resting by his feet as he prepared to go out for a mission. The Matron was drawn to him, not because of his presence, but because of the words she heard issuing from that sad, lonely corner.

"God…I don't pray…but please…" he murmured; the Matron was within sight enough to see his hands folded before him in prayer. Lavi's knuckles were white with small rivers of tears traveling over his fingers and hands. "…_please_…_bring Allen back to me_."

Allen slept on.

**pqpq**

A snowy day later that week, the Matron found herself looking down at a stretcher covered in blood, with a half-conscious boy lying upon it. Lavi's eye was half-open, glassy, appearing startlingly black against his pale skin.

"The Noah…they came out of nowhere…Lavi…we got him out of there as fast as possible when Kanda-kun and Lenalee-san came in to help cover us," explained a Finder, ashen beneath his khaki hood. "But he's hurt…we couldn't—the supplies were—" None of that was important to her in that moment, the Matron's focus solely on Lavi. His wounds were terrible and the field triage limited. He was bleeding outwards as well as inwards, that much was certain by his complexion and the gaping hole at his side. She hastened them inside.

"Lavi," she said, attempting to keep him awake. "Lavi, speak to me." He looked up at her, as if perplexed, but then after a moment he gave her a small smile. Crimson lips turned upwards almost sleepily.

"Ma…tron…" he murmured, eyelashes fluttering lightly.

"That's it, Lavi," she replied, pressing down against his wound as nurses rushed to get her surgical equipment. "Just stay awake. I'm going to patch you up good as new, just as always." He continued to smile deliriously, not seeming to hear her words.

"Al…len…" he said.

"He's still asleep," the Matron informed him as a nurse hooked Lavi up to an IV. Up to her wrists in Lavi's side, she pressed down on the large wound in the redhead's side. His entire body arched upwards in agonizing pain, blood trickling from his mouth to his chin. The Noah must have worked a number on him to have inflicted such damage, she thought, wondering if the internal bleeding could be stopped in time.

"Al…len…" Lavi said again, choking slightly on his words. The machine that the injured Exorcist had been hooked up to upon arrival gave an annoyed sound at a sudden rise in his heart rate. She watched the pattern for half a second to know that it was tachycardia.

"Get him Librium! And ready the surgery, hurry!" she ordered the nurse next to her; anything to get Lavi's heart to calm itself. If he was under too much stress, there was no doubt that the organ would shut down on itself. To Lavi, she spoke gently: "Lavi, breathe deeply. Listen to the sound of my voice and stay with me."

"A…llen…" he breathed out unevenly, body trembling under her gloved palms. As the Matron went to hold him still, she noticed a white daisy clutched in Lavi's hand. The pale petals were bent slightly and flecked with blood. "…please…only…one I could…find…" She faltered for a moment, not knowing what to make of such a heartbreaking gesture.

"It's perfectly fine," she replied, clamping the wound before it bled any more. He needed surgery and she could see the other nurses prepping the room quickly for this. She tried not to let her panic show, and spoke calmly to Lavi: "I'm sure Allen will love it."

"I…tell…I love…Allen…" Lavi whispered, so softly that the Matron could barely hear him.

"You'll tell him yourself," she said. "When he wakes up." Lavi smiled dazedly at her, eye falling shut slowly.

"…love…so much…" he said with his last breath. The hand holding the simple flower went slack at the same moment his heart monitor let out a shrill sound. The line went flat. Hands slick with blood, the Matron called for aid, pumping at Lavi's chest in an attempt to bring him back into the realm of the living. But her motions were in vain, the monitor screaming in the gray room before it was silenced.

"He's…gone, Matron," said the nurse who turned the machine off. There was a hush that fell over all of them as they stood in quiet defeat beside the Exorcist's stretcher. After a while, everyone slowly left until only the Matron was beside the bed where the dead boy lay. Her eyes felt hot with frustrated tears as she moved backwards, away from his unmoving body. Crimson fingertips grasped the broken stem of the daisy, bringing it to the lonely corner of the infirmary. There she placed it in a dusty vase on Allen's bedside table that had once been blooming with flora. It drooped sadly, near death, in its container.

"Allen," the Matron began softly, looking everywhere but at the boy on the bed. "I'm so sorry…I tried…to save him. Lavi was…" She rung her hands together, not knowing how to explain herself. Was it her inability that couldn't save Lavi? Or was it the redhead's loneliness that made him go so easily into the other world? "Lavi was…"

"La…vi…" Her heart nearly stopped right there. She turned her head slightly to the side to see… a pair of sleepy, silver eyes looking up at her in some puzzlement. "Did I…fall asleep?" he asked. A crimson petal fell from the dying daisy onto the cool surface of the nightstand. The last of Lavi's love. _So unfair_.

"Yes," the Matron said, hiding her bloody hands behind her. "Yes you did."

**pqpq**

Wow. That was sad. Blame it on the bad weather here. Makes me sentimental. Also, interesting point of view, is it not? I'm trying to vary it up here and I think it actually came out quite well, but that's just my opinion :D

**Chapter 34**:

Stars: "To the twenty-six year old Lavi from the sixteen year-old me: I love you."

Based on Makoto Shinkai's _Voices of a Distant Star_. AU

See you next time!

**Dhampir72**


	34. Stars

**Chapter Thirty Four: **Stars

**Summary**: "I'm just sitting here, looking at the stars. Want to join me?" And Allen did.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG

**Content**: A tiny kiss?

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thank You to: **KinKitsune01, Ashe Seraphim, Nusku, fotoshop-cutout, Blip-chan, Flyte18, stoneygeek, Hitokiri Musei, darkxwolfxdemon, ChaoticFenris, kikyoinuyasha, NellaXIval, shadowsteph, yuki-tenshee, Fall in Snow, BlueFox of the Moon, JuniorArtist, Aion Laven Walker, Mayumi Nakashima, NaruHinaforever, OyaSUMi-heart, Azakura, Hasegawa-san, Findabahair, Ghost of the Crescent Moon, InfinityOnTheRun, I'm Defective, and everyone else for your favorites/alerts!

**Extra Note**: For those of you wondering, I've changed the story yet again. The story I was going to use for this chapter is HUGE. Like, epically huge. It's going to be posted as a separate fic from this one because it's too long to be a "chapter". Some of you were looking forward to it and I'll tell you that it will be up within the next week or so. It will be titled **Hoshi no Koe** after the original Shinkai film we know by the English adaptation: **Voices of a Distant Star**. Check your inboxes for updates!

**pqpq**

Lavi hadn't seen Allen in weeks.

At first, Lavi was fine. Well, at least he'd told himself this over and over again. He was an independent person who could go long periods without human contact and not be adversely affected. But as the days stretched into weeks, the redhead found himself antsy and irritated, unable to fool himself any longer. His work in the library seemed trivial, fingertips always tapping anxiously while one green eye would glance up every half-minute to see if the clock had somehow miraculously moved forward in time. Eventually his finger-tapping and leg-jiggling had brought Bookman to the end of his patience, resulting in Lavi being promptly thrown out of the library on his chin and told to work elsewhere. Grumbling to himself, Lavi set out to wandering the Order without purpose for the remaining days, seeking something to keep his mind distracted from his confusing and foreign thoughts.

Allen Walker had, from day one, been his friend; a comrade in arms. But working so closely with the boy had brought something out in Lavi. It was the part of himself he wasn't supposed to have: that loving, caring side of his personality that was supposed to be eradicated from him entirely. At first, Lavi presumed it to be the result of a close friendship, but when it matured and blossomed into something deeper, Lavi was uncertain. Friends were not supposed to entertain more-than-friendly thoughts about their companions. Friends were not supposed to seek touches, smiles, embraces that could mean more than the intended purpose. Friends were not supposed to sneak glances in the baths. Friends were not supposed to _want_ more than they had.

And Lavi _did_.

When Allen was away, he realized that this was the frightening truth. He cared too much, yearned, lusted, and _wanted_ too much. Never before had he experienced these emotions. They were even beyond the carnal instincts of the male body. Not only did his physical self want Allen, but the psychological, emotional part of him craved the silver-haired boy in every possible way. It was disconcerting, sending his mind into a sort of conniption. The redhead had never experienced such feelings of confusion and he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. The only way he could analyze it was to focus on experiences that he had felt before. He was able to realize that the sensation was similar to when he rode his hammer: the highs were so incredible he felt giddy, but the lows were terrifying enough to leave his stomach in his throat. Just the same, when Allen was nearby, he was soaring, but when Allen was gone, Lavi sank.

**pqpq**

"Allen? Let's see…" Komui said, opening and closing a series of manila folders upon his desk. Lavi stood awkwardly in front of the cluttered office space, trying to not appear too concerned or anxious. He couldn't help but ask Komui the whereabouts and condition of the object of his thoughts, his hot blooded affection too much to bear in silence. "Ah, yes. He's still in Barcelona."

"How long do you think it'll be until he gets back?" Lavi asked, after he had taken the right amount of time appropriate to not be either "too interested" or "too uninterested" so that it was as natural as possible. Even still, Komui fixed him with a piercing stare that made the redhead slightly uneasy, as if his methods had been all in vain from the start. Sometimes, Lavi feared that Komui saw more than he let on behind his simple, childish façade.

"Until the mission is over. I'd say another few days," Komui replied, tilting his head a bit to the side. Lavi had seen that look from Bookman many times before. It was that analyzing, searching sort of stare, where there was very little blinking and too much observing with just the right amount of strength to make Lavi resist the urge to squirm uncomfortably. "Are you all right, Lavi?" Lavi blinked at the question, the words taking a moment to process. Without a thought, the muscles in his face moved into their natural position, as they always did when Allen returned home from a mission with his cheerful tenor rising against the vaulted ceilings in the entrance hall. He was able to smile convincingly for Komui, hiding the lie behind his visible eye.

"I'm fine."

**pqpq**

Lovesickness, Lavi had once read in a paperback novel, was when one was so affected by love that he or she could not function properly. Listlessness, agitation, and depression were the symptoms when the object was far, while giddiness, gaiety, and euphoria were present when the object of the affection was near.

"Lovesickness?" Lavi asked himself, fingers clutching at his hair. "I can't be lovesick. That's ridiculous." He was alone in the tower, the five pence novel resting on the flagstone near his boot, face down so that he wouldn't have to see the two lovers embracing on the opposite side. Bookman would kill him if he knew that Lavi wasted his time with such frivolities as romance novels. Bookman would murder him in his sleep and bring him back to life, just to kill him again if he knew that Lavi was lovesick for the Destroyer of Time. Their mission. Their objective, of all things. Lavi just had to fall so damn hard for him, didn't he?

"I'm…ridiculous…" he said, leaning his head back against the wall, sighing as the cool stone helped the temperature of his body, cooling the emotional fever he currently suffered from. Sighing, Lavi had to breathe evenly, calm his racing mind and hammering heart. Everything was getting out of his control and it frightened him. Life had come as easy as mathematics and languages to him: simple, characterized by patterns that, once learned, could be easily manipulated and absorbed. Never before had Lavi been faced with such a challenge; never before had Lavi felt like he was being torn apart from all sides. The Bookman part of him resisted and the straight male part of his psyche bristled, but the virgin heart and caring persona clung to the image of Allen, the sound of his voice, the way his hand felt when Lavi's accidentally brushed his.

"I can't," Lavi told himself, staring up at the sky. The stars looked down upon him from their heavenly seats and the moon from her elevated throne. Was Allen somewhere right now looking at the same night landscape? Was he somewhere right now, looking up at the stars and thinking about Lavi?

"That's lovesick thinking," Lavi said aloud, shaking his head. Footsteps hurrying up the staircase distracted Lavi from his lonely soliloquy. Panting breaths accompanied the footfalls, the creaking of the tower door as it opened quickly and then shut with a resounding slam, echoing inside the turret. Lavi remained still in his position, wishing he knew who it was who broke his solitary. This question was answered when familiar boots stepped into the slanted moonlight on the floor.

"Lavi?" asked an even more familiar voice. Silver hair shone like moonbeams in the soft light. The eyes that had haunted Lavi's dreams, as well as every waking moment, stared at him; two pools of endless gray in the dark expanse of night.

"Allen," Lavi said, hoping his voice sounded natural and that his smile was just as brilliant as it always was. He could only hope, because Allen was astute and could always tell when something was bothering him, even when it was the smallest of things. "You're back. How was your mission?"

"It was fine," Allen replied. He was still breathing heavily, trying to hide it, but Lavi's green eye drank in the sight of lean fingers tugging at the tie around his neck.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked. He tried on his usual playful grin in order to keep the normalcy between them. If there was one way to cure a Bookman's lovesickness, it was to not give into his desire, no matter how much his hands itched to hold Allen's; how much his lips trembled at the thought of kissing Allen's… "You didn't make Yuu angry, did you?"

"No," Allen answered, a bit of a chuckle in his voice. The bow was undone and the top button released, exposing Allen's throat. Lavi had to avoid his gaze, lest he fall into the temptation he had tried so hard to quell. "Lenalee wanted me to fill out paperwork right away, but…I really…just wanted to be alone…"

"Er," Lavi said, sliding his book across the floor towards himself to move it out of Allen's view. He felt awkward, which didn't drown the lovesickness at all. If anything, it strengthened it, and Lavi had trouble finding words. "I'm sorry. I can go."

"N-No! I intruded! I can go," Allen insisted, moving towards the door. His chance was turning on its heel and leaving, back into the darkness where Lavi could finally say farewell to his obsession forever. But he did not sit back quietly. He could not, fueled by something inside of him that would not rest until he _knew_.

"Wait!" Lavi said, and the echoes stopped to listen to his next few words: "Why don't you…just stay here?" Silence, where perhaps Allen contemplated this and weighed his options, or perhaps where Allen pondered what was the best way to decline this offer.

"But…won't I be in the way?" Allen asked.

"I'm just sitting here. Looking at the stars. Care to join me?" Lavi asked. Allen's footsteps moved towards him instead of the door this time, emerging onto the moonlit balcony where Lavi sat.

"They are bright tonight, aren't they?" Allen commented, taking a seat next to Lavi.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" Lavi said, realizing that they were so close their shoulders were touching, warm and pleasant.

"The moon is huge, too," Allen added with a gentle sigh. His eyelashes were as white as the year round snow in the Himalayas and Lavi was so amazed that he couldn't help but stare. Allen noticed and his fair skin flushed slightly. "What're you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

"No," Lavi said, turning away to look up at the sky again. "Sorry, it just feels like forever since I last saw you."

"I have been away a long time," Allen said from beside him. "This war is…becoming larger than we imagined…" He sounded sad, tired, and so _lonely_ that Lavi wanted nothing more than to hold him forever in an attempt to make everything better. But he couldn't move himself towards the boy or put his arms around Allen's shoulders. The only thing he could muster was the slightest movement of his fingertips towards Allen's.

"I know," Lavi said. "And it's going to get bigger, more perilous, I can guarantee it."

"That's...disappointing," Allen murmured softly. Lavi realized then that the boy next to him was merely that: just a boy. Sixteen with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Destroyer of Time. Lavi's hand rested over Allen's, warm and surging with life and _innocence_ beneath his. Allen did not pull away and Lavi's quivering heart ceased its trembling.

"It's reality," Lavi replied, his voice quiet. He managed not to shiver when Allen rested his cheek against his shoulder, when the tips of his fingers clenched around Lavi's.

"I know, but…I wish every night could be like tonight," Allen said, with the most gentle of smiles.

"Then nights like these wouldn't be precious," Lavi answered.

"You're right," Allen replied, his hair brushing against Lavi's neck as he moved closer, their fingers intertwining in silent agreement. Lavi smiled and moved towards the lips that tilted towards his beneath the starry sky.

"I know."

**pqpq**

Sorry for the shortness, everyone. I've been struck down by a sudden onset of bronchitis, but I felt you all deserved an update after waiting so long. Hopefully illness won't keep me out of commission too long, as I hope to update more frequently in the future.

**Chapter 35**

Hold My Hand: When Allen needs more strength…

Peace, love, and my leftover birthday cake!

**Dhampir72**


	35. Hold My Hand

**Chapter Thirty Five: **Hold My Hand

**Summary**: When Allen needs more strength…AU

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: SENSITIVE CONTENT. This story contains references to the tragedy that occurred on the eleventh of September, 2001 in the United States along with foreign warfare, speculations into the end of the world, suicide, etc. And boys kissing, along with other things.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Thanks to**: fotoshop-cutout, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Nusku, NellaXIval, NaruHinaforever, Sazuka-Chan, stoneygeek, Uzumaki-Angel-15, Aion Laven Walker, ChaoticFenris, Tsumi no Curse, MonElisa, diannaa, and everyone else for their love.

**pqpq**

Lavi had always been there when Allen needed him.

It was an unspoken sort of thing that Allen could not remember establishing. It had been in existence since they had met: young boys with little problems on the elementary school playground. It was an agreement of sorts, or perhaps a silent understanding, where Allen wouldn't have to say anything at all, but Lavi would always know. He would always know and his palm against Allen's was the reassurance that calmed him. That hand always brought him back to the place he needed to be, despite that it was the place he had fled from in fear. Lavi's fingers and thumbs would wipe away the tears upon his cheek; his arms would move around his shoulders, and Allen would come back.

Because he always came back when Lavi was there.

**pqpq**

"Man, I didn't do that reading," Lavi whined quietly from beside him in class, nudging the copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ on his desk with some contempt. "Or study for that test."

"I didn't read or study either," Allen replied with an exhausted sigh, regretting his decision to slack off the night prior. Homeroom was crawling agonizingly slow, the clock seeming like it was never going to move forward. Allen was cramming for his Geography test beneath his desk, wanting to end his pain instead of prolonging it. It wasn't as if he was going to remember all of the countries in Africa anyway and even if he did, it wasn't going to help him on the SATs. When he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer behind him, Allen quickly turned his head up and pretended to be paying attention; Lavi did the same. Their teacher prowled by them among the aisles with a frown, looking for students who were not paying attention to the news that was emitting garbled voices from its broken speakers. It was required every morning that the students in homeroom watch the kids from the broadcasting club attempt to put on some semblance of a coherent program. They were normally resolved to giggle or mumble the entire time, so Allen considered it a waste of time to focus on their antics, instead finding his last-minute studying to be more valuable than whatever garbage they had to say about the school cafeteria or the middle school basketball team.

Once the news anchors were through with whatever prepubescent nonsense they had aired, killing the brain cells of their fellow students, the feed switched out to channel 6. A woman with fake eyebrows was talking about something with a serious expression, making Allen roll his eyes and return to Africa. _Nigeria, Namibia, Angola, Chad…_ Allen read off in his head, touching each spot on the map in order to remember it later.

"Allen…" Lavi said from beside him, but Allen continued, trying to memorize before the bell rang. _Zambia, the Congo, Tanzania_… "Allen."

"What?" Allen asked, looking up with some irritation. Now he was sure he was going to switch up Tanzania and Angola, or Chad with Zambia, or maybe all of them now, because they were all so close together with most of them ending in _–ia_. But these thoughts about Geography and Africa, along with the stupid bunch of giggling idiots on the student news were far from his mind. Lavi was rather pale, looking like the night he swore he saw a ghost in the graveyard two Halloween's ago. It was the same sort of expression that made Allen's stomach knot up, his palms turn sweaty with fear. Lavi was never afraid. Not like this.

"Look," Lavi said, somewhat weakly, as his green eyes flickered back towards the television. On the screen, New York City was obvious with its tall skyscrapers and yellow taxis down below. But what was not characteristic was the smoke that plumed heavily from one of the tallest towers in the city. The World Trade Center building was on fire and smoke was spilling into the blue sky like a black poltergeist.

"What…" Allen managed to get out, the map of Africa falling to the floor at his feet. He barely heard the scrape of the paper against the linoleum floor, his blue eyes glued to the television as another plane flew into the second building. People were screaming down below and fire engines were wailing. Panic, chaos, pandemonium. Lenalee Lee was crying two seats behind him. A few of the students in front were standing up and shouting, trying to turn up the volume so that they could hear. But then the principal's voice came over the intercom and instructed all teachers to turn off their television sets, leaving many of the kids in the room screaming for more information while others quickly logged onto the internet on their phones to find out more. The teacher attempted to retain order, but he was quickly failing. Someone snuck by him and turned the T.V. back on, where the camera was zoomed in on the smoking, burning plane jutting out from the World Trade Center building.

"What's happening, Lavi…?" Allen asked. The other boy shook his head, their eyes wide as they watched the atrocities occur. People were jumping out of the windows to their deaths. Fire was everywhere. Dust, glass, then finally there was nothing at all. One of the buildings collapsed and then the other, completely destroying the New York City skyline forever. Beneath the desk in their seventh grade class, Allen reached for Lavi's hand. The redhead's came around his, strong and sure. Comforting, as they watched the dirty, ragged people run from the destruction. Loving, as people with bloody hands turned over rocks searching for survivors.

_It's going to be okay_, the hand told him. And Allen believed him, his fingers squeezing back.

**pqpq**

"You don't have come, Lavi," Allen said, straightening his black jacket in front of the mirror with special care. His blue eyes were dark, like the color the sky becomes during a thunderstorm. His platinum white hair only served to make them darker, almost foreign, upon his pale face. Behind him, Allen could see his friend's reflection in the mirror. Red hair brushed against sable shoulders as Lavi shook his head.

"I'm coming," he replied.

"It's okay, Lavi," Allen said, reaching for his tie, which he slid under the collar of his white shirt. "I know you don't like funerals. You've been to too many."

"Allen," said Lavi, moving from the end of the bed towards him. He did not touch Allen's shoulders, something the smaller boy was grateful for. If Lavi did that, he might fall apart right there. "I'm going." Green eyes stared into his steadily in the mirror, filled with concern and caring that only close friends could share. "I knew Mana, too, and I want to go."

"Okay," Allen answered quietly, blinking back the hot tears in his eyes.

"Let me do this for you," Lavi said, turning Allen around with a gentle nudge against his shoulder, weaving an intricate knot so that the tie was snug around his neck. "There."

"Thanks, Lavi," Allen murmured quietly, leaning his head against Lavi's shoulder. He was warm and Allen trembled as he held back his emotions. He couldn't cry. He told himself that he wouldn't cry anymore.

"It's no problem," Lavi said.

That afternoon, it rained heavily. In the church, its echo sounded eerie against Allen's kind words regarding his late foster father. It was on a day like this day that he had died, rushing to school to see the play that Allen was in. Leading role, all smiles and a powerful voice, but with no father in the front row; the ticket at the front desk never taken. Instead, a lonely intermission, a voice mailbox, and then finally the call that sealed his fate. Into the blue and white hospital with dark, dark doorways, and to where he laid upon a cold metal table.

_Is this your father?_

_Yes. Yes it is._

Identified, bagged, transferred. Into a smooth coffin of mahogany and then surrounded by flowers in a funeral home. Tears fed the flowers, so they were still vibrant, but Allen was dull and gray, drained from his weeping. His words were kind and full of love, while his heart writhed with guilt. The lid was lowered and then the coffin was carried out to the hearse, that drove away into the rain.

"Are you okay, Allen?" Lavi asked, as they drove slowly in a long procession towards the graveyard.

"Yes," Allen answered, his eyes looking out the window. They were past seeing, past comprehending. The little drops upon the pane were different worlds he would never know. They were all different worlds without Mana.

"Hey," Lavi said, the car slowing to a stop at a red light. The wipers whipped across the windshield, back and forth, back and forth. Destroying the worlds that were then created again in a secondary blink of an eye. "It's going to be okay."

"I know," Allen said, because he did know. But in that moment of time where it was raining like that night and Mana's body was going to be put into the ground where little worlds would form and be obliterated upon the surface of his casket, Allen felt like it wasn't okay right now. "I know."

Lavi drove on through the gray streets, moving silently over hills covered in tombstones to the very top. There, in the torrential rain, they exited and helped move the coffin to the burial site. They were soaked and freezing as the priest read from Psalms before a small crowd: _The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul…"_

Behind him, Lavi stood with a tattered umbrella above their heads. He did not touch Allen, despite his trembling, and remained a silent, strong presence behind him. The silver-haired boy did not cry like the others, even as the casket was lowered into the earth and the priest read on: _ He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life. And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever_. _Amen_.

"Amen."

The people left one by one with kind touches upon his arm, his hand, all with sad eyes and faces as they returned to the warmth and dryness of their cars. Allen watched them all go with just as much attention as he watched the dirt piled upon the smooth surface of his father's final resting place. Lavi did not move and the rain continued to fall.

"It's okay to cry," Lavi said quietly, once the priest had left, as well as the diggers. The fresh dirt was already being pelted with rain, turning to mud before their feet.

"I know," Allen replied quietly, wiping some wetness from his cheeks. Whether it was the rain or his tears, he did not know. Long, cold fingers wrapped around his, twining the digits with the utmost care and gentleness. Lavi had known all along Allen would need it, but knew that it wasn't until that moment it became necessary. Allen turned and clung to him, burying his face in Lavi's jacket that smelled like Old Spice and cloves. He squeezed Lavi's hand beneath the lopsided umbrella under the rain, beside the man he called father. No longer in this world, Mana was gone, and Allen was left.

And he wept.

**pqpq**

It was a sunny afternoon when Allen finished riding his bike. He grabbed a paper outside the bike rack and two coffees from the vending machine on his way back to his apartment. After three flights of stairs and a fierce battle with his keys, Allen let himself inside, only to find Lavi sitting on his couch, staring fixedly at the television.

"I'm back," Allen said, setting his things on the counter. Lavi said nothing to his entrance and Allen looked him over once, then twice. "Why are you still in your pajamas? Didn't you have class today?" Lavi blinked, turning his head to stare at Allen with a borderline incredulous look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Didn't you have class today?" Allen inquired, looking at his redheaded friend with somewhat of a strained expression. "Don't tell me you ditched again. You're so smart, Lavi. You just have to actually _go_ to class every once in a while."

"Well, every once and a while is not today," Lavi said, although there was no teasing in his voice. "Don't you watch the news at all?"

"No," said Allen, dropping his bag on the floor. "It's too depressing." As he said this, he brought the coffee over to the couch and put them on the table before the sofa. Plopping down, Allen didn't bother looking at the television, instead opening his paper. It seemed that the report being read aloud on the news was the same as what was written in the paper. Bombs, the bombs were coming any day now. Foreign nations were panicked, the US was in danger. No one knew the culprit, but everyone was preparing to launch. Nuclear warfare, holocaust, the end of an era. The end of _life_.

"Is it…true…?" Allen asked, dropping his newspaper. He could see his expression in the mirror by the wall. He looked ashen against the evergreen sofa.

"Yes," Lavi replied, reaching for the remote. Allen caught the brief images of people rioting, looting stealing. Some were praying, others were jumping off bridges. Everyone was begging someone or something for help. But there was no help. The red buttons had been pushed already. There was no backing down. No salvation.

Only death.

"What…do we do…?" Allen asked, looking up at Lavi, his heart racing with insecurity.

"We can hide," Lavi said, although his face told Allen that was the last thing on his mind. "We'll be underground for years. Once the nuclear fallout clears up, it'll be us and the other survivors scouring for food and water. But there will be nothing left. No resources, no military, just chaos."

"So what do we do?" Allen asked again, leaning closer to Lavi. "What do we do, Lavi?" Gentle fingertips touched his chin, tracing down his jaw softly, causing Allen's eyes to widen slightly. Lavi smiled, somewhat forcefully.

"We…die…" Lavi answered.

"We…die…?" Allen echoed back, his chest feeling hollow. Not since Mana's death did Allen want to cry so badly. "B-But… there has to be…something…" Lavi shook his head, green eyes dark and syrupy. He'd already accepted their fate, Allen could tell. He'd resigned himself to this world and this end. There would be no struggle.

"I don't want to live in a world like that, Allen," Lavi said quietly. "I don't want to survive and hide or feel sick from radiation and acid rain. I don't want to slowly starve because there's nothing to eat, nothing to drink anywhere. I can't live like that. I don't _want_ to live like that. And I don't want _you_ to live in a world like that." Allen stared at Lavi, his eyes hot as he nodded in agreement. Lavi was right.

"So, we die," Allen said, looking up at Lavi. His lower lip trembled at the finality of it, but his eyes were determined to see his fate through to the end. Lavi was there and Lavi was going to be with him, so that was all that mattered.

"Yeah," Lavi answered, placing his hand on top of Allen's. "We die." The hand in his was gentle and comforting as it always had been, but it was accompanied by something else that Allen had never experienced before: a tender kiss to his brow. And then his cheek, jaw, the corner of his mouth, until finally their lips met for the first time. They had been friends for so long and they had been holding hands for so long and Lavi had been there for so long, why hadn't Allen noticed before? Was it the end of the world that finally brought them together like this? What sort of cruel God would be so unfair?

They made love with the windows open. Allen remembered because he could feel the breeze on his skin, the smooth sheets beneath him. He heard the curtains fluttering in the breeze, the soft music from upstairs. He even heard the unspoken words between them as if they had been truly vocalized. There was complete love and affection in their actions: the way Lavi held his hand when Allen said it hurt. The gentle kisses to his tears as they moved together. Everything fit together, from that first moment on the playground where a gangly red headed boy asked _Hey, do you want to play with me?_

Holding hands they watched the sun set for the last time, stayed up all night to see the stars, and then ate ice cream from the carton and drank beer on their roof to watch the end of the world. In the distance, a red mushroom bloomed. It reminded Allen of a time when he and Lavi would go exploring in the woods and they would find all sorts of different wildlife and vegetation. _Maybe one day, we could build a tree house out here. No one would ever know. It could be our secret place_. Allen smiled, threading his fingers into Lavi's as the cloud grew in size and color. Next to them, the ice cream had melted and their beers were empty.

"Lavi," Allen said, as the red began to consume the horizon.

"Hm?" Lavi asked. His hand was trembling slightly in Allen's, but did not make to let go.

"Everything's going to be okay," Allen said, smiling at him. It was with a bittersweet sort of feel that those words left his lips. So many years had gone by without them knowing, without them loving to their full capacity. But their twenty-four hours of happiness was enough for Allen to believe that it had all been worth it. The small beads of moisture that clung to the beer bottles were those worlds where he and Lavi could live on forever. Maybe Lavi knew, because his green eyes were like they always were when they spoke with silent words.

"I know."

**pqpq**

Okay. People, don't let me ever read/watch apocalyptical literature/movies ever again. They mess with my mind and make me write sad, sad shit.

**Chapter 36**

Precious Treasure – The pirate known only as "Lavi" had been looking for mythical treasure since he was old enough to sail at sea. Little did he know, he'd find that treasure is not only diamonds and gold. (Yes, it's a piratefic.)

Lurves muchly,

**Dhampir72**


	36. Precious Treasure

**Chapter Thirty-Six**: Precious Treasure

**Summary**: The pirate known only as "Lavi" had been looking for mythical treasure since he was old enough to sail at sea. Little did he know, he'd find that treasure is not only diamonds and gold…

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance/Piratefic

**Rating**: It's rated ARRRrrrrrrrg!

**Content**: PIRATES. –is excited- LOTS AND LOTS OF PIRATES. And maybe some kissing.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Author's Response**: I would like to say thank you to those of you who were kind in your reviews of the last chapter. A lot of you were actually quite upset with the content matter and I feel the need to explain myself. Yes, September 11th was a terrible incident. I wanted to capture that emotion in the last one-shot I wrote. Someone PM'd me and said I was "insensitive" to what happened on that day. On the contrary, the scene that started chapter 35 was my own personal experience on the morning of the 11th of September, 2001. I was only in middle school: shocked, afraid, and scared. My father was _on a plane that day_. I remember that my classmates were crying and I know more than one person at my school lost a family member due to that tragedy. I am not "insensitive" in the slightest when I saw what that day did to so many people. I just didn't want everyone to _forget_ about it. If you live in America or if you live somewhere far away, you know that those events, like other acts of terrorism, are horrific, unfair, and unjustified. Eight years after the tragedy, the wounds are still fresh for some, but many people have forgotten what transpired that day. Many people were lost and many families lost their loved ones. But from that incident also came love and bonding between people. My mother and her high school sweetheart were reunited after that accident and were married. They hold each other dear because September 11th reminded them how important life, love, friendship, and family truly are. That was what I was trying to achieve with my story. That's the emotion I wanted you to feel. I didn't want you to feel hate, offense, or discomfort in any way. I'm sorry if you believe it to be too soon, or that I was crass, offensive, or blasphemous in any sense. I am not. I just want everyone to remember and hold those poor souls dear to them. Please understand that. Thank you.

All seriousness aside, here's your epic pirate adventure, whut.

**pqpq**

Ever since he was a child, Lavi had dreamed of treasure.

Perhaps it had been his father, the most feared pirate in all the seven seas, who instilled this burning desire within him. Lavi could remember it clearly: sitting upon the wooden deck of their ship during a clear evening beside the man, who smoked foreign cigarettes and drank bitter-smelling wine. His red hair rested around his shoulders, long and braided, intertwined with beads and other items that attested to his travel. Lavi had heard the tales from frightened merchants that the pirate Marian Cross had dyed his hair with the blood of his victims to make it such a fearsome shade. Lavi didn't believe it, although it was funny to think that people believed such superstitions. The man's illegitimate child had inherited the same color, but his mother's green eyes, and they stared up at him in wonder as the pirate King told him stories about treasure.

It was always hidden and hard to find, but extremely valuable: gold, silver, pearls and precious gems. Lavi knew they existed, because these stones were imbedded in the rings and other jewelry his father donned most everyday. Like Cross, Lavi wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted his own ship, his own crew, and to sail into every sunset seeking adventures and riches. Maybe he'd find a good woman on the way, or like Cross, several hundred good women along the way. In any case, his life would not be boring, like those poor souls on land. Determined, Lavi told himself he would reach his dream. He would find treasure and become a true pirate. Then, and only then, could he seek the most mythical fortune in the entire world: Mana Walker's treasure. He was the most infamous pirate that had ever existed, even more legendary because of the massive fortune he left behind upon his strange disappearance a few years following Lavi's birth. Whatever might have happened, even Cross uttered his name with reverie and respect, which he had never done for anyone else. One day, Lavi wanted to find that treasure and have that respect applied to his own name.

By the time he was able to sail and when he learned to wield his gun more skillfully than those three times his age and once he had mastered the art of the blade, Lavi was a strapping lad of eighteen years old. His drunken father—who had been more of a prison guard than a father— left the "family business" to him, opting to live out the rest of his life on some island stocked with rum, and with a barren woman named Maria, whom he could have his way with on the sandy shores without fear of being caught by onlookers and without the anxiety of creating another surprise. It was truly the way a pirate would choose to live the last years of his life: in a drunken, sex-sated coma upon a beach where he could lounge around all day and not fear being caught and hung by the Royal Navy.

Without caring much about the man who had done nothing more than clothe, feed, and torture him, Lavi went onwards in life. He rounded up a crew almost immediately by dropping Cross's name around Tortuga, where he assembled men with varying talents. They all knew him as the Captain and did not refute his orders when he gave him. Lavi wasn't sure if they were afraid of him because of the color of his hair, the piece at his hip, or the black patch that covered his right eye. The jagged scar that ran down his cheek beneath it was rugged and frightening, but it was a good story to tell the ladies in the bars and brothels when he went land bound. Although he did exaggerate it greatly, the truth was that he _had_ gone up against the Marian Cross and gotten his ass handed to him, blinding him permanently in his right eye. However, Lavi hadn't managed to kill him in an epic battle of wit, craft, or underhandedness like he claimed. But no one would know any different, so Lavi was happy and the ladies were more than happy, and he had gotten himself a good many drinks out of it, thank you very much.

Although he called the sea his own after finding several small, hidden treasures off the shores of Venezuela and Brazil, Lavi was forced to share his territory with another pirate: Tyki Mikk. He was from Portugal, which made him a peninsular punk, in Lavi's opinion, and he had a knack for arriving at the worst possible times. Not to mention, Tyki was a bit more than molly, which put Lavi on his guard whenever the golden-eyed pirate was nearby. Despite enjoying the company of a few men here and there in his travels, Lavi mostly remained with women as his bedmates. More than once, however, had Tyki suggested the two of them go to bed to settle their "differences". If that wasn't enough to make Lavi's flesh crawl, he didn't know what could. Three times, Lavi had managed to escape Tyki's advances, fleeing on his ship, The Black Cross, before the Portuguese homosexual could follow him. It was during the last of these somewhat cowardly escapes where Lavi's adventure began: a journey where he would find the most precious treasure of all.

**pqpq**

Lenalee Lee was what some might call the Chinese princess that lived at the top of the tower. Although not of royal birth in any right, Lenalee was viewed as the most beautiful maiden in the Islands due to the sad, longing expression that had earned her title. She had come with her brother to live in the Caribbean while he was on business. As the liaison between the sugarcane groves owned by Britain and the opium fields tended to by China, Komui Lee was a very important man. So important, in fact, that Lenalee almost never saw her brother. It led to boring days in her lovely home overlooking the water, where she would be forced to find company in a book she had read too many times before, or begging the conversation of her guard, Yuu Kanda, who always remained silent. It was on one of those days where the book was too dull and Kanda was too quiet, that she dozed off, recalling a memory that she had long forgotten.

She was on the deck of a ship, sailing to the Caribbean from China. They had just finished their journey around the South American continent and their craft was entering British waters near the Islands. It was a gray day and the ocean was churning silvery-blue in the dense mist. Doing her best to entertain herself, a child Lenalee Lee began an impromptu game of hopscotch using life rings as her field. Standing off to the side, a younger, although still stoic, Kanda watched her without a word. It was in the middle of her play that Lenalee smelled thick smoke and she abandoned what she was doing to rush over to the railing on the starboard side. The fog was so thick, she couldn't see much, except for the debris that rushed by them on dull water.

"Lenalee-san, you must back away from the railing," said Kanda, close to her, urging her away from the edge of the boat with gentle hands upon her arms.

"But I want to see, Kanda-kun," she replied, standing on her tip-toes to see exactly what was going on. She wanted to know why everyone was running to the bow with such excited, frightened shouts.

"It's nothing for you to see," he told her, but she pushed past him to look over the railing again. What she saw made her eyes widen and pretty mouth fall open in surprise. There was a boy drifting in the ocean upon a broken plank of wood, lying as still as if he were sleeping. His hair was stark white, matching his flesh, and blood covered the left side of his face. Lenalee screamed, backing into the arms of Yuu, who held her protectively against him as she tried to eradicate the image from her mind. She was frightened of the corpse, because it was such a small boy who couldn't be much older than herself. Kanda held her and stroked her hair as men came rushing to her aid, including her brother, Komui, who appeared panicked by the sound of her shout. She was passed from Kanda's hold to her brother's and Lenalee curled up against him as the men pulled the boy from the water and onto the deck. He wasn't moving and Lenalee began to cry, trying to dry her tears on the ruffles of her dress.

But suddenly the boy coughed and seemingly came back to life, writhing underneath the hands that held him down, pressing cloth to the injury on the side of his face. He had blue eyes, which Lenalee could not stop looking at, even though she caught sight of fire beyond Komui's shoulder. Gently, she was set down and told to stay with Kanda in order to watch after the mysterious child. As the men rushed away to the bow again, Lenalee kneeled next to the boy, who looked at her with a scared expression. Tenderly, she pressed the cloth onto his wound. He winced, but did not oppose her touch, looking as if he were on the edge of unconsciousness as it was. In his hand, he clutched at something that shone a dull gold.

"Who…" managed the boy, raising his voice slightly in question. From behind her, the girl could sense Kanda's imposing presence, so she did her best to smile as pleasantly as possible.

"I'm Lenalee Lee," she told him, before pointing to the youth behind her. "And that stoic brute is Yuu Kanda." Her Japanese bodyguard and playmate snorted, but said nothing.

"I'm…Allen Walker…" he murmured back to her and she smiled, fingers curling around Allen's, around the intricate golden coin he held in his palm.

"That's a nice name…" Lenalee said, opening her eyes as she sat up in bed, looking out over the crashing waves. In her hand, she held a beautiful coin with the strangest of markings upon its smooth surface. "…Allen Walker."

**pqpq**

"Allen Walker, I'm going to skin you alive if you don't stop stealing all my pies!" Jerry shouted out his window, dreadlocks flying about him in a rage as he shook his fist at a silver-haired man running down the street away from him with a cheerful wave.

"Thanks, Jerry! Your pies are delicious!" Allen shouted back, skipping down the cobblestone avenue as he ate; in between the bakery and the washhouse, and then down the alley behind the pub, all the way to the blacksmith's shop where he worked. It was a dull job—no pun intended—that was for sure, but Allen prided himself on making the best swords in the Islands. His master had died years before, leaving the shop for him to run. And run it Allen did, quite well enough to make a decent wage, but it didn't stop him from snatching one or two of Jerry's pies every now and then, as they were the tastiest snacks around.

He presumed it was just going to be another ordinary day, where he would begin the initial stages of completing an order of four hundred rapiers for the Royal Navy. While he did this, Allen presumed he could open up the window and peek on Lenalee Lee, always looking so beautiful and sad from her window above the sea. He figured that he would sigh and contemplate his youth when they had first met before proceeding to wonder where those days had gone to. He missed seeing her, but what was someone like him to do? Orphaned, working as a blacksmith in the low end of town, Allen wasn't a respectable military man or nobleman from the continent who could walk right up to her and ask for her company one afternoon. He was just the boy that she had saved from drowning, on a shipwreck he couldn't remember…

Allen had to watch his footing and stop his daydreaming, or else one day it would land him into trouble. He knew this, but never really did anything about it, as his thoughts were entertaining and gave him some of his only pleasures. But today, of all days, was the day he should have been paying more attention, as it was definitely not a normal day. After all, when he normally entered his shop, he was met with the usual sights: the hay covered floor, strong wooden beams that supported the small structure, and even the little golden donkey, Timcanpy, who helped him heat up the fire that gave shape to smooth steel. Today, however, he was met with a serendipitous surprise, wherein two rough hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him inside.

"Mn!" was all Allen managed to get out, his mouth covered with one hand while the rest of him could barely even writhe due to the iron grip of someone's arm around his waist. He dropped the remainder of his pie. A sad, sad waste.

"Be a good lad and don't make a sound, yeah?" said a voice in his ear. It was weathered, like the fingers against his cheek. Something about the accent whispered travel to Allen, this confirmed when he breathed in and nodded, taking in the scent of salty ocean water. Quiet, Allen allowed himself to be pulled into the corner of the room behind the hearth, footsteps kicking up ash and soot from the fire. The silver-haired man could feel his captor's breath against cheek and he smelled the sweetness of rum and fruit. He felt himself flush when he was pulled fully against the man behind him, enough to feel that the intruder was quite tall and thin, but built. Allen also could deduce that he was rather dangerous, feeling the hilt of a sword pressing against his back and the pressure of the butt of a gun grinding into his hip. His breathing sped up a bit and he tried to escape again, but to no avail, one word spinning around his mind like a frightened animal caught inside of a trap:

Pirate.

"I ain't gonna hurt you," said the pirate, in such a voice that Allen almost believed him. If pirates could be trusted, that is. "I'm just hiding now. I don't want no trouble." Allen doubted it, but did not have any other opportunity to resist or refute that statement, as the door to his shop opened slowly. Heart racing, Allen hoped it wasn't whoever the pirate was running from. What if it was someone worse? But when the person stepped inside, it was the worst thing imaginable that could have happened, in Allen's books anyway.

Why, out of all the days, had Lenalee Lee come down from her tower to visit him?

"Allen?" she asked, her voice ringing out like a pretty bell in the shop. Allen tried to move, but was held still, and he couldn't even get out a sound in warning to send the girl on her way. Her brown eyes scanned the shop, stopping when she spotted Allen in the corner, being held hostage by a fearsome pirate. "Allen!" she gasped, stepping backwards in shock, her hands rising to press against her mouth. Something gold caught Allen's eye: a chain that Lenalee clutched in her fair hand. But it disappeared the next moment, when a pair of dark arms moved around her, much in the same fashion as Allen was being held captive. Only a sword was placed against the smooth paleness of her throat in a threatening gesture, making Allen feel like he had definitely gotten the better end of the bargain, pirate-wise.

"Well, isn't this quite the coincidence?" said the man behind Lenalee, kicking the door shut. She struggled slightly, but the man kept her still by pressing the blade harder against her throat, drawing a bit of blood. Allen winced and tried to go to her, but was held back by the pirate behind him.

"Oh, quite," drawled the man holding Allen.

"All of this could have been avoided if you would have accepted my proposal," said the dark-haired man that had captured Lenalee. His eyes were a strange, eerie gold, his skin tanned from long exposure to the sun, and his dress most certainly clarified that he too was a bandit of the sea.

"You're sick, Tyki," came the growl against Allen's shoulder.

"And only you have the cure, Lavi," replied Tyki, in a sensual voice that sent Allen's flesh crawling. Although, the silver-haired man realized that it could have been not only from that lusty stare, but from learning his captor's name. There was a pirate known only as Lavi, who had made a name for himself on the sea and on land as well. He was infamous for his enthusiasm for treasure, alcohol, and women, but also for his chivalrous intentions and politeness on the sea. From what Allen had heard, they called him 'The Respectable Pirate' because he never killed anyone unless provoked and hadn't ever raised his hand, or blade, to a woman or child. That wasn't to say that Lavi was the nicest pirate out there. He had done some nasty things in Peru and other Islands in the Caribbean, like looting ships and then setting some of the crafts on fire just for fun.

"I should've killed you back in Maracaibo," said Lavi.

"You should have," Tyki replied, smiling dangerously. Lenalee's eyes were wide with fear as he pressed the blade harder against her neck.

"Let the girl go," Lavi said. The arm around his waist tensed slightly and Allen could feel Lavi's fingers wrapping around the hilt of his gun.

"Let the boy go," countered Tyki. In some strange gesture of honesty, Allen felt the hand move from his mouth. Tyki mirrored his action by releasing the arm that had been holding Lenalee around her bosom. "The other arm now," Tyki said. Allen tried to keep his face neutral as Lavi's palm settled around his weapon. In a flash, the silver-haired man was dropped to the ground; Lenalee was as well, but no shots were fired. The pirates were in a deadlock stare, not taking a step closer to the other. Allen chanced to look up at his captor, taking in the red hair, gruff exterior, and the black eye patch that covered his right eye. There was something quite interesting about the pirate that Allen couldn't explain, but he didn't try to analyze it in that moment, too busy concerning himself with what the two armed men were going to do to each other. "Are you going to run away again?"

"Maybe," said Lavi, grin working its way upon his lips as he stepped out of the corner, putting Allen behind him. Perhaps the rumors were true: that the pirate did not like for innocents to get hurt in his petty battles or passionate hunts for treasure.

"Why don't we just talk about it?" asked Tyki, keeping his sword aimed at Lenalee, who remained on the ground by his feet, frozen with fear.

"'Cause I don't wanna fuck you, Tyki," Lavi replied. Allen felt himself deadpan. Out of all the things in the world—money, power, territory—the reason he and Lenalee might lose their lives was over a squabble about sex.

"If you don't want to become mine, then I propose this," Tyki said, pressing his sword against the gentle curve of Lenalee's hip. "I'll kill the girl, fuck the boy behind you, and then continue to chase you for the rest of your life. Sound like a plan?" Lenalee made a small sound much like a whimper and Allen felt himself grow a bit cold inside at the thought of being raped by the man before him; it made him want to throw up, but Allen managed to keep the pie down by sheer force of will.

"How 'bout we just duel, like normal folk do?" Lavi replied, his heavy boots stopping a few feet shy of the other pirate. Tyki's gaze dropped to the floor where Lenalee lay quivering and Allen's eyes followed. In the hay, something golden twinkled in the sunlight.

"Hm," Tyki said, making to reach for it. Lavi cocked his weapon in warning, but Tyki replied with a silent gesture, jabbing Lenalee's side quickly with the sharp point of his sword. She let out a small cry as her dress stained with a tiny blot of blood. Seeming to understand this, Lavi stepped back, allowing Tyki to pick up the piece and hold it up for examination. "Curious. Is this yours, girl?" he asked Lenalee, who looked at the chain and pendant in his hand. Allen felt her eyes look at his for a moment, before looking up at Tyki with a small nod. "Well, then I think we've settled everything we needed to." With that said, Tyki sheathed his sword and removed his gun with such speed that Allen didn't even see him move. He then sent Lenalee into unconsciousness with a skilled hand on a certain pressure point in her neck, making her brown eyes close almost wearily. Lavi made to step forward once again, but Tyki threw the girl over his shoulder and kept his gun pointed at her stomach. "Come closer and I'll blow her pretty intestines all over the ceiling." Lavi stood down, weapon still aimed at Tyki.

"What do you want with the girl?" Lavi asked; Allen sat up further, feeling helpless as he watched Lenalee's black hair sway over the pirate's shoulder.

"Nothing at all," Tyki replied, with a wide grin. "But I've just discovered Mana Walker's precious treasure." Lavi made to rush the man, but Allen latched onto his foot, not wanting Tyki to pull the trigger on his pistol. "That's a good lad," Tyki said to him. "Make sure to keep this one in line. I'll be back for you, love, with that treasure you wanted so much. Maybe once I have it, we can talk again." With the queerest of hip sways, Tyki escaped out the back door of the blacksmith's shop with the Chinese princess over his shoulder.

**pqpq**

"Kid, I'm gonna kill you if you don't let go," Lavi threatened, looking down at the boy on the ground, steadfastly clinging to his boot.

"I-I can't! If you go after him, Tyki will kill Lenalee!" Allen said.

"That's all well and noble of you, but I don't really give a shit," Lavi replied, attempting to pull his foot free. "I've been searching for that treasure all my life and I ain't gonna let it get away from me now."

"What happened to your reputation?! You don't kill women, remember?" Allen tried.

"It's better than what Tyki's gonna do to her. At least I got mercy. He don't," Lavi answered, tugging his boot free just as the door opened with enough force it nearly ripped off its hinges. At first, Lavi thought it to be a woman, as the figure had long, black hair tied up in a feminine ponytail. But then the masculine features began to stand out and Lavi stood corrected.

"K-Kanda!" Allen stuttered from the floor. The man did not even look at him.

"Where is Lenalee?" asked Kanda.

"Well, shit. Everyone's gotten all up in a tizz 'bout this girl," Lavi commented, earning a glare from the man, who pulled a katana from the sheath at his hip.

"Where is Lenalee, pirate?" he asked again, eyes narrowing.

"Dunno. Wanna gimme a description of the lass?" Lavi asked, feigning innocence. Kanda did not seem like the type to be toyed with, as he immediately lunged at the redhead. Instead of reaching for the weapon at his own hip, Lavi grabbed the nearest sword to him and used it to defend himself, parrying Kanda's blows easily with crafty footwork and a practiced wrist. Kanda was the better swordsman in terms of speed, but Lavi was better in terms of strength and he used that to his advantage. "Look, I ain't got time for this." Lavi pushed Kanda away from him, holding up his hands in some mockery of surrender so that the other man would not attack.

"Why are you here?" Kanda asked, keeping his sword drawn, but made no move to go after the pirate again.

"I just came looking for the blacksmith, savvy? That's all. Like I said before, I don't want no trouble," Lavi said, going so far as to put his weapon down.

"Why?" asked the oriental man, katana still poised and at the ready.

"It ain't none of your business," said Lavi, taking a step back when Kanda made to move forward, so he continued quickly: "but I heard that the most skilled blacksmith in all the Islands is here. I came because I have a special something that needs fixed and I use only the best."

"I'm sure," Kanda said, as Allen picked himself up off the floor, shaking his clothes loose of hay and soot.

"I'm the blacksmith," Allen said, a bit nervously when the pirate turned his head to look at him. He was cute, Lavi had to admit, especially those eyes that reminded him of his beloved sea.

"Would you consider fixing my sword for me?" Lavi asked. "I'll pay you whatever your rate."

"I'll do it for you on one condition," Allen said, looking as if he were trying to make himself appear larger than his small stature. Lavi did not feel threatened, but he entertained the boy anyway.

"Name your price," Lavi answered, as if he had bent to Allen's will.

"You take me on your ship to find Lenalee," Allen said. "And I'll fix your sword free of charge." Lavi narrowed his eye. It was a good bargain, but he didn't trust outsiders on his ship. It was his home, after all, and anyone who wasn't on the ship wasn't family.

"No, I don't think so," he said simply, preparing to exit. Kanda matched his stride, looking dangerous, as if daring for Lavi to try and leave.

"You're going after her anyway," Allen replied from behind him. "So you're not going out of your way."

"You'll take me as well," Kanda said, sheathing his sword. Lavi felt a headache coming on. As if it wasn't bad enough Tyki got away with the most beautiful girl in all the Islands, he also somehow landed himself upon a piece of Mana Walker's treasure. That all led to these two idiots wanting to sail across the Caribbean looking for her. He sighed. Certainly that girl couldn't be somehow linked with the pirate who had left behind more gold than any other man alive?

"And where were you, Kanda? I thought you were supposed to be watching Lenalee! You're not a very good bodyguard, are you?" Allen was saying, earning a growled response from the other man, who had apparently been tricked and locked in the basement by the girl so that Lenalee could escape her confinement in her brother's home.

"She was trying to visit _you_," snarled Kanda.

"_Me_?" Allen repeated, looking surprised. As amusing as all of it was, Lavi didn't have time for this.

"Are you going to fix my sword or aren't you?" Lavi asked, drawing the focus back to the matter at hand.

"I don't know. Are you going to take us on your ship?" Allen inquired, with a tilt to his head that the redhead found absolutely irresistible for some reason.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Lavi said, removing his sword from his hip. From the ornate sheath, Lavi exposed his blade that had been cracked down the center during a recent encounter-turned-accident with Tyki. The redhead was very aware of how close Allen was to him as he observed the damage; even more aware of the angry force that was Kanda lurking behind them.

"This will take a little while," Allen told him, his fingers poking and prodding at the crack. "But I can get it good as new in an hour or two."

"We don't have time to wait," Kanda said, moving around in front of them with the angriest of expressions. As much as Lavi hated to admit it, the hot-headed man had a point. If Tyki got too much of a head start on them, they would never catch up and then the treasure would remain just outside of Lavi's grasp once again.

"Can you patch it up faster than that?" Lavi asked.

"I could, but it wouldn't be my best work," Allen said, looking troubled by this.

"Well, do it anyway. If you want to save your girl, or whatever," Lavi answered, crossing his arms. "I have a stake in this too, just so you know."

"Okay," Allen said. "Twenty minutes."

"Fine," Lavi replied, turning to Kanda.

"No," said the man, pulling a fancy sword down from one of the nearby racks. "Take this and let's go."

"K-Kanda! That's for the Royal Navy!" Allen said as Lavi accepted it. It was light and not like his weapon at all, but the redhead had to make a choice. His sword or his treasure.

"You heard the man," Lavi said, taking up his old and new sword, securing them at his hip. "Let's go."

**pqpq**

Lenalee Lee had never been kidnapped before.

She presumed it could have been worse, where she would have been thrown into some dirty cell below the ship, left to whatever the prisoners wanted to do to her. But instead, she was put away in a nice cabin, well lit and decorated, which was quite the surprise when she woke up. Lenalee knew she was at sea, because of the gentle rocking of the boat and she knew that it was night, for she could see the stars beyond her small, porthole window. Then the panic came.

Her brother was going to kill her.

Just as she was fretting about, not knowing what she should do, all the while wanting Kanda or Allen to be there with her, the door opened. Tyki stepped inside and she felt uneasy from the sight of his smile.

"Good evening," he said.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, with no pretense of pleasantry. He sighed, as if upset with her performance.

"I merely want you to tell me about this," he said, removing the golden chain from his pocket. From the end dangled the coin that Lenalee had kept at the bottom of her dressing drawer for so many years.

"What about it?" she inquired. The last thing she wanted to admit was that she had stolen it. As a child, she had seen it and could easily deduce that it was pirate gold. She knew that if Allen had been caught with the piece, he would be hanged for a crime he did not commit. So, with only Kanda's eyes watching her, Lenalee had tucked the golden coin into the sleeve of her dress and never spoke of it again.

"Where did you get it?" asked Tyki, stepping closer. His eyes were frightening in the candlelight. "Did your father give it to you?"

"My father?" Lenalee repeated, eyes hot. Her parents had died when she was young, so the only family she had was her brother. She didn't know what the pirate would do to her, but if she were to die, what would happen to Komui? "No. He did not."

"Who gave it to you?" Tyki asked, intensity in his tone.

"It isn't mine," she said, with some difficulty.

"Not yours," Tyki echoed back, his expression colored with rage. "This is not yours?!"

"N-No!" Lenalee answered. "I-I stole it!"

"Who did you steal it from?" Tyki asked, capturing her upper arms in a rough grip. "Tell me, girl. Who did you take it from?!"

"Allen! I took it from Allen!" Lenalee cried, gasping as she was thrown roughly to the floor.

"Allen who?" Tyki snarled at her, gripping the coin so tightly in his hand that Lenalee saw his knuckles turn white.

"Allen Walker! Allen Walker, the blacksmith in Kingstown," she answered. Tyki leaned down and took her chin in a bruising grip.

"You mean to tell me that this coin belongs to that boy from earlier today?" Tyki asked. With tearful eyes, she nodded and he released her. "You're lucky I'm merciful to women. When we reach Barbados, I'll throw you overboard to the sharks instead of letting my men have you." With that said, the door slammed shut, leaving Lenalee Lee alone in her pretty prison cell, crying softly into her hands.

"Yuu…" she murmured, clutching at her hair. "Allen…where are you?"

**pqpq**

"Where are we?" asked Allen, looking out over the expanse of sea that looked the same on all four sides of the ship. Monotonous, barren, blue water.

"In the Caribbean, of course," Lavi answered, looking at his maps and compass, seeming to not pay Allen any mind at all. The crew members went along with their work, eyeing the two strange passengers. Luckily for Allen, they had been instructed not to bother him or Kanda, and the crew listened to their Captain with surprising loyalty.

"Where are we going, then?" Allen tried again, walking over to where the pirate was doing his research.

"To Barbados," was the gruff answer.

"Why?" asked Allen.

"Because that's where all pirates go when they're looking for something," Lavi replied.

"Why?" asked Allen again.

"What the bloody hell is this, twenty questions?" he asked.

"Sorry," Allen replied, looking up when a shadow fell across him. On the upper deck, Kanda was pacing with a sour look upon his face. Lavi didn't say anything else, seemingly absorbed in whatever he was doing. "Can I help with anything?"

"You can go sit down and leave me be," Lavi suggested.

"But I want to help," Allen insisted. The pirate gave a sigh, throwing down his instruments upon the rickety table he had set up on the sunny deck. One intense green eye focused upon his face and Allen felt himself flush a bit under the scrutinizing stare.

"You've got a nasty scar," Lavi commented, looking at the pale mark that marred the left side of Allen's face. He couldn't remember how he had received it, but it was something he had gotten as a child, sometime during the shipwreck that had brought him to Kingstown upon Lenalee's ship.

"You do, too," Allen replied, eyeing the raised scar that ran from Lavi's forehead to his jaw, half of it obscured by the mysterious black patch.

"How'd you get it?" Lavi asked, leading Allen over to the railing. It must have been his pirate way of saying "let's take a break and talk" or something of the sort.

"I don't really know," Allen said, leaning on the wooden rail. "I was on a shipwreck when I was younger. Lenalee saved me from drowning and convinced the military that I should be allowed to stay, despite not having any passport. She helped me set up under a blacksmith in Kingstown so that I could help the island's trade business."

"Nice of her," Lavi commented. "So you owe her, huh?"

"Yeah," Allen answered, looking at him closely. The redhead seemed a lot more at ease when he was upon his ship, gazing out on the sea fondly as if it were his lover or good friend. For a fleeting moment, Allen wondered what it would be like to _be_ his lover. "How'd you get your scar, then?" As Lavi began his story about the time he had faced Cross Marian himself, Allen let his mind wander. He watched Lavi's lips when he spoke, the way his eye lit up with pride and excitement at his tale, and the smooth gestures of his hands as he reenacted some of the more intense scenes. Lavi, physically, was quite appealing, and even more so in his mannerisms. Allen wasn't queer, but he had to appreciate the pirate's strange handsomeness, although he did so quietly as possible.

"…and in the end, got myself this beaut'," Lavi finished, pointing at his scar. Allen nodded to show that he had heard, looking at the sea again so that he wouldn't be caught staring for too long a time. "So, you love her, then?"

"W-What?" Allen asked, his face going red at the sudden return to the previous topic.

"This Lenalee girl. You love her, yeah?" Lavi asked.

"I-I…" Allen stuttered, not knowing what to say. "She's just…just a friend." His ears were red, he knew, and found himself turn a shade darker when Lavi laughed at him, patting his head with his ringed fingers.

"You're cute," Lavi said, the most playful of smiles dancing upon his lips. Allen didn't know what to say, so he just looked down, cheeks red as Lavi put his arm around his shoulders with another chuckle. "I like you."

"Okay…" Allen said weakly, heart pounding so fast he could hear it in his ears.

"But not more than treasure," Lavi said, patting his back as he allowed Allen his personal space.

"A true pirate," Allen muttered, trying to return their conversation back to its lightheartedness. "What is this treasure you're so bent up over?"

"It's not just any treasure," Lavi replied. "It's _the_ treasure: Mana Walker's fortune."

"Mana Walker?" Allen repeated, brow furrowing. The name sounded terribly familiar, despite Walker being his own surname, common for many, in all actuality. There was a ring to it, a certain closeness Allen felt, but couldn't explain. It was something he'd experienced in his dreams of that day Lenalee saved him. There had been smoke and fire and a dark figure that had pressed something cool into his palm, whispering words he could not make out in the haze of his jumbled memories.

"Yeah," Lavi said. "He left the biggest treasure known to man. Even bigger than the Peruvian treasures, which were hidden among the Islands all those years ago by smugglers. But he wasn't really famous for anything important besides that. And his disappearance was recent, so it's possible you haven't heard of him…"

"What kind of treasure did he leave behind?" Allen asked.

"Dunno," Lavi answered with a shrug. "Rumor has it that his treasure was initially blocks of gold that he stole from an English transport ship. In order to smuggle the bars past the Royal Navy, who was out searching for the missing wealth, he turned the gold into coins and stamped them with his own special seal, then hid the treasure where only he and a select few would be able to find it. They say that if you have a piece of Mana Walker's treasure, there's a secret map in the imprint that will lead you right to it. But of course, you have to know how to _read_ the map in the first place, so Mana Walker himself had to give it to you."

"What if someone found it already?" Allen asked.

"No one has a piece of his treasure, you see," Lavi said, leaning close. "Not even Mana Walker's best friend."

"Well, then who did he give it to?" Allen inquired, flushing as their elbows touched and neither of them made to pull away.

"There were only two people: his brother and his kid," Lavi replied. "The brother was killed a few years before Mana went missing. Strangely enough, his kid is missing as well." Allen felt like something cold was pressing against his palm, round in shape with raised images upon its surface…

"Do you think that Lenalee is Mana's daughter?" Allen asked, looking up at Lavi. He was caught in another one of the pirate's most intense stares.

"No," Lavi answered. "But I have a funny feeling I might know his son."

"His son?" Allen repeated, gripping the railing tightly.

"Yeah," Lavi said, leaning even closer. "Maybe you know him too, Allen Walker."

**pqpq**

Allen Walker was going to die.

Komui was sure of this fact. He had come home to an empty house, where Lenalee and Kanda were missing. It brought him to the blacksmith's shop, where he knew Allen Walker worked and where he was told Lenalee gazed longingly at during her long days cooped up inside. Upon arriving, he found not a trace of his sister, her bodyguard, or Allen Walker. As if these disappearances weren't bad enough, eyewitnesses accounted for two strange men who had been by earlier. The redheaded one, the baker said, had been searching for the blacksmith and looked quite unrespectable. So, this entire ordeal was Allen Walker's fault due to his less than appropriate friends. And if one hair upon Lenalee's head was harmed, Allen Walker was going to die.

Scratch that, Komui thought. Allen Walker was going to die anyway.

He called upon the Royal Navy and spoke to General Leverrier about the situation, also informing Howard Link about what had occurred as well. The two Navy men listened with rapt attention to Komui's information before responding.

"Sir, we'll do everything in our power to bring Lenalee home safe," Howard Link said. "I will prepare a ship."

"Do not worry," Leverrier added, as the blond-haired officer left. "I will bring Lenalee back myself. And at that point, it would do me the greatest honor of your blessing." Komui's eyebrow twitched at the man before him. There was no way that monstrous man was going to get his hands on his precious Lenalee.

"Absolutely not, General," Komui said, standing up. He pulled his coat on and secured his belt around his waist, slipping his sword in the holster to rest at his hip. "I will retrieve my sister myself."

"But, your responsibilities, sir," insisted Leverrier, anger apparent on his face.

"But, nothing," Komui said. "Negotiations can wait. Pirates cannot." And he swept out the door without another word. There was one place all pirates went, one way or another, and Komui was determined to walk right into their little den of thieves to bring his little sister home.

**pqpq**

In Barbados, Lavi got wind of Tyki's whereabouts from a rather touchy barmaid. Normally, he would have taken the information and a little something extra on the side, but Allen was there at his side, nervously touching his hat and clothes he'd borrowed from the redhead. The look was supposed to be camouflage, but Allen's greenness was showing through quickly and Lavi did not want someone to shoot the poor boy for the fun of it. So instead, Lavi thanked the lady and paid for his pint, leaving the shady bar with a firm hand on Allen's arm.

"So where is he?" Allen asked earnestly, once they were past the whores and thieves outside.

"Hiding in the cove on the north face," Lavi replied. "He's got your princess _and_ my golden piece."

"She's not my princess," Allen mumbled as the two of them walked over the soft sand along the beach. "And that's _my_ golden piece."

"So you say," Lavi said. "But you do have to repay me for bringing you out here on a wild goose chase looking for this girl."

"You would have gone anyway!" Allen cried indignantly.

"But I have two extra mouths to feed, plus, I've got the worry of damaging your girl on my mind, too," Lavi said with a grin. "I deserve some compensation."

"I'll give you compensation…" Allen grumbled, which Lavi found to be quite adorable.

"Oh, will you?" Lavi asked, stopping them twenty meters shy from their small boat that had brought them land bound. He looked at Allen's face in the moonlight and gave him a playful smirk. "How 'bout a kiss?"

"W-What!? No!" Allen shouted, covering his mouth when he heard his voice echo around them.

"Fine, then. I get your golden piece," said Lavi, moving onwards without looking back at Allen. But the smaller man reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You swear?" he asked, cheeks red. Lavi's grin grew wider.

"On my honor," Lavi said, stepping closer to Allen. His blue eyes were beautiful in the starlit night and they fluttered closed gently as their faces neared. The first press of chaste lips against his allowed Lavi know that Allen had never kissed anyone before that moment. It was sweet, soft, and everything that Lavi had never experienced from his excursions with women from all around the Islands. No one had ever kissed him like this before: so intoxicating in its pureness. Lavi felt Allen moving to pull away, but he slipped his hand behind Allen's head, ringed fingers curling into the soft strands of exotic white hair. Allen made a small sound of protest, but it was drowned out by the quietest, neediest moan Lavi had ever heard as his tongue began its exploration of Allen's mouth. Hands clutched at his chest and Lavi felt himself warm with pride with the knowledge that he was the one making Allen tremble in his arms like he was.

"You promise?" Allen asked, lips red and swollen when they parted. Lavi was captivated by the eyes that shone brighter than the moonlight upon the ocean behind him.

"On my honor as a pirate," Lavi said with a wicked smirk. Allen blushed and pushed him away angrily, so hard that it made the redhead fall into the sand with a laugh.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Allen cried, stomping down the shore indignantly. Lavi just continued to laugh, getting up to follow after him.

**pqpq**

Lenalee Lee could not believe that she was going to die by being torn apart by sharks.

Tyki had been true to his word and after a night in Barbados, the morning brought Lenalee standing on the plank above clear blue waters. Although she couldn't see any sharks, the girl was frightened, knowing they would come when they smelled the blood still upon her clothes. She did have to admit, though, that her current fate was much better than being thrown to Tyki's crew, who seemed to be drooling at the sight of her standing there, whispering among themselves about how much they wanted her body. At that rate, she considered just throwing herself in to get it over with.

Wrists bound, Lenalee stood there as Tyki made himself comfortable in the best seat in the house.

"Any last words?" he inquired.

"Qu ni de*," she said to him, as sweetly as possible. Although he most likely did not understand it, Tyki became enraged.

(*Lit. "screw you")

"Turn around, girl," he ordered. "And jump to your pretty death." She was just about to tell him that she would gladly do so, because his presence was torturous enough in its own right, but she was interrupted when salvation came into view. Another ship appeared, although her heart sank slightly when she realized it was another pirate craft by the flag that flew from its mast and not the Royal Navy there to save her. "Damn it!" Tyki shouted, sounding more upset by the moment. "What's _he_ doing here?! Fire at will!" His men rushed to their canons with this command, leaving Lenalee standing on the wobbling plank with trembling knees. If she fell, she would drown or be eaten by sharks, but if she remained where she was, she would most certainly be shot and killed.

"Lenalee!" someone shouted from the other boat, white hair coming into view from their starboard side.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried back, just as the first shot was fired. The sound of it startled her so much that she fell forward into the sea, taking a large breath before sinking into the water. As she plunged towards the bottom, Lenalee did her best to not think about breathing until someone could get to her. Would they make it in time? No matter how she struggled, her hands were useless behind her back. Moving them beneath her feet, Lenalee got them in front of her and began to swim the best she could, but her dress was too heavy and she was sinking at an incredible rate.

A dark figure came into view before her, blocking out the sun that shone above her. She couldn't see who it was, but the long black hair like her own let Lenalee know that her savior was Kanda. With surprising gentleness for the situation, he lifted her and began swimming towards the surface with magnificent ease. The edges of her vision were turning dark, but Lenalee's burning lungs were relieved when they were topside again and she was able to take a shuddering breath of air.

"Are you all right?" Kanda asked against her wet hair. Trembling, she nodded and moved her arms around his shoulders, wanting to cry with relief at the feeling of safety Yuu brought her. She felt a tender kiss placed against her temple, then her cheek, and she smiled softly.

"I am now…Yuu. Thank you."

**pqpq**

"That was too ridiculously easy," Lavi said, looking down at Tyki's crew. They had all been captured, disarmed, and tied up to the masts while Lavi and his men looted the ship for all its treasures, food, and other stores.

"Yeah," Allen agreed. "I thought my first pirate fight would be filled with more terror than that." The two of them had only suffered tiny injuries, the worst of them being a slash across the chest that Lavi had acquired, shielding Allen from one of Tyki's attacks. It had disconcerted the Portuguese man so much, that he had almost willingly been taken down and tied up like the rest of his men.

"Well, in any case," Lavi said, walking up to Tyki with confidence, one green eye upon the golden coin around his neck. The redhead helped himself to it. "I'll take this now, thanks, darling." Tyki tried to say something, but the gag in his mouth prevented it. Lavi grinned, stepping away from the crew as he took Allen by the elbow to lead him off the ship. In the distance, he could see a Royal Naval fleet on its way. Although Barbados was out of their jurisdiction, they could arrest anyone in the water if they had probable cause. Any pirate ship was enough evidence they needed and Lavi certainly didn't envy Tyki, or his mates' fates.

"Why are we running away?" Allen asked, as he had noticed the boats as well.

"See, Allen, there's this little, tiny thing," Lavi said, as he and some of his boys pulled the plank back onto their ship so that they could make their escape. "We're pirates, so we'll be hung in the gallows if your precious Navy gets a hold of us. 'Sides," Lavi said, holding out the coin that dangled upon its golden chain. "Don't you want to see the most magnificent treasure in all the world?" Allen reached for the coin and Lavi held it just out of reach, before he gave it to Allen, smiling at his surprised expression.

"I…I thought you were lying," Allen said, a bit embarrassed.

"I can't be an honest pirate?" Lavi asked, realizing that their hands were still touching. But he didn't make to pull away and neither did Allen, so he kept it that way.

"Of course not. It's too contradictory," Allen replied with a smile, fingers curling upwards to hold Lavi's. The cool gold of the coin rested between their palms; it seemed to hum with promise.

"Well, then I've finally earned a name for myself," Lavi said, standing close to him. The deck rocked slightly as the ship began to pick up speed, using the sails to escape the cove before the fleet could follow.

"What's that?" Allen asked.

"The Most Respectable and Contradictory Pirate to Ever Sail the Caribbean," Lavi said and Allen laughed softly.

"That's a very interesting name," he murmured, standing on his tiptoes so that the redhead was nose-to-nose with him. They were just tilting their heads slightly, lips so close, when a voice dragged them out of their moment like a disruptive canon blast.

"Just what the FUCK is this?" Kanda asked, his voice the loudest Lavi had ever heard it. Judging from Lenalee and Allen's expressions, it was the same for them as well. "This can't get any more confusing, can it? It was bad enough you PIRATES came to town with your petty arguments over fornication, dragging us all into it, getting Lenalee kidnapped, dragging us on some stupid treasure hunt. Now you've got to go and turn Allen Walker gay, make us all into fugitives by running from the Royal Navy, and on top of that go looking for some dead man's rumored treasure. Are you FUCKING kidding me? This is BULLSHIT."

"You need to chill," Lavi told him.

"Chill? You want me to chill?!" Kanda asked in a threatening voice, moving away from a soaked Lenalee, who was attempting to calm him down.

"Yeah, you know, take a pill," Lavi suggested with a nonchalant shrug, causing whatever remained of Kanda's self control to snap. Removing his sword from his sheath, Kanda came rushing at Lavi with murderous intent. And from there, the samurai chased the pirate around the deck of his ship, shouting out things in some foreign Asian, language.

It was all quite funny, actually, and in the end everyone had a good laugh. Except for Kanda, who sulked for the remainder of the trip.

**pqpq**

"So this is what treasure looks like…" Allen said, staring in awe at what was laid before him. Months of traveling the seas had finally yielded results. When he and Lavi had put their heads together, they decoded the map, which lead them up north around Basseterre. From there, they spent weeks exploring the caves in search of Mana Walker's fortune, which they had finally found.

"Was it worth it, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked, fending off the Japanese man's death blow. Ever since Lavi had learned his real name, the redhead hadn't stopped teasing the man, who had made it his mission to stay with Lenalee and protect her while they searched for gold.

"I hate you," he said, although did not look too upset with what they had uncovered. There were not only gold coins, but silver, diamonds, jewels, and priceless pieces from other Peruvian and Mayan treasures.

"I thought you said it was just currency," Allen said, picking up a ruby the size of his palm.

"I thought so, but I was wrong, apparently," Lavi murmured, touching the beautiful treasures with one wide, amazed eye.

"Apparently," Kanda muttered, looking over when Lenalee placed a golden tiara on her head and danced about the scattered gems like the beautiful princess she was. However, Allen didn't spend his time looking at her for too long, focused instead on the pirate at his side. During their travels, he and Lavi had become close. Close to the point where Lavi did not go to bed with anyone else except for Allen and he seemed perfectly fine with sailing that route.

"Are you happy, now?" Allen asked quietly, moving closer to Lavi. "You've finally found your treasure." The redhead gave him a smile, brighter than the diamonds beneath their feet and the twinkling gold piles around them.

"I had already found my treasure," Lavi said, sitting down on a chair of silver and emeralds. One of his hands pulled Allen down onto his lap. "I was just too blind to realize that at the time."

"That's pretty funny, calling me a treasure when we're surrounded by all of this," Allen said, although his cheeks were warm with pleasure at the compliment.

"It's just an added bonus," Lavi said, and they kissed upon that throne of riches.

"Um, you guys," Lenalee said, interrupting them with an embarrassed smile. She was still wearing her golden tiara and a long strand of pearls around her neck had been added sometime during her jovial dancing.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"Um…the Royal Navy is outside…and they said you're under arrest…"

**pqpq**

Lavi stood at the gallows with a thick noose around his neck. Luckily for him, his crew had hidden from the Navy. Also lucky for him, the Navy had no idea that there was treasure upon that island. Unlucky for him, Lavi was standing at the gallows, about to be killed, with Tyki and his crew next to him. While his men were glaring, Tyki was ogling longingly at the redhead and Lavi let out a long suffering sigh as they were read their final rites. People had gathered in the square in Kingstown to watch them hanged, peeking over heads with curious and accusing eyes. From far in the back, Lavi could see Allen's white hair beneath the hat the redhead had lent to him. It looked quite good, he mused, a sinking feeling taking hold of him when he realized it would be the last time he saw Allen in this world. He tried to catch his eyes and smile, one last time, but Allen wasn't looking at him. Lenalee Lee was up in the high box with her brother and some of the other higher government officials. Kanda was beside her. If he had a guinea to his name, Lavi would have bet they were holding hands.

"Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted…" Lavi murmured to himself, as the lever was pulled and the floor gave out. But instead of hanging there and dying slowly as his body convulsed and died, Lavi fell to the ground beneath the gallows with the other prisoners. Were the ropes faulty? He pulled off the noose around his neck and found that the end was frayed, as if someone had cut it almost completely, prior to the proceedings… Shouting from outside of the structure brought something to his attention: a distraction. Someone had made a distraction for him, apparently letting a golden donkey run through crowd without harness. As Lavi picked himself up and made to escape through the back door, it was opened and Allen stood there, face flushed and chest panting. In his hands, he held Lavi's sword.

"Let's run," he said, grasping onto Lavi's hand as he pulled him through the confused crowd. The rest of the pirates escaped into the mob, fleeing for their lives among the panicked villagers. Another day, Lavi mused, watching as Tyki ran to the south. His eye moved skywards to where he had seen Lenalee and Kanda. From above in the box, Lenalee waved goodbye to them quickly and Kanda stood beside her, putting his sword away as final farewell. Their images disappeared out of sight as Lavi and Allen hurried towards the pier. In the distance, Lavi could see his ship waiting for him.

"They're here!" Lavi shouted in disbelief, giving Allen's hand a squeeze as they ran.

"Anything for the Captain," Allen said with a smile. They were at the edge and without stopping, they jumped over the railing together to plunge into the sea. Ocean bound once more to seek their next adventure.

**pqpq**

"So I heard my brat is actually doing well for himself," commented the redheaded man, lounging in his seat next to the woman in black, who kneeled beside him. "What about yours? Adam, Arnold, what was his name?"

"Allen," replied the other man, tipping his hat to shield his eyes from the sun. "He's doing well. Last I heard, he was actually traveling with _your_ brat to find _my_ treasure."

"Doubt he found it," Cross said, laughing as he poured himself some more wine, and then some for his guest.

"I wouldn't say that," said the man, a smile tugging at his own lips as he accepted the glass.

"Who would be good enough to find your treasure, Mana?" asked Marian.

"Our boys, of course. We should be proud," Mana replied, taking a sip of his wine. The redheaded pirate laughed out loud at the hilarity of it all, not knowing what true treasures their sons had ultimately discovered.

"I think we should drink more wine!"

"You, my friend, are quite ridiculous."

**pqpq**

-promptly falls out of chair in coma- This is really long… over 10,000 words. Sheesh. Well, consider it lots of love due to the fact that I haven't been able to update in a while due to the increasing pain of my CTS. Much love everyone.

**Chapter 37**

Lavi says Allen's eyes are beautiful. Allen thinks Lavi's eyes are different.

Next time, peeps!

**Dhampir72**


	37. Eyes

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**: Eyes

**Summary**: Lavi says Allen's eyes are beautiful. Allen thinks Lavi's eyes are different.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Content**: Cute kissing between two half-naked guys in bed.

**Author's Note**: Part of the 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. 100 chapters about Lavi and Allen **as a couple**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Legal Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. They all are property of Katsura Hoshino and I make no profit off these stories.

**Author's thank you to**: Blip-chan, Reaper1Nanashi, Evanescent Silence, OyaSUMi-heart, Nusku, Tsumi no Curse, Azakura, PheonixShadow, NellaXIval, JuniorArtist, Kayday, Sazuka-Chan, Aion Laven Walker, Uzumaki-Angel-15, fotoshop-cutout, I'm Defective, InfinityOnTheRun, ChaoticFenris and everyone else for your support.

**pqpq**

Lavi always said that Allen had beautiful eyes.

The silver-haired boy blushed the first time Lavi told him this, as well as the second and third time. But when Allen realized that this was Lavi's way of expressing his adoration, the heat retreated from his cheeks when these words were spoken and a newfound curiosity took its place. It was on a summer day late in the afternoon, when this curiosity reached its limit and could not remain silent anymore. The two of them had just been reunited after three weeks apart on separate missions, which led to a few hours where they happily became reacquainted with one another in Allen's bed. It was afterward, beneath tangled sheets in golden sunlight that Allen found himself looking up at Lavi with a pleased, lazy smile and a tongue that had lost all its inhibitions.

"Lavi," Allen murmured, his red fingertips tracing along the smooth curve of Lavi's jaw, following the path into his lover's soft, auburn hair. A smile pulled at his lips, his eyes a bit hot with happiness and amazement at the way Lavi did not pull away from the rough digits, but leaned into them as though nuzzling him like a content kitten. Lavi was the only one who did not fear or flinch from the limb, but loved it as much as the rest of Allen's body. Appreciatively, Allen kissed Lavi's nose, rousing his lover from his small nap with the action.

"Hmm?" Lavi smiled sleepily, his one eye opening slightly to gaze at Allen with as much warmth as the sun shining outside the open window. It filled his chest to the point where the boy thought he surely had been hollow before meeting Lavi, because nothing had made him feel more complete than the redhead's smile.

"What happened?" Allen inquired, a gentle look of curiosity melting into his expression, softened by love and the mid-afternoon light.

"To what?" Lavi asked, even though Allen knew he knew exactly what they were talking about. He knew because of the way Lavi's eye darkened slightly, even before Allen's fingers curled around the band in his hair. The silver-haired boy did not tug, or make to take it off, but kept a tender presence on the strap that held Lavi's mysterious eye patch in place.

"Were you hurt?" Allen asked, his voice low with concern.

"No," Lavi answered, his hand touching Allen's left arm, as if wanting him to remove his hand from where it rested so close to his best-kept secret. "It's not an injury."

"Then what happened?" Allen inquired, moving his hand from the band, resting his palm instead against the smooth dip of Lavi's neck and shoulder. The redhead looked down and away as if in thought.

"It's…complicated," Lavi answered, after a moment of seemingly gathering his words.

"So you can't tell me?" Allen asked, tilting Lavi's chin upwards slightly he could see that one, dark emerald. "Or you don't _want_ to tell me?"

"Don't put me in this position, Allen," Lavi said, although there was no threat in his voice at all. Allen dropped his gaze and moved beneath Lavi's arm, tucking himself in that protective embrace he had missed during their time apart.

"I'm sorry," Allen replied, pressing his lips against Lavi's throat in apology. "I just…want you to be comfortable around me and…know that you can tell me anything…" One of the biggest things that they had come to learn was that, with their relationship came the openness of communication. Allen had told Lavi some of his worst fears, his secret dreams, and even his wildest fantasies. Lavi always listened and seemed to always know exactly how to respond, but it seemed to Allen as if these discussions were purely one way. Despite knowing Lavi for years and dating the redhead for half of them, Allen still didn't know very much about his boyfriend.

"I know," Lavi said, but his voice did not sound as if he wished to divulge any further information.

"Okay," Allen replied, knowing that it wasn't going to get any further any time soon. "I won't bring it up again." Biting his lip, Allen remained silent, hoping that he hadn't put Lavi into a bad mood. After so many weeks apart, the smaller Exorcist should have eradicated his curiosity so as not to have brought about such a negative result. But just as he was resigning himself to silence, Lavi spoke.

"It's…the reason I became a Bookman, you know," Lavi said quietly, his breath stirring Allen's hair. Silver eyes opened, slightly wide, but Allen stayed in his position against his lover's chest, not daring to move. He did not want to interrupt the first indication of Lavi's willingness to share something so personal with him.

"Really?" Allen asked, his voice just barely a whisper as he prompted Lavi further. "Why?"

"Without it, I never would have met Bookman at all, because my parents wouldn't have abandoned me in the first place," Lavi said. Something about his tone reminded Allen of the night he had first told the redhead about Mana: where Allen's first memories of life had been the cold and an aching hunger, never knowing what warmth or love truly were because of the absence of parents he couldn't remember. Now, Lavi's voice sounded similar to his had, in the same sense that the redhead sounded slightly bitter, the edges tinged with sorrow. Allen felt a gentle kiss pressed to his temple and he chanced to tilt his head slightly to look up at Lavi. "We're the same after all, I guess."

"So…you were born with…" Allen began, but stopped short, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Yeah," Lavi answered, his fingers idly playing with Allen's long strands of silver hair as he chewed his bottom lip momentarily. "I was lucky they only abandoned me and didn't kill me. Back where I was born, it was a sign of the devil…but Bookman saw it as an opportunity. You know him: not one to pass up something that could help him on his mission…" The bitterness was gone, replaced with something like fondness for the old man who had given him purpose, no matter how depressing it might seem to someone like Allen.

"I'm glad he did take you in," he said, placing his hand on Lavi's chest, directly above the heart that belonged to Allen and only Allen, "or else I never would have met you." Lavi smiled gently and kissed him, which Allen was only too happy to return. When they parted, Allen's hand was taken in Lavi's, his red fingers pressed against the black patch that covered his lover's right eye.

"I'm so glad, too, Allen," Lavi replied. "And because of that, you can…if you want to."

"Are you sure?" Allen asked, sitting up to look down at Lavi fully, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly. A serious nod from the redhead confirmed this; the left eye that told him with emerald certainty that he wanted Allen to go ahead. With a shaky breath, Allen moved his hand behind Lavi's head and gently untied the knot there. Slowly removing the black piece of fabric, Allen finally revealed what had been one of the most mystifying attributes in the entire Black Order.

The green he had fallen in love with stared at him with intensity, with worry of rejection, but when Allen smiled, all anxiousness disappeared. The body beneath Allen relaxed with a soft sigh, warmth reaching his eyes—it was so strange to think in the plural after so long—and lighting them so curiously. If the left was the color of evergreens at sunrise, then the right was the sun itself: the most peculiar pigment of amber Allen had ever seen. It was so rich and vibrant, as if someone had taken honey and mixed it with pure light. Allen could not understand how someone could think it a curse or any hand other than God's that had made something so unique.

Lavi always said Allen had beautiful eyes.

And Allen thought that, although Lavi's eyes were different, they were beautiful too.

**pqpq**

Aw. Despite its length, I like this one.

**Chapter 38 – ON HIATUS**

Due to the amount of criticism I've been receiving, I can only deduce that I am merely a disappointment and that I am no longer pleasing you. Therefore, I'm putting this fic on hiatus until I improve myself to your standards.

Later, everyone.

**Dhampir72**


End file.
